My Heart
by GrlWthAThrnNHrSd
Summary: Inuyasha is happily engaged, or so he thinks, when he meets Kagome: a girl who forever alters his view of the world. Inuyasha has a lot to learn about life, love, and friendship. Where will his heart lead him and how much is he willing to sacrifice? AU
1. My Heart Is Awakening

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter One: _

_**My Heart **__Is Awakening_

* * *

She was always up before the sun.

Yet every morning, Inuyasha would roll over and expect her to be beside him.

He would reach out, eyes still closed tight, and reach for her warm body. Every time, he only touched cold, empty sheets. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and stared at the empty space.

He hated mornings. They made him feel hollow inside and hopelessly desperate. Like there was something crucial, irrevocably important that he was missing. And there was a chance he would never even know what was absent from his life. There was nothing worse than feeling like you might be lost forever.

The clicking sound of heels on the hardwood floor pulled him back to reality and fully awakened him. He rolled over in time to see Kikyou walk into the room, putting in her earrings.

She smiled when she saw him. "Oh, you're awake."

"You could say that." He groaned, covering his eyes from the early morning light that invaded the room.

"You heading to work?" Kikyou had just graduated from medical school and was entering her residency training period at a local hospital, so her schedule was often hectic.

Kikyou walked into the adjacent bathroom with a small sound that substituted a "yes" and tinkered with something Inuyasha couldn't see and walked back out a second later smelling of perfume. Inuyasha crinkled his nose. "You know I hate that stuff. You smell fine without that crap. It's so overpowering."

Kikyou gave him a knowing look as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't be silly, you just have a sensitive sense of smell."

Inuyasha toyed with her long dark hair that she had pulled back into a low, professional pony tail. "I'm not _silly. _You're the one trying to get all fancy to go take care of a bunch of sick people."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, gently pulling her hair out of his reach. She didn't really like having her hair touched. "I'm leaving now. Don't stay in bed all day." She kissed him gently, briefly, on the lips and stood to leave.

"Maybe you should stay home. Then we could both stay in bed all day." He grinned devilishly, lifting an eyebrow.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kikyou called out over her shoulder as she exited the room; there was a weary note in her voice, a touch of exasperation on her face. He'd just been kidding. Kikyou had a strict No-Sex-Before-Marriage-Policy. Which he respected. Grudgingly.

"Try not to get vomit in your hair." Inuyasha called back helpfully.

A second later he heard her fumble with her keys and shut the door.

Muttering to himself, Inuyasha kicked off the comforter and sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress where they met the cold hardwood floor. He yawned and scratched the back of his head as he surveyed Kikyou's apartment.

Everything was pristine, organized, sorted accordingly. Her apartment was full of soft pale colors, organic fabrics, and understated style. Everything matched, coincided together in harmony. Not a thing was out of place. Except for him.

_One of these things is not like the other…_

Inuyasha didn't exactly feel comfortable in her apartment - he knew he didn't marry into the perfect landscape that surrounded his long-time girlfriend. _Fiancé_, he corrected himself silently.

It seemed, somehow, that he didn't belong there. He was the only thing in Kikyou's life that wasn't perfect, organized, or controlled. He was quite the opposite actually. He was loud, brash, rude, outspoken, messy, and to top it all off he was a hanyou. He was a mixture, a mistake, a half-breed. Not quite human but not fully youkai either. He was the proverbial black mark on Kikyou's clean record.

In its uniformity the apartment was somehow harsh, and without Kikyou around he couldn't stand to be there. Whenever Inuyasha brought up his thoughts about it, she would just bring up how they should move in together and then he could have a say, so Inuyasha had learned to keep his thoughts to himself. Most of the time, he didn't even stay the night. It made Kikyou uncomfortable, which made him uncomfortable. It was the whole "living in sin" thing that Kikyou's strict family was against. They barely tolerated him as it was. If they thought he was sullying their precious Kikyou's reputation they would probably kill him and make it look like an accident.

It wasn't that Inuyasha was adverse to the idea of moving in with Kikyou. They had been engaged for years, but for some reason Inuyasha didn't feel ready to make the move. Moving in would mean getting married. It was what Kikyou wanted. She wanted her career, her car, her house, her family. She wanted her happily ever after, white picket fence and all.

It was too much for him to think about so he continued to share an apartment with his best friend; it was a small sliver of freedom he wasn't willing to relinquish just yet. Once they were married they would live together, of course. So, why rush things?

Stretching, Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his clothes off of the floor. He tugged on his jeans over his boxers and lazily pulled on his shirt. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed Kikyou's toothbrush

He always forgot to leave a toothbrush at his fiancés p1ace, so he opted to just use hers. Kikyou was extremely hygienic and germ conscious. She refused to even drink after him. If she found out he used her toothbrush, she would undoubtedly kill him in a slow and painful manner

He quickly brushed his teeth and located his shoes and jacket. He considered making the bed, knowing Kikyou would fuss if he didn't, then decided not to anyways, and left. He used the spare key Kikyou kept under the welcome mat to lock the door behind him and walked to his motorcycle parked by the curve.

The machine was all black, glossy, and looked mean as hell. Kikyou hated it. She thought motorcycles were tools for the suicidal, especially since he didn't always wear a helmet, but Inuyasha loved it too much to let it go. It was his first motorcycle and he'd done all the work on it himself.

The young, silver-haired man zipped up his jacket and threw his leg over the machine and pushed the key into the ignition. It roared to life beneath him, rumbling, vibrating through him, causing adrenaline to surge through his veins. He allowed the engine to warm up before he kicked it into gear. Any late-sleepers in the neighborhood were forcibly awakened once he really opened the bike up.

The ride to his place wasn't very long, but the morning air was bitterly cold. A light snow had fallen during the night, coating everything in a pearly, ethereal sheen. The cold air filled him with adrenaline, the brisk air reddening his cheeks.

He loved the freedom of it, the limitless power, the unrelenting speed. It was just him and the road and his heart felt immediately lighter, weightless. As long as he was on his bike gravity - reality - didn't exist. Minutes later, too soon in Inuyasha's opinion, he pulled into his driveway. He pulled the bike into the garage and removed the key, and with a final roar the engine cut to silence.

Sighing, he jogged to the front door and let himself in. The dark quiet of the cozy two bedroom apartment was a relief. The apartment he and Miroku shared had a much more lived in feel. You could actually move around and not feel like you were intruding. It was casual and comfortable, like anyone could walk right in and feel at home. It could get a little messy, but Miroku's girlfriend usually made sure they kept the place reasonably clean.

He thought he was alone until he walked into the living room and smelled breakfast cooking in the kitchen. He poked his head into the well-lit kitchen and saw Miroku battering something with a spatula. The dark-haired man was wearing a white apron with "kiss the cook" embroidered across the front, and a large, crooked chef hat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked in a flat tone.

Miroku spun around, his dark blue eyes full of pleasant surprise, spatula raised. "Oh, hey Inuyasha. I didn't know you were home. Do you want any eggs?" Without waiting for an answer Miroku reached for an open carton of eggs on the counter and pulled out two more, cracked them, and spilled their insides into the large frying pan.

Inuyasha raised a bemused eyebrow, shook his head, and went upstairs to take a quick shower. The first floor contained the living room, kitchen, a full bath, and Miroku's room. The upper level was much smaller in comparison. It consisted of Inuyasha room, which was really just an attic converted into a bedroom, and a half bath had been added in.

Part of his room was kind of triangle-shaped, where the ceiling sloped, but Inuyasha was very fond of it. By the time he got out of the shower and went downstairs, Miroku was done with breakfast. The kitchen table was made out of a dark maple wood and had intricate designs carved into the legs. It was a heirloom of Miroku's that had been passed down through the generations_. Most _of Miroku's belongings were heirlooms passed down through the generations.

Not surprising to him, Miroku's girlfriend was seated at the table when Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey, Sango." He greeted casually, used to her presence.

"Long time no see, Inuyasha." Sango retorted sarcastically. They'd seen each other almost every day for the last two years.

He reached over Sango's head, damp silver hair dripping on the irritated brunette, and grabbed two pieces of toast and piled some eggs in-between.

"Hmm…Creative." Sango noted, amused.

"That's just me in a nutshell." He smiled cheekily.

"You leaving?" Miroku asked, feigning disappointment.

"Yeah, gotta' go make a living." He took a big bite out of his makeshift sandwich. "See you guys later."

"Try not to run over my friend when you leave. She's outside." Sango warned before he walked out the door.

"It's freezing, what the hell is she doing outside?" He muttered to himself as he closed the front door behind him. As he walked to the garage he noticed a girl kneeling in the snow.

For a second Inuyasha's eyes tricked him and he thought he saw Kikyou in his front yard. But then he got a good look at her, and while there was a noticeable similarity, this girl was very…_different_ from Kikyou. He could pick that up from a distance.

Her long dark hair was wavy and free, unlike Kikyou's bone-straight locks that she kept confined. She was kneeling on the snow covered ground, something he couldn't imagine his fiancé doing.

She was squinting into a camera, a rather large camera with an even bigger lens. Her small, gloved hands were adjusting the lens, focusing and un-focusing. Inuyasha came to a stop a few paces behind her. He was trying to see what she was so concentrated on. He didn't see anything but a few lonely trees, snow, snow-covered buildings, and more snow.

He cocked his head, curious, as she snapped away. He could hear the shutter from where he was standing. She pulled the camera away and looked down at, closely inspecting it. Inuyasha assumed it was a digital camera because whatever she saw, she smiled. A small, sweet, innocent smile.

Then she looked up and met his gaze. Her eyes were a very light brown, wide and lined with thick, dark lashes. Her eyes seemed unnaturally bright, like an inner light was shining through them. She made him think of fire amidst the winter's cruelness.

She tilted her head, in a gesture that could only be considered cute, and then gave him a small wave. Inuyasha was a little taken aback. He was used to a more…well,_ harsher _first impression.

Usually when people got a first look at him they weren't sure what to think. He had long platinum hair, a white-ish silver color, and he had strange eyes that fluctuated from dark amber to brilliant gold. He had some peculiar genetics and he was used to peculiar looks, at least the first go around.

This girl sitting in the snow, wearing only a light jacket, boots, and a scarf, simply seemed friendly. Oddly accepting somehow.

"What were you looking at?" Inuyasha asked, catching himself off guard. Well, he was awfully curious.

The young woman got to her feet. Snow powder clung to her jeans and jacket, but she didn't bother to brush it off.

"I'll show you." She smiled, flashing pearly white teeth, and jogged over to him. She pressed a few buttons and then bared the camera's small screen to him.

He leaned over and peered into the screen. All Inuyasha had seen were some scrawny trees but in the picture was a tiny, pale yellow flower with a bright green stem, pushing up through the snow. It was simple. Nothing special, Inuyasha thought. But the picture was oddly beautiful somehow. Maybe it was the lighting or just the angle, but the sight of that tiny little flower reaching up, struggling through the snow and death and freezing air hit him somehow. Somewhere deep, deep (like, really deep) down it touched him.

And he resented it. "That's…interesting." He articulated, making a face that made the raven haired girl laugh. She had a nice, musical laugh that was almost childish.

"I like to take pictures that are simplistic and unnecessary. Pictures that show that even when the world is at its ugliest there is still beauty." Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I've never been big on pictures."

The girl looked up into the sky, eyes wide with expectation. "Hey, it's snowing." She smiled, then stuck out her tongue to catch the tiny snowflakes that were falling.

Inuyasha eyed her warily. "What are you doing?"

She giggled, her pink tongue still protruding from her mouth. "I'm catching snow flakes. Haven't you ever caught snowflakes on your tongue?"

"No." Inuyasha said gruffly. "Can't say that I have."

"What, not even when you were a kid?" She looked surprised and kind of distressed that he'd never partaken in this childhood game.

"Definitely not." He switched his weight from foot to foot, knowing he was running late to work yet not ready to leave this girl and her strange antics.

"Really?" She sounded outraged. "Well, then you have to do it now."

"S'cuse me?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

The young woman laughed again then stuck her tongue back out into the frigid air. "Come on. Live a little."

Inuyasha cringed. How many times had he told Kikyou the very same thing?

After a few moments of debating he threw his head back and poked his tongue out. After a few seconds of waiting a snowflake landed on his tongue. Strangely, it tasted kind of good. Cold, brief, refreshing. A little bitter, a little shocking. And at the exact moment he heard the shutter click.

He put his tongue back into his mouth and looked down sharply at the girl holding her camera. She grinned impishly and looked down at her camera's screen. She looked at it for a moment, then smiled up at him. "Nice. Who'd of thought Mr. Grumpy-pants would be so photogenic." She teased gently, eyes sparkling, a kind smile twitching on her lips. He noticed her lips were red and chapped from the cold wind.

Inuyasha looked hard at her, thinking about getting angry. But the anger wasn't in him, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He smiled back, however timid and miniscule the smile was.

He surprised himself. Jerking his eyes down to look at a nonexistent watch, he mumbled, "Umm…I gotta' go. Running late."

"Oh, okay." She smiled with one side of her mouth. "See you later, I guess." She waved as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, later." He muttered back, digging into his pockets to fish out the tube of chap-stick he usually kept with him. Half-youkai or not, the frigid wind was still pretty annoying, especially when he rode his bike. He tossed the small chap-stick at her, hearing her fumble to catch it. "Thank you!"

"I'm Kagome by the way." She offered her name like a gift, something that could only be given and never taken back.

Without stopping or turning around he walked into his garage, got his motorcycle and walked it outside. As he turned it on, he saw the girl look up and give his bike an impressed, longing look. For some reason that made him feel like smiling again. He shook his head as he threw his leg over the seat and kicked it into drive.

Before he was at the end of the street, he glanced back and saw the girl standing in the middle of his yard, arms spread out, camera dangling around her neck. She had her head tilted back and her tongue out, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue even though most of the flakes were landing in her long, dark hair.

"Kagome." Inuyasha tried her name out, tested it on his tongue. The taste of her name in his mouth reminded him of the snowflake he'd sampled. He had spoken very softly, the wind carrying her his words away.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read. I know I should be working on 'Fragment' but my muse refused to let me go to sleep until I wrote this. So…ta-da?

This whole story is going to be told in bits and pieces. I'm kind of practicing with time lapse. Some chapters will be long-ish, some will be short. Updates should be pretty frequent as long as you guys, you know, _like_ it. So, will this be Inuyasha/Kagome or Inuyasha/Kikyou….well, I guess you'll just have to find out! Ha-ha! _Right. _Please enjoy! I hope you guys like this one. Please, please, let me know what you think.


	2. My Heart As My Witness

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

**My Heart **_as My Witness_

* * *

Inuyasha worked at a very large, constantly busy garage on the outskirts of Tokyo.

Though he was the youngest engineer there, at the fresh-faced age of twenty-two, he was undoubtedly the best. He did custom work on cars and motorcycles, or anything with wheels, as well as average maintenance and repair work.

He was pretty sought-after in town; word got around about mechanics who knew what the fuck they were doing and could do it right, at the right price.

The lanky, silver-haired mechanic was working on rebuilding an engine when his cell phone started to ring. Wiping the remains of oil and grease onto his jeans, he dropped his wrench and hunted for his cell.

Inuyasha knew it was Kikyou before he answered.

"Hey." He sighed into the receiver, pushing his messy bangs away from his face.

"Hi. Where are you?" Her voice was soft, low, with a slight rasp that Inuyasha found appealing.

"I'm still at work."

"Still?" She sounded surprised and slightly displeased. "I wish you didn't work such strange hours. Have you thought about going back to school to get a degree at all? Then you could get a better job."

"I _like_ my job. Sorry I'm not searching for the fuckin' cure to cancer; and I don't want to hear about _my_ hours. _You_ work _insane_ hours." He scowled, watching a steady drip of mysterious dark liquid trail from his half-finished engine.

"Yes, but my job is respectable. Putting scrap metal back together in a dirty garage isn't exactly the most respectable, or stable, career." Her tone was quiet, smooth, matter-of-fact.

"Kikyou, I don't want to go there right now. Don't turn this into an argument. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" He watched his knuckles turn white and then forced himself to unclench his fist.

They exchanged goodbyes and Inuyasha tossed the phone across the room where it hit the wall with a satisfying crunch. He quickly went back to work, trying to ignore the real reason why he was working late to avoid meeting Kikyou: his new house guest.

Sango's best friend had transferred to a nearby university and was around just about as much as Sango was these days. _Kagome._

The girl intrigued him. There was something magnetic about her; every move she made, he followed. When she spoke, he couldn't help but listen in.

When he'd woken up this morning he'd found her asleep on the couch. He was ashamed to admit that he'd gotten so caught up in watching her, trying to discover what was so special about her, that he'd almost been late for work.

Now, at the end of the day, he was in a hurry to return home and see if she was still there. The damn girl had ignited his insatiable curiosity.

Throwing down his tools, Inuyasha hastily cleaned up his station and was ready to leave in record time.

When he pulled into the driveway, he immediately knew Kagome was present. He could detect her scent even from outside. He quickly parked his bike in the garage and jogged to the front door, easily finding his way in the cold, dark night.

Kicking off his shoes, he slammed the door closed to announce his presence. Shouts, grunts, and what sounded suspiciously like metal-on-metal, welcomed him into his house. Walking through the kitchen to grab a soda out of the refrigerator, Inuyasha briefly noted Kagome's camera that was perched on the kitchen table before ambling into the living room in time to see Kagome and Miroku locked in intense, virtual battle.

They were leaning against the couch, side-by-side, eyes glued to the television screen. Sango was spread out comfortably on the big, overstuffed sofa while she lazily watched her best friend kick her boyfriend's ass at one of their street fighting games for the X-box.

Kagome cheered as she K.O.'d Miroku, grinning at Inuyasha as he entered the room. Miroku groaned in defeat and sagged against the sofa and Sango reached down to tousle his hair affectionately.

"Kagome _three_, Miroku _zero_." Sango teased gently.

Miroku looked perplexed. "That's really not fair. She's just button-mashing."

"I _don't _button mash." Kagome corrected him, giving the dark-haired boy a superior look. "I know exactly what I'm doing." She almost kept a straight face, but lost her reserve and broke out into hysterical giggles.

Miroku pouted as he watched Kagome's character dance over his own character's mutilated body.

"Button-mashing should disqualify you." He joked, his ego only saved by the fact that he'd been beaten by a _pretty_ girl.

"Hey, if it works." Kagome retaliated sarcastically. "Want a rematch?" She asked, lifting a challenging eyebrow.

In answer, Miroku picked up his game controller and started scrolling through a list of available characters.

Inuyasha smirked in amused disbelief as wandered over to the couch. He pushed Sango's feet off the couch to make room for himself, only to have her stretch her feet back over his lap.

"I was here first." She poked her tongue out at him.

"Whatever." He shrugged; Sango was like the sister he'd never wanted, after all, and allowed her to keep her place as they watched Kagome mercilessly kill Miroku's character over and over.

Tired of loosing, Miroku put his controller down in defeat. "Well, I know when I'm beat." He grinned boyishly, "Even if you are button-mashing."

"I'm not button-mashing!" Kagome protested, eyes wide and earnest.

"I can't believe you let a girl beat you." Inuyasha mumbled from his seat, smirking at Miroku. Sango aimed a half-hearted kick at Inuyasha, which he easily evaded.

Miroku tossed the controller at the smug hanyou, who caught it effortlessly. "You play her then."

"Nah." Inuyasha leaned back, hands laced behind his head, the controller balanced precariously on one knee.

"Well, you can't make fun of my injured masculinity until you verse Kagome-chan." Miroku exchanged a look with Kagome as if to say _'whatever you do, don't let him win.'_

"Sango and I are going to go grab something to eat. You guys want us to bring you something back?" He asked as he wound a scarf around his neck.

"No, thanks." Kagome smiled up at her best friend's boyfriend politely. She hadn't known Miroku very long, but she'd heard a lot about him from Sango, and was liking him more and more each day. Even if he was a little perverted.

Inuyasha made a noncommittal grunt that Miroku took as a 'no.'

"You don't mind hanging out for a little while, Kagome?" Sango questioned, searching around for her coat.

"Nope, not at all. I don't expect you to baby sit me all night and day."

"If you're sure. We won't be gone for long. You sure you don't need anything?" Sango glanced over Inuyasha, wondering if it was okay to leave Kagome alone with him. They seemed to get along fairly well, or as much as Inuyasha ever seemed to get along with anyone.

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "If you guys stop for dessert, I wouldn't say _no _to something chocolate." She giggled.

Sango gave her friend a knowing look. "Sure thing. But don't come bugging me when you get a sugar high."

The pair finished getting ready and were out the door in minutes, swaddled in clothing to protect them from the frigid winter air. "You kids behave." Miroku shouted good-naturedly before he shut the door.

Inuyasha snorted, taking another swig of his soda.

Kagome abandoned her controller and her spot on the floor in favor of the open spot on the sofa. Moving to sit beside him, Indian-style, Kagome glanced at his beverage.

"Hey, you mind if I take a sip?" She gestured towards his drink.

Inuyasha looked dumbly from his drink, to Kagome, and back. "Uh, sure." He said uncertainly, handing it over. Without wiping the rim or anything, she took a large gulp.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I thought you said _a sip_?"

Kagome flushed, grinning sheepishly as she handed him back his soda. "Sorry. I was more thirsty than I thought."

"Keh."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, slightly amazed by her lack of germ-phobia. Kikyou would have wanted her own drink, or would have gotten a cup or a straw to drink out of. She wouldn't have allowed her lips to touch where his had been. Even when Inuyasha pointed out that kissing was a lot worse than sharing a drink, she still refused to cave.

"So?" Kagome leaned over to reach her controller, exposing the small of her back for a few mesmorizing seconds. "Want to play?" She winked playfully, dangling the controller.

"I think I'll pass." He gave her a side long glance.

"What, are you afraid a _girl_ will beat you?" She flashed a challenging smile.

Never one to turn down a challenge, Inuyasha sighed deeply. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Kagome scrolled through her character options. "Please, try to curb your enthusiasm." She murmured wryly.

Once the match started, Inuyasha didn't hold back. So, he was fairly surprised when Kagome's character speared him through the gut and unceremoniously threw him out of the ring. Twice. _'What a strange girl...'_

"Hey, Miroku was right. You are button-mashing."

"I am not button-mashing!" Kagome riled, bringing a small half-smile to Inuyasha's face. He dropped the controller, noticing that he rather liked the way Kagome's face flushed when she was angry. There was that fire again in her eyes.

Unexpected feelings of guilt flooded through him. '_What the hell? I haven't done anything wrong.'_

As if on cue, is much abused cell started to ring. _Kikyou._

Inuyasha paused the game, reaching for his phone. He flashed Kagome a semi-apologetic look. "Girlfriend." He mumbled gruffly, nodding towards his whining cell phone. _'Fiancé' _He corrected himself silently, but didn't say anything else to Kagome.

"Oh, right." Kagome smiled, suddenly averting her eyes. "Take your time."

Inuyasha flipped the phone open using his chin and muttered a brusque, "Hello?" into the receiver.

Even thought she was sitting right next to him, close enough to breath in his unique scent of woodsy male musk and the industrial mixture of oil, steel and grease, Kagome tried her best to give Inuyasha some privacy as he talked to his girlfriend.

It seemed like a one-sided conversation, with Inuyasha only grunting and making approving noises at appropriate intervals.

Inuyasha half-listened to Kikyou, watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious she was pretending not to listen. She played with the controller in her lap, absentmindedly toying with the joystick. It became painfully obvious to Inuyasha how _alone_ they were. He watched her face closely, noting the lack of make-up. Her skin had a natural glow, her lips and cheeks were inherently rosy.

Kikyou always wore makeup. She was always poised, perfect, ready for anything at any moment. Inuyasha could count the times he'd seen his girlfriend without make-up on one hand, and he considered them intimate moments. Inuyasha wondered what it was about Kagome that made everything seem intimate and confidential.

Kikyou was winding down, he could tell my the tone of her voice that she was about to put an end to the conversation.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. I have to be at work early tomorrow. Will I see you tomorrow night?" She asked, a note of uncertainty in her usual unneringly confident tone.

"Yeah." Inuyasha assured her.

"Good. Goodnight, Inuyasha."

"G'night, Kikyou."

The loud snap of the cell phone flipping closed made Kagome startle out of her daydream. Inuyasha snorted, noting how easily she scared.

"Ready for the next round?" He asked.

"You know it." Kagome smiled, her eyes flicking over him for a second before going back to the television.

Kagome managed to beat him the next few rounds, but Inuyasha eventually caught on to her tactics and slaughtered her the next round.

"You beat me!" Kagome shouted, looking surprised.

"You didn't think your lame button-mashing technique was going to work forever, did you?" Inuyasha smirked over at her, silently revealing in his victory. "This game is about strategy, girl."

"I'm not button mashing!" She glared, her bottom lip slightly protruding. "And my name is Kagome." She muttered under her breath.

"Sure you're not." He muttered sarcastically, ignoring her latter comment.

"It's sad you just can't admit that I won fair-and-square." She admonished, reaching down for his soda can. Inuyasha watched her drink it, studying the way she reached for it so naturally, without feeling the need to ask his permission. She acted like they'd known each other for years instead of just weeks.

Kagome caught Inuyasha staring at her, his intense golden eyes hooded and unreadable.

"Inuyasha?" She said his name so familiarly, her lips shaping the syllables with practiced ease. It was just one word, just his name that he'd heard all his life from a thousand different lips. But when she said it, heat poured into him, pooling deep in his veins.

_Want_ flooded through him so quickly, so intensely, that he dropped the game controller. It clattered noisily as it hit the floor, as if angry at having been dropped so suddenly.

He'd never felt longing of such magnitude before. Heart beating quickly, Inuyasha got up, gave Kagome a terse "_goodnight_" and jogged up the stairs to his room. Kagome watched his hasty exit with a confused, almost hurt expression that only served to make Inuyasha feel even more guilty.

'_What the hell is the matter with me_?' He wondered, feeling a little sick to his stomach as he started a cold shower.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading!

I love you guys for reviewing. Seriously. I got so excited I couldn't wait to post this chapter. I really appreciate feedback, so keep it coming, guys. Hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter as much as the first! Oh, and if anything seems confusing just shoot me a PM and I'll do my best to clear up any inconsistencies.

*Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination and a temperamental laptop. Everyone bow down in respect to Rumiko Takahashi who lets us play dress-up with her characters for our favorite not-so-guilty pleasure.


	3. Bury My Heart

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

_Bury_** My Heart**

* * *

For days, Inuyasha had found a way to avoid running into Kagome Higurashi. It was no easy task, since the damn girl was around nearly as much as Sango was. He knew Kagome and Sango shared a room with another girl at the University, but neither of them were particularly fond of the campus or of their room mate, so it was no surprise they spent so much time at his place.

Still, it was aggravating having to tip-toe around his own house in efforts to avoid the raven-haired object of his frustrations. Not they he really minded having her around, but his reaction to the dark-eyed photographer was…_inconvenient_to say the least. He'd taken to hanging around Kikyou's apartment, leaving only to go to work or to the local dojo to work out his pent up energy.

It was Friday night and it had begun innocuously enough, beginning like any Friday, but had eventually led to an argument. The first argument of the night had started about whether or not to go out to eat, or order take-out. Inuyasha was in favor of making a trip to his favorite ramen-shop and watching a movie while they enjoyed dinner. He was sensitive to crowds and preferred staying in.

Kikyou, on the other hand, had wanted to go to a new restaurant down town. Kikyou won, and Inuyasha spent an hour and a half suffering through three courses of unbearably spicy confections that Kikyou raved about.

He wasn't happy about it, but it was worth it to see Kikyou enjoying herself. Once he'd gotten used to the irritating scents and sounds of the busy restaurant, Inuyasha had even been able to relax and appreciate the evening out with his girlfriend. At least until she brought up an old legend he'd heard about as a child.

"It's called the Shikon no Tama. The jewel was created by the battle of a great miko and a strong and powerful youkai. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, the miko realized that she would be unable to fight off the youkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the youkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power." Kikyou relayed the story to him in a low, conspiratorial tone.

Inuyasha watched her talk, noting how interested in the old legend she seemed, as he pushed his half-eaten food around his plate.

"It killed both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the youkai she bound within it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel." Kikyou finished, her chopsticks poised in mid-air.

"Fuckin' depressing story." Inuyasha mumbled, fishing a piece of charbroiled beef that hadn't been poisoned with wasabi off his plate.

"Very." Kikyou agreed. "But the rest of the legend goes to say that the Shikon Jewel will grant its possessor a wish."

"Yeah, I've heard that part too." He leaned away from his meal, resting his elbow on the table-top. He rested his chin in his palm and quirked an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I was just thinking about what I would wish for." She smiled slowly. "What would you wish for?"

Inuyasha pretended to mull the question over for a while. Of course, he already knew the answer. He thought about it quite often. "I'd become full youkai." He finally admitted, watching Kikyou's expression drop out of the corner of his eye.

"Youkai?" She echoed, looking perplexed.

"Yeah. What did you think I was going to wish for?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, I thought if anything, you would become full human."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, trying to hide the way he cringed. "Why would I do something like that?"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him over the length of the table, her voice slipping into the clipped, controlled tone she usually reserved for her patients. "I thought that if you had a chance to change you would choose something to bring us closer instead of farther apart."

Needless to say, the rest of the evening hadn't gone quite well. They finished their meal and Inuyasha drove Kikyou home in her car (she wouldn't come within six feet of his motorcycle).

On the ride back to Kikyou's place, she was quite and more reserved than usual. Inuyasha could tell by her scent and the stiffness in her joints that she was upset.

"Why are you angry?" He asked gruffly, glancing over to watch her stare distractedly out of the window.

She turned her head to meet his gaze, her eyes roiling like black, tumultuous waters. Inuyasha winced when he saw there was a trace of pain in her features. "I'm not angry." She countered.

"Then what's wrong?"

As they pulled to a stop, parking in front of the complex by the curb, Inuyasha turned in his seat to look her full in the face.

Expression subtly conveying sadness, Kikyou held his gaze for a long while. When she looked at him like that, Inuyasha felt like she could see straight through to his soul. "You wouldn't become human for me?" She asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

A weird mixture of pain, guilt, and anger clawed at Inuyasha's chest. "It's just a legend Kikyou!" He shouted. When she didn't answer, just continued to stare at him with those dark, forlorn eyes, Inuyasha sighed, feeling a heavy weight settle on his chest.

"Yes. If it were possible. If that's what you really wanted from me." He answered darkly, eyes hidden behind his long bangs.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched a tiny smile tilt the corner of Kikyou's mouth. He kissed her goodnight and left, unable to stick around for too long. His mind was all over the place, thoughts roiling and clashing against his skull like angry waves upon the sea-shore.

Inuyasha spent hours riding around on his motorcycle, trying to cool his head. Eventually, at close to three in the morning, he found his way home, tired and hungry. He knew there was some instant ramen in the kitchen with his name on it.

He cut the engine when he got to the beginning of the driveway and pushed his bike into the garage, not wanting to wake anyone up. The saying goes misery loves company, but Inuyasha was in no mood for company.

The troubled boy quickly parked his bike and followed the familiar path to the house. He silently slipped inside the dark, silent house, immediately kicking off his shoes. He made a beeline for the kitchen and nearly walked into the last person he expected to see.

'_Well, my night couldn't get any better.'_ He thought sarcastically.

Kagome gasped, swallowing a scream as she tried to regain her balance. Inuyasha reached out and caught her, steadying the bowl of hot ramen and her mug of steaming liquid, and held her until she regained her composure.

"Jeez, you scared me!" Kagome laughed nervously, stepping back.

He noted the pinkness in her cheeks and her racing pulse. "What are you doing?" He asked sternly.

"Oh, Sango spent the night and Miroku invited me to crash on the couch." She supplied quickly, eyes darting around the room.

"No, I mean what are you _doing_?" He repeated, gesturing to the big bowl of ramen and the mug of mystery fluid. "Is that…hot chocolate?" He asked, sniffing the air.

Kagome giggled, suddenly back to her normal, happy-go-lucky self as all traces of nervousness slipped from her face. "Yeah." She grinned sheepishly. "I know, it's a weird combination, but it's my favorite for cold winter nights."

Inuyasha followed her into the living room where she seated herself in front of the television. "I was just watching a movie. Want to join me?"

The hanyou eyed her ramen. "Did you get that from the cupboard in the kitchen?"

"I did, actually. Why?"

"Shit." Inuyasha hissed dejectedly. "That ramen had my name on it."

"I'm sorry!" Kagome hastily apologized. "Miroku told me to help myself to anything."

"Literally, though. That ramen had my name on it." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry." Kagome repeated, looking bashful. "I'll totally make it up to you."

"Yeah?"

"Promise." She beamed up at him.

Inuyasha sat on the floor beside her and grabbed the bowl of ramen, stealing her chopsticks. "Since it's mine, I get first bite." He claimed, slurping up a portion of noodles.

"Hey!" Kagome complained, but simply picked up her mug of coco and warmed her hands with it.

"Why are you up so late?" He questioned once he paused for air.

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged. "I was studying for a test, but I got a little distracted." She admitted, nodding towards a small pile of books off to one side.

"Oh, by the way, I got that picture of you developed. Would you mind if I used it for one of my art projects? I'm making a collage."

"Picture?" He echoed wearily.

"Remember the one I took of you in the snow? I was teaching you how to catch snowflakes with your tongue." She took a long, leisurely sip from her mug. "Anyways, the picture came out really well. May I use it?"

Inuyasha chewed his mouthful of noodles, wondering why his stomach was suddenly doing flips. He ignored the sensation. "Yeah, I guess so. Can't say that I mind." He muttered, silently wondering why she wanted to use his picture.

"That's great!" Kagome chuckled as she eyed the fast disappearing ramen. "Trade?" She asked hopefully.

"Keh." Inuyasha hesitantly exchanged the hot bowl for the dark, sweet-smelling liquid.

'_Why does this feel so natural_?' He contemplated, watching the bright-eyed girl next to him. He guessed she couldn't be so bad if she enjoyed ramen as much as he did.

"So." She began conversationally. "Why are you up so late? Miroku said something about you staying at your girlfriend's place."

"None of your business." He responded gruffly, giving her a brief warning glare. She glanced up, startled, a slight look of hurt and confusion playing across her features. Inuyasha backtracked with a long, drawn-out sigh.

"We kind of got into an argument." He mumbled quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her soft brown eyes met his sympathetically.

"Why are you sorry? It ain't your fault." He took a small sip from the mug, enjoying the taste of sugar and chocolate on his tongue.

"It's just an expression that people say." She shot him a confused look, watching his face closely. His pert canine ears swiveled atop his head, following a small sound from outside that Kagome couldn't hear. She beat down the urge to reach over and pet them; it was a urge that she'd been feeling since she had first met him and she was willing to bet that Inuyasha wouldn't acquiescence her that small wish.

"Well, don't." He commanded roughly.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say you're sorry when you've done nothing wrong."

"Okay." Kagome tilted her head at him, curious. "What was the argument about? Want to talk about it?"

"Why would I want to talk about it with you?" He grumbled curtly.

The raven-haired girl rolled her shoulders loosely. "Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger. Besides, that's how strangers become friends." She grinned brazenly. There was something inviting in her smile, something familiar and warming about her presence. There was a intangible easiness that came from being around her. Her eyes were trusting.

Before he had fully made up his mind, Inuyasha found himself recounting the events of the night that had led up to the crescendo of his evening.

"Hmm." Kagome hummed thoughtfully. "From an objective point of view, I think you were both wrong."

"Huh?" He sputtered dumbly, shooting a glare at the innocently smiling young woman next to him.

"I know this is none of my business and you barely even know me, but I think Kikyou was wrong for wanting you to be human and I think you were wrong for wanting to be full youkai."

"Oh, yeah?" He grumbled sarcastically.

"Yes. You shouldn't have to change at all. You are who you are, and that should be good enough." Kagome said determinedly.

Inuyasha barked out a rough, wry laugh.

"I'm serious." Kagome said softly, averting her eyes to the television when his golden eyes became too intense.

Inuyasha sat stunned; no one had ever said anything like that to him, not ever. In his backwards way of thinking his first reaction was to get angry, to yell, to hit, to tell this strangely fascinating girl she didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

He fought down his anger and the silence stretched around them awkwardly. Wanting to fill the darkness around him, he took another sip from the mug. "Hey, this stuff is pretty good."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, the atmosphere lightening. "You've never had hot chocolate before either?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Don't think so."

Smiling, Kagome reached for her camera that was never very far from her hand and quickly adjusted the lens and snapped a picture of Inuyasha sipping from the cup, his lovely amber eyes gleaming at her over the rim of the mug.

"I'm going to start documenting all your firsts." She joked, peaking at him behind her camera.

"Ow!" Inuyasha whined, rubbing his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to regain his vision. "That fuckin' flash nearly blinded me."

"Sorry." Kagome giggled. She looked down at her camera lovingly. "The flash is rather bright."

"Fuck, it's like looking into the sun."

Kagome's resulting smile made also made him feel like he was looking into the sun. Their gazes held for a long moment, before they caught themselves and continued watching the movie until the sun came up. This time the silence was comfortable and friendly.

At some point near dawn, Kagome had fallen asleep, her cheek gently resting against his shoulder. Inuyasha looked down at the oddly accepting, sleeping girl and thought back to what she had said earlier.

"Friends, huh?" Inuyasha grumbled, picking the slight girl up bridal-style. He could the people he considered friends on one hand, and still have fingers to spare. He carried her easily up the stairs, into his room and laid her across his bed. Since he wouldn't be using it, she might as well.

After flinging his comforter over her, he watched her peaceful face for a moment. A wayward thought entered his mind: if he were to kiss her right now, would she taste like ramen and chocolate?

He viciously crushed the thought down, erasing it from his mind.

"_Friends_." He said firmly. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, less was always a possibility.

* * *

**A/N: **

Thanks for reading!

I'm_ s_o on a roll with this updating thing _(mostly thanks to my lovely reviewers out there!). _I figure if I set aside thirty minutes or so for writing a day, I can make pretty frequent updates. Guess we'll see how that goes…anyways, thanks again guys! Your feedback is appreciated more than you will ever know!

*Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination and a temperamental laptop. Everyone bow down in respect to Rumiko Takahashi who lets us play dress-up with her characters for our favorite not-so-guilty pleasure.


	4. I Wear My Heart On My Sleeve

_My Heart_

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

_I Wear **My Heart **__On My Sleeve_

* * *

"Kagome?" Sango called out her best friend's name for the third time in a row, startling the daydreaming girl out of her daze.

"Huh?" She blinked up at the tall, lithe brunette who was impatiently waiting for an answer to a question Kagome hadn't heard.

"What are you thinking about?" Sango asked suspiciously, watching a faint blush tinge her friend's cheeks.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome rushed to appease her friend, not wanting to admit that her mind had been on a certain silver-haired, golden-eyed, dog-eared boy. Inuyasha had been featured in her most recent dreams and she was quietly trying to interpret his presence in her subconscious.

Sango searched Kagome's smiling face a moment longer, before shrugging. "I was asking if you knew what you were going to do for your final art project."

"I was thinking about doing a collage, of sorts." Kagome admitted, giving her friend a secretive smile.

"Is that what's under wraps in your room?" Sango asked, curiosity peaked.

Kagome nodded, her mind once again traveling back to her newfound friend who was unknowingly helping her with her art project and unknowingly taking up a large portion of her thoughts. Even though she hadn't known him very long, there was something intriguing about him. He was so different from everyone else she knew.

He was rude_ most of the time_, abrasive, insensitive, and he had an inflated ego. Still, Kagome couldn't help but enjoy being around him. There was something refreshing about his brusque honesty, even though he was often quite mean. She glanced down at the pictures in her hand that were freshly developed. They were the most recent shots of Inuyasha that she'd managed to snap.

"Can I see?" The brunette asked hopefully.

"Not until it's done." Kagome grinned aplogetically at her friend.

Sango gave the dark-haired girl a surprised look; normally Kagome was very open with her unfinished work and always seeking the opinions of others. "_Okay_. Well, can't wait to see the finished results."

Letting the anomaly roll off her back, she idly pulled her long, chestnut locks into a high ponytail with practiced ease. "You want to come hang out with Miroku and I later? He volunteered to make us dinner."

"Yes!" Kagome answered a little too quickly and covered her enthusiasm with a light chuckle. She swiftly corrected her volume and smiled good-naturedly. "If that's cool with you guys. I feel kind of like I'm getting in the way of you two. If you want some time alone, you don't always have to invite me along."

Kagome was new in town and didn't have anyone except Sango and Miroku, so she knew they felt responsible for her. Both were very protective over her, as if she were a younger sibling. Kagome appreciated their concern, but knew they had to be getting tired of babysitting her all the time.

"Don't be ridiculous. Miroku and I love hanging out with you. If we decide we want to spend time alone, then we'll let you know." Sango assured her friend.

"Besides, you and Inuyasha seem to be getting along pretty well. Which is a small miracle in and of itself. You can always come over to hang out with him."

"Yeah?" Kagome echoed as she sorted through her small pile of pictures.

Sango paused to give her friend a serious look. "Actually, I'm really glad you and Inuyasha are spending time together. Inuyasha has been through a lot…and he doesn't have many friends. It's rare for him to allow people into his life."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. "Really?" She mumbled, her hands stalling.

"Yes. I think that you would be good for him. You're a good friend to have." Sango smiled warmly. "Usually if Inuyasha isn't with us then he's with Kikyou."

"Oh, his girlfriend?" Kagome inquired, remembering the name.

"Fiancé, actually." Sango corrected.

Kagome nearly dropped her pictures as she felt her heart sink a little. "They're engaged?"

"They've been engaged for forever. Didn't Inuyasha tell you?" Sango blinked curiously.

"Um, no. Guess he forgot to mention it. It's not like we're best friends, sharing pillow talk or having slumber parties." Kagome tried to shrug nonchalantly, wondering why the fact that Inuyasha had a fiancé stuck in her craw. She hadn't minded when she thought he'd had a girlfriend.

"It's not that Kikyou isn't a really nice person and all. She's a doctor, she's kind, she likes helping people. It's just…Miroku and I don't really think she and Inuyasha are right for each other. She's not... _good _for him." Sango lowered her voice sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome searched Sango's face intently.

"It's hard to put into words. It's something you have to see, experience for yourself. It's kind of funny in a sad way. Kikyou's job is to help people, but the one person she can't save is Inuyasha." Sango's eyes grew dark and reflective. When she noticed the intent, worried expression on Kagome's face she quickly pushed her dark thoughts away and smiled brightly.

"Anyways, get ready. I never miss a chance to see Miroku cook. I think he might have even roped Inuyasha into helping." Sango's eyes sparkled with mirth as the resulting mental image made both girls break out into raucous laughter.

"Just give me ten minutes to get ready." Kagome managed to giggle out, ambling off towards her room. The pictures were still clutched in her hands and she gave them another furtive glance. In each picture, Inuyasha was relaxed, open, almost child-like. There was no sign of the angry, ostentatious, hot-headed façade that he presented to the world. His golden eyes were soft, un-guarded, youthful.

Kagome stared hard at the pictures, her eyes searching. There was truth in the still frames, a tiny facet of Inuyasha's personality he didn't allow anyone to see. Sliding the pictures into a drawer, Kagome rushed to get ready. She was never one to turn down a home-cooked meal, especially if Miroku and Inuyasha were going to be the ones cooking it.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the amazing feedback! I'm truly humbled/ecstatic/over-the-moon that you guys are enjoying this little fic so far.

This little chapter weighs in at just over 1,000 words.

I'll probably have the next chapter up in a day or two.

Thanks again for reading!

*Disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination and a temperamental laptop. Everyone bow down in respect to Rumiko Takahashi who lets us play dress-up with her characters for our favorite not-so-guilty pleasure.


	5. Cross My Heart

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_Cross **My Heart**_

* * *

"Did you get everything on the list?" Miroku shouted over the sound of a sizzling pan, thoroughly entrenched in his role as "chef" for the night. The kitchen was his domain and he ruled everything in it. He tied his apron more securely, his oversized hat falling askew while he watched Inuyasha amble into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha grumbled, setting two paper bags full of groceries on the table.

Miroku sauntered over to the table and began nimbly shuffling through the bags.

"No." Inuyasha cut him off as he was about to speak. "Before you even ask_, no_, I didn't forget the damn bean curds."

"What about the spring onion?"

In answer, Inuyasha hurled the onion bulb in the direction of Miroku's head. Miroku deftly caught it and smiled cheerfully at his grumpy friend. "Thanks."

"Why don't you start boiling some water? The girls should be here soon." Miroku directed, grabbing ingredients out of the bag and arranging them on the counter.

Inuyasha sighed and shot a glare at the back of Miroku's head. "How did I get stuck helping you play Japan's next top chef again? My girlfriend isn't even going to be here."

Miroku flashed his award-winning grin again before turning back to the fish he was grilling. "Kikyou-sama is working I presume?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha as he dutifully brought a huge pan of water up to a boil. "And you know she hates it when you call her Kikyou-_sama_."

"Kikyou-san sure has been busy lately." Miroku mentioned conversationally, casually fixing the honorific. "You must not have a whole lot of time to spend with each other anymore."

Inuyasha released another long, drawn-out sigh. "Yeah, well, her job is important to her."

"Seems like her job is more important to her than you are." The dark-haired young man pointed out insightfully.

"Unless you want a gallon of boiling water poured over your head, I'd shut the hell up."

"Dully noted." He chirped, switching gears. "Well, even if Kikyou-san can't make it at least we'll still have two beautiful women to cook for."

"Keh." Inuyasha glowered. "So, you gonna' have me do anything more than boil water?"

Miroku paused long enough to study the sullen-faced hanyou, as if accessing his cooking abilities. "Why don't you start chopping the vegetables?"

* * *

It had rained that morning and now that the sun was down the streets were encased in a thin sheet of ice. The whole world seemed still and quiet in the hush of the winter night and to Kagome it looked like the inside of a snow globe.

Sango and Kagome had opted to walk instead of chancing anything that relied of four wheels to travel. Even though they were dressed in layers of their warmest clothes, they were still shivering by the time they reached their destination, partly because Kagome kept making them stop so she could take pictures of whatever had caught her eye.

"I can't wait for spring." Kagome managed to get out through chattering teeth as they hurried down the walkway.

"Come on, let's hurry up and get inside so we can warm up." Sango ushered Kagome through the front door using a spare key Miroku had given her.

Both girls sighed in relief as a blast of warm air greeted them.

"Ah, much better." Kagome smiled as she began removing her snow-encrusted boots.

"I can't believe how cold it is." Sango complained as she kneeled by the small fire burning in the fireplace. Both girls quickly shed their outer layers and followed their noses to the kitchen.

They held back laughter as they entered the kitchen in time to see Inuyasha wielding a huge kitchen blade, chopping vegetables with a vengeance. Miroku was standing behind him with a weary look, as if he was too afraid to tell Inuyasha the veggies were finely chopped and could be added to the soup.

Kagome and Sango exchanged an appreciative look at the cozy kitchen-scene and their handsome personal chefs. Kagome still had her camera hanging around her neck and quickly snapped a photo. At the sound of the shutter, Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards her and the blade paused in mid-air as he turned to face her.

Miroku took the opportunity to snatch the vegetable and take them to his side of the kitchen.

"I want a copy of that." Sango chuckled, crossing the room to press a kiss to Miroku's cheek.

"No problem." Kagome quipped, eyes locked with Inuyasha. He turned away first, breaking the momentary spell.

The kitchen smelled wonderful. Sango breathed in the aroma deeply as her stomach grumbled lightly. "It smells delicious. I hope you're almost done."

"Nearly." Miroku assured her with a wink.

"Kagome-chan and I are frozen. I think we'll make some hot tea while you finish up."

It was a small kitchen, but they all managed to work around each other in relative harmony. Kagome couldn't help but grin as she was reminded of home. It felt like she was among family here.

Sango expertly brewed some tea while Kagome set the table. The girls sat side-by-side, talking softly and sipping their hot tea to warm their bones, and listened to the boys fumble in the kitchen.

"No, Inuyasha! You can't boil miso. That negates all the health benefits."

"Fuck off, Miroku. I know what I'm doing."

The girls chuckled together and Sango glanced over at Kagome. "We can always order a pizza."

"That won't be necessary." Miroku announced as he entered the threshold, his mitten-clad hands holding a large, hot plate of grilled fish. He had even garnished the plate and dressed the fish with seasonings.

Inuyasha followed close behind with large bowls of rice and miso soup. As the table filled with food Kagome applauded happily when she recognized a serving of oden. "My favorite!"

Miroku winked as he sat across from Sango. "So I hear."

"Thank you so much. I can't believe you went through all this trouble." Kagome gushed.

"You guys really outdid yourselves." Sango smirked. "I can't believe you actually got Inuyasha in the kitchen."

"He's very talented at chopping things." Miroku grinned, throwing a napkin over his lap.

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed, taking the seat across from Kagome.

Kagome smiled over at him. "Everything is really good."

"She's right. It's delicious." Sango confirmed, sounding slightly surprised.

Hours passed as the small group of friends ate and joked with each other. Outside, snow was falling and the icy wind was whipping against the side of the house. Kagome glanced out the window, feeling grateful to be inside where it was warm and glowing, feeling full from a hot, home-cooked meal.

It was getting late as they finally finished eating and Miroku ushered everyone to the living room, easily the warmest room in the house. The dark-haired young man darted into the kitchen as everyone took seats near the fire, and when he reappeared he was toting a large bottle of rice-whine and four glasses.

"Dessert." He grinned cheekily, passing out glasses.

"Oh, let's play a game." Kagome suggested as Miroku filled her glass.

"Which game?" Sango asked, reclining next to Miroku who seemed up for a drinking game.

"How about…I never?" Kagome suggested.

"What's that?" Inuyasha eyed her wearily.

"It's a simple drinking game. Basically, someone will say something like 'I never…have seen Inuyasha cook anything besides ramen before. If anyone _has _seen you cook something besides ramen before, then they have to take a drink." Sango explained with a light giggle.

"It's fun." Kagome added. "Usually, the questions start out innocent but the longer the game goes on the more revealing the questions become. It's a good way to learn something new about your friends."

Inuyasha glanced over at Miroku. "I think there are some things I'd be better off not knowing."

After some convincing they finally got Inuyasha to grudgingly agree to play.

"Okay, I'll go first." Kagome clapped. "Hmm. I never…have broken a bone."

The other three took sips of their wine. Inuyasha flashed a hint of fang. "I've broken quite a few."

"No offense, Kagome-chan, but as clumsy as you are I'm surprised you haven't broken a bone." Sango laughed.

Kagome pouted. "Alright, who's next?

* * *

Half-a-bottle of sake later, Inuyasha and Kagome were rolling on the floor, nearly teary-eyed with laughter.

"I never had sex in a tree." Inuyasha managed to get out.

With a reserved sigh, Miroku took another drink.

"I never had sex in the backseat of a car." Kagome giggled out.

Another sip for Miroku.

"I never had sex in an airport."

"I never had sex above sea level."

Miroku emptied his glass with a sheepish grin.

At some point during the night they had figured out that there weren't many placed Miroku _hadn't_ had sex and the game took on a new focus, one where Miroku was the only one drinking.

Sango wasn't laughing. Apparently she had never had sex in a tree, a car, a closet, or a public venue. The wine was clouding her anger, but tipsy or not, the dark-haired young man knew he was in trouble.

Flicking her ponytail over her shoulder, Sango got up and left, shooting Miroku a hostile look. Somewhat shakily, Miroku followed, giddy and pink-cheeked from the sake.

"Wait, love. Don't walk away angry." Miroku stumbled after. "This was all a long time before you!"

"I feel bad for laughing." Kagome admitted, trying to stifle her giggles. Her long, thick hair was tousled and her dark eyes were slightly glassy and full of mirth. Her small face was a little flushed from the fire and the sake and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how endearing her tipsiness was.

The shrill sound of ringing split the air and Inuyasha leapt up to answer his cell. One look at the caller I.D. and he took the call outside.

Kagome's eyes followed after him, dark and thoughtful. What was it exactly that drew her towards him? Kagome was at a loss. She got up to peak into the kitchen. Sango and Miroku were no where to be seen. As she warmed up some more tea and poured it into a mug, the young woman hoped they hadn't gotten Miroku into too much trouble.

A quick survey of the house and Kagome realized Miroku and Sango were making up in their own way. Padding back through the house, Kagome collected her boots, hat, coat, and gloves and went to go stand on the back porch for some fresh air. Even though she disliked the cold, she couldn't help but admire winter's cruel beauty.

Inuyasha was outside, sitting on the railing, a lit cigarette burning between his fingers. His other hand was curled into a tight fist around his cell. Judging by his demeanor, Kagome guessed the conversation hadn't gone very well.

"Hey." Kagome greeted, thankful for the brisk winter wind that immediately sobered her up.

Inuyasha made a noise in his throat that substituted a greeting and Kagome went to go stand beside him. She gestured towards the cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Not very often." He grumbled.

"You know those things are bad for you, right?" She frowned, concerned.

"One of the advantages of being half-youkai." He smirked briefly, flicking the end of the cigarette. The ash fell into the snow. "They don't affect me at all."

Kagome felt curious about it, but let the subject drop when she glanced down at his white-knuckle grip. Sighing so that her breath mixed with his smoke, Kagome looked up at the brilliant night sky. It had stopped snowing and now the dark, star riddled sky was still and stunning.

Both of them sat in silence, content to look up at the stars and breath in the cold, clean air. After a while Kagome snuck a glance at the hanyou beside her. He was wearing jeans, a sweater, and battered boots. Kagome wondered if he was cold.

His gaze was troubled, his golden eyes sad and dull. Sitting there against the stark backdrop of sky and snow, he looked untouchable, completely unattainable. Kagome knew that he was, at least to her.

Maybe it was the fact that she knew he was unreachable that made her brave, combined with the sake she'd consumed, or maybe it was simply because he looked so sad that prompted Kagome to pack a snowball and hurl it at him.

The snowball hit him in the side of the head, some of it getting into his ear, and he yelped. Kagome laughed, another snowball ready in her hands.

"What the fuck?" He yelled, glaring at her.

Flashing a grin, she threw the frozen ball of packed ice and then took off running into the yard. This time, Inuyasha caught it easily and chased after her. It took him no time to catch up and he aimed in between her shoulder blades.

When the icy weapon made contact Kagome shrieked and ducked behind a tree to prepare her next attack. For the next half-hour a vicious snowball fight ensued until Inuyasha jumped into a tree with an arsenal of snowballs and pelted Kagome with them from above until she gave up, breathless with laughter.

"I give, I give! You win!" She fell backwards into a pile of snow and laid there, breathing hard.

Inuyasha jumped down, triumphant, and walked over to her. His head blocked out the moon from her view. "What the hell?" He panted.

Kagome smiled up at him and said, "Spontaneity."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha crouched down in the snow. "You're crazy." He declared gruffly.

She giggled, still feeling bubbly from the wine, and began making snow angels. "Aren't you cold?" She asked, moving her arms and legs.

Inuyasha watched curiously. "Nah, yet another advantage of being half-youkai." He tilted his head at her like a curious puppy. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm making a snow angel." She laughed, snow shimmering in her hair, clinging to her clothes and lashes. "Help me up."

Inuyasha looked down, surprised, as she held out her hands to him. She looked up at him expectantly, trustingly. He took her hands and pulled her carefully to her feet. Kagome dusted the snow off her clothes and they both stepped back to survey her handiwork.

"Perfect." She beamed, hands on her hips.

"Is there a point?" Inuyasha asked wryly.

Kagome shot him a surprised look. "It's just fun. I used to make these all the time when I was a kid."

"It's kind of lopsided, ain't it?"

"What?" Kagome glanced back down at her angel.

"Yeah, one of the wings, or whatever, is crooked." He pointed out the injured wing.

"Well, then. Let's see you make a better one." Kagome challenged.

Inuyasha was about to refuse when he remembered her beating him on the X-Box. Maybe the girl could kick his ass on virtual street fighter, but he'd be damned if he let her outdo him on something else.

Besides, how hard could it be to make a snow angel?

Inuyasha soon found it wasn't as easy as it looked and he and Kagome kept making snow angels in the dark, trying to outdo the other, until Kagome started to shiver violently and Inuyasha made her go inside.

"I'm not going in until you admit mine is better." Kagome said stubbornly, her nose and cheeks red from cold. She was shivering pathetically and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Yours is better." He muttered sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cross your heart?" She looked up at him questioningly, her eyes bright and lovely in the moonlight. Snow powder clung to her long lashes and dusted her clothes.

"Yeah, cross my heart." He gave her a suffering look, grabbing her by her sleeve and pulling her along with him. "Now go inside before you get hypothermia and Sango blames me for it."

Kagome followed along willingly, smiling when she realized her plan had worked. Inuyasha didn't look sad anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**

I promise there is a plot. It's just slowly going to reveal itself…eventually.

Sorry this update took longer than I planned. I drove down to Maryland with some friends to partake in this years monster mania convention, because the Boondock Saints were having a reunion. Best day ever! Got to meet Norman Reedus, Sean Patrick Flannery, and David Della Rocco. Ah, memories. Norman is the nicest guy in the world! Even when he's drunk…

By the way, have I mentioned I love my reviewers? No? Well, I do! Thanks so much guys. I'll keep updating as long as you guys keep wanting more. Thanks again for reading!


	6. Make My Heart Race

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Six:_

_Make **My Heart **Race_

* * *

It was early; the sun was weak and watery as it filtered in through the blinds. Birds were beginning to chirp happily outside the windows as the world slowly awakened. Inuyasha glanced over at the sleeping girl, hoping his quiet movements around the room weren't disturbing her slumber. They'd stayed up late last night, joining Sango and Miroku for a late movie. It had been…_fun. _Not a typical night for him. He'd enjoyed spending the night out with his friends, which had come as a surprise. He was a solitary soul.

Miroku and Sango had wanted to see a new horror film and invited Kagome along, and Inuyasha had come along, at Kagome's insistence, for the lack of anything better to do. Kikyou had to work late and seeing a movie sounded better then hanging out by himself.

They had offered to see something else since they knew Kagome didn't do well with horror movies, but the raven-haired photographer swore up and down that she would be fine, not wanting to disturb the evening's plans. The movie revolved around an invisible demon who haunted a human family because an ancient curse. Inuyasha didn't scare easily, but there had been a few scenes that had even made him startle. Kagome had spent a good portion of the movie hiding her face in Inuyasha's shoulder, which he found both annoying and endearing.

Despite her best efforts Kagome was thoroughly freaked out by the movie and couldn't sleep. Inuyasha ended up staying up with her, sensing that she was scared, and the pair ate ramen and watched cartoons until three in the morning. Kagome eventually fell asleep and Inuyasha carried her up to his room, allowing her to sleep in his bed while he crashed out on the living room couch. He stayed awake, thinking about Kagome. At first he wondered why she acted so trusting towards him when the demon in the movie had so obviously scared her. Then his mind drifted elsewhere…

He didn't know why he always let Kagome to sleep in his bed when she stayed over. It just felt wrong to let her sleep on the couch, when he didn't require that much sleep to begin with. Though he was reluctant to admit it, when he did sleep in his bed he liked that he could smell her shampoo on his pillow, her skin on his sheets. Her scent calmed him, helped lull him into sleep. The feelings troubled him, so he found a way to shove them out of his conscious mind.

Inuyasha was trying to quietly collect his clothes so he could get ready for work when he heard Kagome stir. Pausing, he looked over his shoulder and watched as she blinked herself awake.

Inuyasha watched with trepidation as Kagome's expression transformed from a look of serene tranquility to abstract horror. Inuyasha flinched as she threw off the covers and leapt out of bed.

"What?" Inuyasha drew back from the wide-eyed, muss haired girl.

"What time is it?" She half-shouted, a look of almost comical panic on her small face.

"I dunno, almost seven."

"Oh my god! I'm going to be late!" Inuyasha was alarmed by the sudden threat of tears as Kagome sank down in defeat, landing at the foot of his bed.

"So?" He inquired, inching closer, perplexed.

"I have a test today. I studied all week for it, I know every answer. But my professor doesn't accept tardiness and she doesn't allow re-takes." Kagome took a shuddering breath, hiding her face in her hands. "I can't believe I didn't set an alarm. This is such an important grade - I don't know if I can even pass the class if I get a zero on this test." Her voice sounded thick with unshed tears.

Inuyasha reached over grabbed Kagome by the sleeve of her sweater. "Don't cry. C'mon, I'll get you to class on time."

"You will?" Kagome looked up at him with wide, glassy eyes. "How?"

"Just hurry up and get ready to leave." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, continuing with his morning routine. "If I take you, though, you're going to have to come to work with me because I won't have time to take you back to Miroku's until my lunch break."

Kagome's face lightened with hope and with a grin she got ready in record time, already dressed in her jeans and sweater from the night before. Kagome met Inuyasha downstairs less than five minutes later, hastily finger-combing her hair.

Inuyasha met her at the last step and shoved a helmet into her hands.

"A helmet?" Kagome observed, curious. "What do I need a helmet for?" She asked as she followed Inuyasha outside into the cold morning air. He led her to the garage. "You want to get to class on time, right?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

Inuyasha rolled out his motorcycle, which gleamed in the early-morning sun. "Quickest way to get you there," He promised, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner's of his mouth. He expected her to protest or back down, but instead she gave the bike a once over and smiled timidly. "Cool."

Giving her a sidelong glance, he shrugged off his jacket and handed it off to Kagome. "Here, put that on for extra warmth. It can get pretty cold on the back of this thing."

Kagome quickly put the jacket on. "Won't you be cold?"

"Nah." He shrugged absently. "Now, there's only two things you need to know," He said as he strapped the helmet onto Kagome's head as snugly as he could. "Don't wiggle or fidget because you'll throw the bike off balance. Just follow my lead, lean when I lean."

Once the helmet was secure, Inuyasha wrapped the top of it with his knuckles. "Got it?"

"Got it!" Kagome replied, her voice muffled by the helmet.

Inuyasha quickly straddled the bike and Kagome followed suit, showing little hesitation. Inuyasha revved the engine, kicking the stand back into place. "Hold on tight!" He commanded and felt Kagome's hold tighten around his middle.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to fall off, he slowly took off, allowing Kagome a moment to gain her bearings. Once he was satisfied that she wasn't terrified and was in no danger of causing them to wreck, he took off.

The trip to campus had never been so short. What was normally a thirty-minute ride by bus became an eight minute trip. Kagome felt like she had barely had time to experience her first ride on a motorcycle. One minute they were pulling out of the driveway and then the next thing she knew, he was pulling into the campus parking lot. Kagome pointed him towards her classroom and he pulled up along the sidewalk.

Kagome quickly jumped off the bike and removed the helmet, handing it off to Inuyasha. He grinned smugly at her. "Time to spare."

Kagome returned the grin warmly and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much! You're my hero."

Inuyasha sat stunned until Kagome stepped away and returned his jacket. Hopelessly blushing, Inuyasha cleared his throat. "What time does your class let out?"

"It's a fifty-minute class, but I'll be out as soon as I'm done with my test. I'll try not to take too long. Are you sure you don't mind waiting?"

"Nah." Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome wanted to say more, but her time was running out. "Okay, I have to run. Thanks again, Inuyasha. This means a lot to me." Her warm brown eyes were shining with gratitude and Inuyasha found he had to avert his eyes. Kagome suddenly pressed a quick, warm kiss to his cheek and he looked up, startled, in time to see her sprint away.

He touched his cheek. It burned pleasantly where Kagome's lips had touched.

_Hero. _The word echoed in his head. _She'd called him her hero._

Inuyasha had been called a lot of things in his life. Hero was not one of them.

* * *

**A/N**: I apologize for the long update! My computer had a virus and I'm still waiting for it to be fixed. I'm quickly typing this from my brother's computer. Hopefully, it won't take me as long to update next time! Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!


	7. My Heart Is Weightless

********

**My Heart**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven:

_**My Heart **Is Weightless._

* * *

Kagome emerged from the somber classroom, stumbling into the bright sunlight. She courteously departed, breathing a soft sigh of relief, and closed the door behind her quietly so as to not disturb her fellow classmates still entrenched in their tests. Smiling gently at the campus grounds, smoothly embedded in a mid-winter hush, she took a moment to reveal in the uncommonly quiet, stress-free moment. Kagome felt confident that she had done very well on her test, and she knew she wouldn't have another hard test until the end of the semester.

Still smiling, Kagome hoisted her backpack into it's proper place, and began walking in the direction she had last seen Inuyasha. She had been stunned by his generosity and felt eternally grateful to her new silver-haired friend. Not sure how far his generosity stretched, part of her wondered if maybe he'd gotten fed up with waiting and left.

Not that she could blame him for that; he certainly didn't have an obligation to her. Kagome turned the corner and caught sight of the lanky hanyou in one of the nearest parking spaces. His dark, sleek bike was at rest and Inuyasha was leaning against it lightly, arms crossed tightly in front of his chest.

His face was turned away from her, watching students jog through the crosswalk on the other side of campus. A cigarette dangled between his fingers; Kagome paused to watch him tap a long, clawed finger against the base of the cigarette and then he lifted it to his mouth to take one last, long drag before dropping it to the ground. He crushed the still-burning cigarette out with the heel of his boot and exhaled deeply.

A thin veil of wispy smoke obscured his face, spiraling as the wind teased it into abstract shapes. Kagome cocked her head to one side, taking a moment to watch Inuyasha when he thought no one was watching.

An errant thought, insubstantial as smoke, flashed through Kagome's mind as she watched the tall, silver-haired boy. _'What are you hiding from?'_

Even alone, seemingly unobserved, his dark amber eyes were guarded, his body-language closed off as if he were shielding himself from some unseen enemy. He looked cagy, his stunning face restrained and defensive. Kagome remembered that her camera was in her pack and she quickly removed it and snapped a quick picture. She wanted to capture this moment, file it away so she could study it later, as if she could excavate all his secrets from a still-frame.

The sound of the shutter caught Inuyasha's attention and his ears were suddenly trained on her. He jerked his head in her direction and gave her a disapproving glower. Kagome grinned and shoved the camera back into its designated pocket.

"Hi!" She greeted enthusiastically, jogging to close the distance between them. "Sorry you had to wait."

Inuyasha shrugged, a gesture Kagome was quickly getting used to, and handed her the helmet. Kagome accepted it brightly and began strapping it on. "Don't you wear a helmet?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"Nah," was Inuyasha's confident reply. "My skull's harder than the pavement. Last time I fell, I put a crack in the concrete six feet across." He smirked at her humbled expression and gestured for her to get on the bike, which she all too happily obliged.

Inuyasha was both amused and deeply confused by her enthusiasm. Kikyou wouldn't come within a six-foot radius of his motorcycle. Of course, she worked in a hospital so she'd been exposed to the tragic aftermath of motorcycle accidents, but her disdain seemed to surpass reason.

Kagome looked like she couldn't wait to get back on the bike. Inuyasha gave her a sidelong glance before mounting the bike.

'_What an odd girl…'_

* * *

Inuyasha tried to concentrate on the engine he was fastidiously putting back on a 94' Honda CBR 600 he'd helped completely restore from scratch, but found his mind wandering back to the wide-eyed girl quietly poking around the garage.

Kikyou showed such contempt for his work, that he was completely thrown off guard when Kagome started watching him, fascinated, asking questions at odd intervals. Shaken, he'd barked at her to keep quiet while he worked and she acquiesced by wandering around and investigating the various parts and tools displayed.

Forgetting her vow of silence as she paused in front of a curious machine, she couldn't help but ask: "What does this do?"

Inuyasha shot her a glare. "Don't touch it. It's just a machine that takes air in and out of tires."

There was a metal peddle laying innocently on the floor and Kagome gingerly pressed her foot to it, causing the machine to screech, suck, and vibrate, until Kagome jumped back in surprise. She glanced guiltily over at Inuyasha who's glare had sharpened. He growled warningly and Kagome ducked her head. "Sorry, sorry."

She found an uncluttered spot to sit and began to busy herself with homework. Relaxing, now that he knew her attention was occupied, Inuyasha tried once more to focus on his work. Still, he was attuned the sound of Kagome's pen moving over paper, of her quiet, even breathing, of her sweet, floral-like scent that was so vividly out of place amongst the familiar industrial smells of the garage.

After a while of unsuccessfully trying to clear his mind of thoughts, he picked up a socket wrench and began tightening bolts. "Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha called, startling the girl out of her homework induced reverie.

"Yes?"

"Why were you so scared of the demon in that movie we saw, but you've never seemed the least bit scared of me?"

Without hesitating, Kagome smiled, bending her head back to her work that was precariously balanced in her lap. "I think there are good and bad demons, the same way there are good and bad humans. The demon in that movie was clearly evil," she glanced up, lips still curved in a soft, genial smile, "You're definitely not evil."

'_Meaning she thinks I'm _good?_'_

"Keh." Inuyasha turned back around and resumed his work with a considerably lighter heart.

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. I'm honestly touched by the response. I'm always open to reader's opinions, whether they are good or bad. I'll do my best to keep the updates coming.


	8. My Heart Will Lead Me Home

**My Heart**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight:_

_**My Heart **Will Lead Me Home_

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't spent any time with his busy, career-driven fiancé in weeks, so he was carving the time out to see her. Kikyou had devised a fun, simple evening, promising she'd make them dinner, followed by a movie. Perhaps she would even let him stay over and he could spend the night curled up next to her. Feeling anxious by these thoughts, Inuyasha increased his speed, excited about spending some much overdue time with Kikyou. A traffic light loomed in the distance, and with an impatient sigh, Inuyasha slowed to a stop.

Idling, he glanced over and took in the tiny shops crammed together by the street. Kagome and Sango had invited him to go Christmas shopping with them at the new shopping mall that had just opened in time for the holidays. Kagome had made it sound like fun: running around from store to store looking for the perfect gift for your friends and family, purchasing excess amounts of hot chocolate to chase off the chill, tasting odd confections at all the food stands, and enjoying the festive decorations and cheerful music.

Still, the fact that Inuyasha had spent more time with Kagome than Kikyou bothered him; it made him feel like he'd done something wrong. Guilty, even, which was not an emotion Inuyasha cared for. A small flower boutique caught his wandering eye._ Girls liked flowers didn't they?_

He swerved out of traffic and pulled up alongside the curb so he could dash in and out. Once inside, Inuyasha wasn't sure what type of flowers Kikyou particularly liked. He knew she was fond of bellflowers, but he didn't even know what they looked like. Reaching for a safe choice, Inuyasha had the clerk carefully wrap up half-a-dozen red roses. He'd never before bought roses for anyone; it very much out of his character, but the flowers somehow eased his guilty conscious. _'Look, Kikyou. I got these flowers for you. You.'_

Feeling self-conscious about being seen with a bouquet of roses(actually, he felt like a total pussy carrying around some flowers), Inuyasha made it to Kikyou's place in record time. He immediately could tell that she wasn't home. Figuring that she'd be home from work soon, he parked his bike and jogged to her door. He reached under the matt for her spare key, but it was missing. "Shit," he growled.

Kikyou hid the spare key in a new place every couple weeks for security measures. Sighing loudly, Inuyasha sat down on her porch and waited, the roses resting on his knee. It began to snow, thin, wet flakes that he knew wouldn't stick. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and Inuyasha began to grow worried. As if on cue, his cell began to ring and he quickly wrestled the phone out of his pocket.

"Lo'?" Inuyasha muttered gruffly into the receiver.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou greeted smoothly. He could hear people in the background, indistinct voices. Feet slapped linoleum in tandem and someone coughed loudly. A muffled women's voice came on over a speaker system and wheels squeaked loudly, echoing off walls; all sounds Inuyasha associated with the hospital. His heart immediately sank, recognizing the phone call for what it was.

"Sorry, the time got away from me. I picked up Kyou's on-call shift so I won't get home until morning. We'll have to take a rain check on our dinner. You don't mind, do you?"

Shoulders caving Inuyasha glanced down at his roses. "Yeah, it's no big deal."

"Thanks for understanding." A shrill alarm sounded and Kikyou groaned. "I have to go. Bye, Inuyasha."

"Bye," Inuyasha replied, but she was already gone.

Feeling numb, Inuyasha stood, flowers clenched in his hands. He glanced over at his bike, but a ride didn't hold its normal appeal. He felt like walking, needed the physical distraction. He wanted to feel the snow and the wind, the cold, wet air blowing through his hair as he put one foot in front of the other. Abandoning the motorcycle for the night, Inuyasha began walking in the vague direction of home.

It began snowing harder, but the cold didn't reach him. Too soon, he reached the end of his street and began a slow ascent up his driveway. He could hear Sango and Miroku laughing inside and the sound made him feel hollow. Kagome wasn't with them, which felt strange. It had been starting to feel like the girl had moved in and the house felt oddly empty without her in it.

Inuyasha met Miroku in the hallway and pushed the roses into Miroku's chest. "Here, give 'em to Sango," he grumbled, not bothering to explain himself as he dashed off to his room, locking himself safely inside.

Crashing out on his bed, Inuyasha laid in the dark, feeling eerily alone even though he could hear Sango and Miroku's voices. A familiar feeling crept into his chest, a hollowness in his soul. It made him feel hopelessly desperate. Like there was something crucial, irrevocably important that he was missing. There was a clawing in his chest, an absence of something. It almost felt like there was a wide, gaping hole in his chest.

He rolled over and was blindsided by Kagome's sweet, iridescent scent. It was like a balm to the proverbial wound in his chest, immediately soothing and comforting him. Inuyasha smiled wryly into the darkness. _Even when she isn't here, she's still here._

In a strange, ironic twist of fate, Inuyasha heard his cell begin to beep, signaling he had a text message. It was from Kagome.

_Hey, Inuyasha! Wish you'd come with Sango and I today - it was fun! Left you a surprise in the fridge. Its got your name on it! _

Highly amused, Inuyasha slid from his bed and padded his way downstairs to investigate. He swung the refrigerator door open and scoured the contents, looking for something with his name on it. His eyes immediately settled on a pink Styrofoam container that had his name written across the top.

'_Keh. Kagome would find the most obnoxious pink color in the world.'_

Curious, he grabbed the box and opened the lid carefully. Inside was a pair of _taiyaki. _Inuyasha couldn't help but smile crookedly at the fish-shaped cakes. He sniffed them gingerly and noticed one was filled with red-bean paste and the other was filled with chocolate. _My favorite, her favorite._

Realizing he was actually quite hungry, Inuyasha bit into one and found that it was delicious. Miroku stuck his head in the kitchen, meaning to check on Inuyasha, but once he caught sight of the hanyou stuffing his face and smiling crookedly down at small fish-shaped cakes, he wisely left without uttering a word.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay for taiyaki…or any other adorable animal-shaped pastry! Allow me to extend figurative taiyaki to all of my readers and reviewers, whom I love dearly. Oh, and some of you have been less than pleased with the length of my chapters. Please keep in mind this story will be told in 'Bits in Pieces' to convey the passing of time. Some of the bits may be quite short, like this chapter or maybe even shorter, while other pieces will be much longer, like the monster chapter I'm working on now. Anyways, shorter chapters do mean more frequent updates...and that's a good thing, right?


	9. Home Is Where My Heart Is

**My Heart**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Nine:_

_Home Is Where **My Heart **Is_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha tried to detangle himself from the thick masses of sparkley red and green ribbon that Kagome and Sango had managed to wrap him in as they busily decorated the Christmas tree. Venting a frustrated growl, Inuyasha finally used his claws to swipe through the tricky knots. _Damn, women_. If they got sparkles in his hair, God help them...

Kagome had already snapped an embarrassing shot of him struggling to extricate himself and he was _not_ pleased. One of these days he was going to break that camera of hers. "Goddamn Christmas decorations," he grumbled under his breath as Miroku tried to stifle laughter. Inuyasha shot him a glare and the dark-haired man ducked behind the tree, where he began hanging ornaments in the places Sango and Kagome couldn't reach. The girls had practically attacked the house, garnishing every available surface with gingerbread-scented candles and Christmas knickknacks of all shapes and sizes. Stockings were hanging above the fireplace, somber lights were strung over every doorway, reindeer and snowmen figures were tucked into corners and bookshelves, even astride the television.

It was all obnoxious really - as if the big ass tree in the middle of the house wasn't enough of a hassle; Inuyasha knew he'd never get the smell of pine out of his nose. Despite his own personal trepidation, everyone else seemed really into it. Especially Kagome. Glancing around the room as he shredded the remains of the ribbon, Inuyasha suddenly realized that Kagome was no longer stringing popcorn and god-knows what else together to add to the décor.

Curious, he left Sango and Miroku in charge of decorating the tree and searched for the missing school girl. He noticed a frigid breeze slipping in through a crack in the back door and stepped outside into the thin, icy darkness. Sure enough, he found Kagome sitting on the steps, head bent against the cold, shivering.

'_Stupid girl, she's going to catch the fuckin' flue like that.'_

Inuyasha approached carefully, caught of guard by sad-eyed Kagome. He wasn't used to seeing her without a smile on her face. Minutes ago she'd been wrapping him in a bow, laughing and dancing around. Now she appeared to be holding back tears, small face bleak, rose-bud lips trembling.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called hesitantly as he shrugged off his jacket. "You alright?"

Startled, Kagome forced a smile and quickly wiped at her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Her voiced was bright with false cheer. "I just came out to get some fresh air."

Inuyasha sat down a few inches away from her, eyeing her face intently. His golden eyes were sharp, glowing ethereally in the moonlight. "Bullshit," he called, shooting her a knowing look.

Kagome's smile faltered and she bent her head again, touching her forehead to her knees. "I'm fine, really. I'm just feeling a little homesick, you know?" Her whole body was trembling. Inuyasha had noticed the ebony-haired photographer had a penchant for wearing short skirts paired with tights, which she tucked into nearly knee-high boots. Fashionable, maybe. Warm, not at all, atleast not without the aid of a coat, which Kagome was sorely lacking. Inuyasha quickly slung his own jacket around Kagome's small shoulders.

No, he didn't know. Inuyasha had never felt_ homesick_. He'd never been so attached to one place that he'd had cause to miss it. He'd never truly had a home. The closest thing to a real home was where he was now, but he nodded his head anyway. Inuyasha realized he didn't like to see Kagome so upset. Unsure of what to do or say, Inuyasha quietly sat with her until her teary eyes cleared and she sat up straight with a small sigh. "I feel better." She patted Inuyasha's knee lightly. "Thanks for worrying about me."

Inuyasha flushed, turning his head away. "Hey, I never said I was worried."

Kagome smiled warmly, wet eyes gleaming with a hint of mirth. "If you say so. Come on, let's go back in and finish decorating."

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Great."

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha was taking a walk around the block on his lunch break. Frustratingly enough, he couldn't get Kagome off of his mind. He kept thinking about her looking so sad, clearly missing her family. _Homesick_ was the term she'd used. Inuyasha paused in front of one of the store windows, gazing inside intently. Maybe Kagome wouldn't feel so homesick if she had something _here_ to love and take care of. Perhaps the girl was in need of a distraction. Besides, he guessed he'd better get her _something_ for Christmas.

Inuyasha walked in, setting off the little bell above the door. He surveyed the store with a serious face, viewing his options. Puppies barked, kittens meowed, rabbits hopped around skittishly, birds squawked obnoxiously.

_What would Kagome like? _A puppy was out of the question. They were way too much work and took up so much time. He wanted to get something that was a little more low maintenance. Besides, he ran a one-dog kind of household.

_A kitten? Kagome likes cats, right? _They weren't as high strung as puppies, but still, there would be the litter box and the claws….

They didn't have room for a rabbit, so Inuyasha passed by the glass habitat full of bunnies. He paused at the chattering, colorful, energetic bird display. _No, way too loud. _He didn't think Kagome would want a snake or a lizard and hamsters smelled awful, so they were out of the question.

_Hmm…that leaves only one choice_. Inuyasha stopped in front of the last exhibit. "Perfect," he declared, "I'll take two."

* * *

**A/N**: Ha-ha! Bet you can't guess what it is…or maybe you can. I guess it's fairly obvious…this chapter, by the way, is not the "monster" chapter I was referring to _last _chapter. That would be Chapter 10, which should prove to be interesting…I hope to have the next chapter out in a day or two...or three.

Anyways, just wanted to say thanks again to all my readers. I read (and sometimes re-read) and deeply appreciate every review I receive. I take all opinions, suggestions, praises, and helpful criticisms to heart!


	10. My Heart Is Singing

**My Heart**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Ten:_

_**My Heart **Is Singing_

_

* * *

_

Christmas arrived on a brisk, grey morning. The dark clouds that filled the sky held the lucrative promise of snow. Kagome was up before dawn, too excited to sleep any longer. Though Christmas didn't carry the same religious connotations in Japan as it did in the West, the holiday still meant a great deal to the anxious college-student. It was her favorite time of year, hands down. It held nothing but good memories for her. There was a certain peace and merriness that permeated the air near the holiday, a certain degree of good will toward all human and youkai kind alike. The world was in harmony.

Christmas was a suspension of reality, a lull in the record, making everything feel smooth and seamless with no harsh edges, like Vaseline spread over a camera lens. Kagome loved everything about Christmas: the lights, music, treats, present-giving, the congenial attitude, the spike in volunteerism. She even loved the air. It seemed special somehow and all she wanted to do was breathe it in, hold her breath, make it last.

The first thing she did was call her family. Usually, she would spend the holidays with her mother, grand-father, and little brother, but exams had prohibited prolonged travel this year. Even though Kagome had already made plans to visit her family on the new year, she was still a little homesick and missed her family very much. She even found herself missing her amiable, obese cat.

By the time Kagome got off the phone and brushed her teeth, she could hear Inuyasha moving around downstairs. She trotted off happily, running into the yawning hanyou. He blinked lazily at the pajama-clad woman, who wrapped him in a quick hug. Kagome cut the hug short when she belatedly realized the bleary, golden-eyed boy was wearing only his pajama bottoms. His lean torso was bare and very warm despite the early-morning chill.

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha!" She smiled brightly, swiftly averting her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Merry Christmas," He echoed with less enthusiasm as he rolled his shoulders, loosening the joints. "You're sure up early," he noted, eyeing the merry reindeer on her pajama pants. Her enthusiasm for the holiday was kind of endearing, as only small children seemed to cling to the holiday hype. The dancing reindeer were also a little childish, Inuyasha thought, until his gaze slipped north and he noticed her red sweater was cut a bit low, revealing an appealing amount of cleavage. Blushing, Inuyasha looked away and rubbed the back of his head self-consciously.

"I can never sleep in on Christmas morning. I'm way too excited. When my brother and I were younger we'd wake Mama up and she'd cook us a big breakfast, then we'd all exchange presents and play games…" Kagome paused in her rambling as Inuyasha gave her a pointed look. She belatedly noticed he was hesitating outside of the bathroom door.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome giggled and blushed lightly. "Um, I'm going to go wake up Sango and Miroku," she announced before dashing off to Miroku's bedroom. The couple was sleeping soundly, curled close together as they slumbered peacefully, until Kagome took a running leap and landed on the bed.

They startled awake as Kagome jumped up and down, singing, "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Kagome-chan, it's so early."

"Indeed. This is highly inappropriate."

"_I'm dreaming of a whiiiite Christmas…"_

Inuyasha leaned on the doorframe, regarding the scene before him with wry amusement, grateful he hadn't received a similar wake-up call. Miroku and Sango managed to tackle Kagome down on the bed and tickled her mercilessly in retaliation until she shrieked with laughter. Inuyasha smiled faintly, the tip of one fang sliding over his lip, as he picked up one of Miroku's sweatshirts off the floor and slipped it on. It seemed everyone was feeling childish this morning. Maybe It was contagious. They'd never made a big deal out of Christmas before Kagome started coming around. Her enthusiasm and excitement for the holiday caught like wildfire.

Eventually, once everyone was up and ready, they turned on some festive music and began making breakfast, crowded around the cozy kitchen. They decided to make pancakes, generally a western-style breakfast, but Miroku thought it was more festive then a traditional Japanese breakfast. "Today is a special day - it requires a special breakfast!"

No one argued and soon the house was filled with the lovely smell of brewing coffee, warm pancakes and syrup.

"C'mon, Kagome. You've gotta' flip the pancake before it burns."

"I'm trying to flip the pancake!"

"Here, give it to me." Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the side and took hold of the spatula. With a powerful flick of his wrist he flipped the pancake, sending it so high that it bounced off the ceiling, forcing Inuyasha to rush to catch the falling pancake with the skillet.

"Please don't get pancake on the ceiling," Miroku begged good-naturedly, wearily eyeing the overzealous hanyou who seemed to cause problems every time he entered a kitchen.

"Show off," Kagome mumbled and Sango giggled helplessly as she tried to pour coffee evenly into four mugs.

Outside, it was finally morning. The sun tried to peek around dark, pregnant clouds. It was indeed a white Christmas.

* * *

Replete after their large breakfast, everyone moved into the living room with their still-warm coffee mugs. Miroku started a fire in the fireplace, stoking it into a high blaze and they all settled down to digest and watch a parade on television in a post-breakfast stupor.

Presents were next on their schedule. Over the weeks, presents had begun to grow under the tree at a substantial rate. Shimmering paper and bright gold and silver bows glowed attractively in the firelight.

"Present time!" Kagome announced, having caught a second wind, jumping off the sofa so she could take up her role as distributor.

"Hey, Kagome-chan, why don't I hand out the presents and you take your rightful place as photographer for the evening." Miroku smiled, looking cozy in his velvet bathrobe.

"Oh, of course." Kagome grinned cheekily and darted off to grab her camera. Kagome settled into her new role as shutter bug and began, quite happily, to snap pictures of everything. "First thing is first! Let's get a picture in front of the tree," Kagome demanded, herding everyone together.

Groaning, Inuyasha allowed himself to be positioned on either side of Miroku. Grinning boyishly, Miroku wrapped one arm around Sango's shoulders and the other around Inuyasha, pulling them in close.

"Okay, Miroku, please tilt your chin down," Kagome suggested kindly, adjusting the lens, as Miroku obediently tilted his chin a fraction.

"Great. Sango-chan, move in a bit closer." Sango obliged, moving in until her hip brushed Miroku's. He caught her eye and winked.

"Perfect. Inuyasha, smile a bit, yeah?"

"Keh."

"Kagome-chan, you should be in the picture too," Sango insisted.

"Oh, well, I guess I can set the self-timer." Kagome quickly fiddled with her camera and then angled it on top of the fireplace mantle so that it would pan out and catch them all posing in front of the tree. Once it was set, Kagome ran and took up her place beside Inuyasha.

"Okay, everyone, smile!" Kagome cheered, feeling Inuyasha slip a casual arm over her shoulder. Surprised, she glanced over at Inuyasha, pink tingeing her cheeks. The flash blazed; the shudder snapped, capturing the moment.

"Alright! Back to presents," Miroku enthused, clapping his hands together. They all settled around the tree and accepted their respective presents. Inuyasha sat cross-legged, watching Miroku, Sango, and Kagome collect a small pile of gifts. He felt almost shocked when Miroku handed him his own gift. "Here, Inuyasha. This one's from Sango."

Inuyasha glanced over at Sango who smiled and winked playfully. Using his claws he carefully ripped the paper away, revealing a small-ish white box. Tossing the lid away, Inuyasha took out a watch swaddled in wrapping paper. "A watch?" He observed, taking in the clean, bold face and the rich brown leather band.

"I know you have a hard time showing up to places on time. Now, you don't have an excuse." Sango laughed.

Inuyasha chuckled cynically and offered a gruff, "Thanks, Sango."

The pleased hanyou sat back and watched the proceedings. Miroku gave Kagome a beautiful scarf, which she was delighted with. Kagome, in turn, gave Miroku a cook book, a nice pair of gloves, and a bottle of champagne.

Kagome and Sango exchanged myriads of small gifts, candy, chocolates, and a plethora of makeup. Kagome gave Sango a beautiful, vintage jewelry box and Sango gave Kagome an adorable Maneki Neko figurine, which Kagome was in the habit of collecting. "I need all the luck I can get," Kagome often joked.

Without his noticing, Inuyasha's own pile of gifts was growing. He had a small assortment of candy and cakes and two gifts from Kagome. He glanced up at the raven haired girl who smiled shyly. The first gift was a book about motorcycles.

Inuyasha blinked at the book as if he'd never seen one before. It was a big book, quite heavy, more like the motorcycle Bible. Along with historical tidbits about the earliest cycles during the 1890s and the use of bikes during both world wars, the book provided sections devoted to racing, touring, motocross, and customizing. It featured U.S. bikes, classic British models such as Triumph and Vincent; Italian, French, and Scandinavian bikes, German military models, bikes from companies such as BMW and Hunch, and, of course, the Japanese giants: Honda, Kawasaki, Suzuki, and Yamaha.

As Inuyasha flipped through the book, full-color photographs virtually leap off the page, and their captions pointed out pertinent facts (a snapshot of a vivid red 1988 Electra Glide was highlighted by the bike's disc brakes and its separate gearbox, and made Inuyasha hum with jealousy). It was an incredibly thoughtful gift.

"Wow, Kagome. Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome! I'm really glad you like it. I hope you like your other gift too," Kagome said quietly, anxiously fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

"Other?" Inuyasha reached for the second package and ripped it open. It was a similar box to the one Sango's gift had come in. He opened the box and gingerly lifted a necklace. It was construed of dark, round beads that gleamed softly in the firelight and bone-white magatama beads broke up the dark beads at even intervals. As Inuyasha held it in his hands he felt the remnants of power sleeping in the beads. Though it looked freshly polished, Inuyasha knew the necklace was very, very old.

"The woman at the store said it was once used for protection. When I saw it, I thought of you," Kagome admitted with a gentle smile. "Do you like it?"

"Uh, yeah. I do, actually," Inuyasha assured her. Chocolate-brown eyes glowing, Kagome reached over and offered to place it around his neck. Inuyasha lowered his head and allowed her to slip the necklace over his head.

"Interesting," Miroku noted, eyeing the necklace, always intrigued by historical objects. There were few presents left to dole out. Miroku got Inuyasha a punching bag to hang in the garage. "For when you need to vent your frustrations - hopefully, you'll spare the drywall from now on."

Miroku and Sango were shocked and touched to discover Inuyasha had gotten them a gift card, enough to cover a dinner for two, to their favorite restaurant.

"This is so sweet of you, Inuyasha!" Sango gushed.

"Keh. It's not a big deal."

There were only two presents left. One was from Sango to Miroku which contained a small karaoke machine. That was a gift everyone was excited about. The last box was very big and had Sango's name on it.

"Is this the last gift?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, wait. I forgot Kagome's present." Inuyasha remembered.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You got me something, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, hold on. I'll be right back." Inuyasha rose gracefully to his feet and trotted off to his room. He'd been keeping Kagome's present in his room, sitting quite plainly on his dresser, so he'd been sheltering it from view with a bath towel every time Kagome was around. Luckily, she hadn't noticed and ruined the surprise.

* * *

Kagome felt her mouth fall open in surprise when Inuyasha reappeared a minute later, carefully carrying a small, round, glass tank. Inside were two koi fish, no longer than the length of Kagome's thumb. Kagome forgot her camera and squealed excitedly as she jumped up to get a closer look.

The small koi simply swam in circles around each other, slightly disturbed by the movement going on around them. Kagome stuck her face up-close to the glass. Both fish had pearly luminous scales and were mottled with black and red splashes of color. Kagome could only tell them apart from on another because one fish was mostly black and white with only a prominent dot of red on his head.

"They're so cute!"

Inuyasha sat the bowl down on the coffee table. "They won't get as big as most koi, but they'll still need a bigger tank when they're older. Just let me know when they've outgrown this one."

"Oh, Inuyasha. _Thank you_." Grinning, Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Thank you," she mumbled again, the words muffled as her mouth was pressed into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Inuyasha shivered despite the warm room. He patted her back gently before taking a step back. "Jeez, Kagome. It's just some fish."

"Well, I love them."

"They are rather cute," Sango agreed, crouching by the table to get a good look at the newest members of their home.

"For fish," Miroku added, smiling mischievously at Inuyasha. "I'm impressed, Inuyasha. I didn't know you were so thoughtful."

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha angled a half-hearted glare at him.

Miroku smiled softly. "Well, it seems there is only one present left."

"Aw, is it over already?" Kagome asked sadly, eyeing all the discarded paper and bows strewn across the room.

"I'm afraid so." Miroku handed the last present to Sango. "I hope I'm able to top Inuyasha's creative gift to Kagome-chan."

Sango accepted the large box from Miroku. "I'm sure I'll love whatever you got me," Sango assured him, beginning to tear apart the wrapping paper. Sango opened the lid to the box and pulled out…a slightly smaller box.

She shot Miroku a curious look, who simply grinned, eyes shining mysteriously, and urged her to keep going. Sango sighed and removed the wrapping paper from the new box. She slit the tape with her nails and opened the box and pulled out…yet another box.

"Miroku!" Sango said, exasperated. "What is going on?"

"Patience, dear Sango," was all Miroku would say.

Venting a frustrated sigh, Sango pulled her long chestnut hair away from her face, securing it with a tie. "Okay, let's try this again." She impatiently tore the paper away, and opened the box.

"Another box!" Kagome giggled and crawled closer so she could help Sango remove the sticky tape from the lid.

Inuyasha eyed Miroku perceptively. "What are you up to?"

The dark haired man feigned innocence. "Nothing at all," he promised demurely.

"Right," Inuyasha said cynically, moving so he crouch down on the other side of Sango and easily severed the tape with the tip of one claw.

While Sango was feeling rather impatient, Kagome thought the boxes were good fun and began taking pictures of the boxes in sequence, from largest to smallest. Slowly, the size of the boxes grew smaller and smaller until Sango was sure there couldn't possibly a smaller box inside.

"This must be the last one," she guessed, shooting her boyfriend a peevish glare. Inuyasha and Kagome leaned in closer, almost as curious as Sango was. The determined brunette tore through the paper for what she hoped was the last time. She slowly opened the lid of the tiny satin box and felt her heart skip a beat. If she'd been standing, she'd have fallen down.

Kagome sucked in a breath, a giddy smile suddenly breaking over her face, and grabbed Inuyasha's arm excitedly as Miroku suddenly kneeled down in front of Sango.

"Sango, if I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your laughter, to see the sight of your smile, to feel the warmth of your lips on mine,the touch of your fingers on my skin. I want to fall asleep to the sound of your heartbeat every night, secure in the knowledge that I could never find this feeling with anyone other than you, that I could never love anyone as much as I love you right now." Miroku took the box from Sango's shaking hands and removed the shining diamond ring.

He took her hand and placed the ring on her hand with tender precision. "Sango, will you marry me?"

Sango was crying, tears coursed down her pretty face. She swallowed hard and smiled through her tears. "Yes," she whispered and Miroku swept her up in one easy motion and crushed his lips to hers.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who was crying and laughing and applauding like she was part of a studio audience. Inuyasha chuckled, feeling bathed in the love that filled the room. He picked up Kagome's camera, figuring that someone ought to catch this moment on film and quickly snapped a picture.

"She said _yes_," Miroku cheered as he swung his bride-to-be around in a circle.

"Yeah, we were there," Inuyasha reminded him, earning a swat from Kagome.

Miroku released Sango and found the bottle of champagne Kagome had given him. "This is a time for celebration!" he announced, enthusiastically pouring everyone generous amounts of champagne into their empty coffee mugs.

Kagome picked up her mug, holding it up in the air as she made a toast, "To the happy couple, may your lives together be full of joy and laughter, and to the best Christmas ever!"

"Here, here!" Miroku grinned and everyone clinked their mugs together. The festivities progressed to an intense singing contest on Miroku's new karaoke machine. Inuyasha opted out of the competition, not one for singing, though he enjoyed watching a tipsy Kagome sing her heart out as she performed a duet with an equally tipsy Sango.

Inuyasha tried to place the emotion flooding his system. Was it the champagne? No, he'd been feeling this way since before the alcohol. _Happy, _his brain supplied the word. _I feel happy?_

Guilt crept into his conscious as he glanced out the window to see the lengthening shadows that foretold the oncoming night. He thought of Kikyou, the one person he should have been with on this day. How could he be happy when he hadn't seen or heard from her all day? He knew she was out of town for the weekend, but still. It felt wrong, like he shouldn't have been anything but miserable.

Kagome collapsed on the couch beside him with a small, sleepy smile. _'Kagome shouldn't be the one beside me right now. It should be Kikyou._' He glanced over at Miroku and Sango, who were momentarily lost in their own little world. _When was the last time he'd had a moment like that with his fiancé? Had he ever felt that way? More importantly, had Kikyou?_

Sango's loud voice distracted him from his thoughts as she whirled on Miroku with wide eyes.

"You want to have _how many _kids?"

"What? Is twelve a bit excessive?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh…can you imagine twelve kids? Ew.

Anyways, I got my computer back! In celebration, here is another (longer than usual) chapter. Can you tell I'm feeling festive today?

Good job guessing what Inuyasha's present to Kagome was. Everyone who guessed fish, go ahead and pat yourself on the back. I got some rather interesting inquiries. Turtles and ferrets never crossed my mind, but the latter would have been fun. Ha-ha! (now, does anyone have any idea for the names of the fish?) Those of you who are ready for some action and some plot, I promise I won't be making you wait much longer. Also, I'm glad everyone seems comfortable with the pace of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. Remember: patience is a virtue!

Thanks for reading!


	11. My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon

**My Heart**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Eleven:_

_**My Heart **__Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha watched Kagome's footprints mar the brilliant, pristine snow as she skipped playfully down the sidewalk. Her long, dark hair was sprinkled with snowflakes, which had been coming down lightly but persistently for days.

She paused, glancing over her shoulder at Inuyasha, waiting for him to catch up. Kagome watched the boy shove his hands deep into his pockets, his head bent against the wind. He swore he wasn't cold, though Kagome was bundled in layers, topped with a fur lined coat, and swaddled in a pink scarf, and she could still feel a bite of a chill when the wind gusted particularly hard.

"Can you believe how much it has snowed this year?" Kagome asked, turning to face him.

"Mmm," Inuyasha hummed distractedly, golden eyes distant and lackluster.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong with you? You've been acting strange all day." Kagome eyed him with concern as she fisted her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the young woman standing in front of him. "I don't see how that's any of your business," he snapped, immediately feeling like an ass when Kagome winced. Her dark-chocolate eyes dropped to the ground, but not before Inuyasha caught a flash of hurt in their depths.

He vented an aggravated sigh. The girl really was too soft hearted for her own good. "Keh," he huffed as he walked by, his breath a white plume of smoke. Kagome followed at a subdued pace, less enthusiastic than before.

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. They'd gone out to pick up some dinner at the sushi place down the street, partly out of hunger, partly because they were trying to give Miroku and Sango some time alone. They could only sit in front of the fireplace, playing cards, trying to pretend they couldn't hear their friends making love over the sound of the television for so long.. Fifteen minutes by themselves and he'd already snapped at Kagome for several trivial things.

He knew he shouldn't take his temper out on the poor girl, but she simply set herself up for it. Most people had learned when to leave him alone when he was in a mood, but Kagome was either too naïve or too stubborn to know when to back off. They quickly ducked inside the small sushi restaurant and placed their order. The man behind the counter flashed a smile and told them to come back in half-an-hour.

"Great," Inuyasha mumbled. "How are we supposed to kill thirty minutes when it's…" he glanced down at his new watch, "A quarter till' eleven?"

Kagome kicked some snow residue off of her boot, glancing up at the tall, silver-haired boy hesitantly. "There's a park across the street," she suggested, an impish smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Inuyasha watched her mouth curve, noticing they were red and chapped from the harsh winter winds.

As if on cue, Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar tube of chap stick and applied it to her lips. It took Inuyasha a moment to remember he'd given it to her. What flavor had it been? Cherry? Strawberry? He inhaled a deep breath, trying to catch the scent among the stronger restaurant smells.

Mmm…definitely strawberry. It was his favorite. He wondered how it would taste coming off of Kagome's lips…Inuyasha immediately shut the thought down, blanching. _'What the fuck is the matter with me?'_

Unable to meet Kagome's gaze, he simply nodded and followed her across the street. Kagome bypassed the slides, jungle gyms, seesaws, and jogged straight to the swings, kicking snow up as she ran. Inuyasha followed at a more leisurely place, taking the swing beside her, facing the opposite direction.

He blamed his roaming thoughts to a dream he'd had the night before. A dream that featured Kagome. A dream that featured Kagome doing certain things that made him flush with intense heat, even in the icy weather. _It was just a dream. A stupid, stupid dream. _Inuyasha knew he couldn't control what his sleeping mind conjured, but he still felt horrible about it.

Maybe he'd had the dream since he'd seen very little of his fiancé as of late, but even Inuyasha knew that was a shitty excuse. His relationship with Kagome was very innocent and platonic. He was growing closer to the girl, bonding with her despite the concrete walls he put up around himself. Of course she would make her was into his unconscious. He was male after all, and Kagome was not unattractive. It was totally normal for him to have dreams about her… but _they didn't mean anything._

Perhaps it was a fluke. He was sure he'd never have a repeat dream. He gave Kagome a sidelong glance and immediately blushed. _Goddamn dream. _With the images from his dream still fresh in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what the lithe young woman looked like under her bulky layers of clothes.

"Shit, I'm worse than Miroku," he grumbled, not realizing he'd spoken out loud until Kagome looked over at him, her head tilting curiously.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing."

Kagome shrugged. "If you say so." She began to swing, slowly, using her body to gain momentum. After a few minutes of silence, Kagome peeked at him through the glossy curtain of her long hair. "Sorry," she said suddenly, earning Inuyasha's attention.

"What the fuck for?" He asked, perplexed.

Kagome smiled, a little bemused. "For overstepping my boundaries…for bugging you about what's wrong with you. You're right, it's really none of my business."

"Aw, c'mon Kagome. Don't apologize for that. That's stupid."

Kagome looked up precipitously, bluntly holding his gaze. "I just wish you trusted me enough to feel like you could confide in me. That's what friends are for, right?"

Inuyasha barked out a rough laugh. Silver hair glowing ethereally in the moonlight, Inuyasha lifted his face to the stars. "Don't take it personally. I don't really trust anyone."

"Not even Kikyou?" She asked timidly.

"It's complex…Do you always stick your nose where it don't belong?" Inuyasha flushed at the difficult question.

"Quite often, yes." She shot him a silly little grin that somehow prohibited him from getting angry at her.

The pair began swinging, trying to reach higher than the other. Sometimes they passed each other in a blur, sometimes they came so close it seemed like they would collide, causing Kagome to shriek nervously. Every now and then they would find a rhythm, meeting in the middle.

"Bet I can jump farther than you!" Kagome challenged, dark eyes luminescent in the soft glow of the moon.

"Bet you can't," Inuyasha shot her a smug look before launching himself into the air. He didn't want to show off too much, but he still crossed an impressive distance - way more than Kagome could ever hope to.

Except she looked like she was still going to try. She gained more height, increasing her momentum even more. Inuyasha stood from his crouch. Whatever she was planning didn't look safe.

As soon as Inuyasha opened his mouth to tell her to stop, she launched herself into the air. _'She's too high'_

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed, running at top speed so that he could catch her before she hit the ground and likely break a limb. In a blur of motion, Inuyasha caught her small frame easily, safely breaking her fall. He landed neatly before Kagome had even gained her bearings.

"Hey, that's cheating," Kagome pouted, looking up into his face. Her face was flushed, but she was hoping he would chock it up to the cold. His arms were strong and secure around her, his warm scent invasive and appealing all at once. It was a peculiar feeling - being caught when you expected to fall - and not an entirely unpleasant one.

"_What_? I just saved you from breaking your neck."

"Sure. You just didn't want to lose." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and he fought the urge to both smile, humored, and drop her on her ass. Instead, he simply set her down on her own two feet, safe and sound.

"You're an idiot," he told her, but not without affection.

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Giving her a flat look, he shook his head. "C'mon. The food's probably ready by now," he said, turning back in the direction of the restaurant.

"Okay, just let me grab my camera." Kagome jogged over to her camera, which she'd left on the base of a shiny silver slide.

Crossing the street, Inuyasha casually called, "Hurry up!" over his shoulder.

"Coming!" Kagome called back, but once the camera was in her hands, her minds eye began to view the abandoned park in a different light. The park was hushed, silent, muted in a blanket of feathery snow. In the silvered glow of the moon, it was almost romantic, in a haunting way. The snow continued to fall lazily to the ground, glittering in the pale moonlight, and Kagome wanted time to stop for a moment.

Kagome decided she had time to snap a quick picture. The swings that she and Inuyasha had just forsaken were still moving as though the ghosts still inhabited them, making them sway softly. Perhaps they were the ghosts of children, friendships transcending time and death. Or perhaps they were the ghosts of lovers…

Kagome felt her skin prickle as she knelt in the snow to get the angle she wanted. Over the sound of her shutter clicking away, she could hear movement behind her.

Inuyasha must have gotten impatient and come back for her. She quickly jumped to her feet, aiming to snap a surprise picture of Inuyasha before he could duck out of the way, but when she whirled around and pressed the button that released the flash, the bright light lit up a strangers face.

His face was mostly obscured by a dark ski mask, but his eyes were showing, gleaming angrily. Something silver glittered wickedly in his hands. Instinct kicking in, Kagome managed to get out a short scream before he reached for her, clasping a gloved hand over her mouth.

Kagome struggled, nails raking whatever exposed skin she could find. She kicked and flailed, hoping the man would fumble and she could get away. Her struggling only seemed to make him more angry and he promptly subdued her by taking the hilt of the dagger and dealing her a staggering blow to the skull. Stunned, Kagome nearly blacked out.

* * *

Across the street, Inuyasha was waiting impatiently. '_What the hell is taking her so long?' _He squinted, trying to peer through the row of planted trees that blocked Kagome from his view. Though he couldn't see her, he could hear the distinct sound of her camera's shutter snapping rapidly. He could see the bright flash piercing through the leaves and he snorted. _'Of course_,' he thought, slightly annoyed.

Then he heard her scream. While brief, it conveyed enough terror to make the hair on the nape of his neck stand straight up. Without thinking, he took off at a blind run.

"Kagome!"

He was back where he'd left her in seconds, in time to see a strange man grab her around her middle with one hand, the other held a vicious looking dagger up to her pale, exposed throat.

Kagome's wild eyes landed on Inuyasha and she whimpered helplessly. The bite of the cold metal on her skin was sickening. A wave of nausea hit her, but the weapon was pressed so close to her throat that she was afraid to even swallow.

"Let her go," Inuyasha demanded, a snarl forming on his lips. His eyes flashed dangerously in the moonlight. He tried to memorize the stranger, but he could only see his cold, dark eyes. Black hair spilled out from under his cap, but other than that and the man's impressive height, there was nothing distinguishable about him.

Knuckle's cracking, Inuyasha fought the urge to attack. He was helpless as long as the knife was at Kagome's throat. It was well honed and sharp. He could already smell a trace of Kagome's blood in the air and it made him feel sick. One wrong move and he could easily tear the terrified girl's throat open.

Fear and rage bubbled together, blurring into a churning concoction in his gut, but Inuyasha tried to reign in his fury. "What do you want? Money?" Inuyasha pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and threw it near the man's feet. "Take it. Just let her go."

The stranger snorted with disgust and kicked the wallet back near Inuyasha. "I want the girl," he snarled. '

_'Over my dead fucking body.'_

Kagome was holding back tears. "Why?" She whispered, trembling slightly. "What do you want with me?" The man seemed to jump at the sound of her voice. He used his free hand to grab Kagome's face, pulling her nearer so he could get a better look. His strong fingers bit into her cheek, making her cringe As he was studying her face, Kagome felt the knife slacken at her throat. She didn't hesitate and swiftly jammed her elbow into the man's stomach with all the force she could manage.

It worked; the breath rushed out of his lungs and he doubled over with a muffled groan. The moment the man's grip eased around her, she broke away and Inuyasha wasted no time tackling the man to the ground.

"Bastard," he hissed, landing a solid punch. A satisfying crunch met the hanyou's waiting ears. Blood spurted from the man's nose as it broke, soaking his mask. Each hit improved Inuyasha's mood, each bone-crunching blow pushed back the intense fear he'd felt.

"Don't _ever_ touch her again!" He snarled, hands snaking around the mans throat. The stranger groaned, fear finally showing in his vacant eyes_. 'Yeah, doesn't feel too good, does it?'_

"Inuyasha, you're killing him," Kagome whimpered. The sound of her voice distracted Inuyasha enough that his grip slackened around the man's neck. Jumping on Inuyasha's hesitation, the masked man managed to angle his dagger and shove it in deep, only missing Inuyasha's heart by a few inches.

"Damn it," Inuyasha recoiled, allowing the man enough room to get away. He ran unseeingly, desperately, quickly disappearing into the dark maze of Tokyo. "_Mother fucker_!" Inuyasha yelled after him, clutching at his wounded chest.

"_Inuyasha!" _Kagome screamed, voice high pitched and laced with fear. She ran to him, throwing herself down by his side. "Oh, my God! Are you okay?" She was sobbing now, tears no longer just a thin trickle.

Inuyasha gaped at her, pulling the knife out of his chest and tossing it a few yards away as if he were removing a splinter. _Is she crying for _me?

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she keened, if possible, beginning to sob harder.

"Kagome, I'm fine. It's just a scratch. I'm already starting to heal," he said, though Kagome thoroughly ignored him. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed the sobbing girl by her shoulders. He used the end of one long finger to tilt her tear-stained face to his. "I'm _fine_," he stressed, pulling her close to his body, his legs caging her in on either side protectively.

She buried her face in the material of his jacket, tears quickly soaking through. Inuyasha wondered which was more annoying - the wetness of Kagome's tears or the damp stickiness of his blood. Both mingled together, though Inuyasha's wound scabbed over long before Kagome stopped crying. Still, he felt content to hold her close as they knelt in the snow, his nose buried in her hair, breathing in her reassuring scent.

_'She's okay, she's not hurt. She alive and well and ruining my shirt.'_

"Nice hit, by the way," Inuyasha mumbled into her hair as his vision cleared and his breathing slowed. His fear was abating, though his anger was still very close to the surface. _Fuck_,_ that was close. She could have been killed…_

Kagome sucked in a long, shuddering breath as she got herself under control. She peered up at Inuyasha through wet eyelashes. "What?" She hiccupped quietly, trying to pull herself together.

"That elbow jab to the kidney. It was nicely done." Inuyasha smirked down at her, arms still encircling her protectively. "It may have saved your life."

Kagome graced him with a weak, watery smile as she wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. "I took karate classes when I was ten," she joked lamely before gently resting her head against his chest, feeling assured by his warmth, his solid presence.

"You promise you're really alright?" She asked timidly, her voice tight and hoarse from crying and screaming.

"Keh! It takes a lot more than a dirty mugger with a kitchen knife to bring me down." He ruffled her hair, hoping to entice another smile out of her. "_You_ on the other hand, you're made of weaker stuff. I can't turn my back on you for five minutes."

Kagome giggled softly, ignoring his patronizing tone and looked up at him adoringly. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you're being a jerk because you just saved my life. Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "Don't mention it." Now that the danger has passed, their situation probably looked a little compromising. "Why did you stop me?" He asked as he took a moment to check her injuries. There was a thin, red line at her throat that solicited a growl from Inuyasha. The sight of seeing that man with the point of a knife at Kagome's vulnerable throat would haunt his dreams for a long time to come.

"I didn't want you to kill him because…he wasn't worth the trouble."

"It would've felt pretty worth it to me."

She also had a bump near her temple from where the mugger had bashed her over the head. Blood was dried at her temple, crusting in her hair. Inuyasha pressed his fingers through her thick tresses, searching her scalp for the full extent of her injuries.

"Ow." Kagome winced.

"That hurt?" He asked, eyeing her uneasily.

"A bit. My head's really sore." She sniffled, running her own hand through her obsidian locks. "_Oh, God_. Is that blood in my _hair_?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Could've been a lot worse than that, little girl." He slowly moved around her, getting to his feet, and carefully brought her up with him. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"What? _Me_? I'm totally fine. _You're_ the one who was _stabbed_." She reminded him, sounding scandalized

"Please. By morning, there won't even be a scar. Little girls like you are fragile and easily broken. You took a pretty hard blow to the head and head injuries are nothing to mess around with. You could have a concussion and not even know it."

"I'm not a little girl," she pouted, but allowed him to take control of the situation. It felt nice to be able to rely on someone when you were too shaken and scared to help yourself.

"Sure you are." Inuyasha eyed her. "You're a girl, yeah?"

"Of course."

"What do you weigh anyways, like eighty pounds?" He asked distractedly, pulling out his cell phone and fetching his abused wallet.

Kagome scoffed. "Yeah, when I was, like, eight."

"Eh, well, you're still little." He argued, dialing a familiar number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kikyou. She works at the nearest hospital," Inuyasha intoned, sounding weary and tired all of a sudden. The night was about to get a lot more interesting…

* * *

Normally, the waiting time at a busy emergency room in a hospital located in a heavily populated area could stretch into hours, but as soon as they stepped through the automatic doors they were welcomed by a cool rush of air and a very stern looking Kikyou.

"Hello," Inuyasha muttered softly, trying to find the strength to force a smile.

Kikyou took the dirty, mussed, and bruised pair in with sharp eyes and quickly ushered them into a small, whitewashed room. Kagome hopped up on the table and Inuyasha hesitantly sat next to her, feeling as though he needed to protect her from Kikyou.

"What happened? Start from the beginning." She demanded, standing before them with crossed arms. Kagome found herself staring at the slightly older woman. Even dressed in unflattering scrubs, the dark haired beauty was obviously nothing less than stunning. Kagome glanced down at her lap, feeling a bit self-conscious in comparison.

As Inuyasha began explaining, Kikyou pulled out a stethoscope and began checking Kagome's lungs and heart with cool, clinical indifference. Kagome sat patiently, too nervous to move as Kikyou shone a bright light in her eyes, her ears, her nose.

'_This is slightly humiliating' _Kagome sighed inwardly as she watched Kikyou work. _'Wow, she's smart, she's beautiful, she has a successful career…she's totally perfect.' _

"I alerted the police after Inuyasha's call. An officer should be here to take your statements soon." Kikyou removed her stethoscope from around her neck and offered Kagome a tiny smile. "We'll get you cleaned up soon. I'll run a few tests just to be on the safe side, but you look fine."

Kagome's face brightened and she returned the smile with a warm one of her own. "That's a relief."

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou turned to her fiancé, smile vanishing as if it had never been there. "May I have a word with you outside?"

"Sure," Inuyasha shrugged, though he was suspicious of her tone. _'Why do I feel like a little kid who just got caught out past his bedtime?'_

Once the door was securely shut, Inuyasha leaned his weight against it, suddenly feeling exhausted and hungry. He wondered what had ever happened to their sushi dinner.

Kikyou took a long, steadying breath as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "How are you?"

"Hm? I'm fine, why?"

Kikyou gestured to his shirt. "You're covered in blood."

"It's alright. Most of it isn't mine."

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked in a low voice. "You could have been seriously hurt or worse."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just let some psycho run off with Kagome while I just stood there?"

"No, of course not." Kikyou felt a headache coming on. "Who is this girl anyways?"

"Kagome. You know Kagome. I've mentioned her before."

"No. You haven't."

"Oh…really? You're sure? Well, she's a good friend of Sango's. She hangs out with us a lot." Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably, suddenly finding the floor infinitely fascinating.

"_Us_ meaning you, Miroku and Sango."

"Yeah."

"I see. What were you two doing out alone at midnight?"

"Ordering sushi."

"I take it that you and this Kagome spend a lot of time together?"

"I guess so."

"May I ask why?"

Inuyasha's expression turned thoughtful. He met Kikyou's steady gaze, amber eyes open and honest. "She's…my friend."

Kikyou pierced him with a searching look, her dark eyes burning in a way that made Inuyasha think she could read his mind and evaluate every thought his brain had ever conjured.

"Very well. I'm glad that you and your friend are relatively unharmed." She leaned into him, her arms gently wrapping around his waist. Inuyasha sank into the embrace for a few moments until Kikyou pulled away.

"So you and Kagome…you are _just_ friends? I shouldn't be worried, should I?"

Inuyasha sent her a perturbed look. "Of course not. What makes you even ask me that?"

Kikyou found she couldn't explain the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, so she brushed it off and ushered him back into the room with a no-nonsense glare. "I need to disinfect the two of you so your wounds won't get an infection."

"Sounds like fun," Inuyasha grumbled, jumping back up on the table as Kikyou began wiping disinfectant on the shallow cut on Kagome's throat. After she thoroughly cleaned the cut, she moved up to the more worrying abrasion near Kagome's temple. Inuyasha watched Kikyou work in silence, purposefully not meeting Kagome's curious glances. Finally, she moved onto him.

"Please remove your shirt," she asked in a clipped, clinical tone.

With a sigh, Inuyasha shrugged off his jacket and slid is shirt off and allowed Kikyou to clean the red, jagged wound across his chest. She cleansed it thoroughly and wrapped his chest in gauze. She also pricked his finger and took a small vile of his blood.

"Ow, what's that for?" Inuyasha questioned, confused.

"I'm just going to run a few tests, is all." Kikyou explained calmly.

Kagome kept her gaze carefully trained anywhere but on Inuyasha, feeling very awkward even after Inuyasha was allowed to redress. She was almost relieved when the police officer appeared at the door.

"This the right room?" He asked, bright blue eyes taking them in.

"Yes, officer." Kikyou gestured for him to come in as her pager sounded off. She glanced down at it with a frown and politely excused herself.

"I'll be back in a little while," she promised before she ran out the door. Inuyasha's gaze trailed after her as they began answering the officers questions. They had forms to fill out, boring, tedious paper work. Inuyasha was glad when the officer turned to him and asked him to leave so he could question Kagome privately, explaining he needed to see if their stories matched up when they weren't together to solidify the story.

Inuyasha shrugged and immediately began a hunt for the nearest vending machine. By the time he located one and coaxed a bag of chips from the stubborn machine it was his turn for questioning. Inuyasha quickly rattled off his side of the story, making sure to point out the dagger he'd discarded. The officer jotted down notes, frowning when Inuyasha described the cruelty Kagome suffered, and smirking when Inuyasha got to the part about Kagome jabbing her elbow into the mugger's stomach.

Their stories coincided completely and Inuyasha was allowed back into the room with Kagome. He offered her some chips which she gratefully accepted.

"So much for sushi, huh?"

"No shit."

The dark-haired officer cleared his voice. "You're sure you've told us everything? You can't think of anything else to help up catch this criminal?"

They both shook their heads, exchanging looks. They'd told him everything. "I'm sorry, I think that's it." Kagome smiled ruefully.

"Don't worry miss, I'm sure we'll catch this guy in no time." He smiled reassuringly at Kagome. "I won't let a bastard who'd harm someone as brave and as beautiful as you run loose for long. Though it would have helped if someone had thought to bring in the weapon." He shot Inuyasha a pointed look.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks officer…"

"You can call me Kouga." The dark haired man supplied, shooting the girl another blinding smile.

"Thank you, Kouga." Kagome smiled shyly while Inuyasha gaped at the young officer in bewilderment.

"You won't have to worry about this guy again, though it would make me feel better if you promised not to go out at night anymore, and especially never go anywhere alone." he searched his pockets and handed Kagome a small, rectangular card. "My cell phone number is on that. Feel free to call if you happen to think of anything else, or if you need anything."

Kagome accepted the card graciously. "I really appreciate this."

"Do I get a card?" Inuyasha wanted to know as he settled an untrusting glare on Kouga.

Reluctantly, Kouga also gave Inuyasha a card. "Well, I have to run. It's been a busy night." He rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Take it easy, Kagome. Remember, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks again." She smiled warmly, unaware of Inuyasha's openly hostile glare.

"Goodbye, officer." Inuyasha mocked through gritted teeth as he opened the door. The two men exchanged mutual glares as Kouga passed by. Inuyasha quickly let the door swing shut.

"That was just unprofessional," he growled, giving the closed door a dirty look.

"What do you mean?" Kagome sent him a curious glance.

"Um, that asshole was just hitting on you, Kagome. Quite unabashedly. Even you aren't dense enough to have missed that."

"He was just being nice!" Kagome argued, crossing her arms over his chest.

"_Nice_ my ass. He was clearly coming onto you."

"That's crazy. I've had a rough night and he was just being sympathetic. Besides, I look terrible. There's just no way he was hitting on me."

"He's a wolf-youkai, Kagome. You could roll around in cow shit and he'd probably still find you attractive. They're disgusting."

"Oh, thanks." Kagome said sarcastically as she leveled a glare at him, but Kikyou's reappearance silenced the bickering couple.

After a few more tests Kikyou felt confident enough to release Kagome. "You'll feel a bit sore tomorrow but it seems that blow to your skull is nothing to worry about. However, I can keep you here overnight just in case."

"Oh, no. That's not necessary." Kagome assured the young woman. "Does that mean we're free to leave?"

"If you'd like, yes."

"Oh, good. I'm exhausted." Kagome sighed with relief, ready to put this long night behind her. "Thank you very much for all your help."

"Anything for a friend of Inuyasha's." Kikyou returned smoothly.

Kagome collected her purse and her camera and waited outside so the couple could have a moment.

Inuyasha pressed a kiss to Kikyou's cheek. "Thanks."

"I take it you're going to walk Kagome home?"

"Yeah, I can't turn my back on that girl for five minutes without her getting into some kind of trouble." Inuyasha sighed. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

Inuyasha reached to hug her, but she felt stiff in his embrace so he quickly let her go. "Bye, Kikyou. I'll call you tomorrow."

Goodbye's exchanged, Inuyasha and Kagome ventured back into the cold. Kagome readjusted her scarf around her. "This has been the longest night of my life," she sighed, sticking close to Inuyasha.

"I really appreciate you walking me home." She smiled up at him.

"Well, I'm not about to let you out of my sight now." He smirked.

* * *

Inuyasha eyed Kagome worriedly. The girl looked dead on her feet. Luckily, they didn't have very far to walk. They entered a dark, quiet house.

"I don't believe it. Those bastards didn't even notice how long we were gone." Inuyasha grumbled, walking through the kitchen so he could grab some water.

Kagome gingerly touched her hair and frowned. "Would you mind if I used your shower?"

"Nah, go for it. I don't find the smell of blood and dirt quite as appealing as some wolf-youkai." He cut his eyes at her.

"Oh, sod off." Kagome glared tiredly as she climbed the steps to Inuyasha's bedroom.

Chuckling wryly, Inuyasha tinkered around in the kitchen a while before following her. When he reached the familiar comfort of his room, he could hear Kagome in the shower. He searched his closet for a clean shirt for Kagome to wear to bed, knowing she hadn't exactly planned to sleep over tonight.

He cracked the bathroom door open and released some pent up stream. He tossed the shirt inside and called, "save some hot water for me, yeah?" before he shut the door. He lounged on the bed for a while, sleepily watching Kagome's fish swim in hypnotic circles. Since he'd gotten her the fish, she'd replaced his little glass bowl with a huge tank that took up the entire length of his dresser and had rigged it with a filtering system that hummed loudly when he was trying to sleep.

Eventually, Kagome ambled out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and wearing only the shirt he'd leant her. It came nearly to her knees. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and sent him a tired, though pleased, smile.

"I feel a thousand times better," she admitted.

"Keh." Inuyasha jumped off he bed. "You can sleep in here, if you want."

"Are you sure? I feel so bad making you sleep on the couch."

"Doesn't bother me," he mumbled, grabbing his sweatpants and a towel before he headed off to the bathroom. Kagome wasn't the only one who wanted to wash the remnants of the night away.

He stayed under the blast of hot water until it was gone and then he suffered through a blast of cold water. He came out of the bathroom, towel drying his long, damp hair. He glanced over at the bed to see Kagome curled under the covers. He assumed she was asleep and started to make his way to the couch when he heard her stir.

"Inuyasha?" She sat up in bed, eyes wide and suspiciously wet.

"What's up?" He paused in the doorway, sending her a concerned look.

"Do you think you could stay in here with me? Just until I fall asleep." She hid part of her face behind the comforter. "Please?"

Inuyasha sighed as he tossed the towel in the corner. He walked back to his bed and flopped down on top of the comforter. "You're still pretty freaked out, huh?"

"I know it's so dumb to still feel scared, but every time I close my eyes I can feel the knife pressing into my skin…and feel that man's hot rancid breath on the back of my neck."

Inuyasha growled. "I'll stay," he said, linking his fingers behind his head. "Now go to sleep. Nothing's going to happen while I'm around."

Kagome smiled, happily snuggling back down into the nest of blankets. "Thanks," she whispered, already feeling better. The young woman was fast asleep in minutes, though Inuyasha found he had no desire to leave.

Truthfully, he wanted to keep an eye on her, even though he knew they were safe. He settled down, eyes drifting shut as he slowly breathed in the smell of Kagome's clean, damp skin. Though he was relaxed and warm, he stayed alert all night, his ears straining to catch any unfamiliar sounds. Around dawn, Inuyasha finally allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

**A/N**: I struggled a bit through this chapter, so I really hope you guys still enjoyed it! I'm exhausted, so I'm heading to bed as well.

Thanks for reading!


	12. My Heart Is Divided

**My Heart**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Twelve:_

_My Heart Is Divided_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha swam through a hazy kaleidoscope of images as he struggled to wake up. He was in that peculiar state between consciousness and unconsciousness where he was still immersed in the misty pictures his sleeping mind evoked, but he was vaguely aware that he was dreaming. He tried to swim up through the surreal images, straining, wanting very badly to break the surface.

In his dream he was running blindly, trying to find the masked man that had tried to kidnap Kagome. His dream self knew Kagome was in danger, though he knew deep down somewhere that the real Kagome was in no harm. When he found the man he had both Kagome and Kikyou trapped. A shining, silver gun was pointed towards the girls, who were tied together back to back. Their similar features had never been more apparent; both women regarded him with the same pained, forlorn eyes.

"Let them go!" Inuyasha snarled as he slid to a stop.

The gunman's lip curled in a cruel smile. "I only have one bullet. Which one should I shoot? You have to decide."

Inuyasha's blood ran cold, freezing in his veins. "If you touch either of them, I'll kill you," Inuyasha swore menacingly.

"You're running out of time. You have to decide, Inuyasha. _Kagome_ or _Kikyou_? You have to make a choice."

"I can't!" Inuyasha yelled, panic shooting through him even as a strong, lovely smell cut through the dream, forcing the images to blur around the edges, to lose their intense focus. Inuyasha clung to the sweet scent, knowing it was real and would lead him away from his nightmare.

He slowly blinked awake, the bright sun stunning his eyes. He quickly snapped his eyes shut again, relying solely on his ears and nose. The appealing, saccharine scent wrapped itself gently around his brain, so that for a moment, it was all he could think about.

A warm body was near him and for a moment his confused mind thought it was Kikyou. '_No, it can't be her. The scent is all wrong_,' he mused, trying to keep his thoughts coherent.

It was a complex tapestry of scents, unified to create one lucid, pleasing aroma. _Kagome_, Inuyasha realized. The silver-haired boy breathed deeply, trying to identify each individual smell in an effort to calm the turmoil in his mind left over from the dream.

There was a hint of vanilla, probably from the soaps and body lotions Kagome favored. It was creamy and soothing in combination with the floral scented shampoo Kagome used in her hair. _What kind of flower_, he wondered? Freesias, Gardenias, roses? Perhaps it was Jasmine because it was so calming, sensual, and richly sweet.

He detected a tiny wisp of strawberry, surely from her chap stick that he'd loaned her. Surprisingly, his scent was also mixed in, undoubtedly from the shirt that he'd given her to wear. Inuyasha found it oddly pleasing to find his own scent mixed in with hers.

Underneath it all was the warm, iridescent fragrance of _woman_ and the pure, indescribable scent that belong solely to Kagome.

Inuyasha exhaled and slowly opened his eyes. Kagome was leaning against the headboard, knees drawn up to her chest. She rested her small chin against her knee and watched him through a glossy curtain of hair.

"Good morning," she said in a small, melodious voice.

"Mornin'" Inuyasha grunted, throwing an arm up to shield his eyes from the sun. He didn't remember falling asleep so close to Kagome. If he moved even an inch, he knew he would be touching her. Inuyasha chanced a glance over at the raven haired girl and noticed the concern etched in her features. Worry creased her brow and tightened her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha demanded, rolling over on to his side to put a few inches of space between them. The vividness of his dream was already beginning to fade around the edges, but for now it swam close to his consciousness.

Kagome's eyes were gentle, soft, and dark as velvet and it gave Inuyasha the curious sensation of wellbeing and safety. Maybe _belonging_ was a better word. "I was just worried…about that wound in your chest. Are you feeling okay?"

"You're worried about that little scratch?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'd say it was more than a scratch! It was a knife, Inuyasha. There was blood. It was so close to your heart..." Kagome frowned and Inuyasha caught her bottom lip wavering.

Inuyasha used his elbows to prop him up and gave her a sardonic smile. "Fine. You don't believe me? Look for yourself," he said, promptly lifting his shirt to show her the smooth, unblemished skin of his chest.

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't believe it. You're completely healed." She slowly reached over and ran her fingertips lightly over the bronzed, unharmed skin where he'd been stabbed not twenty-four hours ago.

Her gentle, ghosting touch sent shiver up and down his spine, so he quickly dropped his shirt, pulling it back down in place. "I told you, little girl." he sent her a smug, crooked smirk. "What about you?"

Kagome touched her head where she'd been hit. An ugly, dark bruise colored the left side of her head. "I'm fine, I guess. My head is a bit sore, but it's not too bad. Last night just feels like a bad dream."

"Yeah…a bad dream."

Kagome smiled kindly, though her eyes darted down to the bedspread. "Thanks for staying with me. I just feel safer knowing you're close by."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Why don't you go back to sleep for a while? It's still pretty early. Sango and Miroku aren't even awake yet." His silver ears twitched atop his head as if to validate his comment.

Kagome snuggled back down onto his pillow with a small yawn. "Some more sleep sounds pretty good." She chuckled ironically, "Won't Miroku and Sango be shocked when they hear what we went through last night?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they'll find a way to blame me and Sango will try to kick my ass for letting you get hurt. Or maybe they won't believe us. I don't even have the scar to prove it." He glanced over at Kagome. _'She's sure as hell got the bruise, though.'_

_"_But I didn't even get that hurt. It could have been so much worse if you hadn't saved me." She smiled sleepily and giggled. "My hero."

A comfortable, welcoming silence enveloped them for a long while, unitl Inuyasha felt the bed quake as Kagome suddenly jumped, sitting up straight, eyes opening wide. "_Oh, my God! My camera!"_

Inuyasha glanced over at her camera which was laying quite innocently by the fish tank. "What about it?"

"Right before that man attacked me, I took his picture. I thought it was you standing behind me."

Inuyasha quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed Kagome's camera. He handed it off to her so she could navigate it to the proper screen. Inuyasha leaned over her shoulder, watching as a dark, blurry image appeared on the screen.

It was rather shadowy, and a bit out of focus, but you could clearly make out a man's shape and cruel, glittering eyes peered out from the darkness. Kagome shivered and Inuyasha immediately took the camera away.

"Should I delete it?"

"No, I should call that police officer and let him know about this picture."

"Oh, yeah. By all means, call the goddamn wolf." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes back. "I don't know what you have against him, anyways. He seemed perfectly nice to me."

"That's because he wanted to get in your pants."

"That's ridiculous!"

"No, you're just trusting and naïve. Now, go back to bed and I'll give officer wolf-shit a call later."

Kagome shot him one last half-hearted glare before settling back down. It didn't take her very long to fall back asleep. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the mattress, listening to her deep, even breathing. When he was sure she was sleeping soundly, he picked up the camera once more and returned to the picture.

Cold eyes glared back at him. They seemed to be filled with equal amounts of malice and lust. Inuyasha's hackles rose and the room suddenly felt cold to him. Somehow, the picture gave him a bad feeling, like maybe this ordeal wasn't as _over_ as he thought.

* * *

**A/N**: I know this is a short chapter, so I'll be sure to post the next segment really soon!

I really appreciate all the response guys! I'm totally blown away. It means a lot to me and as long as there are people who want to read, I'll continue to update. A special thanks to _Cophy_ for setting me straight on Koi fish, without said advice Kagome's fish would probably be belly-up by now.

Thanks for reading!


	13. My Heart Is Learning

_**My Heart**_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen:_

_My Heart Is Learning_

* * *

"Stop pouting, Inuyasha," Miroku chided over the graphic sounds his game console was producing.

"I'm _not_ pouting," Inuyasha growled, casting a glare over at the dark-haired young man, whose eyes were glued to the massacre flashing across the television screen.

Sango peaked into the living room, glancing over at her fiancé who was sprawled out comfortably on the couch, clutching a game controller to his chest. Her gaze swung briefly over to Inuyasha who was slouching over the recliner, arms crossed over his chest, ears drooping, before her gaze settled back on Miroku.

"Are you packed?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Of course, love." Miroku answered smoothly without removing his eyes from the panoramic view of carnage playing across the television screen.

"Is Inuyasha pouting because Kikyou is going out of town again without him?" She asked, as if the aforementioned hanyou wasn't sitting five feet away.

"I'm not pouting!" Inuyasha growled out through clenched teeth, watching Miroku's virtual character dodge a falling grenade, which promptly exploded upon contact with the ground.

Miroku shrugged and offered a haphazard guess, "maybe he's still upset about Kouga's visit?"

"I'm not pouting and _don't_ mention that fucking wolf's name in this house." He glared daggers at the back of Miroku's head.

"I don't know why you hate officer Kouga so much. He was just trying to help Kagome."

"Yeah, he's trying to help her right out of her clothes," Inuyasha shot back, earning a chuckle from Miroku.

"You're being ridiculous. You need to chill out before you get into trouble. I thought we were going to have to bail you out of jail."

"Keh!" Inuyasha shot her a bored look. "That was no big deal."

"No big deal?" Sango echoed. "You almost got arrested for assaulting a police officer."

"Whatever," he grumbled, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and glowered at the television screen.

The doorbell rang, rousing everyone's immediate attention. "I wonder who that could be?" Sango pondered out loud.

"It's Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, briefly allowing his eyes to drift shut. Not only could he detect her scent, but he was also uncannily sensitive to her proximity. Whenever Kagome was near, his senses heightened, his skin goose-fleshed, tipping him off to her arrivals.

"Kagome-chan?" Miroku looked away from his game with a concerned scowl as Sango rushed to answer the door. Sango returned a moment later with a sheepish-looking Kagome in toll.

"Kagome, did you walk here by yourself? One of us would have come and gotten you," Sango chastised.

"Remember what the police officer said?" Miroku wisely left Kouga's name out of the conversation, "It could be dangerous for you to go anywhere alone. There is safety in numbers, Kagome-chan."

"A wolf would say that," Inuyasha intoned.

"Jeez, guys. Calm down. It's broad daylight and I refuse to run around scared of this guy anymore. Like Kouga-kun said, it was most likely a random attack and I'll probably never see that man again. Kouga-kun gave us a list of safety _precautions_."

"_Kouga-kun_?" Inuyasha echoed, sounding disgusted and thoroughly scandalized. '_When exactly did that flea-bitten idiot become Kouga-kun?'_

"Well, it's not very precautionary if you don't follow anything on the list." Miroku frowned, ignoring the irritated hanyou in their midst. "Please be more careful in the future."

Kagome sighed deeply. Ever since the incident in the park, everyone had started acting like she couldn't go to the bathroom by herself without getting into some kind of danger. Her eyes flicked over to Inuyasha, possibly the most over-protective of them all, who wasn't saying much of anything.

"Why's Inuyasha pouting?"

"I am not pouting!" Inuyasha gave her a cutting look, claws digging into the plush arm of the recliner.

"He's either still upset from officer Kouga's impromptu visit or because Kikyou is going out of town to visit her family for the new year," Miroku supplied cheerfully.

"Oh." Kagome moved over to sit on the arm of the recliner. "Well, why don't you just go with her?"

"Nah. Bad idea." Inuyasha grimaced. "Kikyou's family doesn't exactly…approve of me."

"Why not?" Kagome asked innocently.

"For obvious reasons."

"Like what? Because of your temper?"

"No." Inuyasha answered shortly.

"Good guess, though," Sango added dryly.

"Because your manners are… lacking?" Kagome guessed again as Miroku stifled a grin.

"_No."_

Kagome looked to be deep in thought. "I don't get it. Did you do something to make them not like you?"

"Yeah, I was born," Inuyasha answered wryly. At Kagome's comically confused face, Inuyasha explained further. "I'm a hanyou."

"Yes?" Kagome said slowly, seemingly waiting for the punch line.

"Kikyou's family aren't very fond of youkai in general and they think being a half-breed is especially scandalous. They're very snobbish. They also don't like the fact that I'm not a doctor or a lawyer or something equally well-paying. I've been a stick in their craw for years."

"That's horrible." Kagome looked crushed. "How very unfair of them."

"Eh, I'm used to it." Inuyasha shrugged casually. "I'd rather not go anyways. They aren't as delightful to be around as they might think they are."

Sango recognized the look on Kagome's face that meant she was about to involve herself in other people's problems and try to resolve some injustice she thought she could fix.

"Kagome, is there a reason you came by?" The brunette quickly intervened, successfully distracting the younger girl.

"Oh, I just wanted to come say goodbye before you guys left. I guess I won't be seeing you again until after the new year."

"Headshot!" Both boys cheered in unison, eyes darting across the bloody television screen.

Kagome wrinkled her nose distastefully before turning back to Sango. "I'm really excited to go visit my family. I know you and Miroku planned a little trip for just the two of you, but are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Neither Sango or Miroku had much family to speak of and decided to take a mini-vacation, declaring the only family they needed were each other.

"That's sweet of you Kagome-chan. Maybe we'll stop by if we have time." Sango smiled as she sat down beside Miroku, resting a slender hand on his jean-clad knee.

Kagome grinned back, noticing Inuyasha's frown deepen out of the corner of her eye.

"Guess I'll have the house to myself," Inuyasha surmised.

Kagome shot the pouting hanyou a worried look. "Oh, no, Inuyasha. You can't be on your own for the new year." Kagome's face split into a wide grin as a thought occurred to her and her voice shot up a few decibels. "I know! _You_ should come with me!"

"Go with you?" Inuyasha repeated intelligently, blinking cluelessly.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm sure my family wouldn't mind. It'll be fun!"

"That's a great idea," Miroku jumped in, briefly catching Inuyasha's eye. "You haven't lived until you've eaten Mrs. Higurashi's cooking."

Sango quickly agreed, "You really should take Kagome up on her generous offer. Otherwise you'll just be stuck here pouting all week."

"I am not fucking pouting."

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha found himself wondering how he had ended up driving cross country in Kagome's beat-up, tiny Honda Civic, with Kagome happily chattering away in the passenger seat as she fiddled with the radio stations.

It was still early, even though they were running late because Kagome had wanted to check on her fish and make sure they had enough food to last them through the weekend. The light outside was still grey and muted, the traffic it's usual congested norm. The bumper-to-bumper traffic partnered with Kagome's constant flipping through the channels was putting him on edge, but Kagome was in such a blindingly good mood, Inuyasha struggled to reign in his temper.

"I didn't even know you _had_ a car," Inuyasha said conversationally as he lightly slapped Kagome's hand away from the radio's knob.

Kagome left the station alone and a bubbly J-pop tune filled the car. "Oh, it's not really mine. It's my grandfather's. He let me borrow it when I transferred here because he doesn't really have a need for it anymore. I don't normally use it either because it's not exactly, um, _reliable_."

As if on cue, the car sputtered and made an unsavory noise that sounded like a panther being de-clawed. Inuyasha gave Kagome a sidelong glance. "You don't say?"

Kagome giggled nervously. "I hope it doesn't break down."

Inuyasha smirked over at her as he pointed towards his chest. "Mechanic, remember?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly as she nodded. "I have faith in your abilities and everything, but this is a very old car. I think the next time it breaks down will be the last."

Her remark did nothing to quell the hanyou's ego. "We'll see about that."

"Okay," Kagome laughed. "You know, I'm really glad you decided to come with me."

"I didn't so much _decide_ as much as you, Sango, and Miroku wouldn't shut up until I agreed to go."

"It'll be fun! Or at least it will be a lot better than being alone."

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha mumbled, running a clawed hand through his hair in effort to release some pent up tension.

"I'm serious, you're going to have a blast."

"If you say so."

Kagome pulled out a magazine and began flipping through the glossy pages. She shot Inuyasha a secretive look over the magazine. "Have a little faith."

"Keh."

* * *

It didn't take long for Kagome to doze off, head resting lightly against the window pane. Her magazine was still spread open, forgotten, across her lap. Inuyasha turned the volume of the radio down so she could sleep undisturbed and soon the car was filled with the quiet, soothing sound of her even breathing. If he strained his hearing enough he could just pick up the gentle thudding of her heartbeat. He kept trailing glances over at the sleeping girl, intrigued by her sleep-softened features and the small noises she made as she dreamed.

An hour alone with her in a confined space and he was on edge. His nerves were wound tight as he drowned in her sweet, heady scent; it filled the car, flooded his senses, and made him feel slightly dizzy. In an effort to ease the severity of her aroma, he cracked the window to allow new air to circulate in the car and diffuse her intoxicating scent.

'_It should be fucking illegal to smell so damn good_.' For once, Inuyasha wished Kagome was the type of girl to wear a ton of perfume. Normally he hated perfume - it was loud and overpowering but the artificial scent would have done wonders to disguise her true scent, making it easier on him to ignore the delicate, pleasing aroma.

The car made another ghastly sound and Inuyasha decided to pull over at the next exit with a gas station. As he pulled to a stop Kagome slowly stirred. She yawned and stretched in her seat, extending her long legs and reaching her arms out behind the headrest. Her sweater pulled, following her movements, and revealed a few inches of taut, creamy skin.

After a surreptitious glance, Inuyasha quickly got out of the car and breathed in a deep lungful of air devoid of Kagome's overwhelming scent. He took a moment to stretch his own cramped limbs and then went to go make sure the car wasn't about to burst into flames.

As he opened the hood, Kagome passed by, sending him a sleepy smile. "I have to pee."

"Thanks for sharing."

Inuyasha checked the car over but found nothing that warranted emergency care so he filled the gas tank up while he waited for his passenger to return.

'_What the hell did I get myself into?'_

When Kagome came back she had two sodas and a variety of candy. She smiled cheekily at his gloomy expression. "We still have three hours to go and you want to gorge yourself on sugar?"

"You bet. You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Nah, I can't stand to be in a car unless I'm driving."

"If you insist," Kagome happily bit into her chocolate bar. "Want a bite?"

Inuyasha eyed the candy bar that was dangerously close to his face as he shifted the car back into drive. "I'll pass, thanks."

"Okay, suit yourself." Kagome munched on her candy and returned her attention to her magazine. Inuyasha eyed the glossy front cover that boasted the face of some famous actress or other as well as several enclosed articles.

"Twelve naughty sex questions you've been dying to ask, eh?"

Kagome blushed and stammered, "I haven't even read that article."

"Oh, I suppose you're reading 'four oral sex tips that really work' then?

"_No_. If you must know, I'm reading about a new facial cleanser that isn't supposed to clog your pores."

"That's…hot."

"Shut up."

They traded glares, but both were trying hard not to smile.

* * *

Three hours, copious amounts of soda, and several candy bars later, Kagome announced their arrival by clapping her hands happily. "We're here!"

Inuyasha looked around, but failed no notice any buildings that resembled houses as he quickly parallel parked. "So, where is your place?"

Kagome grabbed her duffle bag out of the backseat and pointed to an intimidating wall of stairs. At Inuyasha's confused expression, Kagome giggled. "Did I mention my family lives at a shrine?

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "No, I believe you forgot to mention that."

* * *

_**A/N**_: Thanks for reading! Expect the next chapter out soon - chapter thirteen and fourteen were originally supposed to be one chapter, but I felt the need to break it up into more bite-sized pieces...but forgive me if I get distracted by a very strange one shot I'm currently working on. For those of you who are curious about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship and where it's going…you won't have to wait _too_ much longer. (Insert perverted, surreptitious wink here.)


	14. From My Head To My Heart

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen:_

_From My Head To My Heart_

* * *

Inuyasha's nerves felt stretched taut, like two ends of a string being pulled in opposite directions, as he followed Kagome up the mountain of stairs that led to her childhood home. As if sensing his nervousness, Kagome reached over and gently squeezed his hand.

Forgetting his nerves, Inuyasha's vision narrowed until his entire world consisted of Kagome's small fingers entwined with his. He marveled at how natural it felt, how small and soft her hand was, how Kagome had no reserves, how she seemed so casual. She held his hand as if she was in direct possession of it. Or maybe she was just afraid he was going to run away.

If possible, Kagome's grin widened as they reached the top of the stairs. "Home sweet home," she sang, her grip tightening. A soccer ball bounced by, quickly followed by a gangly, long-limbed teen. His dark eyes, somehow familiar in their shape, narrowed in recognition once he caught sight of the winded couple carrying overstuffed duffle bags. He forgot about the runaway soccer ball and grinned as he waved them over. "Hey, sis!"

The boy's eyes suddenly dropped to their clasped hands, subtly arching an eyebrow. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away at the same time, as if their joined hands had suddenly caught fire, and quickly averted their eyes.

"Hi, Souta!" Kagome called back, hoping to hide her darkened cheeks. The boy quickly darted off to catch his ball and then jogged over to meet them. He took his sisters bag, slinging it casually over one shoulder as he dipped his head in Inuyasha's direction.

"Inuyasha, this is my little brother, Souta." Kagome began in the way of introductions, but her little brother, who had grown half a head taller than her, reached over to capture Inuyasha's hand in a firm shake.

"You must be Inuyasha. Sis told us a lot about you." Souta's eyes gleamed as he leaned in closer to the bewildered hanyou. "Thanks for saving my sister, by the way. Did you really get _stabbed_?"

Settling back into his element, Inuyasha smirked at the younger boy. "Yep, missed my heart by a couple inches. That rat bastard didn't stand a chance. He's lucky he got away when he did or I would have happily returned the favor."

"That's so cool!" Souta turned a dark look on his sister. "Why does all the exciting stuff always happen to you?"

"I wouldn't exactly call getting held at knife-point exciting." Kagome deadpanned.

A pretty, middle aged woman with dark, closely cropped hair stepped outside, interrupting the siblings. "Kagome, welcome home!"

Inuyasha eyed the woman who had to be Kagome's mother, searching for some kind of resemblance. Her dark eyes were pretty and very kind, a trait she'd passed down to her children. It wasn't until she smiled that Inuyasha found the resemblance he was looking for.

"Please, come inside." She gestured for everyone to come inside and they all obediently followed, passing a pair of _kadomatsu _either side of the leaned towards him and whispered, "I told my family about that night in the park. I should warn you, you're something of a legend around here."

"We'll see how long that lasts." Kicking off his shoes as he stepped inside, Inuyasha was greeted by the mouth-watering smell of a kitchen being put to good use. Inuyasha took a deep breath, savoring the unique aroma of boiling seaweed, sweet potato, simmering chestnuts, and sweetened black soybeans. He could also detect the unmistakable scent of cooking noodles and hot, fragrant rice and immediately felt his stomach grumble in anticipation.

Kagome and her mother shared a long hug and when the young woman pulled away, her smile was blinding. "Wow, mama. It smells wonderful in here."

"I've been quite busy in the kitchen," she smiled, smoothing her daughter's hair lovingly. She frowned a bit when she noticed the healing bruise on the side of Kagome's face. The woman's dark eyes then landed on Inuyasha, who felt his knees go weak under her scrutiny as she focused on the unconventional appendages atop his silver head.

Hackles raising in preparation, Inuyasha watched through narrowed eyes as Kagome's mother approached him, timidly bringing a hand to her chest as she eyed his ears. He watched each of her slow blinks with trepidation, and then she did something he never expected. The woman graced him with a sunny smile. "How adorable! May I touch them?"

"Um, sure?" Inuyasha stuttered, completely taken aback as Kagome's mother reached over and gently tweaked a silver-lined ear. "How soft," she cooed, looking quite pleased.

"_Mama_!" Kagome sighed, feeling acutely embarrassed as she watched her mother pet Inuyasha's ears. Also, she was slightly jealous that her mother had the nerve to ask for what she couldn't bring herself to do.

"C'mon, Mom. You don't fondle a man's ears." Souta frowned, looking as equally dismayed as his sister.

"Very well." The woman sighed contentedly as a motherly smile curved her lips. "It's so wonderful to meet you, Inuyasha."

"Um, nice to meet you too." Inuyasha answered tentatively, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Kagome told me what you did for her and I could never thank you enough." She rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha, who had not felt the touch of a mother in years, felt some tension leave his body as she smiled up at him. "Always know that you are a welcomed guest in our home. We're all delighted to have you here."

Speechless, Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome who promptly came to his rescue. "Mom, are the noodles burning?"

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Higurashi cast a worried glance over at the oven and quickly busied herself in the kitchen.

"Told you," Kagome whispered.

"Keh."

Once she had tamed the kitchen back into peaceful subservience, Mrs. Higurashi smiled over at her children. "Kagome, Souta, why don't you give Inuyasha a quick tour and show him where he can put his things."

"Sure thing, Mom," Souta said agreeably as he nicked a sticky-sweet soybean out of the pan and popped it into his mouth. Once out of ear shot of his mother, Souta leaned in towards Inuyasha. "You've been given the place of honor: my bed. I've been downgraded to the floor."

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha had the decency to try and look sheepish.

"It's all good." Souta clapped him on the back and Inuyasha wondered if the whole fucking family had a sunny, inherently cheerful disposition. They showed him Souta's room, where Inuyasha promptly threw his duffle bag in the corner, and then followed Kagome down the hall to her room.

Inuyasha peeked inside, watching Kagome with faint amusement as she collapsed on her bed and gave a contented sigh. "It feels good to be back," she mumbled into her pillow. The whole room was pink and welcoming, neat, but filled with personal touches. Even though Kagome didn't live there anymore, her scent still permeated each fiber of the room, however faint.

"C'mon, Sis. Let's give Inuyasha the grand tour," Souta gently coaxed his sister, who reluctantly rolled out of bed to follow the boys outside.

It was cold outside, with a gentle, persistent breeze, but the sun was shining and as long as they didn't stray into the shadows the temperature was quite comfortable. "Our shrine has a long and prosperous history. We boast many ancient treasures," Kagome began in a faux-serious voice.

"And here comes the most ancient of them all," Souta muttered under his breath as his Grandfather approached, holding a broom as if it were a weapon.

Kagome swatted her brother, though she bit back a smile. "Hello, _Jii_-chan." Kagome ducked her head in a polite bow before running up to give her grandfather a hug that nearly bowed him over.

"Ah, Kagome. It's good to have you home, my girl." The old man patted his granddaughters back. His gaze settled on Inuyasha, who felt the need to inch behind Souta.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Inuyasha, gramps. Remember? We told you about him coming…" Souta tried to jog the old man's memory.

The old man continued to eye Inuyasha speculatively. "Are you sure this is the fellow?"

"Yes, Jii-chan. I'm sure. We were just giving Inuyasha a little tour…"

At the word tour, the old man brightened. "Ah, our shrine is certainly one of the most prestigious in the land…"

And so, Inuyasha found himself being tugged along on a journey through the shrine grounds. He was shown each "treasure" and thoroughly lectured about a sacred tree, a sacred well, and sacred _chozuya, _among other things. Kagome and Souta dutifully followed behind Inuyasha, unwilling to let the unsuspecting hanyou brave the tour alone.

The old man made a point of showing him the main sanctuary, enthusiastically sharing stories about all the "sacred" and "invaluable" objects inside, but wouldn't allow anyone to peek in, claiming that the contents were too important and delicate. The old man even dragged him into the gift shop and tried to persuade Inuyasha to buy a keychain of the Shikon-no-tama. The mention of the Shikon only served to remind Inuyasha of Kikyou, and the conversation they'd had about wishes, which dampened his mood.

Just when Inuyasha thought the "tour" wouldn't ever end, Mrs. Higurashi came to the rescue and announced that dinner was ready. With an audible sigh of relief, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta fairly ran into the house.

"Sorry you had to go through that." Kagome shot Inuyasha a sympathetic look. "It's a rite of passage."

"It's the fate of everyone who walks through those _torri_." Souta added, pointing at the gate that announced the shrine's entrance.

"I didn't think it would ever end." Inuyasha shuddered. "I had no idea so many inanimate object could be considered sacred."

Souta rolled his eyes as they sprinted through the door and raced to the dinner table. "Gramps also has a sacred tea-cup and holy bedroom slippers. I wouldn't take him too seriously if I were you."

* * *

Dinner with the Higurashi's was unlike anything Inuyasha had ever experienced. There was a cadence between the family members, a harmony that Inuyasha was jealous of in spite of himself. They all seemed to genuinely enjoy each other's company. Kagome and Souta often bickered, but it was all in good fun.

The old man was cranky and ornery, constantly alternating between complaining about everything and anything, to chastising his grandchildren, but everyone seemed happy to humor him. Mrs. Higurashi was the mediator, the one who made sure everything ran smoothly, the glue that held the family together.

Inuyasha was content to sit back and listen, thoroughly amused, and only contributed to the conversation when Mrs. Higurashi asked to make sure he was enjoying his meal (which he was - everything was delicious!) or when Jii-chan asked him invasive questions about his family background or financial situation. The old man also kept asking Inuyasha about his intentions towards his granddaughter repetitively, despite his and Kagome's desperate denials.

"So, what are your intentions towards my precious granddaughter, young man?" The old man would leer at him, chopsticks poised like throwing darts.

"Jii-chan, Inuyasha and I are just friends!" Kagome would hastily correct her grandfather, blushing hopelessly.

"Well, no funny business until you're married."

"What's your definition of 'funny business' gramps?" Souta wanted to know out of sheer curiousity.

Kagome resisted the urge to bang her head against the tabletop while Souta chuckled tactlessly, clearly enjoying his sister's discomfort.

Eventually, dinner ended and everything began to wind down. Feeling full and more relaxed then he'd been in a long time, Inuyasha followed Souta up to his room where they got ready for bed. Inuyasha sprawled out on the bed and watched Souta play games on his play station for a while. Without meaning to, Inuyasha began to doze off, his hearing attuned to Kagome's room just down the hall.

* * *

Too soon, Inuyasha was awakened from the best sleep he'd had in a long time. Blinking awake, body tensing at the unexpected interruption, Inuyasha half-sat up, unintentionally butting heads with Kagome.

"Ouch." Kagome recoiled a few inches, rubbing her tender forehead.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha grumbled dreamily, half-wondering if he was dreaming Kagome's presence.

"Morning sunshine!" Souta grinned, peaking over the edge of the mattress. "Time to wake up!"

Inuyasha glanced, confused, out of the window. It was clearly still dark outside. Kagome giggled at his sleep-baffled expression, feeling a tug on her heartstrings. His long, silver hair was mussed, framing his uniquely handsome face. Kagome ignored the slight acceleration of her pulse and wished for the millionth time that Kouga hadn't had to take her camera as evidence. She knew she would get it back eventually, but she felt somehow incomplete without her camera nearby.

"Get up." Kagome commanded softly. "It's almost midnight. We're going to miss it if we don't hurry."

Inuyasha rolled out of bed, avoiding stepping on the Higurashi's large, calico cat that had taken an extreme liking to him. "What're we going to miss?" He asked around a wide, fang-bearing yawn.

"The bell ringing!" Kagome smiled excitedly, tossing him his jacket.

"We always listen for it every year." Souta explained as he slipped on some shoes. Kagome grabbed the blankets from Souta's futon and bundled them up. "Let's go," she urged, opening the window.

Souta crawled out first, feet balancing on his window sill as he pulled himself up onto the roof. Kagome handed him up the blankets and a large thermos before climbing up after him. Before disappearing out the window, Kagome sent him a cheeky little grin and urged him to follow quickly.

Sighing, Inuyasha followed them easily, unable to deny his curiosity about this particular Higurashi custom. Kagome and Souta were huddled together on the roof, swathed in blankets. The air was crisp, the moon-shrouded darkness holding the promise of something extraordinary.

The siblings made room so Inuyasha could slip in-between them. Kagome immediately adjusted the blanket so that it covered them both. The thermos she balanced in her lap contained steaming hot-chocolate. Once they were all settled comfortably, she popped the lid off and poured some of the fragrant, hot liquid and passed it around.

"So remind me again why we're up on your roof at midnight?" Inuyasha asked, eagerly accepting the top. Even though the cold didn't bother him that much, the sugary brew warmed his insides in a decidedly pleasant way.

"_Shh_!" The siblings hushed him in unison and seconds later Inuyasha's ears perked up as the silent night was filled with the sounds of bells. The trio sat in awed silence, listening to the pealing sounds of hundreds of distant bells. There was something beautiful and captivating about the sound of so many bells resonating in harmony. Everyone's skin was covered in goose bumps that had nothing to do with the cold. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's warmth and slung an arm over her brother's shoulder.

108 rings later, the night settled into stark silence once again. Kagome grinned into the darkness. "I never get tired of hearing that. I look forward to it every year."

"It feels kinda good, doesn't it? It feels like shaking off the old year. It's almost like anything can happen now," Souta smiled, sipping at his hot chocolate.

Inuyasha had never paid much attention to the traditional ringing of bells every year, but he knew the bells were supposed to symbolize the 108 human sins in Buddhist belief, and were supposed to get rid of the 108 worldly desires, and knew that many people believed that the ringing of bells cleansed them of their sins from the previous year.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome shivered, shyly meeting Inuyasha's amber gaze. "Everything feels new, promising."

As Inuyasha met Kagome's gaze, felt her warmth pressed into his side, and watched the moon get tangled in her long, ebony locks, he couldn't help but wonder what new sins he would be accumulating in the new year to come.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Inuyasha averted his eyes, catching sight of the branches of the _Goshinboku_. "Should we go back inside now?"

"No way!" Kagome smiled. "We have to stay up and watch the first sunrise of the new year."

Inuyasha smiled crookedly, shaking his head. "You guys are all about tradition around here, huh?"

"You have no idea," Souta mumbled as he passed the thermos back to his sister. "I'm going to go catch a few hours of sleep. Wake me before dawn." The lanky teen made his was cautiously back to his room, pausing only long enough to wink at his sister. "Remember: no funny business."

Kagome sent her brother such a malevolent glare that he hastily retreated back into his window, but she could still hear him chuckling, obviously pleased with himself. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "The joys of having a little brother."

"I'm jealous."

"Thanks for the sarcasm." Kagome rolled her eyes, playfully pushing the hanyou's shoulder.

"No, I mean it. Your family is really something else - and I mean that in a good way."

Kagome flushed with pride. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

"You're lucky," Inuyasha said, flashing that crooked smile Kagome was beginning to look forward to seeing.

"I know." Kagome smiled back sweetly. "So, what about your family? Any siblings?"

Inuyasha's half-smile vanished as soon as it had appeared. "I have one half-brother."

Kagome picked up on his change of mood and gentled her voice. "I take it you guys don't get along well?"

"Not even close," Inuyasha scoffed.

"What about the rest of your family?" Kagome asked in a near whisper.

Inuyasha laid back on the roof, hands laced behind his head. "Eh, I don't really have any other family. My dad died when I was a baby and my mom died when I was a kid."

Kagome's gaze softened, her throat squeezing tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha shot her a mock-annoyed look. "Don't go apologizing for things you don't have any control over. Besides, it was a long time ago."

Kagome sipped on the hot chocolate, watching the silver-haired young man through her eyelashes. "Tell me about Kikyou?" She smiled hopefully, half-of her wanting to know more about Inuyasha's elusive fiancé while her other half wanted to pretend like Kikyou didn't exist.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha echoed, sinking into a thoughtful silence. "I don't really know what to say about her. We grew up in the same neighborhood. She lived across the street. The other kids in the neighborhood used to give me a hard time because I was a hanyou, but Kikyou would always stick up for me. Maybe because she was kind of a loner too. She lost her parents at a young age, like me. She and her little sister lived with some extended family. We had a lot in common."

"Oh, wow." Kagome breathed, blinking slowly.

"Yeah. She's great. Perfect, actually." Inuyasha sighed.

Even though Kagome had asked, her chest clenched painfully at the new knowledge.

"Maybe too perfect," Inuyasha lamented.

That certainly caught Kagome's attention. "What do you mean?"

"She's just so flawless. She actually reminds me of my brother a little bit, except she's not a total asshole. Kikyou is reserved, cold, always striving to be on top. She values her career, almost to the point of obsession. She carries the weight of the world on her shoulders and refuses to let anyone help her. She has a way of locking people out."

Inuyasha's lips curved into a small, sad smile. "Maybe we're too much alike."

Kagome kept quite. It didn't even seem like Inuyasha was talking to her anymore. "She was the first person to look out for me after my mom died. She's been in my life so long, I don't know what I would do without her, but It's like I'm never enough. Sometimes I think she'll never be truly happy with me."

Jaw dropping, Kagome shot Inuyasha a surprised look. "That's crazy, Inuyasha. Why would you say something like that?"

His lids drooped, eyes darkening. "Sometimes I just feel like I'll never be enough. I'm afraid to lose her, but deep down I know I'm not what she really wants."

"Don't say that," Kagome pleaded. "Kikyou is lucky to have you and I'm sure she knows that."

"Keh." Inuyasha glanced over at the doe-eyed girl beside him, idly wondering if she spiked the hot chocolate. He'd never talked this much to anyone about something that actually mattered before.

"I'm serious, Inuyasha. You don't give yourself enough credit. Who cares if you're a hanyou? You're perfect just the way you are," Kagome said fiercely, then realized maybe she'd said too much and stared intently into the dark depths of the thermos.

Inuyasha smiled wryly. "Thanks for saying that."

"I mean it," she responded primly as she screwed the cap back on the thermos. Kagome wrapped herself in the blankets and laid down next to Inuyasha. "If I'm not allowed to _say_ 'sorry' then you aren't allowed to _feel_ sorry for yourself, especially when you've done nothing wrong."

* * *

Inuyasha knew it was only a matter of time before Kagome dozed off. The girl was tired, despite her determination to watch the sun come up. It wasn't long before she was snoring softly, curled into his side for warmth. Her small fingers were curled around a lock of his hair and she looked so damn adorable, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to rouse her. He decided to let her sleep and he would wake her before sunrise. For the moment, he let himself relax and enjoy the warm, soft curves pressed into his side.

It was so easy to be with her. He didn't feel like he had to be perfect for Kagome…she seemed to accept him for exactly who he was. For some reason, she seemed to like him, even though he was kind of a jackass to her most of the time.

Inuyasha passed the time, curled around the slim girl who seemed so fragile in her pink pajamas, and wondered what it would be like to belong to her, to be apart of her crazy, hilarious, loving family. In time, the scent of the wind changed and small animals began to stir, signaling Inuyasha to the onset of dawn.

Using his elbows to prop himself up, he gently nudged Kagome awake. "Hey, wake up. It's nearly dawn."

With a small yawn, Kagome struggled to sit up. "It still looks dark to me."

"Trust me, I can tell."

"If you say so." Kagome blinked sleepily. "Thanks for staying up with me, by the way."

"Keh." Inuyasha tilted his head. "If I had left you alone, you probably would have rolled off the roof by now."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, but the slow lightening of the world around them captured her attention and she grinned excitedly. "The first sun rise of the new year!"

"You're actually really excited about this aren't you?" Inuyasha asked wryly.

"Of course!" She gently patted his knee, her small face suddenly turning serious. "I'm really glad I get to see the first sun rise with you," she said, catching Inuyasha off guard.

"You know, you have to pay special attention to the first time something is done in the new year. Like the first sunrise, the first trip to a shrine, the first tea ceremony, or the first shopping sale of the new year." She giggled, turning towards him, not realizing her face was a mere fraction away from his. "Oh!" Kagome gasped, blushing deeply. Inuyasha realized, almost in slow motion, that his lips were pressed into hers, warm, soft, sweet, and somehow electric. It felt like a low current of electricity was humming through his body.

They both pulled away, startled, not sure why or what had just taken place. Kagome glanced up at him through her thick, dark lashes. "The first kiss of the new year," she said slowly, heart pounding so hard that she could hear blood rushing in her ears.

Inuyasha scooted away a few inches, flummoxed. "S-sorry," he stuttered, ears presses flat against his skull as he tried to contain his panic. "I don't know why…I'm not sure how... that happened."

Kagome laughed nervously, twisting her hands in her lap. "Do you want to pretend like that didn't just happen?" she offered, shivering.

"Eh, it would probably make both our lives easier if we did." Inuyasha looked pained, torn between staying and waning to flee.

"Right," Kagome agreed, trying to hide her shaking hands.

"Right," Inuyasha echoed. "Um, should we wake up your brother so he can see the sunrise?"

"Yes, Souta. We should wake him up."

Inuyasha darted away to go wake up the boy, leaving Kagome alone to watch the pink and orange horizon grow brighter. It was a breathtaking sunrise, but Kagome found it hard to focus on the sky. She gently touched her lips, which were still burning pleasantly, unable to stop thinking that something much rarer and more extraordinary than a sunrise had just taken place.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh, what tangled webs we weave! Now, here comes the fun part! Thanks for reading, guys! Your reviews make me SO happy. I am deeply humbled (bows)

FYI:

_Chozuya_: A small pavillion, central to most Shinto shrines, with water and ladles. People use it to wash their face (rinsing out their mouths) and hands before praying.

_Torii_: The symbol of a shrine is its main gate. It's supposed to represent the division between the everyday world and the divine world.

_Jii-chan_: This is what Kagome usually calls her Grandfather in the anime. It's a very informal way of saying Grandfather and one would only use it for their own grandfather, least they would be showing great disrespect.

_Kadomatsu: _a traditional Japanese decoration of the New Year placed in pairs in front of homes supposedly to welcome ancestral spirits or Kami of the harvest. Designs for kadomatsu vary depending on region but are typically made of pine, bamboo, and sometimes ume tree sprigs which represent longevity, prosperity and steadfastness, respectively.


	15. Be Careful With My Heart

**My Heart**

**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen:_**

_Be Careful With **My Heart**_

_

* * *

_

It was sad to be leaving home again, even though Kagome knew she only lived a few hours away. A weekend was a small reprieve, a teasing glimpse of what life was like before University, and Kagome packed with a heavy heart. She missed her childhood home, the familiar sights and sounds of the shrine; she missed seeing her family everyday, doing chores around the house, missed her purring, fat cat.

She even missed her little brother, as shocking as that realization was. She missed their insistent bickering, their silly fights, the sibling rivalry, the late night talks, and she hated that she couldn't be there to watch Souta grow up. Sure, she visited frequently and was still around for all the_ big _things, it was the _little_ things that she missed. Though they frequently argued and partook in ridiculous wrestling matches - and even though Souta knew all the right buttons to push in order to piss his sister off - he was still her little brother and Kagome loved him dearly. _Though he doesn't need to know that_, Kagome though as she ruffled his mop of black hair, in passing, like she knew he hated.

"See you later, squirt," Kagome pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head before he could avoid it and he quickly squirmed out of her reach.

"Ew, sis. Give me a break!" He desperately tried to smooth his hair back, face scrunched in an annoyed pout.

"I'll miss you, brat. Take care of Mom and Gramps while I'm gone." She gave him a pointed look. "And stay out of trouble."

"Don't I always?" Souta grinned, blinking innocently at his sister. "I'm like the best kid ever. A saint, really."

"Sure you are," Kagome murmured sarcastically, though she secretly agreed. Souta really was a good kid. He was a wonderful brother to her and a model son to her mother and grandfather.

There was no telling what he got into he was with his friends, but he had a good head on his shoulders.

Kagome remembered a time when her brother barely came up to her hip, when he used to come into her room without knocking in the middle of the night and ask to sleep with his big sister because of some scary dream or thunder storm. Kagome felt like her brother had shot up another six inches since the last time she'd seen him and he easily toppled over his sister's small frame, though he still wasn't as tall as Inuyasha. Souta followed her into the kitchen where he immediately found a plate of leftover _mochi_ and began snacking cheerfully.

"Speaking of staying out of trouble," Souta arched an eyebrow as his sister, "I think you're the one who needs to watch out."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome sampled some of the sticky rice-cakes, chewing carefully.

"A certain broody, golden-eyed, silver-haired guy I happen to know who happens to be betrothed to someone who isn't Kagome Higurashi." Souta wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as his sister stood frozen and red-faced. "Does that ring a bell?"

Kagome's mouth opened uselessly, words couldn't find their way out. "Don't look so shocked, sis. You are my big sister, after all, and I happen to know you pretty well. I can tell when you're in _L.O.V.E_." Souta teased.

Pausing before she left the room, Kagome fixed her brother with an icy, warning glare.

"Be careful not to choke on your _mochi_, Souta," Kagome cautioned in a too-sweet voice that indicated trouble, like calm before the storm.

"Sure, sure. Bye, sis." Souta said casually, though he inched away from his sister, a nervous smile breaking out across his face.

_Then again, maybe she didn't miss her little brother so much after all_.

Kagome sighed, hoisting her bag up as she left the house. Her grandfather met her at the door. "Kagome," her grandfather pressed a small bag tied with a leather cord into her hands. "To spread happiness," he said as Kagome peeked into the bag. It contained a couple mochi and a bitter orange. Kagome smiled, amused. "Thanks, Jii-chan."

"It was good seeing you, my girl." He smiled beneath his long, white beard.

"You too, Jii-chan. I'll visit again soon," she promised, wrapping the old man in a gentle hug. "Take it easy, try not to exterminate too many evil spirits," Kagome chided gently as her grandfather chuckled.

Kagome realized she even missed her crazy Jii-chan. She found herself missing his inane story-telling and grumbling. She missed his ridiculous complaining, and seeing him sweeping the shrine steps, and chastising Souta for not wanting to become a priest and chasing a soccer ball around.

Kagome's mother loomed into view and Kagome felt her throat tighten. Sensing her daughters' immanent tears, Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kagome tightly.

"I'll miss you, mama."

"Shh, dear. It's okay. You're never that far from the people you love." Her mother smiled lovingly, her dark eyes wise and tender.

The only thing that kept Kagome from tearing up was the fact that she knew she could always return. Home was never too far away.

"Call me if you need anything, dear." Her mother bit her lip as she watched Inuyasha walking towards them. "And please, honey, be careful with your heart," she pleaded quietly, casting a meaningful glance to the approaching hanyou.

Kagome lowered her eyes, feeling like her mother could see too clearly into them.

'_God…am I really that pathetically obvious?'_

_

* * *

_

The car ride home was long and quiet, the radio dutifully filling the silence between the awkward couple. Inuyasha was on edge, wrestling with his conscious, and Kagome was already missing her family. The goodbye's had been heartfelt and a little tearful, on Kagome's part.

Even though Inuyasha had only known Kagome's family for a weekend, he still felt a slight pang in his chest as he drove away. He'd captured something there, been a part of something he'd never really had before. The weary, golden-eyed boy wondered if he would ever feel like he was a part of a family again. The weekend had been a gift, one he could only keep in memory.

Even though he and Souta had gotten along, finding a shared love of violent video games, and Mrs. Higurashi had hugged him tightly and told him he was welcome back anytime, Inuyasha still couldn't help but wonder if his good luck had run out. He quickly chanced a glance over at Kagome. The young woman was watching the scenery fly by as she idly stared out of the window, almost asleep. Her dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, the shimmering ebony locks delicately arranged so that the pale column of her throat was exposed.

Inuyasha found himself momentarily entranced by the oddly provocative curve of her long neck, the delicate shape of her jaw line. Ever since he had kissed her, however inadvertently, and gotten a taste of her, he found himself craving more. Loosing himself in the memory of her taste: warm, honey-sweet, and slightly masked with the sugary taste of chocolate, Inuyasha nearly swerved into the other lane, narrowly avoiding hitting a passing car.

"Keep your eyes on the road, speed-racer." Kagome mumbled as her seatbelt tightened around her body.

"I've got this," Inuyasha replied stiffly. He chocked up her bad mood to the fact that she was leaving her family, unaware that a different scene was playing through Kagome's head. Kagome was also remembering warm, inviting lips pressed firmly, if briefly, to her own. A current of electricity had raced through her body as she had automatically leaned into Inuyasha's warmth, feeling his lean muscles pressed into her own curves. With daylight breaking around them, it had felt like anything was possible.

'_What was I thinking? That Inuyasha was going to leave Kikyou to be with me? Yeah, right.' _She'd had to save them, once reality had caught up to her. Inuyasha was engaged and she could see the darkness of his betrayal spreading in his wide, yellow eyes. She had to give him a way out, had to downplay the situation. "_Do you want to pretend like that didn't just happen?"_

And he'd agreed, all too readily, shooting down what little hope Kagome had rallied, and she had felt the peculiar sensation of her heart sinking in her chest like a capsized ship.

It had hurt, but what right did she have to be hurt? Inuyasha belonged to someone else, even if Kagome felt like she had some kind of ridiculous claim on him. She knew that and was well aware she couldn't even dream of comparing to Kikyou. Inuyasha was so far out of her reach…

And she knew she should feel lucky just to have him as a friend. She couldn't ruin that, because the thought of not having Inuyasha in her life at all made her feel sick to her stomach. It was unthinkable. Better to push back her feelings then to push him away. She'd only known him a couple months, but he fit into her life so well it was like he belonged there, like he'd ben destined to meet her. So, Kagome kept her mouth shut and prayed her strong feelings for Inuyasha would eventually pass.

She glanced over at the boy in question who was currently occupying her every waking thought. His lean, handsome face was relaxed as he settled into the long, uneventful drive. His golden eyes were half-lidded, his thick eyelashes highlighted by the sun's saffron rays. His long, glossy locks were carelessly tossed over one shoulder and Kagome took the time to admire his strong profile, drank in the way his pale hair stood out in contrast to his tanned skin.

His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, revealing the sinewy muscles in his forearms. Kagome silently appreciated the way his wiry muscles tensed and relaxed as he guided the steering wheel. His power wasn't blatantly obvious, but those lean muscles subtly hinted at strength.

Golden eyes suddenly snapped over to her and Kagome knew she'd been caught. The young woman offered a small, brief smile before turning her head away. She stared intently at the passing scenery, feeling like a fool.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, but the car let out a hideous shriek and the wheel jerked out of his grip for a moment before he could bring the car back under control. With a death-cry, the vehicle slowed to a glacial pace and Inuyasha quickly maneuvered the old car onto the side of the road.

Kagome was rigid in her seat. "What happened?"

"Dunno," Inuyasha unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. "I'll find out soon enough," he sighed.

Kagome curled up in the seat, watching as Inuyasha vanished behind the hood of her car. He fiddled around with something out of sight and Kagome watched anxiously as he tampered with the bowls of her car, alternately checking underneath the hood and ducking under the car.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Kagome, Inuyasha slid back into the driver's seat with a curse. He turned the ignition and heard the car crank, but it failed to start. He turned to Kagome with a solemn look. "The ignition is shot," he informed her. "It's way past praying for."

"Oh, no." Kagome cried out in dismay, biting her lower lip.

"The coolant is leaking and your serpentine belt is bad, which is why your car sounds like a bull being castrated," Inuyasha continued.

Kagome's look of abstract horror was almost comical. _Almost. _The young woman sank back in her chair, looking defeated. "I don't believe this. What am I supposed to do?"

Inuyasha absently rolled his shoulder, cracking his neck with an unconcerned shrug. "It's not that big of a deal. I can easily fix it."

Kagome immediately brightened. When she smiled at him like that, it was like looking into the center of the sun. "Really? You can?"

"Yeah, of course." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome blinked at him. "Well?"

Inuyasha shot her a bemused look. "I can't do anything here, obviously. I don't have any tools. If I can get this archaic piece of shit to my garage, it'll be a walk in the park. Should only take me a couple days to get it running smoothly again."

"That's great!" Kagome grinned, but her smile faltered and she favored Inuyasha with a timid look. "I don't really have much extra money, though, being a broke collage student and all. All of my money goes to tuition and books."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shit, Kagome. I'm not gonna' _charge_ you."

"Really?" Kagome said loud enough to make Inuyasha wince. "You would do that for me?"

"Uh, yes?" Inuyasha looked uncomfortable under her awed gaze. He didn't deserve that look from her. The way she gazed at him, it made him feel like a hero. He was a lot of things. Hero wasn't one of them.

Kagome jumped across the center console and wrapped him in a fierce hug. It took Kagome a few seconds to realize, considering the newest developments in their relationship, that maybe this wasn't the brightest idea.

Reigning herself in, Kagome pulled back and settled into her seat. "Sorry. I'm just very grateful."

Inuyasha graced her with a rare smile. "That's what friends are for, right?" he quoted Kagome's own words back to her.

Kagome giggled nervously. "Right, friends." _Damn. _"So, where do we go from here?" Kagome asked, not realizing the double meaning her question carried.

* * *

_Life is funny_, Inuyasha thought, _in a very ironic and humorless way_. Life was funny the way a three-legged dog was funny. Or like the way dropping your cell phone in the toilet was funny. Or, closer to home, it was funny like being sexually attracted to someone who isn't your fiancé is funny.

Life was funny the same way hiking down the longest stretch of highway in all of Japan was funny. Life was funny in the same way sharing an oddly decorated motel room with the person you are obviously sexually attracted to, by a serious of odd, random coincidences was funny. Which is to say, not that funny at all.

After securing the car and removing everything valuable, they'd walked to the nearest exit. Inuyasha had called Kikyou while Kagome called Sango and Miroku, but everyone was still out of town and unable to come pick them up. Kagome then called the shrine, but the lines were down.

"Sometimes our phone lines and internet connections go down," Kagome explained with a small frown. She also tried calling her brother's cell phone, while Inuyasha tried calling some of his co-workers, but it went straight to voicemail. Kagome left a message and snapped her phone shut with a defeated sigh. "Souta never charges his phone. Any luck on your end?"

"Nah, the only person I know available to come pick us up doesn't have his drivers license yet." Yet another one of life's little ironies.

With no bus or train within miles, they had no choice but to seek shelter for the night and wait for Miroku to pick them up in the morning.

With a relieved huff, Kagome dropped her duffle bag to the floor and took a step towards the maroon-and-gold bed, but Inuyasha's hand snapped over to stop her. Her slender wrist was trapped in his strong fingers and Kagome found she couldn't pull away. "Inuyasha?"

"Don't move, don't touch anything." Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha had finally lost it. "Care to explain?"

"Motels are festering sores full of germs and disease. I just want to make sure this place is reasonably clean before we get comfortable."

Kagome eyed the small room. It certainly _looked_ clean enough. There was no obvious _smell_. The bed was neatly made, the floor showed evidence of recently being vacuumed, and there was no dust or clutter.

"It seems clean enough," Kagome ventured.

Inuyasha tapped the side of his nose and released Kagome from his grip. "We'll see if it passes the test." Inuyasha smirked wryly and then promptly began sniffing around the room. Kagome stood back and watched with growing amusement as Inuyasha dropped to his hands and knees like a proper dog and began sniffing the carpet.

Back to his feet, he carefully approached the bed and gingerly sucked in a nose-full of air. He pulled back the rose-laden comforter and did the same with the sheets. After inspecting the pillows, Inuyasha moved onto the adjacent bathroom. He re-appeared moments later and nodded over at the patiently waiting woman. "It's not the best-smelling place ever, but it's clean enough." He eyed the bed. "At least everything has been thoroughly washed."

Kagome giggled and sat on the edge of the mattress. Inuyasha sank down beside her and glanced over at the digital alarm clock on the bed-side table. "It's only five o'clock. How are we supposed to kill time?"

"I can think of a few ways."

* * *

**A/N**: Get your minds out of the gutter!

….

_Maybe._

I am totally blown away by the response to this little fic of mine. I wish I could properly convey how totally fucking psyched I am. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I look forward to each response and I actually find comments really helpful to the writing process. Be sure to keep me informed! I'll try and have he next chapter out soon…don't want to keep you guys in suspense for too long…"_Will they? Won't they? Oh, the drama!" HA!_

_***Mochi**: _Rice cakes made of boiled sticky rice that is made before New Year's Day and eaten during the beginning of January. Because of mochi's extremely sticky texture, there is usually a small number of choking deaths around New Year in Japan, particularly amongst the elderly and children. The death toll is reported in newspapers in the days after New Year.


	16. My Heart Knows It's Now Or Never

****

**My Heart**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Sixteen:_

_My Heart Knows It's Now Or Never_

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't known it was possible for someone to play hang-man for three consecutive hours without actually taking a hint from the game and literally hanging themselves.

Even more astonishing was the fact that he was actually… enjoying himself. He was slowly beginning to realize that anything he did with Kagome was somehow going to be _fun_. The girl had a knack for taking even the most tedious chores and make them entertaining. They had started off playing tic-tac-toe at Kagome's insistence, but after Kagome lost thirteen successive rounds, she swiftly changed the game.

It just so happened that Kagome Higurashi was a very strategic hang-man player, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. She'd already bested him using the words: _gypsy, hospitalization, pneumonia, schizophrenia, daiquiri, haphazard, rhythm, futuristic, impromptu, _and most recently_, voyeurism._ The woman was a fucking walking dictionary.

"_E_?" Inuyasha guessed, watching Kagome bite the end of the pencil with interest.

"One _E_!" Kagome happily scribbled the letter down. Inuyasha glanced down at the crinkled sheet of paper. _O_O_A_O_OEIA_. Only four letters left to guess and Inuyasha had approximately two guesses left before it was game over. _'What kind of word has four __**O'**__s anyways?'_

"_T_?" Inuyasha guessed, genuinely perplexed.

"Yes! One _T_."

Inuyasha frowned. The more letters he guessed, the farther he felt from actually solving the puzzle. He waited a beat, then sighed and rolled away from Kagome. "I have no fucking idea. What word has _four_ fucking _O's_?"

"Onomatopoeia!" Kagome shouted cheerfully.

"What?"

"The answer! It's _onomatopoeia_, you know, like a word that imitates the sound associated with something. Like, '_hiss_' or '_buzz_' or something like that." Kagome giggled, unable to keep the answer in any longer.

Inuyasha growled loudly, shooting the young woman an annoyed glare.

"Yeah! '_Growl_' is an onomatopoeia too." Kagome flashed a small, coy smile which prompted Inuyasha to throw the nearest pillow at her. It just so happened the pillow was in the shape of a swan.

"Hey," Kagome chided, "don't take out your frustrations on the poor swan." Kagome tossed the swan-pillow back on the bed and got up to rifle through her duffle bag. She dug out her shower essentials, toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, face wash, and took the armful into the adjacent bathroom and organized them on the counter.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who was still frowning down at the paper they'd used to play their games. She couldn't help but giggle at his expression as she wandered back into the main room, where she leaned casually against the bed.

"I'm so done with this stupid game." Inuyasha huffed, glaring down at the crinkled paper and studying the history of his defeat. "Hey, what does _voyeurism _mean, anyways?"

Kagome blushed scarlet and quickly rolled off the bed, giggling nervously as she stretched her arms above her head. The flash of taut, smooth skin as her sweater rode up a couple inches momentarily distracted Inuyasha. Avoiding his question completely, Kagome smiled a little too brightly and said, "I'm just going to go take a quick shower now," then promptly ducked back inside the bathroom.

Confused, Inuyasha watched the closed bathroom door for a few bewildered seconds before mentally shrugging it off. Surveying the now darkened room, Inuyasha eyed all the half-empty take-out containers littering the floor from where he and Kagome had ordered delivery and watched an awful black-and-white movie on the small television set.

Sniffing the air delicately, Inuyasha wondered if Kagome had any left over oden. As if reading his thoughts through four inches of plywood, Kagome called out, "you better not touch my oden, Inuyasha!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laid out across the bed, flat on his back, stretching out his long legs. It was dark outside, the only light emitting from an overhead lamp and faint beams of moonlight that filtered in through a crack in the curtains. Inuyasha allowed his eyes to drift closed as he listened to Kagome as she moved around in the next room. Soon, the soothing, peaceful sound of running water relaxed his tense muscles and Kagome began to hum softly, adding to the crescendo of water hitting the bottom of the tub.

Lacing his hands behind his head, Inuyasha permitted himself to imagine that this was his life; he pretended for a moment that reality, life outside of the cramped red-and-gold room didn't exist. He and Kagome were the only reality that mattered. He imagined that he had found Kagome before Kikyou and was free to explore their magnetic pull towards one another.

Inuyasha could picture a life with Kagome, watching TV with her, eating with her, playing silly games with her, going grocery shopping with her, holding hands with her in public, traveling all over the world with her or just making a quick trip around the block to rent a movie. With his eyes closed he could pretend that this motel room was _their_ room, perhaps in a house that was _their_ house. He could be laying in _their_ bed, waiting for Kagome to emerge from her nightly shower and join him.

Sweet, enticing smells were gently wafting in through the cracks in the door, enhanced by the steam from Kagome's hot shower. It dawned on him that Kagome was wet, naked, and quite vulnerable in the next room. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he quickly got a hold of himself, shutting down his runaway thoughts. He tried to turn off his busy mind and suddenly overactive imagination, but words drifted to him, almost not his own: _'__**she belongs to me.'**_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, angry with himself and severely distressed by his traitorous thoughts. '_That's insane. Kagome doesn't belong to me and I don't belong to her. If anything, I belong to Kikyou_.' He reasoned to himself.

'_**Keh. She's mine. If only I would claim her. It could be so easy,'**_ the dark voice whispered temptingly.

'_Kagome isn't mine…how can I claim her? I'm fucking engaged and I'm not a goddamn cheat. I'm nothing if not loyal,' _Inuyasha argued, feeling quite foolish for carrying on an internal conversation with himself. _Arguing_ with himself, no less.

'_**Loyal to the wrong one,' **_his inner voice hissed. '_**She's mine, always. Nothing can change that. Take her! Taker her for my own. She belongs with me…' **_his mind persisted.

'_No! It's wrong…' _Inuyasha whimpered silently. '_I can't do that to Kikyou. I owe her too much. She deserves more then that. I'll admit that I'm attracted to Kagome…but that's normal…I'm a guy and she's obviously a girl…it's just natural chemistry… doesn't mean I have to act on those feelings. They'll pass eventually. I…I love Kikyou. She's all I have.'_

The inner voice resonated inside Inuyasha's mind, _roaring_. The sound echoed off the walls of Inuyasha's skull, causing him to cringe. _**'Kagome is mine. Her blood calls to me!' **_The voice growled ferociously. **'Mine; body, mind, soul.**'

Inuyasha rolled over on his side, facing the closed bathroom door, feeling a pull towards the girl on the other side. He felt a headache coming on and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to dispel the demanding thoughts floating around his consciousness.

"I'm fucking loosing my mind," he mumbled.

'_**Her heart is mine**_,' the silent, inescapable voice insisted for good measure.

'_Shut the fuck up!'_ Inuyasha shouted inwardly, relieved when a cool, empty silence filled his head.

The sound of the water being shut off caught his attention and Inuyasha didn't know whether to be worried or relieved that Kagome was about to come back into immediate proximity.

Inuyasha wondered who was to blame for this predicament. Himself? Kagome, for smelling so good, for making him obsess over her, for driving an old piece-of-shit car? Maybe her grandfather for giving her the aforementioned old, piece-of-shit car? Could he make the leap and somehow find a way to blame Miroku for everything?

Inuyasha sighed, listening as Kagome moved around the bathroom, still humming softly. Moments later, she unlocked the door and emerged wearing nothing but a fuzzy white towel. Inuyasha felt the bottom of his stomach fill with intense heat and a voice in the darkest recesses of his mind purred delightedly and Inuyasha temporarily forgot how to breath properly.

Her skin was flushed attractively from the hot water and still shiny and damp. He could smell the sweet, warm aroma of her skin from where he was. Her raven hair was still dripping wet, flowing past her shoulders, curling delicately at her breasts.

She flashed an apologetic smile as she traipsed over to where she'd left her duffle bag. "Forgot to grab my pajamas," she explained before digging out a tank-top and a pair of pink, flannel pants, then rushed back to the bathroom.

Once the door had closed, Inuyasha sucked in a lung-full of air, feeling close to hyperventilating. Jumping off the bed, he nearly ran to the window and slid it open, taking quick, desperate breaths of the cool night air. A breeze rustled past, helping to dilute Kagome's tempting scent.

'_**Mine,**_' his inner voice reminded him, with a hint of a smirk. '_**can't deny her for too long.'**_

Inuyasha rested his head against the window sill, breathing hard. He had no idea what was going on in his head. He felt different, changed somehow. Like he was spinning out of control, like things were no longer in his hands. "What's wrong with me?" He growled, glaring out the window and up at the full, bright moon hanging, suspended in the night sky.

"I could make you a list," Kagome teased from the bathroom doorway.

Inuyasha jumped, almost imperceptibly. He hadn't noticed Kagome open the door again. He turned around, both relieved and disappointed to see she was dressed.

"You're hilarious," he mumbled sarcastically, watching as she used her towel to dry her hair.

"Don't I know it." Kagome winked cheekily. "Your turn," she sighed happily as she sat down on the edge of the mattress and continued towel-drying her hair with gusto. Kagome eyed the hanyou, who seemed more silent and sullen than usual, watching him hanging his head out of the window. She felt like something was slightly…off. The air surrounding him seemed charged with a weird energy.

"You okay?" Kagome asked, with a curious tilt to her head.

"Fine," Inuyasha answered shortly.

"If you say so," Kagome muttered uncertainly. Something was different about him, though Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on it. Was it his eyes? They seemed more dilated than usual, maybe the slightest bit pink around the edges. Was it just her or did his color seem a little bit off? Kagome didn't know if it was just her imagination, but his fangs seemed a little more prominent, his claws a tad longer.

"Think I'll take that shower now," Inuyasha sighed and grabbed his gray sweatpants before he slipped into the privacy of the bathroom. Kagome's sweet musk was stronger there, making Inuyasha's loins tighten, not unpleasantly.

His head swam and he felt slightly off balance. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha wondered out loud as he turned the faucet on. Hot water pored from the shower head and Inuyasha quickly tossed his shirt off and stepped out of his jeans. He adjusted the water to a cooler temperature before sliding the waist band of his boxers down. He kicked his underwear into the corner with the rest of his clothes and eagerly stepped under the heavenly flow of water.

Inuyasha took a long, calming breath and his head cleared slightly. '_**I want her**_,' his annoying inner-voice said, almost petulantly.

"Yeah, well, _I_ don't want to fucking talk to myself anymore. It's fucking weird." Inuyasha glared down at the bottom of the off-white tub and fiddled with the faucet to cool the water a few more degrees. His skin felt like it was on fire, like if he brushed against anything flammable he would combust.

'_**Can't fool myself. Want her; need her. No more waiting. Want her, now,**_' the soundless voice whispered roguishly and Inuyasha felt the pang of longing in his chest. The water was as cold as it would go.

'_Goddamn, I'm a stubborn son of a bitch.'_

'_**Now,' **_the voice pleaded with a slight rasping hiss.

Feeling hopeless and more than a little lost, Inuyasha rushed through his shower and turned the water off, feeling slightly breathless. He grabbed a dry towel off the rack and quickly dried his damp skin and then squeezed all the excess water in his hair out.

He donned his sweatpants and then slowly opened the bathroom door. Kagome was absentmindedly brushing her hair, sitting on the bed, her back resting against the headboard, cushioned by pillows of the normal, non-swan shaped variety.

Her eyes flicked to him for a moment - taking in the sleek lines of his body, the taut, golden skin of his bare chest, the well-toned muscles of his abdomen - before snapping back to the television screen. "Feel better?"

"Keh." Inuyasha responded with the verbal equivalent of a shrug. He watched her watching the TV, afraid to move any closer. His head was still a little foggy, his mind enveloped in a dark, velvet blanket that made him feel like he was half-dreaming.

'_**Kagome,' **_his inner-voice whispered drunkenly and Inuyasha noticed the way her damp hair had left wet-marks near her breasts. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra beneath the flimsy tank-top.

'_I'm going to have to sleep on the fucking roof tonight_,' Inuyasha thought wearily. It took him a minute to realize Kagome was eyeing him speculatively.

"What?" He growled out, his voice coming out harsher than he meant it to.

"Just admiring your hair," Kagome smiled shyly. "It's so long and thick and shiny. I'm a bit jealous."

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You're a strange girl."

"What? I think you have pretty hair. That's not so strange." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, which seemed oddly provocative from Inuyasha's point of view.

"Guys don't have pretty hair." He argued, averting his eyes.

Kagome ignored him. "It's so long, though. It must take forever to brush out and dry."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "I never brush my hair."

"You're kidding! Ugh, now I really am jealous." Kagome laughed then stilled as an idea occurred to her. She blinked up at him hopefully. "Hey, Inuyasha. Do you think I could brush your hair?"

"You want to brush my hair?" Inuyasha repeated slowly, unsure of how to feel about that.

'_**Yes!' **_

"Please?" Kagome smiled timidly, patting the bed in front of her.

With a defeated sigh, Inuyasha obliged her request and sat cross-legged on the bed in front of her. Kagome happily began brushing out the thick, silver mass. Inuyasha expected to feel pain, but Kagome worked carefully, painstakingly working out any tangles she came across. The stroking motions became rhythmical and soothing and Inuyasha slowly relaxed, letting his eyes drift shut.

Eventually, she smoothed his hair out and the brush glided through his pale locks as easily as a ship sailed through water. He heard her sigh contently as she abandoned the brush in favor of her fingers.

The feel of her gentle fingertips roving over his scalp, running through his hair, sent a shiver through his body.

'_**Now!**_' his voice commanded, the need so thick in the unspoken command it was almost painful. '_**Claim her now! She wants me too**_," the private voice promised.

'_That's crazy. Why would Kagome want me?' _Inuyasha was incredulous, but he felt Kagome's timid fingers brush lightly against the smooth skin between his shoulder blades, following the length of his spine.

'_**Feels so good…take her now. We belong together; she's mine! Want her now!'**_

Inuyasha turned around, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress, but didn't make a move to leave the bed.

Kagome grinned. "All done. Doesn't that feel better?" She asked light heartedly, but tensed under the intensity of Inuyasha's gaze. His golden eyes were blazing, her skin searing wherever his burning gaze landed. '_God, he's stunning_,' Kagome thought distractedly, admiring the strong lines of his face, the high cheekbones accentuated by unruly silver bangs.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered as he leaned forward slowly. His forehead touched hers gently and she heard him take a deep, long breath.

Kagome held her breath, afraid to move as his hands slowly moved to stroke her still-damp hair. "Soft," he mumbled. Kagome blushed, suddenly feeling like her body was on fire.

"Inuyasha?" she repeated faintly as he moved closer, gently pressing her back into the wall of pillows, his face so close they were exchanging breath.

Inuyasha felt torn, literally like he was being torn into two. Part of him wanted to seal his lips to Kagome's and melt into her body while the other half was screaming at him to stop, to think about the repercussions of his actions.

'_I shouldn't do this…there's Kikyou…' _Inuyasha lamented

'_**There is no one else! Only her. Take her now! Need…'**_

Kagome was so close and he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't pulling away; he was glad she wasn't pulling away**. **_**'**__But…What about…__**'**_

'_**Now! Want her, now. Now or never! Don't let her get away…'**_

_Now or never; _Inuyasha chose quickly, sealing his fate as he fastened his mouth on Kagome, claiming her soft, sweet lips. Kagome only hesitated a split second, remembering that something about this should be wrong…except it didn't feel wrong. It felt right. _Really_ right and _really, really _good.

Inuyasha growled, low and content, when he felt Kagome kiss him back. She tasted even sweeter than she smelled. Feeling an all-consuming burn that he couldn't escape, Inuyasha pressed closer to Kagome, feeling all her curves pushing pleasantly against him. Claw tipped fingers found their way into dark, silky strands, and he ran his hands through her hair as he familiarized his body with hers. Why did it feel so natural to be with her like this? It was like he was remembering an ancient dream or a past life and he was following old, well-honed instincts.

Kagome moaned against his lips, his mouth scorching against hers, yet she felt like she couldn't get enough. She was torn between wanting to slow down and speed up, but she felt quite content to let Inuyasha take charge. This was new to her, but she felt an inexplicit, unconditional trust towards the golden-eyed boy trailing his hands up and down her back.

His skin felt feverishly hot and Kagome felt his need transferring to her, and she couldn't help but try and get closer. She timidly pressed her palms against the flat, broad plains of his chest, slowly tracing the highly defined muscles down to his stomach and back up to his powerful shoulders.

"_Kagome_," he moaned quietly, the sound of her name coming out of his mouth thrilled her, causing her skin to gooseflesh. Inuyasha detected the spike in her scent and smiled into the next kiss. He kissed gently, he kissed her hard, kissed her breathless. Kagome melted into him, resistance a non-idea, an inconceivable concept, and Inuyasha moved in closer so that they were laying down side-by-side, legs tangled, arms wrapped around one another.

'_This is perfect_,' Kagome thought languidly. Inuyasha paused a moment to allow her to catch her breath. He gave her a moment to regain her bearings, dropping light kisses on her forehead, down to her nose, to her delicate jaw-line. He slowly licked the shell of her ear, feeling her shudder deliciously against him. He repeated the same action and she squeaked, feeling liquid heat pool in her belly. Inuyasha chuckled, his voice rough and undeniably sexy in her ear.

He continued trailing kisses down the pale column of her throat, loving the way she immediately tilted her head back, baring her throat to his advances. He swallowed hard, using all of his remaining self-control to keep his pace, not wanting to scare her. He nipped the junction where her neck blended into her shoulder, testing. Kagome didn't seem to mind, so he tried again using a little more pressure.

Kagome made a small sound in the back of her throat and Inuyasha used his warm, damp tongue to sooth her skin and she sighed against him, small hands tangling in his hair. He was completely lost in her scent, the smooth, softness of her skin, enamored by her sweet and salty taste as he mapped her body with his tongue. Inuyasha quickly discovered that Kagome's neck was sensitive, especially near the hollow of her throat. He liked the way her heart was beating so fast, the was arousal made her scent heady and dangerous.

One of his fangs snagged against the thin strap of her top and it broke without resistance; her top lowered, revealing a teasing amount of cleavage. Just as Inuyasha was trying to decide if he could get away with breaking the other strap, Kagome shifted beneath him.

"Remember that night we played 'I never'?" Kagome asked, pressing her own gentle kisses against Inuyasha's neck. Sighing with pleasure he answered, "Of course."

"I've never…done this before," she admitted shyly, her beautiful, dark-chocolate eyes shyly searching his face.

Inuyasha pulled back and met her nervous, intent gaze, his stare just as burning. "Me either," he answered honestly. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and she fought off the urge to laugh. She wanted to tell him she didn't believe him, but honesty burned in his golden eyes. Feeling the last of her inhibitions slip away, Kagome initiated the next kiss, lightly scraping her blunt fingernails down the length of his strong back.

A low growl rumbled in his chest and Kagome felt the vibrations throughout her whole body. Inuyasha pinned her slender frame against the mattress using his weight, as they trading desperate kisses. He nuzzled the side of her neck, hands splayed across her narrow waist. He trailed slow, languid kisses down the side of her neck, stopping at her collar bone when she squirmed helplessly beneath him.

Nothing mattered but Kagome as Inuyasha kissed her desperately, as if she was his oxygen supply. Nothing existed in his mind except for her; there was no past or future, only the present - the _right now_. There was no regret or second thoughts as he lost himself in her, drowned in her scenet, her taste, the way she whispered his name. The heat between them grew, flaring as they became more bold with each passing second.

He gently ran his claws up and down her sides, daring to reach farther up with each stroke. Once he built up the courage he tested Kagome's boundaries by lightly sweeping his thumb over one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her top. The innocuous motion caused Kagome to jump as if electricity was running through her body and her answering moan was encouraging. Feeling brave, Inuyasha trailed burning, fervent kisses down her neck, past her collar bones, across her chest, until the he met fabric. His warm hands cupped the underside of her generous breasts and Kagome mewled, tossing her head back as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

Emboldened, and nearly desperate with the need to feel her skin-on-skin, Inuyasha used his claws to cut the length of the flimsy fabric of her top, ripping it apart in a precise, almost surgical motion. The thin fabric fell away, revealing Kagome's full, creamy, rose-tipped breasts. Inuyasha whined low in his throat, pressing her flush against him. The feel of her bare skin against his nearly sent him over the edge.

Kagome gasped softly, feeling only slightly dismayed. "That was my favorite tank-top," she lamented, blushing fiercely. Inuyasha smirked, pinning her with his smoldering gaze. As if in apology, Inuyasha nuzzled her breasts affectionately, deeply inhaling her scent. Kagome swallowed hard, unsure of how to feel. Part of her wanted to give in to her shyness and try to cover herself, but the part of her currently in charge just wanted to revel in the amazing feelings and sensations Inuyasha was causing.

Inuyasha ran his tongue between her breasts, exulting in her taste, successfully silencing the doubting part of Kagome's brain. Feeling, more than hearing, her sigh of pleasure, he took the full weight of her breasts in his hands and kneaded them softly until Kagome had to bite her lips to suppress her breathy moans.

Growling with pleasure, Inuyasha lowered his head, still trapping Kagome with the weight of his body, and took one of her pert, pink nipples into his mouth, tasting with a long, rough lick. Kagome threw her head back and raised her arms above her head, totally submitting to his administrations. Her breathing was labored, her eyes shut, her legs gently wrapped around Inuyasha's waist. Her scent was maddening, an intoxicating perfume of heat and desire.

Realizing he'd stumbled upon something good, Inuyasha continued teasing her nipples with his tongue, fairly switching back and fourth so he could spread his attentions equally. One of Kagome's small hands drifted up to find one of his ears and she began gently massaging the base. Inuyasha growled out in pleasure, the heat in his loins spreading even further. His erection was pressed hard into Kagome's thigh, but she didn't seem to mind. Her own hips were buckling slightly, pushing her hips lightly into Inuyasha, grinding her core against his erection.

The tension between them was almost unbearable, but he continued to alternately nip and suckle the gentle swell of her breasts until she was pleasantly sore. Panting, Inuyasha moved so he could capture her lips again, their fevered skin pressed against each other. Just as they were about to move past the point of no return, a shrill ring split the air, causing the entwined couple to jump.

Their eyes snapped open, staring deeply into the others gaze as a second ring cut through the air. With labored breathing, Inuyasha hid his face in the crook of Kagome's neck, feeling the first pang of sorrow in his chest. He recognized the ring tone; Kikyou was calling his cell.

"Are you going to get that?" Kagome asked in a soft, breathless whisper. She was still recovering from Inuyasha's administrations, half-out of her mind with pleasure, delerious with desire. Inuyasha slowly lifted his body off of Kagome, his golden eyes still smoldering with barely masked desire as he took in her generous breasts, her slender wasit, and the smooth, taut skin of her belly. He gave her one last, lingering look before forcing himself to get off the bed. Even though he could hear his inner voice howl with anger and disappointment, Inuyasha made himself turn away and quickly fetched his cell phone out of the back pocket of his jeans.

Sure enough, Kikyou's name was bright across the small, rectangular screen. Inuyasha's breath hitched and he quickly silenced the call. He waited a few moments before jamming his thumb over the send button, quickly shutting the phone off. He couldn't handle talking to Kikyou right then, couldn't stand the thought of hearing her voice. Swallowing back bile, Inuyasha felt his stomach turn and he wondered for a moment if he was going to throw up.

He hung his head, taking calm even breaths. His scent, heavily entwined with Kagome's, permeated the air. It should have made him feel worse, but it actually made him feel slightly better. Exhaling a shaky breath, Inuyasha slowly turned around.

Inuyasha wasn't the photographer that Kagome was, but even he could see that she made a beautiful, heart-rending picture. Her dark, tousled hair was wild around her small, heart-shaped face. Her large, dark eyes were wide, watching him intently, almost expectantly. The desire was fading from her eyes, though her skin was still flushed prettily, and she was looking at him with an expression mixed with fear and hope. She pulled the blankets tightly around her body modestly and moved to lean against the headboard.

"Who was it?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha moved to go sit on the edge of the mattress, elbows resting on his knees. Kagome watched his long hair spill down his lean, strong back like a silver waterfall. "It was Kikyou," Inuyasha murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh," was all Kagome said, her eyes falling to inspect the roses embroidered on the comforter.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began, reaching over to rest his hand over her knee.

Kagome held up her hands, signaling him to stop. "Please," she whispered, "don't say anything. I can't hear it right now. We can't just pretend like that didn't happen." She began to search around for her top, but once she found it she belatedly remembered Inuyasha had rendered it with his claws.

Seeing the dismay displayed across her face, Inuyasha reached for his own discarded tee and leant it to her. With a small, grateful smile, Kagome pulled his shirt on over her head and headed off to the bathroom without another word. She quickly shut the bathroom door and leaned heavily against the sink. Kagome looked down at her hands and realized she was shaking.

Pushing her hair behind her ears, Kagome leaned over the sink and turned on the cold water and splashed her face. She glanced up at her reflection, eyes large and round in her face.

'_What am I doing?'_

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against the closed bathroom door, arms crossed tightly over his chest, as he waited for Kagome to come out. He needed to talk to her even though he had no idea what he was going to say. _'She's been in there forever with nothing but the sink running. What the hell is she doing?'_

He started pacing around the small room to keep from tearing it apart. His erection had finally calmed, though he knew it wouldn't take much for him to be wound up again. Sighing, he rifled through his duffle bag and found another shirt to slip on. As he pulled the shirt on over his head, his ears caught an unfamiliar sound beneath the sound of running water.

'_Shit…is she crying?'_

Crossing he the room in three long strides, Inuyasha threw open the bathroom door and felt his heart sink when he saw Kagome leaning over the sink, tears quietly coursing down her face. Inuyasha turned off the water and gently pulled her flush against him, hands splayed across her back.

"Why are you crying, girl?"

Kagome fisted her hands in his shirt, uselessly trying to stop the flow of tears. "We can't take that back. We both know what would have happened if the phone hadn't interrupted us. I know you're engaged to Kikyou and I know you wont leave her, but I can't handle hearing you say that it was a mistake." Kagome allowed him to hold her, crying into his chest.

"Kagome, don't jump to conclusions. You don't understand." Inuyasha growled softly.

Kagome pulled away so she could look up at him through her wet lashes. "What don't I understand? Are you willing to leave her?"

Inuyasha was silent.

"That's what I thought."

"Kagome, wait a - -" Inuyasha was cut off as someone pounded against the front door. They pulled away from each other, startled.

Inuyasha growled with frustration. "Who the hell can that be?"

Kagome immediately began wiping her eyes, trying to calm her features.

"Wait here," Inuyasha commanded softly, "I'll go see who it is."

Kagome nodded and started splashing her face with cool water, trying to soothe her reddened eyes and clear her tear-stained face.

Inuyasha approached the door and cautiously swung it open.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha practically shouted, taking a startled step back.

Kagome peeked her head out of the bathroom in time to see a red-haired youth shoulder his way past Inuyasha.

"I came to save your sorry ass," the young boy smirked, arching an eyebrow devilishly at the stunned hanyou.

* * *

A/N: Take a lucky guess. Haha!

Well…that was an interesting chapter, yeah? I'll have the next out as soon as I can. I would really appreciate feedback on this chapter since it's kind of a turning point in story and this chapter was particularly citrus-y. The general consensus of this story seems to be: '_cute_'... so I hope everyone is okay with the more mature themes and possible future lemony goodness.

Oh, and as for the game 'hang-man' I realize that it's probably impossible for someone to play that particular game using Japanese/Kanji/Hirigana/ect…so let's just say for the sake of the story Inuyasha and Kagome have taken a few English classes or something…hehe!

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate everyone who is supporting this story and I really, really look forward to hearing from everyone! Helpful critisisms as well as polite flattery will get you everywhere with me...


	17. A Thorn In My Heart

**My heart**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter seventeen:_

_A Thorn In My Heart_

* * *

Kagome tilted her head, successfully distracted from her tears, and watched as a boy - no older than Souta - waved a finger in Inuyasha's face, obviously unafraid of the older, taller, hanyou.

"I would have had an easier time finding you if your phone didn't go straight to voicemail when I tried to call you. It took me a long time to sniff you out. Let me tell you, there are some seriously unsavory activities taking place around here." He shuddered.

"Wait a second - you _drove_?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the boy as he smacked the small, clawed hand out of his face.

"Duh." His bright emerald eyes narrowed back.

"You fucking idiot! What were you thinking?" Inuyasha throttled the boy violently.

"What are you griping about? I'm a great driver - better than _you_."

"It's still illegal, dip-shit!"

The red-haired boy squirmed out of Inuyasha's grip, only to get right back in the angry hanyou's face, or as close as he could get, given his short stature. He poked a claw-tipped finger into Inuyasha's chest and growled, "I drove all the way out here, risking my life and my liberty, to come pick your grouchy ass up because you got stranded. But do I even get a thank you?"

The boy barely waited to catch his breath before he continued on, answering his own question. "No! I didn't. I didn't have to come get you, you know? I could have kept my happy ass at home, watching TV. But, no. I traveled all this way to come rescue you. What if I had gotten pulled over, eh? Driving is a privilege, not a right! "

Inuyasha shot him a flat look. "You finished?"

The boy nodded, crossing his arms over his chest in a very Inuyasha-like manner. Kagome couldn't help but giggle lightly, wondering how much time the boy spent with Inuyasha to be able to copy his mannerisms so well.

The red-headed intruder suddenly realized Kagome was in the room and his whole demeanor changed. He flashed her a bright, friendly smile and waved. "Oh, hi there. I'm Shippou."

Kagome smiled back warmly, her dark eyes sweeping over him. He looked even younger than Souta and she couldn't help the maternal instincts that trickled through her. "Hello, Shippou. My name's Kagome."

"Ah, right. Kagome." Shippou gestured to Inuyasha with his thumb. "Jerk-face mentioned you. I really came for your benefit. Didn't want some poor innocent soul to have to suffer through the night with Inuyasha." Shippou noted her red-rimmed eyes and could detect the faint scent of salty tears even though the open window was allowing in a distracting breeze.

"Thank you for coming, Shippou-chan. Though I do wish you hadn't risked getting yourself in trouble for us." Kagome smiled at the young boy who was so close in age to her own brother, and felt protective of him in a way only a big sister could manage. "Promise me you won't ever do something so dangerous again."

Shippou bowed his head slightly. "Of course," he complied, blinking demurely.

"Aw, don't buy that bullshit Kagome. The little fucker can lie as well as he can breathe," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Shippou bristled.

"Yes."

"Inuyasha, don't antagonize Shippou-chan when he came all this way just to help us. We should be grateful, even if what he did was technically wrong," Kagome chided.

"Yeah," Shippou agreed, leering at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shot Kagome a look, as if to say '_you traitor' _but wisely kept his mouth shut. Shippou glanced around the small room, trying to piece together the puzzle. What exactly had happened before he showed up? Why was Kagome crying? She seemed like a nice girl. Did Inuyasha somehow find a way to upset her?

'_Wouldn't surprise me_," Shippou thought darkly, even though it didn't make sense. Inuyasha lit up like a freaking Christmas tree whenever he mentioned Kagome. It was clear to anyone with eyes how highly Inuyasha thought of the girl…why would he do something as stupid as make her cry?

As if sensing danger from the spunky youngster, Inuyasha leveled a look at him. "Why don't you go wait in the car? Kagome and I just need to pack and we'll be out in a minute."

Shippou thought about arguing, but Inuyasha's tone held no room for argument. In fact, something seemed weird about Inuyasha. His eyes didn't look their usual gold. They were a strange color and rimmed with pink. His scent was everywhere, stronger and more fierce then Shippou had ever noticed. Even his skin was a bit discolored and his fangs and claws were unusually elongated. Shippou snuck one more look at the pretty, sable haired woman with the sad, red-rimmed eyes who, for some reason, was wearing Inuyasha's shirt and decided maybe it was in his best interest to give the couple a moment alone.

With a soft sigh that seemed too big for his skinny body, Shippou shrugged his shoulders and disappeared from the room with a faint '_pop.'_

Kagome gasped lightly and took a startled step back. She eyed the space that Shippou had occupied moments before with a shocked expression. "Where did he go?"

Inuyasha smirked slightly at her comical expression. "He's a kitsune," he said as if that was supposed to explain everything. "Lazy fuckers. Always trying to impress someone…."

"Can they all do that?" Kagome blinked curiously.

"Pretty much. It wouldn't be anywhere near as theatrical if they used the goddamn door like a normal person," Inuyasha huffed as he began throwing his belongings back in his duffle bags.

Kagome absorbed this new information quietly as she began packing her things. The awkward silence from earlier hung over their heads and Inuyasha momentarily regretted sending Shippou to the car. He could have used the runt to alleviate the painful silence between himself and Kagome.

Kagome darted into the bathroom to change into a pair of jeans and collect all of her toiletries. As she pulled on her pants, she caught her reflection in the mirror and wondered if she should change into a different shirt. For some unfathomable reason, she felt the inclination to keep Inuyasha's shirt on. It was a little too big, but it was warm and comfortable and smelled like Inuyasha. If the whole evening turned out to be a bust, Kagome was at least going to keep his tee-shirt, damn it. As a keepsake, a token, a reminder…

Inuyasha took the opportunity to slip back into his jeans as well. He stuffed his feet into his sneakers and shrugged on his coat by the time Kagome emerged from the bathroom, looking a little better than before. Her eyes were a little clearer, her face less blotchy. She was still wearing his shirt, though, which gave Inuyasha more satisfaction then it should have.

"Kagome, listen…" Inuyasha began, but Kagome held up a hand to silence him.

"Please, not right now," she pleaded in a hushed tone.

Inuyasha scowled but determinedly kept his mouth shut as he followed Kagome out the door. He paused before he turned off the lights and gave the room a lingering look. With a long, suffering sigh, Inuyasha flicked the light switch off and closed the door.

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to check them out of the hotel and then silently followed him out to the parking lot where Shippou was waiting.

Inuyasha growled, venting his frustration, when he saw that Shippou had decided to illegally drive a car that belonged to one of his clients. He was supposed to be putting in a newer, larger engine into the truck as well as fixing a few minor problems with the interior, mostly concerning a faulty radio. Inuyasha could only imagine the decrease of customers if the public found out that underage kids were taking their vehicles out for joyrides.

The seething hanyou pulled open the driver's side door and glared at the kitsune. "Move," he ground out through clenched teeth, daring the boy to argue with him. Shippou shot the older boy a pout but wisely moved over to sit in the middle of the bench-style seat. Kagome quickly slid in on his other side, her body language still stiff and the scent of salt-water still clung to her skin.

Shippou felt trapped somehow between the two. Part of him wanted to know what the hell was going on but, but his wiser half told him to seal his lips and keep his head down as Inuyasha tore out of the parking lot and found his way back to the highway.

"So, Shippou-chan, how do you and Inuyasha know each other?" Kagome inquired politely, if only to fill the uncomfortable silence.

Shippou sagged with relief, glad to lend his voice. "Oh, my uncle owns the shop where Inuyasha works. Normally, we wouldn't hire a _hanyou_, but Inuyasha is actually pretty good at what he does. I'm too young to help but Inuyasha has been teaching me some stuff," Shippou happily rambled, ignoring the lethal glare Inuyasha sent his way.

Kagome graced the kitsune with a small, curious smile. "Why _wouldn't_ you hire a hanyou?"

"Uh," Shippou looked clueless for a moment, "I guess there isn't, like, a legitimate reasons. Old prejudices just die hard, ya know?"

Kagome didn't know, but she checked her confusion and simply nodded. She dared to glance over at Inuyasha - not at his face - but at his hands where they had tightened on the steering wheel. Deciding to change the subject, Kagome focused back on Shippou.

"I've been to the garage once, but I didn't see you there."

Shippou shrugged. "I usually stay in the office…you know, taking calls, making appointments, playing solitaire on the computer…boring stuff like that." The boy couldn't totally hide the disappointment in his tone.

Kagome's smile gentled, her usual warmth seeping into her tone, "I'm sure what you do is also important, Shippou-chan."

The young kitsune blushed and ducked his head at her kind words. "Nah," he laughed nervously. "They just want to keep a kid like me out of their hair." Shippou edged a glance over the sulking hanyou to see if he was going to add anything to the conversation, but he simply stared straight ahead, the headlights of passing cars highlighting his features.

Shippou sighed. It was going to be a long ride. He turned back to Kagome, glad to have someone to talk to.

* * *

A couple of long, quiet hours passed before Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's dorm. Kagome had never been so relieved to see the University. Any longer carrying on idle chit-chat with Shippou and trying to ignore Inuyasha's heavy presence and she would have leapt from the moving vehicle.

Kagome's hand rested over the lock on the door as she turned to her companions. Gifting Shippou with a brilliant smile, she said her goodbyes. "Bye, Shippou-chan. It was really nice meeting you. Thanks again for coming to pick us up - but please try to stay out of trouble from now on."

"I'll try," Shippou promised with a lofty grin as Kagome tousled his mop of auburn hair in the same manner she would tousle her brother's. "Feel free to stop by the garage any time," Shippou waved as she slid out of the truck.

Kagome smiled her thanks and then glanced shyly at Inuyasha's waiting form. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. I guess I'll talk to you…later," Kagome said uncertainly.

Inuyasha met her gaze for the first time in hours, his golden eyes intent, as if he was trying to communicate with her through them. "Bye, Kagome." He waited for Kagome to get her duffle bag out of the back of the truck before slowly driving away, in the direction on the garage. He needed to return the truck unscathed and then flay Shippou alive.

Once it was just the two of them, Shippou slid over to the passenger side seat. "Well, she seemed nice." he said casually.

"Mmm," Inuyasha murmured, eyes focused on the road.

"Pretty, too."

"What are you getting at, brat?" Inuyasha demanded, claws ticking against the steering wheel.

"Nothing," Shippou said innocently. "Just stating the obvious."

The radio suddenly picked up a static-filled station then quieted down again into murky silence. Shippou leaned his forehead against the cold window pane and hid a smile. "You know, you're _not_ married yet," Shippou continued nonchalantly.

"What the _fuck_ are you getting at, _brat_?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Nothing, nothing," Shippou said quickly. "Just…stating the obvious."

Luckily for Shippou, Inuyasha was distracted by the view in his rear view mirror. He was curious, and a little weary, about the change in his appearance. He still felt weird…but now that Kagome was gone he was feeling more normal. The changes were almost imperceptible, but Inuyasha thought he could see his claws and fangs shrinking back to their original size. His eyes and skin were still a little discolored, but he figured with time those changes would also fade.

He looked away from his reflection and focused back on the road, trying to stifle the irrational fear in his gut. '_What the hell is happening to me?'_

* * *

Kagome stumbled into her small dorm room and discovered that she was alone. Sango must have been at Miroku's place and their elusive room mate was nowhere to be seen. Kagome didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed to have the place to herself. With a soft sigh that ruffled her bangs, she walked past the small kitchenette, through the living area, and opened the door to her room.

She tossed her duffle bag into a corner and then climbed into bed. Feeling too drained to get up again, Kagome slid off her jeans and snuggled under the covers wearing nothing but Inuyasha's borrowed shirt. It hit her mid-thigh, but the sheets felt cool and familiar on her bare legs. Inuyasha's scent still clung to the fabric of his shirt and Kagome inhaled deeply. Kagome was tired, but her mind was racing too fast to succumb to sleep. She turned on her side, facing her window, and went over the night's events with a fine-tooth comb.

Just as Kagome was recalling the way Inuyasha's tongue felt gliding over he bare skin, movement caught her eye outside her window and fear froze her mind and body. Kagome recalled a cold blade pressed into her throat, hot breath on the back of her neck, cruel, bony fingers pressed painfully into her flesh and screamed as her window slid open.

Inuyasha landed in her room with a soft, barely audible 'thud' and glanced up at her as if annoyed. His ears were pressed flat against the skull.

"Shit, Kagome, keep it down."

Her scream ended abruptly as she sat up in bed, shaking, and breathing shallowly. "Inuyasha? You scared me!" Kagome shrieked accusingly.

Inuyasha stood gracefully and met her gaze levelly. "You really should keep your window locked."

"I'm on the second story," Kagome said shortly, pulling the blanket up to her chin as Inuyasha shut and locked the window.

"Didn't stop me." Inuyasha observed, calmly meeting her glare.

"Inuyasha," his name was a sigh on her lips, "what are you doing here?" Her fear was quickly replaced by hurt anger.

Inuyasha plunged his hands deep into his pockets as his golden eyes swept over the room, soon settling on her huddled form.

"Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you right now," Kagome replied evenly as she watched Inuyasha circle her room, inspecting her belongings. A large canvas leaning on the far wall was covered by a tarp and when Inuyasha came near it Kagome tensed. "Don't touch it!"

Her sharp tone made Inuyasha flinch and he turned a bewildered stare on the young woman. She relaxed as he stepped away. "It's not finished," she said in an apologetic tone. "I don't like for people to see my work unfinished."

Inuyasha ambled over to her bedside and Kagome scooted away as he sat on the lip of her mattress. He sniffed the air delicately. "You're still wearing my shirt," he observed, tilting his head as Kagome blushed adorably.

She chose not to say anything and simply watched him with dark, guarded eyes. When his gaze become too intense she turned away, looking at the wall instead. "Why are you here?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed out in a strained voice, causing the girl to look back at him. He looked torn; his stunning golden eyes were pained, warring emotions reflecting in their amber depths. "Do you really think it was a mistake?"

"What?" Kagome leaned forward, holding his gaze.

"Before…at the motel, you called us a mistake. Did you mean that?"

Kagome swallowed hard. "I don't want it to be a mistake. I thought for sure _you_ would think it was a mistake. Like I said, I know you're engaged to Kikyou and I know you wont leave her." Kagome blinked back tears with a brave face. "I can't deny my attraction to you, even If I can't explain it. I don't like sneaking around and I won't allow myself to be used."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened, zeroing in on her. "I would never _use_ you."

"Let me finish." Kagome took a shuddering breath and continued, "I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want to get hurt myself. Maybe it's better if we just make our peace and stay friends. Whatever happens, I know I don't want to loose you as a friend. I know I can't have you, but I still want you in my life."

Inuyasha closed the scant few inches between them and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome automatically leaned into the kiss, fire erupting in her veins, passion welling up in her chest and she kissed him back reverently. Inuyasha pulled away, panting. "Not gonna' happen. Whatever this is between us, it's not going to go away. I don't think we can just be friends.

Kagome tried to calm her pulse, but failed. Catching her breath, she mirrored Inuyasha's own torn expression. "What do you want from me? I can't tell you if this is wrong or if it's right." Kagome found herself fighting back tears once again. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Tell me I can stay tonight."

When Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes she found that she couldn't say no. Something magnetic and inescapable pulled her towards him. Defeated, she nodded and moved over to make room for him. "Fine, you can stay. But just to sleep, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded his consent and gratefully occupied the space Kagome made for him. He quickly pulled his shirt up over his head, smirking at Kagome's blush.

"Is it okay if I take off my jeans?" He asked, not wanting the girl to feel like he was taking advantage of her hospitality. Her blush deepened, but she smiled through her embarrassment. "That's fine. Just behave yourself," she joked.

Inuyasha kicked off his jeans and then settled down, wearing only his boxer shorts. Kagome laid down beside him, facing away. Inuyasha carefully curled up around her, his arm draped possessively over her waist.

It wasn't long before Kagome was snuggling her back into his chest, enjoying his warmth and his gently breath against the nape of her neck. Inuyasha awed at her acceptance, at how natural it felt to be beside her, as if they'd been doing this for years. Kagome yawned and pushed herself a little closer. "So, did Shippou get home safely?"

"Yeah, though I really should have kicked his ass for being such an idiot. Luckily, his Uncle didn't notice he'd gone missing."

Kagome giggled and supplied him with questions until she fell asleep. Inuyasha wondered if that was what normal couples did. It was something he could ger used to. Inuyasha's hold on her became more secure and he buried his nose in her hair to inhale her scent. Because of his shirt, his own scent was still mingled deliciously with hers. On top of that, his shirt was the only thing she was wearing aside from her panties and her bare legs were felt wonderful against his skin. She was hard to resist like that, but Kagome had told him to behave himself, and he intended to.

Feeling safe and secure in a way he'd never truly felt before, Inuyasha allowed himself the pleasure of sleep, never once relaxing his protective grip on Kagome. The peacefully slumbering couple were completely oblivious to the cruel, dark eyes watching Kagome's bedroom window. They stared up into Kagome's dark room, unblinking. A car passed by and by the time it turned the corner, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay, guys! This is a quickie, but I just had to post something. You wouldn't even believe me if I told you why this update was so late. My life is certainly never dull, that's for sure.

Anyways, I LOVE my reviewers. I'm glad to see everyone is just as corrupt as I am. Or, as I like to say, everyone just has an inner-Miroku. I'll be better about the next update - just please keep the feedback coming. I appreciate it more than you know! As always, thanks for reading and I'll be back soon with the next chapter! Pinky promise…


	18. My Heart's Desire

**My Heart**

_Chapter Eighteen:_

_My Heart's Desire_

**

* * *

**

Red and orange light burst behind Inuyasha's eyelids, alerting him to the hour. It was still early, he could tell, but Kagome's curtains were parted and the sun was very bright. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Inuyasha rolled over, expecting to find cold, empty sheets only to find a warm, soft body.

His eyes flew open and he watched Kagome's sleeping face with the awed expression of a blind man who had seen the sunrise for the first time. Normally, he hated mornings. They usually made him feel like he was drowning, but this time he woke feeling lighthearted and nearly weightless. Instead of hollow, he felt full. His throat was thick with emotion and felt too tight to utter a sound. Quietly, he moved closer, molding his body around hers protectively. The small dorm room was cold, but the bed was very warm with their body heat trapped under the blankets. Inuyasha held the slender girl tighter and nuzzled the back of her neck as he toyed with a lock of her dark hair. Inhaling her sweet scent, Inuyasha thought,_ 'I could get used to this.'_

A faint tendril of guilt wrapped around his mind, but the feeling was brief and easily ignored with Kagome's scent all around him. He wondered _why_ he was with her, in her bed. He should have gone home last night and called Kikyou, confessed everything to her and begged for her forgiveness. His head was telling him that's what he _should_ have done; his heart, however, was telling him another story. As far as his heart was concerned, he was exactly where he needed to be. Something unexplainable pulled him towards Kagome, as if gravity itself pulled him towards her. He was now caught in her galaxy, a moon to her sun.

A small, ironic smile touched his lips. He didn't know where this was going, but he was going to enjoy what time he had with her. Kikyou's image faded from his mind as his eyes grew heavier. Normally, he could never sleep late, but with Kagome's slow, even heartbeat next to him like a lullaby, he closed his eyes and drifted back to an easy, dreamless sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

Kagome blinked awake, highly aware of the cold air in her room and the strong, warm arms wrapped around her. Kagome had never woken in the embrace of a man before and she took a moment to savor how safe and complete she felt. She shifted slightly so that she could turn to see Inuyasha's sleep-smoothed features. His eyes opened slowly and Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of his intense, uncharacteristically gentle eyes. They were darker then usual, a soft, stunning shade of amber. She smiled timidly.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'" Inuyasha mumbled back, watching her expression closely. She yawned softly and stretched out her limbs before she rolled over on her side to face her bed mate.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked politely, her upturned face translucent with happiness. She couldn't explain the overflowing joy she felt when she was around the golden eyed boy laying next to her. She only knew that she liked being with him; she liked waking up next to him and a little voice in her mind whispered that she hoped this wouldn't be the last time. Needing to touch him, she placed her open palm on his chest, over his heart.

Inuyasha nodded and placed his own hand over her much smaller one, so she couldn't pull away. "Better'n I've slept in a long time," he admitted. Kagome stifled a yawn with her free hand and smiled sleepily at him. "That's good," she said as she snuggled closer, gently tucking herself against him.

'_So affectionate_,' Inuyasha thought with wonder, studying the young woman as if she were a newly discovered species. His mind spun an imaginary future, falling asleep next to Kagome every night and waking up next to her every morning. He could see it clearly in his minds eye and he wondered when his imagination had become so active. Kagome smiled into his warm skin. "Today feels like it's going to be a special day."

Inuyasha shrugged the best he could while laying down, but then his eyes narrowed as he remembered what day it was. "Well, I guess it's a pretty good start to a birthday," he said offhandedly.

Despite his nonchalant delivery, Kagome pulled out of his grip and raised herself up on an elbow so she could look him full in the face. "Today is your birthday?"

Inuyasha consulted his inner-calendar and then nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Today's your birthday!"

"I think we've covered that."

"Oh, my God, why didn't you tell me sooner? I didn't get you anything!"

"S'not a big deal, Kagome." Inuyasha eyed her perplexed expression, tilting his head curiously.

Kagome threw off her comforter and rolled out of bed. "Not a big deal, he says." Kagome shook her head, muttering darkly as she paused to fuss with the thermostat. Inuyasha watched her stalk out of the room with raised eyebrows. Chuckling wryly to himself he rolled out of the warm bed and tugged his jeans back on before following in Kagome's wake. He could hear curious sounds coming from the little kitchenette - what sounded like pots and pans being shuffled around and cabinet doors opening and slamming closed.

A rattling sound, signaling the heat was kicking on, added to the cacophony and Inuyasha slowly approached the kitchen area. He paused in the doorway, leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed as he watched Kagome traipse around wearing nothing but his over-sized shirt. She pulled a red box and a bottle of oil out of one of the cabinets, slid it across the counter, and then turned around to pull eggs out of the refrigerator.

Inuyasha decided to interrupt her quiet, annoyed mumbling. "What are you doing, Kagome?"

The girl in question jumped up on the counter in order to reach a taller cabinet. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm baking you a cake," she huffed as she pulled down a large mixing bowl, soon followed by a baking pan. Inuyasha rushed over to steady her as she strained to reach for a measuring cup.

"Why the hell are you baking me a cake?" He blinked, taken aback.

Kagome jumped down from the counter with his aid and gave him an obscure look. "It's your birthday! Since I didn't _know_ -because no one _told_ me - I didn't get you a gift." She frowned at him before turning back to the ingredients. "So, the least I can do is make you a birthday cake."

Inuyasha leaned heavily against the counter, his face blank. "I don't think I've ever eaten cake on my birthday."

Kagome froze in her tracks and sent him a long, slow look. "You've never had a birthday cake?"

"Nope."

"Never?"

"Nah."

"Damn, I wish I had my camera!" Kagome expressed loudly, true longing ringing in her tone.

Laugher bubbled out of Inuyasha's throat, catching him off guard, simply because he'd never heard Kagome cuss before. "It's kind of adorable when you swear."

Kagome pursed her lips as she poured out the box of cake mix into the large bowl. "It's not supposed to be adorable."

Inuyasha smiled wryly. "That's why it's funny."

Kagome chose to ignore him as she went about measuring out the ingredients and mixing them together zealously. "Hey, can you preheat the oven for me?"

Inuyasha gave the oven a cursory glance before pressing the pre-heat button. The oven beeped happily and hummed to life, the large coiled wires quickly beginning to warm the room like a brazier. Inuyasha was happy to stand there and watch Kagome bake. He'd never seen anyone in the process of making a cake before. Kikyou liked to cook, but she didn't like baking and she'd certainly never made a cake, definitely not one on his birthday. He'd seen birthday cakes before, the pre-made kind from the grocery store that looked fancy but probably tasted like sugary cardboard.

Lately, she'd been so busy, Inuyasha even wondered if Kikyou had remembered his birthday, not that he cared. Inuyasha had never been one to make a fuss over his birthday. To him, it was just another day.

Even so, it was kind of nice to see someone go out of their way for him. Kagome poured the chocolaty mix into the pan she'd set aside very carefully and then stuck in in the oven. Kagome ran her hands under the sink to clean them and then collected the large bowl and spoon she'd been using and set them on the tiny kitchen table. Inuyasha pulled himself up on the counter and watched as she began licking the chocolate off the spoon. "Want some?" She offered with a small grin.

"No thanks."

"Oh, come on. This is the best part." She got up and brought him the bowl; the inside was covered in a thin layer of chocolate.

He hesitantly took the bowl that she shoved into his chest. "Licking the bowl is the best part?" He echoed warily, quirking a dark eyebrow.

"You bet!" Kagome used her finger to collect a dollop of chocolate and popped the digit into her mouth. Inuyasha leaned forward slightly, his attention peaked as she sucked lightly on her finger, her tongue working to remove all traces of chocolate. Kagome sent him a playful wink. "Try it."

Ignoring the sudden plague of images that came to mind about what else they could be doing with the leftover chocolate, Inuyasha collected a small sample and dutifully licked the chocolate from his own messy fingers.

"See?"

"Okay, so it's good," Inuyasha relented as Kagome hopped up on the counter beside him. They shared the bowl between them, forsaking conversation in the favor of the consumption of chocolate until Kagome's curiosity piqued. "So, were you serious the other night?"

Inuyasha gave her a sidelong glance, licking traces of chocolate from under his claws. "'Bout what?"

"You know…you and Kikyou…you guys really never…?" Kagome blushed.

"No."

"Not _ever_?" She couldn't help but ask even though asking made her feel a little uncomfortable. Kagome really didn't like the thought of Inuyasha being…_intimate_ with Kikyou, but they'd been a couple for so long it seemed like an inevitable thing.

"We've never had sex," Inuyasha reiterated firmly with a roll of his eyes. "You're worse than Miroku."

"It just seems so…unlikely," She giggled nervously, eyeing Inuyasha's bare chest and trying to hide her faint blush behind her hair. _'It's not even so much a question of how Inuyasha manages to control himself, but how does Kikyou manage to keep her hands off of Inuyasha?'_

Inuyasha shrugged casually, glancing out the window. "It's Kikyou's decision about the whole no sex before marriage thing. I agreed to it because it's what she believes in."

"That's very admirable of you," Kagome said with a sly grin, but Inuyasha could tell she was also being serious. "You sure have been engaged a long time, for a guy who can't have sex until he's married," Kagome observed innocently.

He shot her a look that clearly said '_shut up' _before continuing. "Her family is very old-fashioned, very strict…and Kikyou holds herself to very high standards. She's always pushing herself, trying to do better."

"I have to say, I have a lot of respect for her," Kagome admitted quietly. Maybe if she didn't have the hots for Kikyou's boyfriend she would have tried to befriend the woman. Inuyasha smiled humorlessly. "Yeah, she's a force to be reckoned with. The only thing she has against her is me."

Kagome's mouth dropped open, shock evident on her face. "Inuyasha! How can you even think that?"

His golden eyes were sad as he met her bewildered gaze. "Sometimes I just feel like I'll never make her happy. I'm not what she really wants. Sometimes I just think we're together because it's all we know." He was surprised to feel Kagome's warm palm gently cupping his cheek.

Her eyes shimmered as they locked gazed. Inuyasha saw something safe and welcoming in her eyes, dark and soft as velvet. Her eyes were safe havens, somewhere he could get lost and never have to suffer. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I feel lucky to have met you, no matter what happens between us."

Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then, but the oven began beeping insistently and Kagome hopped off the counted and rushed to turn the oven off. She collected the licked-clean bowl and utensils and settled them into the sink. Inuyasha followed her, watching as she donned a pair of oven mitts to pull the hot pan out of the blistering heat. A delicious scent wafted into the air as Kagome set the pan down to cool. She slid the mitts off and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, unwittingly leaving a smear of chocolate.

"Once it cools off enough we can add the icing." She smiled cheerfully, clearly excited. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

In answer, Inuyasha leaned forward and used his tongue to wipe the chocolate from her cheek. Kagome glanced up at him with wide eyes and he smirked down at her surprised expression. Taking advantage of her speechlessness, Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. He was gratified to feel Kagome's slender arms twine around his neck, pulling him closer. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, the resounding rumble making Kagome's spine tingle pleasantly. His claws gently messaged her sides, the tips ghosting over her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt.

They were both painfully aware that the only thing separating Kagome from his caresses was Inuyasha's oversized shirt. A small moan escaped Kagome's lips when their kiss deepened and she explored the broad expanse of his chest by feel alone; her eyes were closed blissfully. Inuyasha shivered under her touch, even though the cold room suddenly felt like it was a hundred degrees.

Inuyasha's hands teased the hem of her shirt as Kagome shyly pulled away with a small smile. "I think the cake is probably cool enough by now."

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair and pulled himself back under control. He allowed Kagome to slip her hand into his and she led him back to his birthday cake. They spent the rest of the morning slathering icing onto the cake and Kagome found different colored icing and used it to write _'Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!' _as elegantly as she could. It wasn't the prettiest cake they'd ever seen, but it tasted delicious and it was one of the best birthday's Inuyasha could remember having.

* * *

Six weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Inuyasha divided his time between work and exploring his newfound relationship with Kagome. No one seemed suspicious by the amount of time they spent together because Sango and Miroku were used to Kagome staying at the house and they knew that Kagome slept in Inuyasha's bed when Inuyasha wasn't home.

What they didn't know was that Inuyasha also spent most nights in his bed, curled around Kagome. He often made a show of leaving and even went as far as to park his motorcycle around the corner to make the others believe he was gone for the night. Neither of them liked sneaking around, but their burgeoning relationship seemed too new and too fragile to let others near it. They were lost in their own little world, unwilling to let anyone else inside.

Inuyasha found it was surprisingly easy to avoid Kikyou. He choked it up to her perfectionist nature and the fact that she was almost finished with her residency training period; he never stopped to think that maybe Kikyou was keeping her own secrets until the doorbell rang one night as they were about to sit down for dinner.

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting over the fried pickles that Sango had just set down in front of them as Miroku got up to go see who their late-night visitor was. Sango was chastising Inuyasha and Kagome for behaving like children when Miroku's voice floated in, loud and welcoming. "Oh, hello officer. What can I do for you?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both froze as Kouga's voice answered, "Is Kagome here by any chance?"

"Ah, yes. We were just about to sit down for dinner. Would you care to join us?" Miroku asked politely, leading Kouga into the dining room and decidedly ignoring Inuyasha's threatening growl.

Kouga sent a smile in Kagome's direction before answering. "I would love to, but I'm still on duty." Kouga gestured to his crisp uniform as his blue eyes came to rest on Kagome. "I just came by to give Kagome this…"

Kagome jumped out of her seat with a shrill shriek and bounded over to where Kouga stood. He removed her camera from a bag and handed it over to the overjoyed girl. "Thank you so much, Kouga-kun! You have no idea how badly I missed my camera!" Kagome gushed, practically hugging the camera to her chest.

Kouga offered a signature smirk, standing much closer to the girl then was really necessary. "I wanted to hand-deliver it and see how you were doing."

The starry-eyed girl beamed up at the dark-haired officer. "How thoughtful," she commented as she thoroughly checked her beloved camera over. Kagome didn't even see Inuyasha move. He practically materialized at her side, his golden eyes narrowed on Kouga, a barely audible growl rumbling in his chest.

Kouga picked up on the subsonic, warning growl and his smirk widened. "Inuyasha, I'm glad you're here as well. I wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"You're engaged to one Kikyou Tanaka, yes?"

Kagome flinched almost imperceptibly, her eyes dropping to the floor. Inuyasha resisted the urge to reach over and grab her hand since Miroku and Sango were now crowded around them.

Inuyasha defiantly met Kouga's calm, cool gaze wondering what Kouga was getting at. His fitst suddenly itched to make contact with Kouga's jaw.

"Yes."

Sango quickly interjected, "What does Kikyou have to do anything?"

Kouga rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes once again drawn to Kagome. "I'm sure you remember the picture Kagome managed to snap of her assailant."

"Of course," Kagome prompted, her attention suddenly piqued.

"Well, after we cleaned up the image we managed to identify the man in the picture. His name is Onigumo and he's notorious in certain circles. His gang name is Naraku and we've been trying to catch him for a few years now. I won't disgust you with the details, but you should consider yourself lucky that you got away, Kagome."

Kagome shivered and Sango reached out to rest a reassuring hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "I still don't see what this has to do with Kikyou."

Kouga's eyes snapped to Inuyasha's. "Well, I just wanted to know if you knew that Kikyou treated Naraku a few months ago for a bullet wound he recieved to his back."

The blue-eyed officer watched shock register on four faces.

"I had no idea," Inuyasha answered quietly.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders, his smile slipping to a nonchalant tilt of the lips. "Just thought it was an odd coincidence. Though, in my line of work, I've learned that there are few coincidences."

* * *

**A/N**: Meant to have this out sooner but my birthday plans kind of got in the way. Hehe…FYI it's totally a coincidence that Inuyasha is also celebrating his birthday in this chapter. Things just sorta panned out that way. Anyways, I am once again blow away by the encouraging response I've received. Thank you so much! I really appreciate all the feedback. I take praise and criticism with a smile as it all inspires me to be better. I'll try and have the next chapter up really soon…expect more of Kouga, Shippou, the mysterious Naraku, and of course some juicy Inuyasha and Kagome action. Also, let me know if you guys would enjoy a little more of Sango and Miroku!

**I would like to say one thing about this story: It is a challenge for me to write about people being unfaithful. I don't like cheating, cheaters, or being cheated on. I've been cheated on before and I know personally how much it hurts; which makes it rather difficult to write about Inuyasha cheating on Kikyou, even though I love Inuyasha and Kagome together.

But I think the taboo-ness of the subject helps makes the tension more believable and it helps that I can see both points of view. I'm also really interested in the idea of soul mates and being in a relationship with someone when they're destined to be with someone else. For instance, when I was younger, I was totally head-over-heels for this boy and we were together for a long time and I thought we would be together forever, ect…. Well, he cheated (he'd been cheating on me a while...I don't know if he kept the secret because he truely cared aout me and didn't want to hurt me or if he was just being a coward) and even though it hurt like hell at the time, he's now married to the girl he cheated on me with - and they now have a beautiful baby girl. I'm totally happy for them and it makes me think that maybe they were supposed to be together. It was unfair to me, yeah! But who am I to get in the way of truelove? Plus, I ended up with a really, really great guy and I'm a lot happier then I was before. So, I guess everything worked on for the best!

Sorry for the rant, just wanted to let you guys know where I stand on the subject.


	19. Under My Skin And Into My Heart

**My Heart**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Nineteen:_

_Under My Skin And Into My Heart_

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha's body trembled with nerves as he entered the hospital, passing quickly through the automatic doors. It was impossible to try and sniff Kikyou out with the thick scent of illness heavy in the air, accompanied by the sterile scent of disinfectant and medicine. A short-haired woman was seated behind a long counter, staring glassily at a computer screen. Inuyasha crossed the room quickly, his long stride eating up the distance. The woman looked up, slightly disoriented by his heavy presence looming over her.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was full of false cheer, made shrill by forced, routine politeness.

"Where's Kikyou?" He asked gruffly, in no mood for pleasantries.

The nurse eyed him warily, clearly trying to decided if it was wise to divulge any information, when Inuyasha noticed a familiar head of black hair tied back tightly at the nape of a pale, slender neck. Without saying a word, he followed her down the bright, white-washed hall and cornered her in the faculty break room. As Kikyou was sliding coins into a vending machine, clearly intent on a bottled water, she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder spin her around.

She came face to face with Inuyasha and her eyes widened fractionally. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"You treated him." Inuyasha cut straight to the point.

Kikyou's calm resolve slipped back into place, her surprise gone so quickly it was like it had never existed. "Treated who?"

"The bastard who attacked Kagome in the park. Naraku, or Onigumo, whatever the hell his name is." Inuyasha bit back a growl of frustration at his inability to read Kikyou; her eyes were unreadable, dark pools. He had known her over half of his life and he still couldn't tell what she was thinking. Inuyasha had no idea what went on in her brilliant little mind, no clue as to what she felt behind her perfect façade.

"The man whom I treated for a bullet wound in his back?" She asked coolly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't realize it was the same man. How could I have known?" Kikyou turned her back to him, feeding her remaining coins into the slot. The machine whirred and hummed noisily before rewarding her with a bottle of water. "Why are you so upset?"

"Don't you think it's weird that you helped the same man who weeks later tried to kidnap Kagome?"

"It is a rather strange coincidence," she allowed, turning back to face him, her eyes piercing.

Inuyasha met her gaze evenly, recalling Kouga's words. "There's no such thing as coincidences."

"Are you implying something?" Kikyou's voice lowered into an icy register.

"I don't know. Did he say anything to you? Did you talk to him?" Inuyasha closed the distance between them, searching her face. She hesitated just long enough to make him feel she was lying when she answered, "no. He was unconscious most of the time. He suffered from massive blood loss and a mild concussion."

"Why didn't you alert the police so they could do an investigation?" Even Inuyasha knew that when patients suffered from such wounds, their attending doctor was supposed to alert the authorities.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou said in a flat tone that let Inuyasha know he was about to lose an argument. "When I treat a patient I do not judge them or act on any preconceived notions. It is my job simply to save people, if I can. I do what is best for them. While Onigumo was my patient I did what was best for him. I didn't think the presence of the authorities would help him recover so I neglected to report him until he was stable. Unfortunately, when he was stable, he left without checking out. He just vanished."

Inuyasha let the information sink in, averting his eyes. Kikyou's cool hand on his cheek startled him, but he didn't let it show. "I know why you're so upset. It's because I've been so busy lately."

He slowly raised his eyes to meet her softened gaze. "I'm sorry. I promise that I will try to find some time to spend with you. I'm…working on something very important. It may not seem like it now, but it will pay off later." Kikyou smiled, secrets dancing behind her eyes. Inuyasha felt his stomach turn uneasily.

"I have to go," he whispered.

Kikyou nodded. "I should get back to work."

Inuyasha turned on his heel and fought the urge to run from the room. He stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. "Kikyou…" A confession was ready at his lips, hiding under his tongue. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to come clean, to tell her everything, confess to all his feelings about Kagome.

She looked up at him quizzically, but Inuyasha could see her impatience. "Yes?"

"It's nothing." He quickly stepped out of the room.

It was still early. Kagome had gone on a daytrip with Sango and he knew she wouldn't be back until late. He missed her. He needed to see her, to breath in her scent to quell the fear and guilt raging in his mind. Kagome and Kikyou. He knew he couldn't have both. It was terribly unfair to both woman. Eventually he was going to have to pick one or the other.

"Inuyasha, wait." Kikyou jogged to catch up with him. Inuyasha froze.

"I was going to wait until it was completely finished to say anything. I wanted to surprise you, but since you're here…well, it just feels like the right time." Kikyou smiled excitedly. In fact, Inuyasha had never seen such a wide smile on Kikyou's elegant features.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked warily, feeling his stomach sink, though he didn't know why. Kikyou took his hand and tugged him along. "Come with me."

He followed her down a series of long, identical hallways until they came into a laboratory of sorts. Inuyasha assumed they ran tests in the long, white room but it wouldn't take much imagination to picture people creating cures for all kinds of diseases inside the sterile walls. Inuyasha wondered what it was Kikyou did in this room with it's strange, foreign machinery, test tubes, and Petri dishes placed in rows along the shelves.

Inuyasha felt strangely unsettled as he watched Kikyou don a white jacket and gloves before she removed a tray from a short, rectangular freezer. The temperature was warm, but Inuyasha shivered as if he were cold as he silently watched Kikyou remove a small slide and arrange it under a microscope.

"Come look at this," she commanded softly, an aura of excitement still clinging to her. Inuyasha approached slowly and looked through the scope as her silent insistence. Dutifully, Inuyasha bent his head and studied the slide. He didn't have any idea what he was looking at and he said as much to Kikyou.

She sent him a patient smile and removed the slide, snapping it back to the tray with careful fingers. "That slide held a sample of your blood."

"My blood?" Inuyasha repeated, shooting Kikyou an alarmed look mixed with confusion. "When in the hell did you take a sample of my blood?" Inuyasha asked, but even as he spoke he remembered Kikyou taking a small amount the night he'd come to the hospital with Kagome.

"Yes," was all Kikyou said as she locked the next slide into place beneath the microscope. Taking her silent cue, Inuyasha looked down the scope at the magnified image, feeling anxiety nest in his chest. The second slide looked different from the first, though Inuyasha couldn't quite put his finger on the difference.

"Whose blood is this?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at Kikyou, who looked as calm and refined as ever.

"This is also yours." A smile ghosted over her lips. "This is a blood sample taken from you on the night of the new moon."

Inuyasha felt his stomach dip, realizing the implications of her words. He looked at Kikyou with new eyes, seeing her in a new light. Kikyou was the only person in the world who knew about his human night - he spent those vulnerable nights hiding out with her. He preferred to stay home on his human night and sweat it out in a familiar, safe surrounding, but since they were little Kikyou almost always dragged him out of the house to go out. Inuyasha had always held the fear that his human night was the only time Kikyou truly accepted him.

He knew that when he was human, he was a heavy sleeper, and Kikyou could have easily taken a blood sample from him while he was unconscious. The thought that the person he trusted most would do something so invasive on his most vulnerable night made him feel strangely ill.

"Kikyou, where are you going with this?" Inuyasha demanded, cutting his eyes.

"Be patient, Inuyasha," she pleaded in a soft, soothing voice. "Remember that night we went out to dinner and we talked about the Shikon-no-tama?"

"Yeah, I remember." Inuyasha remembered the conversation very well, in which he'd told Kikyou that if he had had the chance to use the Shikon jewel, he would use it to become human instead of full youkai.

"But I still don't understand why you're showing me this…"

Kikyou removed a third slide from the tray. It was filled with a shiny lavender liquid instead of the dark red-brown of blood. "This is something I've been working on, why I've been especially busy lately. I'm not the first person to wonder about the difference between human and youkai genetics; better doctors than I have even sequences youkai genomes. I've been using what I've learned from a youkai geneticist and I've come up with this serum. It's still a prototype, but I'm very optimistic."

"What does it do?" Inuyasha asked darkly, feeling blood rushing in his head, making him feel dizzy and off balanced.

"I'd like to show you. Would you be willing to give me another sample of your blood?"

Even confused and angry Inuyasha found he could deny her nothing. If she had asked him to slice open a vein he would have gladly done it. When she picked up a syringe Inuyasha allowed her to fill the tiny vial with his blood. He didn't feel any pain when she struck him with the needle. He felt strangely numb all over.

Kikyou placed the freshly drawn blood on the slide filled with the strange, translucent liquid. "Watch," she said breathlessly and Inuyasha bent his head, almost out of morbid fascination to watch the serum mix with his blood.

Kikyou fussed with the knob and the image sharpened as it zoomed in and Inuyasha could actually see the serum come in contact with the cells in his blood. "It's…changing…"

"Yes." Kikyou smiled. After a few minutes she put the second slide back up so he could compare them.

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. "They're the same!" Indeed, the slide filled with his hanyou blood now matched the slide filled with his human blood.

"Isn't it exciting?" Kikyou's eyes glowed, her voice lowered reverently. "It's no where near completed. Changing the cells of a small-scale blood sample isn't the same as changing the structure of your chromosomes as a whole. There's a chance it might not even work, but this is a good start." Kikyou reached out and took his hand, a smile lighting her beautiful face. "There's a small chance that one day, maybe, you could be human, like me."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what happened after he heard Kikyou utter those words. He fell into a daze of sorts, a waking dream. He didn't remember saying goodbye to Kikyou or leaving the hospital, but when he came to, it was full night and Inuyasha was in a section of town he didn't recognize. He glanced up at the stars and wondered if Kagome was back with Sango yet. The thought of Kagome was like a balm to his seething mind and he adjusted his course and headed home.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were exhausted from their "girls day out." They'd spent the whole day running around the neighboring city, going out to eat, shopping, getting their nails done. They'd shopped around at a few bridal stores for Sango's wedding gown and had seen a few beautiful dresses that Sango really loved and took into consideration. After the ordeal of dress shopping they attended a Kabuki play at the infamous Kabuik-za theatre. The whole experience had been fun but now at the end of the night, the girls were exhausted from all the excitement and travel. As soon as they got back to Miroku's, Kagome noted that Inuyasha's bike was gone. "Hmm, I wonder where Inuyasha is?" she wondered out loud, careful to keep her tone casual.

"Don't know." Sango fought back a yawn. "Are you staying here tonight? Since Inuyasha's not here I guess you can just crash in his room." She smiled tiredly.

Kagome nodded her head eagerly. "I don't think I could make it back to the dorm, anyways. I just want a shower and then I want to sleep for the next twelve hours."

Sango laughed and the girls locked arms as they made their way up the front porch. They bid each other goodnight as Sango made her way to Miroku's room and Kagome headed upstairs. Her legs felt like lead as she dragged herself up the stairs. The only thing on her mind was a hot, refreshing shower. Even Inuyasha's absence could be excused until after she'd had her shower. She pushed open Inuyasha's door and grabbed a shirt from out of his closet before making a beeline for the small bathroom.

Kagome took a long shower, scrubbing herself clean from the excitement and industrial smells of the city. '_What a wonderful day,_' she thought, washing the shampoo out of her hair. A warm, soft feeling settled in her chest and she couldn't keep a small, tired smile from her face, still basking in the glow of her day with Sango. Now that they'd had a chance to go dress shopping, both girls were even more excited about the wedding.

Finally, Kagome considered herself clean and shut the water off. After the hot water, the bathroom felt chilly and she quickly dried herself off with a towel. She donned Inuyasha's oversized cotton tee and then proceeded to dry her hair. She felt much better, not as tired as before, though Inuyasha's bed looked very comfortable.

Kagome tossed her towel and fell across Inuyasha's bed, belly up. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice Inuyasha's quiet entrance through his window. Inuyasha landed gracefully in a crouch and stood slowly, his eyes drinking in the girl spread out over his bed.

He could still smell the steam from her shower and her dark hair was damp, falling in attractive ringlets around her face. He felt himself slip out of his daze, as if transitioning from a bad nightmare and entering a pleasant dream. Color returned to his vision and his ears cleared as if he'd suddenly pulled his head out of water. The cold numbness left his mind and limbs and he felt the warmth in the room cling to his skin.

For a moment he thought she was asleep, but he could tell by the pace of her heart that she was simply resting, enjoying the softness of his sheets. She was wearing one of his shirts, something that had become a habit of hers. Inuyasha found it extremely alluring and as he came closer he realized his shirt was the _only_ thing she was wearing. He licked his lips and came a bit closer until his shadow fell across her face.

She still didn't know he was in the room. The young woman was still unsuspecting, strewn across his bed like a delicate flower, her long legs exposed. Warmth suffused his body and he took in a long, deep breath, allowing her scent to soothe the wound in his heart. Everything else filtered out of his mind until nothing was left but her. Slowly, he lowered himself and when his tongue darted across the smooth skin of her thigh, Kagome's whole body shuddered as if she'd been electrified. Her eyes flew open and she smiled when she saw him.

"When did you get here?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, just continued to drink her in as he flopped down on the bed beside her. Kagome's smile faltered when she saw his eyes - there was something tragic and dark shimmering in their bronze depths, something deeply sad and forlorn. "Inuyasha…are you okay?"

He quickly schooled his features and scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be?" And then he pressed a searing kiss to her mouth, silencing any further questions. '_Gods, she smells so good_…' he thought drunkenly, pulling her closer. His hands were gentle as they caressed her curves, but he seemed quite taken with her legs tonight. Kagome giggled as moved over her, trailing hot kisses from her ankles up to her knees. Her giggles died out and her breath hitched as his kisses trailed up even further, his warm tongue smoothing over the sensitive skin of her inner-thigh. Kagome belatedly remembered she hadn't bothered putting any undergarments on.

Kagome's hands clenched in the sheets, her body tensing. True, she and Inuyasha shared a bed most nights and they often fooled around, getting lost in their heated make-out sessions, but tonight felt different. Inuyasha was more serious, not taking things quite so slow. He was almost acting as if he needed her, _needed_ to take things further.

Butterfly's filled Kagome's stomach and she buried her hands in Inuyasha's long, silver mane and pulled him back up to her mouth. The past few weeks had been filled with sweet-torture, to the point that Kagome almost wanted to beg for release, but the state of her virginity was not one she took lightly. As much as she trusted and wanted Inuyasha, she still felt very nervous. She was also scared. What would she do if Inuyasha came to his senses and forgot about her in favor of Kikyou? They had so much history, and what was she? Kagome didn't want to be used and then discarded…

Inuyasha found the spot behind her ear that she liked so much and trailed kisses down the slender column of her throat so that for a few minutes she didn't think anything coherently. It felt so right, to be so close to him, to be tasting his mouth on hers, to feel his skin against hers. Emotion swelled in her chest and she had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from telling him exactly how she felt.

He paused long enough to remove his shirt and Kagome happily eyed his taut, well-muscled chest and busied herself by running her hands up and down the firm skin. Inuyasha smiled down at her, making her heart thud loudly in her ears. His shirt was too big on her, making the neckline wide and it plunged deeply. One of her shoulders was bare and Inuyasha pressed a soft kiss to her slender shoulder, then trailed warm, open mouthed kisses over to her exposed collar bone.

As his tongue teased her clavicle, Kagome squirmed helplessly against him, craving his touch as much as she feared it. He softly tugged at the hem of her borrowed shirt and she moved just enough to allow him to slide it up over her head. He tossed the shirt away, his golden eyes smoldering as he took in her bare skin.

Kagome blushed and automatically tried to shield her breasts with her arms. She'd never been _completely_ naked in his presence and she felt intensely vulnerable under his gaze. "Don't," he whispered softly, gently pushing her hands away. He wanted to see _all_ of her. He smiled tenderly at her blush and bent his head to press a kiss into the hollow of her throat. She immediately tilted her head to give him better access. Inuyasha's hot breath on her bare skin caused her to gooseflesh and she shivered. Inuyasha gently lowered his body over hers, intending to warm her with his own body heat.

He skillfully undid his belt and slid his jeans off and then quickly leaned back down, taking one of her pert, pink nipples into his mouth. She gasped softly, arching her back as his tongue swirled expertly over the peak. By now he was becoming familiar enough with her body to know what she liked, what she didn't like, and what made her toes curl with pleasure.

Kagome swallowed hard as he switched breasts, gently nipping at the sensitive skin until her skin flushed from heat and she was making soft, mewling noises in the back of her throat. His arms wrapped around her slim frame, moving her as easily as if she were made of air, and arranged her so that her head was resting on his soft pillows. Kagome relaxed, fingers gently massaging his silver-tipped ears as he continued tracing her body with his tongue.

She knew him well enough by now to tell that something was wrong, but she also knew that Inuyasha was too stubborn to talk about something he didn't want to talk about. He had a hard time with words; he was better at action. Kagome had learned that what Inuyasha didn't say out loud, he said with his actions, his body language. She could tell he was in pain. Someone or something had hurt him deeply; she could practically smell sadness on his skin. But he was losing himself in her, drowning out whatever had hurt him in the first place.

Kagome had faith that he would tell her what was wrong when he was ready. Until then, she was happy to do what she could to make him happy. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, keeping him close, letting him know that she was there for him. A low, whine came from deep in his throat and he rested his head against the flat, soft planes of her belly and held her close, breathing her in.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out softly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Is this okay?" He asked, his voice rough with passion, and Kagome thought she detected a hint of fear hiding in his tone. Her heart clenched, wondering why he thought she would refuse him now. She took a moment to consider what he was really asking, but in her heart she already knew her answer: she could deny him nothing and wanted to do this with him. Even though Kagome shoved the thought down, she knew that Inuyasha and Kikyou had never made love, and a part of her wanted that bond with him, to have a part of him Kikyou didn't already own.

In the dark, Kagome and Inuyasha curled up together and clung to each other like the end of the world was upon them. They laid in silence, enjoying the warm darkness for a while, just listening to each other breathing. Inuyasha suddenly moved, reaching for her in a panic, overcome by an overwhelming need to be closer to her.

Kagome felt like he was trying to push their bodies together to make one entity. Inuyasha shed the remainder of his clothing so they could be skin to skin, hovering over her to allow her eyes the chance to drift shyly over his body, before allowing instinct to take over. Kagome thought she was too blinded by desire to feel afraid but when she felt Inuyasha's hardened length pressed against her inner-thigh, a small whimper escaped her lips. "Will it hurt?" she asked in breathless whisper.

"I'll try not to hurt you," he promised, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips before arranging himself between her legs. He tried to get her tense muscles to relax by placing hot, teasing kisses across her abdomen, slowly making his way over her stomach, down to her hips. He felt entranced by her, almost out of his mind with the sounds she was making and the heady arousal that perfumed her scent. He found the source of those enticing smells and ran his fingers carefully over the soft, short, dark curls that hid her sex. He was rewarded with a soft moan and a dampness that coated his fingers.

His groin tightened and heat exploded low in his belly as he lowered his head and ran his tongue slowly, carefully over the slick folds, tasting her. Her hips bucked wildly and Inuyasha couldn't suppress a prideful grin. He waited until her mind was melted by want and she was nearly boneless with desire to fully sheath himself in her welcoming, velvet heat. Inuyasha felt the curious sensation of arriving home.

* * *

In the gentle darkness of the room they made love with an end-all, be-all frenzy. It was as if they were scared the coming of the morning sun would destroy them, reduce their joined memories to ashes.

Eventually the panic receded and they laid across the bed, sated, and covered in a light sheen of perspiration that made their skin glow. Inuyasha licked Kagome's bare shoulder, enjoying the salty-sweet taste of her skin, The air conditioning unit cut on and made a slight part in the dark curtains. The thin sliver strips of moonlight cut across the room, slashing their faces in half. They watched the shadows play against the wall and the faint lights from passing cars that extended from the floor to the ceiling in bright, amber arcs.

Kagome's back was pressed into Inuyasha's strong chest as he they lay, entwined, wrapped in thin sheets. Inuyasha's breath was gentle against the back of her neck as he lazily pushed her ebony hair behind her ears, then un-tucked the thick strands, then replaced them behind her ear again, over and over in a soothing motion. Their was no need for words as they laid there, neither one worrying about the future, just content to soak in the moment. Eventually they fell asleep, limbs entwined, hands clasped tight beneath their shared pillow.

* * *

**A/N**: Curveball, yeah?

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next time… ::wink::


	20. I Buried My Heart In You

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty:_

_I Buried My Heart In You_

* * *

Kagome awoke slowly, lifting her heavy lids and timidly blinking to clear her hazy vision. For a moment she was disoriented in the soft, gray darkness and it took her blurry eyes a few seconds to recognize the room she was in. As the fog cleared her sleep-numbed brain she remembered whose bed she occupied, whose warm body was curved around hers. Smiling despite herself, Kagome carefully shifted so she could watch Inuyasha's sleeping face gently highlighted by a sliver of moonlight.

Memories flooded her head and she blushed as she recalled what had taken place only hours ago, remembering the way she had abandoned herself to passion, allowed Inuyasha so close, welcomed him into herself.

Her blush deepened and she grinned sheepishly into the darkness, recalling how safe and loved she'd felt, how intimate they'd been, and how she hoped the newest development in their relationship wouldn't come back to bite them. Kagome's smile faltered as she watched Inuyasha's untroubled, handsome face. He looked so peaceful now and he had certainly seemed happy hours ago. His arm was still wrapped around her, almost protectively, keeping her close as he slept. But Kagome wondered if the new light of dawn would bring about doubts. Would Inuyasha still feel the same in the morning? Or would Inuyasha change his mind; would he feel regret? Maybe even wish they'd never become lovers at all?

Kagome forced herself to relax and sink back into his embrace. She faced him, breathing in the warm, familiar scent of his skin. It felt so right to be beside him. Something inside of her resonated with something inside of him, even now, her heart yearned for him, pulled her closer towards the sleeping hanyou as if he were magnetized. Maybe she was just being a naive, hopeless romantic, but Kagome couldn't find a logical explanation for her feelings towards Inuyasha.

As she snuggled closer into his solid presence, it almost felt as if she were supposed to be there, close to him. Kagome felt like she belonged beside him. Smiling softly, amused by her inner musings, Kagome reminded herself that the odds had settled a little more in her favor. She was now a player in this game of love and war. Maybe Inuyasha had a past with Kikyou, and Kagome respected and envied that, but now Kagome could see a glimpse, a shining chance, at a future with Inuyasha. Perhaps Kikyou had a diamond ring, but Kagome had something now too. Something Kikyou didn't have. Maybe it was nothing...maybe it was everything.

She didn't know if it was wrong or right, but Kagome couldn't help but feel that she was the one who belonged with Inuyasha. Kikyou and Inuyasha had a long, complex past that she had yet to unravel- and that certainly meant something. But didn't Kagome now mean something too? Inuyasha had made a promise to Kikyou with that engagement ring, but now he'd also made a promise to Kagome. In Kagome's opinion a ring meant very little without the right intention behind it...hadn't Inuyasha made a bigger commitment to her? They'd shared their hearts, their bodies, shared the single most meaningful act that two people could share. That had to mean something. To Kagome, it meant everything.

Maybe it would be enough. Kagome could only hope. She sighed quietly, tracing Inuyasha's strong jaw line tenderly with her fingertips. She smiled lovingly at his sleeping form and felt her heart swell with emotion. 'Does she even look at you the way I do?' Kagome wondered silently as the unfamiliar sensation of jealousy nipped at her heart. 'Does she try to understand who you are? Does Kikyou ever get lost in your eyes or become mesmerized by the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you lean in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Does her hear skip a beat every time she catches a glimpse of you or accidentally touch your hand?' Somehow, Kagome didn't think so.

Kagome nuzzled into his neck, breathing deeply, knowing she now knew things about Inuyasha that Kikyou didn't know. She had experiences, memories with him that Kikyou didn't. Before, Kagome felt like she was in the wrong, like she should feel guilty for having feelings for Inuyasha. Now, she felt like she had a right to fight for him.

Feeling Kagome's slight movements, Inuyasha's dark amber eyes slowly opened, immediantly on alert. "You okay?" he grumbled, ears twitching furiously, checking for sounds of danger. His arms tightened around her, his body curving protectively around her slender frame.

"I'm fine," Kagome rushed to assure him. "I just couldn't sleep."

Unable to sense any danger, Inuyasha relaxed and sank back into the comforter, bringing Kagome tight against him. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. He buried his nose in her hair, taking long, slow breaths of her heady scent. "What's wrong?" He asked, voice still rough from sleep.

Kagome tensed against him, hiding her face. "I guess I was just a bit nervous about how you would feel...after the fact. I was worried that you might have some doubts or regrets about..."Kagome lost her train of thought as Inuyasha deftly moved aside the sheet covering them and began kissing her collar bone, fangs gently brushing along the sensitive skin. Kagome relaxed, allowing him better access. Inuyasha's large hand splayed across her narrow ribcage as he quickly found a new point of interest, bending his head to trail kisses down to Kagome's generous cleavage. Kagome's nipples pebbled with anticipation and Inuyasha gently took one of the rosebud peaks into his hot mouth.

Hearing her sigh with pleasure, he sucked gently, swirling the sensitive skin with his tongue. He moaned deeply, growling as a deep-seeded possessive urge swam to the surface of his consciousness. He liked the way her blunt nails bit into his skin, pulling him closer, assuring him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He sucked and teased until Kagome squirmed, forcing herself into a sitting position, back pressed against the wall.

Inuyasha easily adjusted to the new position, undeterred, taking the full weight of her breasts into his hands, pressing quick kisses into her neck. Kagome made soft, enticing sounds against his skin, pressing her breasts firmly into his palms, urging him on. He switched to her other breast, teasing the peak with a long, slow lick. Kagome pressed harder against him and he bit softly, then soothed her nipple with his warm tongue, sucking and kissing until he could smell her arousal thick in the air.

Kagome glanced down at Inuyasha's renewed erection, blushing despite herself. Wishing to share the pleasure he was giving her, she timidly brushed her hand against his hardened length. He hissed between his teeth, hips bucking. Kagome smiled shyly, secretly thrilled by his reaction. Feeling more confident, though still slightly unsure of herself, she gently began stroking his length. Inuyasha stilled, unable to move as he mind was numbed with pleasure.

"Kagome," he whispered throatily near her ear, moving so that he could pull her back down to the mattress and laid her down beside him. Pressing his hips against hers, Inuyasha showed, rather then told, Kagome how he felt.

* * *

Much later, the newly minted couple curled up around each other, holding tight to one another as the sweat cooled on their skin.

"How are you feeling now?" Inuyasha rumbled near her ear, his free hand casually tracing over the silky-smooth skin of her exposed thigh.

Kagome giggled sleepily, slim fingers toying with a thick strand of his silver hair. "I'm feeling much better, thanks. I don't even remember what we were talking about before." Kagome yawned, thoroughly fatigued by sex and lack of sleep.

Inuyasha ran a hand through her dark hair, pushing her bangs away from her face. "Go back to sleep, Kagome. We'll talk more in the morning."

Exhausted in the most pleasant way, they fell back into a peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha didn't move another inch until morning, when the early morning sun flooded through his window, painting his room with lush, golden hues. There was no groginess in his mind as he opened his eyes, no haze compromised his vision. He awoke quickly, immediately alert. His gaze slid to the dark haired girl curled contetedly at his side and he experienced the peculiar sensation of feeling as if he was exactly where he was supposed to be at exactly the right time. His mind conjured the image of stars and planets aligning in the deep, ethereal sea of dark space. For once, he felt like he belonged somewhere. A calm, soothing peace had settled into his heart, taming the wild anger that usually churned furiously in his chest.

Inuyasha didn't think about anyone or anything but Kagome until distant noised drifted up from downstairs. Miroku and Sango were up and moving about. Inuyasha could smell ground coffee in the air and the world shifted imperceptibly in his eyes, as if he had just awoken from a dream and now sat, cold and confused in the world of reality.

'What am I going to do?'He wondered, the calm, placid lake in his heart churning back to ferocious, untamed waves. His body and his heart now felt linked to Kagome, but his head was insisting that he couldn't just betray Kikyou. But the betrayal was already over. What happened now?

Kagome stirred awake, disturbed either by the bright sun of the smell of fresh coffee. She caught Inuyasha's attention, distracting him from the torrent of thoughts and emotions clouding his head. He managed to clear his expression by the time she blinked awake. Kagome stretched, feeling a soreness she'd never experienced before, but she was pleased and favored Inuyasha with a warm smile. She sat up slowly, aware of the small aches in her muscles. She hadn't been aware of much pain last night, but now the muscles between her legs were throbbing. Still, Kagome felt a sense of satisfaction.

Inuyasha sent her a crooked smile, flashing a hint of fang. "How're you feeling?"

Kagome pulled the sheets around her body as she searched for the right answer. "Sore," she finally admitted with a quiet giggle, trying to ignore the smug, arrogant look in Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly, dropping his gaze.

"It's okay," Kagome assured him. "It's a very pleasant soreness." She reached over, running her small hand over his shoulder and down his arm. Inuyasha smirked. "You better get dressed before Sango comes to wake you up. Might have a bit of trouble explaining this."

Kagome's happy smile faltered. "I guess I can't tell her the truth?" She worried her bottom lip.

Entranced by the sight of her pearly teeth tugging at her bottom lip, Inuyasha leaned over and nipped her lower lip for her, soon followed by a heated kiss. "I need a little bit of time...to break this to Kikyou," he whispered roughly.

Kagome nodded, running her thumb across his lips. "We're okay, right?" The soft worry shining in her eyes made Inuyasha's heart twinge uncomfortably.

"'Course. I'm going to make this okay."

Kagome flashed a sunny smile, accepting his answer without question. Her unwavering trust both frightened and humbled him. "Okay." She sounded relieved.

"So, um, are you going?" She asked shyly, sheets still hiding her nakedness.

Inuyasha shot her an amused look. "Kagome, I've pretty much seen every inch of you there is to see."

Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair. "I know, but still! A little privacy never hurt anyone."

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He chuckled, amused to see that her innocence was still intact even though her virginity wasn't.

"Fine," he sighed, quickly pulling on a pair of clean boxers, followed by jeans and a loose knit sweater. "See you soon."

Kagome reached out, grasping a tendril of thick, silver hair, pulling him back to her so she could press a warm kiss to his mouth. "Bye."

With one last look, Inuyasha vaulted out of the window and headed over to where he'd hidden his bike for the night. Now that he was away from Kagome's intoxicating presence, his troubled thoughts began to resurface. A past dream came to his mind, unbidden. Kagome and Kikyou, trapped, both women in danger. The man from his dream waved a weapon, forcing him to choose. Which one? Kagome or Kikyou?

Hadn't he already chosen?

* * *

A/N: No, you're not dreaming/hallucinating/going insane. I did, in fact, update. I'm incredibly sorry about the wait. I've been CRAZY busy and just haven't had time to write anything! But, I'm back on track now so you should go back to expecting regular updates. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait! Thanks a lot to everyone who has been waiting so patiently! I really appreciate the time you took to read this and leave me inspiring reviews. I don't know when this story reached 300+ reviews...but holy shit! Thank you so much!


	21. Half Of My Heart

**My Heart**

_Chapter Twenty-one:_

_Half Of My Heart_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha was half-convinced Kagome's car was cursed; or possibly possessed by some bored, petulant little poltergeist. What should have only taken a few days time was costing him a few weeks, particularly because he had to wait for a few parts to come in, before he could deem the ancient little Honda safe to drive. Wielding his wrench like a weapon, Inuyasha ducked down and slid himself under the belly of the vehicle.

Shippou peeked under the car, nearly blinding Inuyasha's sensitive eyes with the bright flashlight beam. "Oi, brat, don't shine that in my face."

"Sorry," the scrawny red-head muttered as he adjusted himself and re-directed the light. His sharp eyes followed Inuyasha's movements, always ready to learn something new. "How's it going under there?"

"I think at some point Kagome must have ran over a squirrel-youkai. There's all kinds of unidentifiable grime and shit under here."

"Maybe it was a possum-youkai?" Shippou chuckled.

Inuyasha grunted noncommittally as he went about checking the thoroughly broken serpentine belt. "Fucking old-as-hell...piece-of-shit car," he grumbled in a relatively good natured way, causing Shippou to giggle despite his best efforts to look as gruff and tough as the older boy.

"You gonna' show me how to put in a new ignition or what?" The emerald eyed kitsune wanted to know, flicking his tail impatiently.

"Later, runt."

"I'm not sacrificing my lunch break to sit in here and listen to you cuss while you roll around in some grease."

Inuyasha glared in Shippou's direction. He would rather be slurping down some ramen noodles rather then dealing with Kagome's devil-car, but since he was working on it on his own time, on his own dime, his lunch break was his only option unless he wanted to stay late. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, pip-squeak.

Before Shippou could make a witty retort and annoy Inuyasha further, movement caught his eye and a sly grin crossed his face. "Hey, your girlfriend's here," he announced, dropping the flashlight as he scrambled to his feet.

Inuyasha felt his spine tighten with apprehension. With a heavy sigh, he slid out from under the car and got to his feet slowly. He watched the flashlight roll haplessly across the floor, wishing he could also roll away unnoticed into some dark corner. He turned, fully expecting to see Kikyou, and instead watched Shippou lunge at Kagome, wrapping her in a rib-cracking hug.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" He blinked, bewildered at the sight of her sunny smile as Shippou wrapped his arms around her slender waist and lifted her feet off the floor, briefly, before setting her back down.

"Thought I'd come see how my poor car is doing." She proudly displayed two slim packages, "Plus, I made you and Shippou-chan some lunch for your efforts."

"Awesome!" Shippou scuttled up to Kagome and accepted his home-made lunch with enthusiasm. "I'm going to go grab some chopsticks. Be right back." Shippou quickly scampered off, the door swinging in his wake.

"You didn't have to do all that," Inuyasha ambled over to Kagome's side with an expression akin to relief. Kagome handed over his boxed lunch with a small grin.

"You're only fixing my car free-of-charge. The _least_ I can do is feed you."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow suggestively, his eyes darkening to a deep, rich amber hue. "What's the _most_ you can do?"

Kagome laughed softly. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were taking after a certain friend of ours," she chided gently, but rose on her tip-toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Inuyasha set his lunch down on his toolbox and caught her before she could step away, tangling his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. Before Kagome had time to react, he tilted her chin so he could capture her lips in a long, passionate kiss. She melted into his embrace, tipping her head back so they could deepen the kiss.

When they parted for breath, Kagome's face was flushed quite plesantly. "Miss me?" she joked in a hoarse whisper.

"Mmm..."Inuyasha grunted, nuzzling the hollow of her throat, luxuriating in her scent.

Kagome giggled girlishly. "But I just saw you last night."

"Too long, wench." He kissed her once more, thoroughly on the mouth, before releasing her from his protective grip and taking a step back. At Kagome's bereft look, he twiched his ears and whispered, "Shippou," just before the kitsune burst through the door carrying chopsticks and juggling three bottled waters. He handed two off to the flushed couple before taking a seat on a wayward tire and digging into his meal.

"Thanks a lot, Kagome. This is pretty good."

"You're welome, Shippo-chan." Kagome fairly beamed at the kit.

Inuyasha collected his lunch and manuvered his way over to Kagome's gutless car, hopping up and taking a seat on the back bumber. Kagome jumped up beside him and listened patiently as Shippou rattled off about his day, what Inuyasha was teaching him, and a myriad of other things teenaged boys found important.

Inuyasha half-listened as he ate his meal, paying more attention to Kagome as she laughed easily and joked with the young kitsune. He watched her face closely, admiring her kind smile, the way it reached all the ways to her eyes. As he chewed, he silently wondered what it was that was so different about Kagome. Why was he about to throw away the life he'd struggled to create with the woman he'd known half his life? All for one little raven-haired photographer with a penchant for ramen and hot chocolate on cold nights.

After racking his brain, Inuyasha finally decided it was the little things that made all the difference. Bringing him lunch, leaving him little surprises, the way she would innocently touch his arm or his knee. She was so warm, so trusting, so affectionate. Kagome was talking to Shippou, sharing a story from her childhood, when she glanced over at Inuyasha, their gazes briefly connecting in a way that made his heart skip a beat. And there it was again, the magnetisism, the long, slow pull of his soul reaching out for her. It left him breathless, almost a little frightened of the intensity and depth of his emotions.

The moment ended as Shippou's uncle returned from his lunch break. Kagome shot him a nervous look, biting her lower lip in a way that made him want to push her to the ground and...he shut that line of thought down with herculean effort, straining to hear what Kagome was telling him. "I guess I should go, huh?"

The older kitsune overheard her and smiled in her direction. "Nah, we'd be happy to have a lady as pretty as you stick around. Stay as long as you like. Maybe Inuyasha won't be so damnably grumpy if he's got something so pretty to look at."

Shippou laughed out loud, cracking a sly grin. "Yeah, right."

Kagome smiled shyly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Is it okay with you if I hang out for a bit?"

Inuyasha slid off the bumper and disposed of his trash. "Can't promise that you'll be entertained, but sure."

Shippou grinned, eagerly running over to take Kagome's hand. "Yeah! Stick around, Kagome. Hey, do you know how to change your oil?"

* * *

By the time Inuyasha got off work, not only had Kagome learned how to change her own oil, but she'd also learned how to change a tire, how to jump-start a car, and how to replace a burnt-out bulb in her headlights. All the guys at the garage had immediately taken a liking to Kagome and had been more than happy to neglect their real work in favor of showing off.

Inuyasha had calmly watched from a distance, carrying on with his work, until he got fed up with all the testosterone in the room. Every time one of his co-workers, Shippou excluded, leaned in a little too close as they demonstrated something for Kagome, he let loose quiet little warning growl. It took the guys a little while to get the message, but they eventually got that the hint that Kagome was off-limits.

Eventually his shift ended and he wrapped up, put his tools away, and collected Kagome as quickly as possible. Kagome lagged behind, saying her goodbye's and exchanging pleasantries.

"Bye, Kagome. Don't be a stranger, okay?" Shippou hugged the slim girl around her waist before Inuyasha successfully dragged her away, darting into the employee locker room.

"Sorry if I was distracting, but I was actually having a lot of fun."

"Glad you had fun. No one actually got any work done with you around," he teased, softening his words with a chaste kiss.

At her worried, guilt-ridden expression, Inuyasha smiled wryly. "Don't worry about it. It was nice having someone around who actually bathes on a regular basis," he assured her as he swung open his locker and pulled out his spare change of clothes. Kagome giggled as she washed her hands in the sink, clearing the oild and grease from under her fingernails. "A few more lessons and maybe I can start fixing my own car, eh?"

Inuyasha snorted as he unzipped his navy jumpsuit, peeling it down so that his upper torso was bare. Kagome caught sight of him in the mirror over the sink and felt her throat tighten. Forgetting about the soap suds coating her hands, Kagome watched with darkened eyes as his easy movements showcased sleek muscles coiled under velvet skin.

As he slipped on a fresh tee-shirt, Inuyasha noticed an interesting spike in Kagome's scent. Looking over his shoulder to catch her gaze in the mirror, he smirked arrogantly. Kagome flushed, averting her eyes, and focused on cleaning her hands.

Inuyasha quickly traded the jumpsuit for denim and by the time Kagome had finished drying her hands, his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer until her back hit his chest. Warm breath ghosted over her ear as Inuyasha sighed. "Let me walk you home."

Speechless, Kagome nodded her ascent.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at her dorm, forsaking Inuyasha's house in order to give Sango and Miroku some time alone. She was searching her bag for her keys, but was having a difficult time because a certain hanyou had her pinned between the door and his body.

"Hurry up, wench," he pleaded against the warm, tender flesh of her neck.

"I'm trying," Kagome panted. "You're making things rather hard..."

"I could say the same."

With effort, Kagome pushed him away with a sardonic smile. "God, and I thought Miroku was a pervert," she only half-joked as she scoured the bottom of her purse for her key.

He sighed impatiently as he gently nipped her earlobe. "Just what do you keep in there, huh?"

Kagome ignored the jibe as her fingers closed around the familiar shape of her house-key. "Got it!" she cheered, swiftly unlocking the door. The moment they stepped over the threshold and saw that the coast was clear, Inuyasha easily swept the young woman off her feet, kicking the door closed behind him.

Giggling as he carried her to her bedroom, she welcomed his embrace, nuzzling his neck and trailing soft, moist kissed over his throat, up to his chin. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he fumbled with the lock on her door while simultaneously trying to peel her out of her clothes. Kagome laughed sweetly as they fell across the matress, his warm weight pinning her so that she could only squirm against him as he pulled at her skirt. He released her long enough to pull the thin fabric down, off her ankles. He tossed the offending clothing away and allowed Kagome to reach up in effort to remove his shirt.

With a few quick tugs, she removed his shirt, baring his chest. She smiled wanly at the exposed flesh, her hands soon taking the same couse as her eyes. She closed her eyes as Inuyasha's tongue swept over her bottom lip and he began nibbling gently at the soft, plump flesh. Sliding her hands into his hair, with a simpering moan, she opened her eyes to look deep into glowing amber pools; then her hands dropped to grasp the material of her top, pulled it over her head and it soon followed the path of her skirt.

With a contended sigh, he maneuvered himself lower, gently persuading Kagome to lay back and give herself over to him. He nibbled under the curve of her breast, his bangs tickling her skin, until she found herself arching into his mouth when he brushed his lips over her nipple, and the electric sensations raced to her groin and back up again.

She was slightly surprised when she felt his lips migrate further south. He felt her tense and flashed her a roguish grin from the region of her navel. "_Relax_, _Kagome_…I want to see if you taste as good as you smell…" his low, smouldering tone made her shiver and smile her acquiescence.

Kagome wondered at her own reaction, her thighs parting easily as if this was the most normal occurrence in the world, like she let him do _this_ all the time. She bit back a moan when she felt his tongue introducing itself to a part of her anatomy that was clearly enjoying the attention, and then her shock very quickly gave way to sensations that she could barely imagine, and she found herself tangling her fingers in his hair and begging him hoarsely _not to stop_…

She slipped into a state of mind that expelled all logical thinking and simply reveled in the sensations she was experiencing. When he stopped and began moving his way back up her body she couldn't help but pout. Inuyasha chuckled at her expression then nipped at her lower lip to beg entrance to her mouth. Tongues sliding, fluttering against each other, hands cupping, caressing, exploring…Kagome wasn't sure how long they laid there, but she was aware that she was nearly throbbing with need, her hips pressing rhythmically against his.

She went to undo the waistband of his jeans herself, but his larger hands were there first, releasing the clip and the zipper, sliding the denim down over his narrow hips. Kagome felt herself being gently pushed down, and whimpered slightly when Inuyasha moved away. He knelt beside her on the mattress, drinking in her tumbled hair, darkened eyes, pink, swollen lips, and her lithe body both concealed and revealed by the wayward sheets.

He trailed a fingertip downward from her throat, nudging aside the fabric until he marked a clear path down her figure all the way to her sex. Bending his head, he retraced that line all the way back up to her lips with his tongue, running his hands over her body, moaning into her mouth when her own hands found skin to stroke, both bared, except by the thin material of his boxers. He shuddered slightly when one hand slipped down, ignoring the presence of his boxers, on the outside of his thigh and began to lightly trace patterns on his exposed skin.

He forced himself to pause, to enjoy her touch as she moved up to trace the muscles on his abdomen, then his chest, then his throat and shoulders until they were nose-to-nose, conscious of how good their bodies felt against each other, unencumbered by clothing or concerns beyond this place on this night.

"_Kagome_…." his voice was a sigh against her ear as he kissed lightly, breathily across her cheek, as his hand stroked her breast, as she moved her hips against his, pleading a deeper touch, her own hands racing up and down his back, tangling in his hair, cupping the lean muscles of his girdle, stroking his warm, quivering flesh...

"_Inuyasha_…please…" Her voice awakened something deep within him and he couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. With a soft growl, he tilted her hips up, and slid slightly into her, watching her face. When she gasped a bit, her body stopped moving and her breathing accelerated; he held back for a moment. Concern shone through his haze of lust and desire and he was afraid that maybe he'd hurt her, but before he could even voice his concern, her hips were once again moving, trying to bring him closer; she gripped his waist, panting, eyes glowing and clear.

She went rigid with a soft cry when he thrust deeply into her, but then they were moving together, urgently, sliding slickly over and against and inside each other, muffling their voices in each others mouths and throats until the white-hot firestorm consumed them...

* * *

Feeling complete, relaxed, and happy, Inuyasha could barely prop himself up to look at his Kagome, her eyes closed, hair clinging in damp little curls at her temples, skin glowing and sheened with moisture, lips parted as she panted lightly. Her hands flexed against his hips, pulling strands of silver hair into patterns on his sweat-slicked back. He brought his hands to cup her face, kissed her brow, dipped the tip of his tongue between her lips, all the while revelling in the feeling of being surrounded by her body, her love. His heart constricted a little, even in the warmth of her touch, the purring sighs she breathed against his shoulder.

_Love? Kagome...loves me...doesn't she?_

As if he'd said that out loud, Kagome opened her beautiful, dark-chocolate eyes, smiled sweetly, sexily up at him...and bound him to her more thoroughly than any ring or contract ever could.

"I love you, Inuyasha…"she whispered sleepily."With all my heart and soul. You _belong _with me." Her arms pressed him closer to her in an embrace that spoke more eloquently than words. He choked, his eyes suddenly prickling, and he kissed her as deeply and thoroughly as he could, until he thought he might be able to speak without losing control of his voice. He couldn't actually remember the last time he'd heard the words 'I love you' directed at him...

Kagome saved him from tripping over his words by pressing her finger softly over his lips. "Shh...you don't have to say it back just yet." She winked. "I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Inuyasha sagged against her, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Kagome kissed the side of his neck and traced invisible patterns across his arm. "I have to ask, though..."

"Yes?" he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Have you talked to Kikyou at all? I don't want to rush you or give you any ultimatums, but you can't have us both."

"I know that."

She pulled back to meet his gaze, some of the softness leaving her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he snapped a little more harshly then he intended.

"Good." She melted back into his embrace, pressing soft, tender kisses against his shoulder. "Because I want all of you, not just half."

Inuyasha felt his heart thud heavily in his chest, his throat tightening from the double-entendre her words created. Siphoning his emotions, he absently played with the curling tendrils of her hair until she was in a near-sleep state.

When Inuyasha's phone shrilly brought her back to the waking world, she groaned, momentarily wishing that cell-phones hadn't been invented. She rolled off of Inuyasha and grabbed his phone, briefly glancing at the screen before she dropped the offending device in his outstretched palm.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered as she pushed herself into an upright positions, gathering the sheets around herself.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, briefly meeting Kagome's disappointed gaze, before he silenced the call. "I'll call her back later," he said, reaching for Kagome. She smiled and happily snuggled into his lap just as the phone vibrated angrily, filling the air with sound once more. Inuyasha's brow creased as he reached for his cell. "Something must be wrong... "He knew for a fact Kikyou never called more than once. If she had information to relay, she'd leave a message.

"Answer it, then." Kagome prompted.

Feeling something uneasy stir in his gut, he flipped the phone open with a gruff, "Hullo?" Kagome was close enough to hear Kikyou's taut voice on the other end of the line.

"Inuyasha? Could you please come over...someone has broken into my apartment..." Her normally strong, even voice wavered just slightly. Inuyasha's hackles rose.

"What? Fuck, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I can't say as much for my apartment. I would just really appreciate it if you could come over as soon as possible."

Inuyasha hesitated for the briefest moment, meeting Kagome's wide eyes. "Go!" she mouthed silently.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Have you called the police yet?"

"Yes," she said quietly, "an officer is already here. He says he knows you...an officer Kouga, I believe?"

"Aw, shit."

* * *

A/N: A nasty bout of writer's block stopped me from posting this sooner...ugh. I hear that reviews are a pretty good cure, though :wink:

Thanks for reading!


	22. I Can't Change My Heart

**My Heart**

_Chapter Twenty-two:_

_I Can't Change My Heart_

_

* * *

_

It was a clear, perfect night despite the unease twisting in Inuyasha's gut. Even with all the lights and pollution a big city like Tokyo produced, a smattering of bright, twinkling stars were visible in the dark sky. A cool, gentle wind lapped lazily against Inuyasha's jacket, tugging at his hair as it streamed out behind him; the small neighborhood he entered was quiet and peaceful, save for one apartment building that was highlighted with blue siren lights, and the thunderous sound of his motorcycle as it roared through the streets, coming to a narrow stop behind the police car.

Inuyasha engaged the kickstand with enough force to nearly break it and in his rush didn't bother to remove the keys from the ignition. He followed the familiar path to Kikyou's front door. He could hear voices on the other side and when he tested the knob there was no resistance. The door swung open easily and he was met with a perculiar sight: Kikyou seated across from Kouga and another wolf-youkai in uniform, all glum around her kitchen table. Another man, almost identical to the officer next to Kouga, was taking pictures of Kikyou's desolated apartment.

The small, white-and-stainless steel kitchen was about the the only thing left relatively unscathed. Kikyou's normally pristine, orderly apartment was in utter chaos. Her sofa and matching furniture was overturned and gutted. Feathers and filling spilled across the floor like discarded entrails. Her hapless lamp lay broken in the corner, shattered into thousands of pieces, as was every mirror and reflective surface.

Her wall-length mahogany bookcase was on its back, the spines of the books torn apart, pages shredded all around. The white, picture-less walls looked as if someone had run something very sharp, perhaps a knife, through them, leaving long gouges along the surface. Her television had been punched through, glass and wires left exposed. From his frozen stance in the doorway, he could just see into Kikyou's bedroom and feared the worst of the damage was there.

Kikyou met his wild gaze calmly as she gauged his reaction. "Watch your step," she warned in a thin, tired voice, "there's glass everywhere."

Inuyasha slid his gaze over to Kouga who was regarding him with an icy, unreadable stare. "Nice of you to join us. Long time no see."

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha ignored his sarcasm and barked out a gruff, "what the fuck?"

Kikyou sighed, "I was burglarized. Quite thoroughly." Though her eyes and voice were tired, she still maintained her composure. Among the shambles of her home, Kikyou resembled a stone admist storm-troubled seas.

Inuyasha slowly came around to stand beside her, his hand dropping down to rest on her stiff shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She attempted a smile. "Physically, I'm fine. Mentally and emotionally, I'm quite exhausted."

"That's understandable," one of Kouga's partners graced Kikyou with a small, sympathetic grin . A shrill whistle cut through the tension of the room, and Kikyou stood and walked carefully to the stove where she had prepared a kettle. Picking through the wreckage until she found reasonably intact cups, Kikyou poured five cups of tea and handed the chipped mugs to the frustrated youkai in the room.

"Thanks," Kouga accepted the hot beverage with a quick grin before returning to the pile of paperwork in front of him. He clicked a pen against the table and peered at the woman in front of him. "To your knowledge, has anything been taken?"

"All of my jewelry is missing, save for what I'm wearing. I had a small amount of cash on the counter which is also gone. Oddly enough, some of my clothes are missing as well and..." Kikyou averted her eyes as her sentence faded into silence.

Four pairs of intense eyes focused on her. "Anything else?" Kouga prompted, trying to curb his impatience with valient effort.

"I'm not sure...but it looks like some of my notes for work are gone." She darted a quick look at Inuyasha who went rigid in his seat.

The cop wielding the camera paused to quirk an eyebrow at Kikyou. "Why would someone want your work _notes_?" his tone was perplexed. His twin nodded. "Yeah, are you sure you didn't just misplace them?"

Kikyou met their questioning gazes evenly, her voice suddenly even and strong. "I'm very sure. I don't misplace anything."

Kouga opened a folder and scanned it quickly before shooting his lackey's a sharp look. "You're a doctor aren't you?"

"I am."

"What exactly were these notes on?"

Kikyou graced him with a beautiful, though artificial, smile and laughed weakly. "Just a formula I'm trying to perfect. I'm sure it's nothing you would find interesting, Kouga-san," she explained breezily, with a nonchalant toss of her hair. Inuyasha admired the way Kikyou could lie, not just with her voice, but with her whole body. He wondered if he could lie half as well.

"I see," Kouga sighed, slowly getting to his feet as he slid a folder her way. "Make sure you report this to your insurance company. I'm sure they'll be able to help, but I intend to find out who did this."

"Thank you officer; that's very comforting." Kikyou inclined her head respectfully.

Inuyasha snorted, but Kouga chose to ignore it. He traded a look with his team and then gestured to the door while locking eyes with Inuyasha. "Mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

Without answering, Inuyasha stood to follow the dark-haired man outside. Once alone he quirked an eyebrow suspeciously. "What?"

Kouga crossed his arms over his chest, leaning casually against the railing as he regarded Inuyasha coolly. "Any ideas about who could have done this?"

"Not a clue." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Fuckin' teenagers, maybe?"

"Statistically, kids are usually behind most B-and-E's, but I don't think that's what happened here. The gouges in the walls, the sheer violence used to destroy Kikyou's property; It seems personal. I think her things were stolen as a mere afterthought, to make us think this is your run-of-the-mill robbery."

'_Pretty astute observation from this moron. Guess he's smarter than he looks_...' Inuyasha shook his head. "Kikyou's a doctor. She saves people. She doesn't have any enemies."

"Maybe she just isn't aware of her enemies. Maybe a family member of someone she treated and couldn't save is blaming her? Maybe an ex-boyfriend of some sort...?"

Turning to survey the otherwise quiet neighborhood, Inuyasha neglected to mention Kikyou didn't have any ex-lovers. He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you'd have to ask her."

"Ginta is questioning Miss Tanaka on the other side of this door," Kouga assured. He followed Inuyasha's line of sight and grit his teeth. "I feel like we're missing something..."

Inuyasha's mind jumped to the night in the park when Kagome had been attacked. What had Kouga called the masked man? Naraku? When he looked over and met Kouga's icy gaze he could tell they were thinking the same thing. "There are no such things as coincidences, right?"

Kouga gave a sharp nod. "Right. We'll definitely follow every possible lead." Inuyasha moved as if to step back inside and Kouga cleared his throat. "I have one more question."

Inuyasha paused. "Well, spit it out."

"You and Kikyou are still engaged, correct?"

The silver-haired hanyou fumbled over his response and finally settled for a hesitant nod. Kouga grinned, showing off his sharpest teeth, though there was no humor in the expression. "Well, if you're engaged to Kikyou...why are you _covered_in the scent of one Kagome Higurashi?"

Kouga noticed the way Inuyasha tensed, caught the sound of knuckles cracking. "That's not really any of your goddamn business, is it _officer_?" Inuyasha growled, spitting out the word 'officer' as if it were a curse.

"Don't worry, dog-breath. I'll keep that out of the official report." With that, Kouga quickly retreated back inside. After taking a moment to reign in his control, a seething hanyou followed him in and noticed one officer was in deep conversation with Kikyou while the other was busy dusting for fingerprints.

The young officer looked up when Kouga re-entered the room and started comparing stories with Ginta. "I'm all done here, boss. Not much else I can do..."

"Damn," Kouga muttered. "Well, I guess there's nothing more we can do tonight." Approaching Kikyou, Kouga smiled and reached out to shake her hand. "We'll do everything we can ma'am. I'm sorry this happened in the first place.

"Who do you think could have done this?"

"We don't have any suspects at the moment...you and Inuyasha both denied the possibility of any enemies. You don't have bad blood between anyone, no ex-boyfriends to speak of. Could just be a random hit. That's the downside of large cities like Tokyo. The crime-rate is pretty high." Kouga sorted through the papers he'd left. "Just keep me informed if you can think of anything else that might help and in the morning we'll send someone to question your neighbors. We could also try to get a forensics team here tomorrow. I doubt there is any evidence left behind, but it's definitely worth a shot. Is there someone you can stay with tonight, Miss Tanaka? We can seal the apartment until..."

Kikyou cut the young officer off with a curt tone. "That will not be neccessary. I refuse to be driven from my home like a scared, helpless animal."

The officers exchanged harried glances before Kouga collected himself and tried again. "Ma'am, I'm afraid I must insist...it could be dangerous for you to stay here."

"That is perposterous. What's done is done and the criminal is probably long gone by now." Kikyou's voice was like steel; cold, unflinching, unmoveable. "I'm sure that I will be just fine and I refuse to leave my home in this state."

"Wouldn't you like to press charges if we can catch the person responsible? If you stay here you could inaverdently tamper with evidence," Kouga tried to reason, with truely mystified expression.

"I deeply appreciate your concern, but I would like to pretend this night had simply never happened. Thank you for everything officers." Kikyou graced them with a deep, elegant bow that added to the finality in her tone. Trading confused shrugs as they prepared to leave, Kouga returned the bow. "If you insist..."

Kouga waved as he settled his cap on his head, an arrogant smirk on his lips as he surepticiously caught Inuyasha's eye. "Maybe I should pay Miss Higurashi a visit as long as I'm nearby."

Kikyou blinked as Inuyasha tensed beside her. "Whatever for?"

"As you know, Miss Higurashi was attacked almost two months ago. I can't help but wonder if the incidents are connected somehow. This is Naraku's 'territory' after all."

"Sounds wise...if you think the same criminal might somehow be involved." Kikyou bowed again, her thick bangs hiding her eyes.

"I'm going to assume you'll stay here to keep and eye on Miss Tanaka, Inuyasha?"

Startled out of his day-dream of ripping Kouga limb from limb, Inuyasha nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah, I won't leave her by herself tonight." He shot Kikyou a side long glance and she smiled gratefully.__

"Good." Kouga's shockingly blue eyes hardened. "We'll make sure Miss Tanaka has a protective detail by morning. Just until we make sure she's truely out of harms way."

"Thank you." Kikyou spared one last polite bow before shutting and locking the door after them.

Now alone, the pair looked at each other and then wordlessly turned around to survay the weckage. Inuyasha fixed Kikyou with a questioning look and she returned it with a pointed glare that Inuyasha was familiar with. He knew better than to question her decision.

Inuyasha squared his shoulders, removing thoughts of Kikyou's strange behavior, Kouga and Kagome out of his head. "Well, we better get started," he said, sincerely hoping Kouga wouldn't back the police cruiser into his motorcycle.

* * *

It was just past midnight when they paused to take a break. Inuyasha had collected most of the glass in a trash bag and vacuumed up all the furniture-guts and the make-shift confetti. What few books had been spared, he put back on the bookshelf, once he righted it. Kikyou salvaged what she could and threw out what was ruined. She had a list of things that needed to be replaced: television, furniture, plates and glasses. She would need a new window in her bedroom, a new comforter and pillows for her bed. The walls needed repair as did her dresser. Half of her wardrobe was in shreds...Kikyou sighed as she settled on the floor next to Inuyasha and handed him a bottled water.

They looked at the progress they'd made and sighed hevily. "'Gonna' be a long night."

"I really appreciate you staying to help." Kikyou gifted him with a rare, true smile that reached her eyes. "I'm glad I don't have to be alone tonight."

Inuyasha felt his chest tighten. "Of course, Kikyou. I wouldn't leave you alone after something like this...no matter what. Wherever we end up, whatever happens to us, I'll always be there if you need me."

Kikyou chuckled. "Thanks, that's very sweet." After a thoughtful minute Kikyou glanced over at her silver-haired companion. "Maybe you should give your friend Kagome a call. Make sure she's okay...what Kouga-san said keeps coming back to me."

Trying not to show how relieved he was Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, maybe I should give her a call and make sure she's not freaked out." He quickly dug his cell out of his pocket and dialed Kagome's number from memory.

She answered on the first ring. "Hey, Kagome...yeah...uh-huh. Um, sorry to call you so late but did that annoying-ass wolf- I mean did _officer _Kouga come by your place? He did, huh? Yeah...Kikyou is fine. Her apartment is pretty fucked up, though." Inuyasha couldn't believe how weird it felt to be talking to Kagome while looking at Kikyou. It made him feel guilty, like he was total scum. Cheating, lying, scum. And still, even the sound of Kagome's voice lightened his soul.

"Er...her furniture was ruined, her bedspread and pillows, her books, walls, mirrors, plates; pretty much everything. Yeah...I'm gonna stay at her place tonight and make sure she's okay. Hmm...yeah we're trying to clean up now... Yeah, I'll talk to your later. Bye."

"Is she alright?" Kikyou questioned the moment he hung up the phone.

"Yeah, she's fine, now that Kouga isn't bothering her."

Kikyou gave him a sidelong glance. "It seemed to me that Kouga-san was simply looking out for Kagome's safety, considering what happened this winter."

An awkward silence built between them until Kikyou got to her feet and stretched out her taut muscles."I guess," Inuyasha agreed sullenly as he rose gracefully to his feet. "That damn wolf just gives me a bad feeling."

"Well, I'm going to go see what I can do about the bathroom."

Inuyasha growled. "I hope they find the motherfucker who did this," he seethed, heading to Kikyou's room to see what he could do about patching up the broken windows.

* * *

Inuyasha was doing, what he thought to be, a damn good job patching the broken window using ductape and Saran wrap, when the doorbell rang. He paused and saw Kikyou tense out of the corner of his eye from her seat on the floor, separating salvageable clothes from ruined clothes. "Stay there, I'll get it," Inuyasha commanded as he headed for the door. A good sniff assured him there was no threat and he swung the door open, allowing in three familiar faces.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome walked in wearing their pajamas, carrying large plastic bags. Kagome shot him a nervous, timid smile from behind Miroku while Sango caught Kikyou in a stiff hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyou asked, her tone confused, though polite.

"Kagome called us and told us what happened. We're so sorry." Miroku smiled apologetically as Sango came to stand at his side. "We figured five pairs of hands would be better than two."

"We stopped by one of those twenty-four hour superstores and got some supplies." Kagome's smile was bright, though Inuyasha could tell she was uncomfortable. "Plus we picked you out a new comforter. Inuyasha mentioned yours was destroyed and we wanted to at least make sure you could sleep well tonight." Kagome handed the bag over to Kikyou, feeling a pang of guilt. _'Oh, Kikyou, I was just sleeping with your boyfriend, here's a new comforter though to make up for it.'_

"We also picked up some food. Figured you guys might be hungry." Miroku sat the rest of the bags on the kitchen table and then calmly surveyed the apartment. He whistled lowly.

"This is aweful," Kagome gaped.

"We've actually been working on it for a couple hours, so it actually doesn't look as bad as it once did," Kikyou explained.

Inuyasha watched as Sango and Kagome separated the food. "You guys really didn't have to do this..."

"We know," Sango grinned. "But we wanted to," Miroku finished.

"Let me see if I can find some reasonably intact plates..."Kikyou eyed the kitchen warily.

"Don't bother. We brought paper plates." Kagome smiled, producing the aforementioned paper plates as well as paper cups and cheap plastic chopsticks.

After a quick meal of fast food, the troops rallied and began setting Kikyou's apartment to rights with vigor. Kagome was helping Inuyasha with the windows while the others teamed up to remove glass and start taking some of the ruined furniture out to the curb.

"So what did the police have to say?" Miroku wanted to know.

As Kikyou filled Sango and Miroku in, Kagome and Inuyasha carried on a whispered conversation in the next room.

"This is pretty weird, huh?" Kagome forced a smile, her hand shaking as she applied surran-wrap while Inuyasha ripped off a long length of tape with his sharp teeth.

"You have no idea."

"I'm sorry...I guess I shouldn't have come. I just...wanted to help, but I think maybe I was wrong to have come here." Kagome's eyes looked suspiciously wet.

Inuyasha softened at her teary expression. "No, Kagome, it's okay. I'm glad that you came, believe it or not. I don't really want you out of my sight. Maybe you should stay with Sango and Miroku tonight, okay?"

"You're staying here?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah...I can't leave Kikyou after something like this."

Kagome stiffened noticeably, her eyes darkening. "Of course...so, where are you sleeping?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled, exasperated, a warning note in his tone.

"Sorry." She said tightly and then Kikyou walked in and they let the conversation drop.

* * *

With the five of them working diligently they soon had the apartment as clean as it could get under the circumstances. It was at least inhabitable. Miroku and Sango fell into an exhausted pile on the floor, taking Kagome down with them.

"Thank you for your help. It was...unexpected, but appreciated all the same." Kikyou bestowed them with a poignant smile, silently wondering why it seemed that Kagome couldn't meet her eyes.

"It was our pleasue to help, Kikyou-san." Miroku grinned. "But I think it's about time we go catch some shut-eye. Tell Inuyasha to call us in the morning if you need anything else."

"I'm free tomorrow if you would like someone to go shopping with..." Sango offered helpfully, even though she wasn't sure how much fun it would be so spend time alone with the stoically beautiful and reserved woman.

"Thank you for that kind offer, but I fully intend to go to work in the morning as scheduled."

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from Kagome's slinking form to stare at Kikyou in disbelief. "You're still planning on going to work tomorrow?"

"Of course. I don't intend to let this little incident interfere with my life."

"Would it kill you to take off one day?" His tone was harsh.

Unwilling to wittiness the inevitable argument, the others left quickly, waving their goodbye's. Inuyasha's intense golden gaze met Kagome's briefly before she closed the door. Kikyou went to setting the locks, shaking her head. "I don't understand why you sound so upset."

"Nevermind," Inuyasha muttered darkly, as he turned to busy himself with the clean up. He was moving a trash bag filled with broken glass when one of the rough, jagged shards embedded itself in his hand. He hissed out a low curse as the sharp edge dug into his skin and released a flow of blood.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kikyou said in a dismayed voice, "you're getting blood everywhere." She marched across the room and took his large hand in her own to eye the wound with a practiced eye. "It's rather deep. Looks like it might have nicked a tendon. Let me go get my kit." She vanished down the hallway without waiting for a reply.

Feeling a tension headache building at the base of his neck, Inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen to allow the steady trickle of blood flow into the sink. Kikyou reappeared a few moments later with a travel-sized medical kit.

"Don't bother." Inuyasha grumbled. "It'll heal by itself in a few minutes. Maybe an hour at most since it's so deep."

Wielding tweezers and giving him her best 'doctor' stare, Kikyou quietly demanded, "let me."

Without saying a word, Inuyasha allowed her to pull the sizable glass shard out and sterilize the opening. All ready, the flow of blood had stopped, so Kikyou dried the healing wound and attempted to wrap his hand in gauze. "I know you don't need me to do this, but it's good practice."

"What?"

"If I perfect the formula you won't have the rapid-healing benefits of your youkai blood. I feel like I'm making progress, so maybe you should get used to letting me treat your wounds as if you were as human as me."

The room got a little hazy as Inuyasha fought back the urge to vomit, but he got ahold of himself and simply clenched his jaws shut. "That was so nice of everyone to go out of their way like that just to help us."

A ghost of a smile fleeted across his handsome features. "They're good friends." Kikyou smiled and laid the back of her hand fondly against his cheek. "I think I'll go try to get some sleep now."

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't sleep, so he settled himself against the wall as Kikyou slept soundly through the night. Kikyou's alarm sounded off promptly at five A.M. and she got up, uncomplaining, to enjoy her morning shower. He watched the familiar routine, feeling a pang of some unnamed emotion. Inuyasha didn't leave until Kikyou was safely in her car and en route to work. The sun was barely up as he slowly made his way home. He parked a block away and scaled the wall to get to his bedroom window.

Breathing deeply, Inuyasha watched Kagome's sleeping figure swathed in blankets. After a few slow breaths, he felt a soul-crushing weight lessen. Tugging off his shirt and sliding into bed next to Kagome, he wrapped her in a strong embrace, bringing her warm body flush against his own. Kagome blinked awake, startled and groggy. "N'yasha?"

"Yeah, it's me," he whispered into her hair.

She turned to snuggle into his embrace, wrapping her slender arms loosely around his waist as she rested her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. She sighed contentedly and pressed an affectionate kiss against his warm skin.

Almost surprised by her unwavering affection, he held onto her tightly until his troubled thoughts smoothed out. He noticed belatedly she was wearing one of his shirts to bed and smirked, unmistakably pleased by the gesture. She felt so good against him, so perfectly molded to fit into his embrace; his hands couldn't help roaming. They slid down her back, sliding effortlessly under the hem of her shirt so that he could explore the soft, warm skin underneath. He adjusted himself just enough so that he could reach her neck with his tongue. At first Kagome responded enthusiastically to his attentions, eagerly pressing her curves against him and fervently returning his kisses, but when his hands glided under her shirt to cup her breasts he felt her tense and pull away.

"Kagome?" He looked at her questioningly, his voice low and rough with passion.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his brow and disentangled them so as to put a few inches of space between them. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just can't." Her eyes were wide, fathomless, dark pools a man could easily drown in. "It's not fair to either Kikyou or I...it was so hard seeing you with her last night... and she still thinks you're committed to her."

Kagome took a deep breath, reaching out to entwine their fingers. Her small hand was solid and comforting in his grasp. "I love you, but I can't do this. I can't be with you like this when you're still with her. She's still wearing the engagement ring. It's all I could look at last night, shining and taunting on her hand. It's just not fair to her. I feel so badly..."

Inuyasha moved to a sitting position, pulling his knees up to his chest so that he could rest his forehead against them, effectively shielding his face with a glossy curtain of hair. Kagome inched closer, tentatively resting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...are you mad?"

"No, Kagome. I'm not mad. Not at you, anyways. I'm angry with myself for putting you in this situation. For putting myself in this situaiton."

"So, you understand?" She hedged.

"Of course I understand," he hissed out almost angrily, "Don't you think I feel guilty? I can't even express how horrible I feel. Sometimes I agree with my fucking brother..."

Kagome blinked at him, confused. "What does your brother say?"

"That I'm not worth the air I breathe."

Kagome looked mildly horrified. "Inuyasha, that couldn't be further from the truth. Your brother is wrong," she said adamently.

"I'm kind of proving him right though, aren't I?" When he looked at her his expression was tortured.

"People make mistakes...but you can fix this."

Inuyasha sighed, collapsing so that he could lay on his back. "I know. And I will. I just can't hurt Kikyou. She's been there for me my whole life and I just can't hurt her while she's vulnerable. I'm going to tell her soon. She doesn't deserve this and neither do you. I'm going to make this right, I promise."

When Kagome met his smouldering gaze she accepted his words as nothing but honest. She smiled gently, brushing his bangs away from his face. "I believe you."

He held out his hands to her."Just let me hold you for now, okay?"

Kagome smiled warmly, surprised by the hanyou's plaintive request, and slid back into his embrace like she belonged there, feeling light hearted again. "_Everything's going to be okay," _she whispered softly, almost inaudibly, and Inuyasha didn't know if she was trying to convince him, or possibly herself. Her ear was pressed against his chest and the sound of his heartbeat soon lulled her back to sleep. Inuyasha stayed up, watching her sleep. He knew the coming days were not going to be easy. An instictive feeling promised him trouble, but with Kagome so close he still found the ability to be optimistic about the future.

He was tired of the lying, the sneaking around. It wasn't innate to his character to be so deceitful. _'The lies stop now_,' he thought, his bright eyes fierce in the steadily lightening grayness of the room. Inuyasha heard a familiar gait approaching the stairs, but did nothing. _'They were bound to find out sooner or later.' _

Ears twitching, Inuyasha pegged the easy, confident stride as Miroku's. He was probably on his way to announce breakfast, which Inuyasha could smell cooking. Miroku was humming under his breath as he quietly opened the door. The humming ceased.

Inuyasha had to give Miroku credit; he took the sight of his shirtless friend cuddling a fitfully sleeping Kagome in stride. His handsome face barely registered shock as he calmly met Inuyasha's unwavering gaze. He simply took the scene in, blinked dimly for a moment, and left as quickly and as quietly as he had come. His calm, even footfalls announced his descent.

Miroku ambled into the kitchen where Sango was pouring the first coffee cup of the day. Miroku casually took a seat, accepting the cup of sweetened coffee his fiance offered him with a quaint smile.

"Dearest, I just saw the most peculiar thing..."

* * *

A/N: Writers block is still kicking my ass, but I think I'm starting to climb the proverbial wall. Thank you for all of the reviews! I could weep with joy, but I won't because runny mascara is never pretty. Also, thanks to everyone who has added this little fic to their favorites list and to everyone - _gasp_- who has thought to add me to their favorite author's list. I'm not worthy! FYI: Inuyasha's elusive elder brother will be making a cameo appearance in the next chapter...


	23. My Heart Is Patient

**My Heart**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Twenty-three:_

_My Heart Is Patient..._

_

* * *

_

_"It's time we get out of here;  
we've been dancing down a seemingly beautiful road to trouble.  
Well, everything feels so right,  
Though we know: it's downright wrong."_

* * *

Inuyasha shifted nervously in his chair, surreptitiously glancing down the street, checking for a familiar face in the crowd. He raised his hand to block the bright afternoon sun, shadowing his eyes as he scoured the steady flow of people that passed by. A very small part of him was eager to talk to his brother; he had questions that needed answers. The larger, more logical part of his brain was dreading the confrontation the way someone might dread the thought of a trip to the dentist.

In their youth, Inuyasha had tended to walk away from confrontations with his brother with a dislocated shoulder, fractured or broken bones or, on one occasion, a punctured lung. His injuries were mostly thanks to his inability to watch his mouth or hide his true opinions in the presence of his older half-brother. Not that Sesshomaru hadn't suffered his fair share of injuries from the hands of his younger brother, but his wounds often paled in comparison.

In recent years, they had managed to be civil towards one another out of respect for their fathers memory, but actually _asking _to spend time with Sesshomaru felt like tempting fate. Inuyasha would have never believed it if someone had told him that one day he would actually, _willingly,_ spend time with his sibling, much less go to him for _advice_. Even more shocking, Sesshomaru had _agreed_ to the impromptu meeting.

Much to Inuyasha's relief, Sesshomaru had agreed to meet in a public venue; neutral territory. Sesshomaru tended to behave himself in public, always one to maintain a cool, calm facade in front of watching eyes. Inuyasha also tried to watch his mouth in public...for the most part. Since he had been the one to arrange the meeting and actually needed information from his brother, the normally brash, foul-mouthed hanyou was determined to keep his temper under control. As the young man's mind drifted, lost in thought, a tall, slender form, dressed formally in a dark suit, slid gracefully into the seat in front of the daydreaming hanyou. "Hello, little brother."

Barely reigning in his instict to leap away with a startled curse, Inuyasha's eyes snapped to the golden, cat-slit eyes of his brother. "Sesshomaru," he greeted in a low, taut voice, watching closely as his brother acessed the small, artificially darkened cafe. They were seated outside on the patio, shielded from the sun by a large umbrella. The cafe was only a few blocks from home and Kagome and Sango frequented the premises, boasting they made the best coffee in all of Tokyo. Inuyasha had chosen the location as much for its proximity as the glowing reviews.

"Uh, I appreciate you taking the time to see me," Inuyasha began, doing his best to keep his expression ernest and his tone polite. He hadn't put much effort into his own appearance other then to make sure his jeans were free of oil stains and he had stolen one of Miroku's well ironed button-up's out of his closet. His brother, on the other hand, was dressed to the nine's as usual. Sesshomaru slowly unbuttoned his blazer, revealing a crisp white dress shirt underneath, paired with a matching tie, which he also loosened a fraction as a warm breeze swirled around them.

Sesshomaru watched his younger brother trying to maintain a respectful composure, highly amused, though nothing in his expression gave it away. Sesshomaru was very aware of his brother's opinion of him and it was pure novelty to see Inuyasha trying to act with some tact. "It just so happens that I had business to attend to on this side of Tokyo earlier this morning."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, giving away his discomfort. "How...fortunate."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru waved the waitress over as he swiftly scanned the menu. He ordered a simple coffee without all the bells and whistles; Inuyasha, distracted, quietly asked for the same. Once the smiling waitress retreated with their order, Sesshomaru gave his full attention to his brother. "I assume this is about your part of the inheritance?" He asked in a bored, off-hand tone.

Confusion crossed Inuyasha's features, soon followed by bewilderment, which was immediately chased away by agitation. "Damn, Sesshomaru. Not everything is about money, you know?" Inuyasha glared, his voice lowering into a dangerous register. "I don't need or _want_ anything from you."

The waitress returned with their coffee, admiring the striking, silver-haired, golden-eyed brothers as she carefully set each cup down in front of the respective owner. She smiled broadly and giggled out a sweet, "please enjoy," before blushing and fluttering away.

Unfazed, Sesshomaru regarded his brother with a perfect poker face. "If not about the inheritance, then what did you need to talk about?" Feeling somewhat curious, despite himself, as he watched his brother fidget nervously, flushed with..._embarrassment?_

"Dad died when I was too young to even remember him... and my mom also died when I was young. I feel like I'm missing a lot of information about...my youkai heritage. I've never really had anyone to talk to about certain things...and I've never really had the need to until now..."

Sesshomaru's willowy form went from relaxed to rigid as his smooth features lost their disinterestd cast. His yellow eyes sharpened as they narrowed on his brother. "What has happened?"

Taken aback by the intensity of Sesshomaru's glare, Inuyasha leaned away from him, claws flexing automatically. "Chill the fuck out; nothings _wrong_." Looking away, Inuyasha fiddled with the top of his coffee cup, wondering if it was cool enough to drink yet. "There was just this weird...occurrence. A few months ago..." he hedged.

In an instant, Sesshomaru lost the predators glare, leaning back in his chair, his body relaxed and his face void of emotion, though his saffron eyes were still locked on his brother. "My time is valuable, little brother. Explain yourself."

"I'm getting to that," Inuyasha spit out, then recognizing the petulance in his own voice, sighed and continued on in a subdued tone. "It was like...my youkai blood was boiling to the surface. Like a separate voice from my own." Inuyasha quickly described the phenomenon, as it had first happened when he had been stranded in a motel room with Kagome (leaving out a few key details), and the few instances that had happened since. "It was really bizarre...is that...you know, _normal_?" Inuyasha looked up to see his brother reclining casually in his chair, his elbow propped up on the table, his chin cradled in his palm as he watched Inuyasha with a regal expression that conveyed mild amusement.

"It is hard to say what is _normal _for hanyou, since there are so few of them. The information simply isn't readily available, but I can't say that what you've described sounds at all familiar. Do you mean to tell me that your youki was actually communicating with you, brother?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "It _seemed_ that way."

"Interesting," Sesshomaru mumbled, fading into a moment of contemplative silence. "Pray tell, little brother, was there a..._female_ involved when this happened?"

Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably. "Yeah...there was," he reluctantly admitted.

"Hnn...what was the name of the little doctor you're betrothed to?"

Inuyasha looked like he would welcome it if the ground would open up and swallow him whole. "Uh...it wasn't Kikyou... involved."

"How problamatic."Sesshomaru sported a superior smirk while still managing to look abstractly bored. "I had no idea you were such a philanderer, little brother."

"Shut up. It's fuckin' complicated, okay? I didn't intend for any of this to happen..."Inuyasha glared at his chauvinistic brother over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Well, I cannot claim to have any knowledge on the behavior of hanyou, such as yourself, but I can educate you in the general manner of inu-youkai."

Inuyasha lost the pissed off glare and leaned forward, eager to catch his brother's next words. "It is not uncommon for inu-youkai to choose multiple partners to mate with. However, loyalty is a trait that runs deep in our blood, so it is natural to eventually choose one particular mate with whom to be exclusive. I will assume that your infidelity is more to blame on your human nature." For a moment it looked like Inuyasha was going to take a swipe at his brother, but he quickly reigned in his temper.

"If that's true, then shouldn't my loyalty lay with Kikyou? She's been by my side since we were kids. She's all I've had since my mother died." It was a dig, but Sesshomaru dismissed it with an eloquent shrug of his shoulders.

"It is rather strange that you would choose someone else. However, there is science involved; chemistry and pheromones play an important role in courting. Perhaps your more developed youkai senses were privy to information you were blind to."

"You're saying I didn't want Kikyou because Kikyou didn't want me?" Inuyasha paraphrased with a sinking feeling.

"Precisely. A male would only couple with a willing female. After all is said and done, in the end, it is the female that chooses."

Realization dawned across Inuyasha's face. He'd always suspected, but it was still a blow to have it confirmed. "Makes sense," he mumbled glumly.

"Loyalty is a prime characteristic in inu-youkai. Devotedness and dedication is what we are known for in most circles. If that woman was right for you, we wouldn't be having this incredibly tiresome conversation. Or perhaps your human blood has left you devoid of any sense of fealty."

Inuyasha sighed. "You just have to be a bastard, don't you? And just so you know, humans also value loyalty."

Sesshomaru leveled an uninterested glare at his sibling as he got to his feet with a near-feline grace. "I won't consider this a complete waste of my time since the coffee was of surprising quality." He spared his brother a fleeting glance. "I will need to look further into this matter. Your ignorance is inexcusable...we will meet again soon. Goodbye, little brother."

"Goodbye, big brother," Inuyasha said in such a way that the implied meaning was 'Goodbye, _asshole_.'

Inuyasha sank back in his seat, watching until his brother's tall, broad-shouldered figure disappeared from sight, wondering what had just happened. '_If Sesshomaru's actually taking an interest in my life, it must be because he can get something out of it. He wouldn't help me unless he had something personal at stake...'_

* * *

Miroku was pouring himself a nice, afternoon bowl of cereal when he heard keys jingling in the door, announcing Inuyasha's return. Inuyasha ambled into the kitchen just as Miroku was cutting up slices of banana to add to his cereal. Inuyasha grunted his greeting and swung open the refrigerator door and stared unseeingly into its depths.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku smiled cheerfully. "And where have you been?" he asked with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Inuyasha looked slightly disturbed. "Never do that again. I was with Sesshomaru."

"Your brother?"

"Yep."

"Your brother, Sesshomaru?" Miroku clarified.

Shooting Miroku an annoyed look over the door, he responded with a curt, "the one and only."

Miroku tilted his head thoughtfully, giving Inuyasha a good once-over. "But you're not bleeding..."

"I'm just as suprised as you, believe me."

Miroku was adding milk to his bowl as he studied Inuyasha with a concerned look. "Is that my shirt?"

Inuyasha finally selected a soda and shut the door, glancing down at himself. "Yep."

Miroku pursed his lips, shooting the hanyou a look that managed to convay exasperation and mild dismay. "How fortuitous that this meeting with your brother was a peaceful one."

Inuyasha leaned against the kitchen counter as he popped open the soda can and quirked an eyebrow at his room mate. "You look like you've got something else on your mind."

Leaning against the counter opposite of Inuyasha, Miroku grinned knowingly. "Actually...I was just wondering how long you've enjoyed such intimate sleeping arrangements with Kagome-chan."

The hanyou shot him an irritated look, narrowing his eyes in warning.

"I mean, I always thought you and Kagome got along famously, I just wasn't aware of how close you'd become." Miroku was trying to feign nonchalance, but Inuyasha could tell how much he was enjoying prodding him.

"Just out of curiosity, is your fiance aware of how close you and Kagome-chan are? Or does she approve? Kikyou doesn't seem like the type, but it is often the reserved ones who are the most adventurous in bed..."

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha growled in a tone that wiped the perverted smirk right off the young man's face.

"Seriously, though. What in the hell is going on?"Miroku prompted.

Inuyasha sighed, wondering why he'd been cursed with such nosy friends. "I'm going to call it off with Kikyou."

Miroku nearly choked on his cereal as Inuyasha uttered the last words he'd thought he'd ever hear. "Truely? So things are that serious with Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Thank goodness. I was afraid Sango was going to kill you." Miroku smiled brightly.

Inuyasha laid his ears back, looking slightly startled. "What?"

"Sango was quite furious when I told her. I'd hate to think what she'd do to you if she thought you were stringing Kagome-chan along. I can't wait to tell her that she has nothing to worry about."

Miroku's dark azure eye's suddenly lost their shining mirth and hardened in a way that made the hair on the nape of Inuyasha's neck stand up. "She doesn't have anything to worry about does she? You won't hurt Kagome-chan, right?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha shot Miroku a wounded look. "Have some faith, will ya? I'll admit that I've messed up with Kikyou, but I won't repeat my past mistakes with Kagome." Inuyasha looked thoughtful as he judged his own words. "Kagome is different."

Miroku smiled, his face friendly once more. "Good answer."

* * *

Kagome was working diligently on her final photography project, a satisfied smile lighting her face as she studied her progress. Her eyes shone as she sat back to rifle through a new batch of pictures she'd just gotten developed. Her smile grew tender as she paused on one picture in particular. _'Inuyasha...'_ Even in her head, his name was something poetic, a beautiful promise meant for her ears alone. She was suffused with warmth as her heart echoed his name, yearning for him.

A knock on her door startled her out of her lovelorn thoughts. "Kagome...can we talk?" Sango's voice pleaded on the other side of the locked door.

Kagome quickly put the pictures in a drawer and threw a sheet over the large canvas that took up a large portion of space in her tiny rooml. Once she was sure her unfinished work was carefully concealed, Kagome sprinted to the door to let Sango in.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome greeted enthusiatically. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about something." Sango's face was reserved, her brow creased with worry.

Picking up on Sango's mood almost immediatly, Kagome paled, taking a seat on the edge of her mattress. "About what?"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline, tilting her head as she echoed her friend, "Inuyasha? I don't understand..."

"How long has something been going on between you two?" Sango cut right to the chase.

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Kagome sputtered nervously, "H-how did you know...?"

Sango raised a bemused eyebrow. "Miroku caught you two in the middle of a rather cozy nap."

Kagome groaned, looking up at Sango with wide, doe-eyes. "Sango-chan, I'm so sorry, I really wanted to tell you."

Sango crossed her arms over her chest, her expression wounded. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know...embarrassment, guilt, shame? I just wanted to wait until Inuyasha broke up with Kikyou to tell anyone."

"You really think Inuyasha is going to break things off with Kikyou?" Sango asked in a skeptic tone.

"I do." Kagome responded firmly.

"Miroku and I have been trying to tell Inuyasha that Kikyou is all wrong for him for years. Sorry if I find it hard to believe that he's going to just up and leave the woman he's loved practically half his life."

Kagome winced, averting her eyes. "He promised."

Sango sighed. "Kagome-chan...this isn't like you? Why him? Why Inuyasha?"

With a heavy sigh, Kagome flopped over on her back. "Because I'm totally, hopelessly in love with him."

"I hadn't realized how far along things had progressed." Sango looked taken aback as she gingerly sat down beside her friend. "You really believe he's going to leave Kikyou for you?"

Kagome turned her head so she could meet the brunette's worried gaze. "I don't know how to explain myself well, but I _know _he's telling the truth. I trust him. I realize this sounds crazy, but I know in my heart that Inuyasha isn't meant to be with Kikyou. He's supposed to be with me."

Sango smiled gently. "Wow, you've got it pretty bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," Kagome groaned. "And I just feel terrible about all the secrets and the lying...but I know everything is going to work out for the better."

After a few minutes of contemplative silence, Sango sighed. "I guess I understand why you didn't tell me. But I'm worried about you, Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt - and I don't want to have to kill Inuyasha if he hurts you."

Kagome giggled softly, reaching over to pat Sango's knee reassuringly. "Don't worry. Inuyasha would never hurt me."

"He'd better not," Sango frowned, filled with a sisterly protectiveness. Sango had come to think of Kagome as a younger sister and she would defend her as if she were Sango's own flesh and blood.

Propping herself up, Kagome smiled secretively. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure," Sango shrugged, feeling curious.

Kagome lept to her feet and crossed the short distance to her carefully-concealed canvas. Sango's eyes widened with surprise. "Kagome-chan, isn't that your final project?"

With a giddy smile, Kagome nodded. "Sure is."

"Is it finished?"

Kagome's smile turned into a full-blown, teeth baring grin and she nodded again. "Nope."

Sango got to her feet expectantly. "You're actually going to show me an unfinished piece?"

"Only if you promise to keep it under wraps until the exhibit."

"Of course."

Kagome gently began removing the sheet that kept her work hidden. With one last look at Sango, Kagome worried her bottom lip. "Just keep in mind it isn't complete, but I really want to show you what I have so far." With a few tugs, the sheet fell away and Sango gasped, her expression filled with mild awe.

Coming closer to inspect the unfinished piece, Sango simply stared, unable to find words. The closer she got, the longer she looked...Sango started to believe that Kagome knew exactly what she was talking about.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's Sesshomaru's debut.

Wanna' know a secret? The next chapter is gonna' be the 'big one.' :grins:

Thanks for reading! And I really appreciate everyone's support. A very sincere thanks goes out to: _youkaineko on MM _for pointing out a few crucial mistakes in the last chapter - a few plotholes big enough to fall through. I've gone back and tried to clean up so hopefully everything is more cohesive now. Clearly I have no future in law. Obviously, watching copious amounts of CSI, Law and Order, Criminal Minds, and NCIS doesn't make you an expert :sheepish shrug:

Oh, and since people have been asking.. this little fic of mine will have at least twenty-five chapters but no more than thirty. At least that's how I have it planned out...

(Also, the little caption at the beginning of the chapter is from a song called 'Patience' by a band called: This Providence.)

Thanks again!


	24. My Heart Is Yours

**My Heart**

_Chapter Twenty-four:_

_My Heart Is Yours_

_

* * *

_

_"Let's shine like the stars in a dark and dirty sky,  
side by side we'll watch the perfect sunrise;  
we've been waiting through a seemingly endless night  
when the sun comes up I'll be all yours  
and you'll be all mine..."_

* * *

Time slipped by imperceptibly, seeming to move so slow, like grains of sand falling through an hourglass; yet Inuyasha found himself running out of it. The days were filled with work, which kept him pleasantly occupied. Sango graduated from University, so there had been parties and good times aplenty, and now Miroku and Sango had thrown themselves fully into wedding planning. Inuyasha found himself being roped into becoming Miroku's best man, much to his surprise. Likewise, Kagome had accepted to be Sango's maid of honor.

When he wasn't working or being dragged along for wedding related events, Inuyasha spent as much time as he could with Kagome. Now that Sango and Miroku were privy to their clandestine relationship, it was much easier to be with Kagome. Even though, Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was carefully guarding a small part of herself, protecting her heart as effectively as she could.

Inuyasha hated it - feeling as if Kagome were hiding a part of herself from him. It wasn't that Inuyasha doubted Kagome's feeling for him; all he had to do was look into her eyes to see that she loved him deeply. Her emotions were on full display for him to see, an open book. _Physically_, though, she was hesitating. Kagome, who was normally so affectionate, was being careful not to get _too_ close.

She used to seek contact all the time, reaching for his hand as they walked, touching knees while they watched TV, sleeping so close that Inuyasha often got their limbs confused. At dinner she used to sit her chair so close to his that their shoulders brushed, and she was always eager to steal a kiss if they happened to cross paths. Inuyasha was also very aware of the fact that Kagome hadn't allowed him to make love to her since the night Kikyou's apartment had been burglarized. She still let him sleep next to her at night, but the small fissure between them was slowly, steadily growing.

One night while they were snuggled on the couch, thanks to Inuyasha's insistence, watching a movie with Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha realized _why_. Cuddled close as they were, there was a certain stiffness to Kagome that didn't relax until she fell asleep half-way through the movie. Inuyasha growled inwardly in a fit of frustration and possessiveness, wishing to know why Kagome seemed to be sheltering a small portion of her heart from him.

_'I want all of her, dammit_.' Realization dawned, causing his eyes to widen slightly as he remembered Kagome's words not so long ago on a night just after they'd finished lovemaking...

_"Have you talked to Kikyou at all? I don't want to rush you or give you any ultimatums, but you can't have us both."_

_"I know that."_

_Kagome pulled back to meet his gaze, some of the softness leaving her eyes. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes," Inuyasha snapped a little more harshly then he intended._

_"Good." She melted back into his embrace, pressing soft, tender kisses against his shoulder. "Because I want all of you, not just half."_

Inuyasha felt rather dense as he looked down longingly at the woman ensconced in his arms. _'She's been keeping a part of her heart away from me because I've been doing the exact same thing. She doesn't want to give all of herself over to me until I can do the same...'_

The days had been so pleasant and full that Inuyasha hadn't noticed the clock ticking. A part of him knew he was being cowardly, hiding from Kikyou so he wouldn't have to talk to her and severe their relationship. Before Inuyasha realized it, the night of the new moon was upon him once more.

He always spent those dark nights in the company of Kikyou, who was the only person who knew about his night of weakness. As the day faded, falling closer and closer to dusk, Inuyasha suddenly knew without a doubt that tonight was the night. _Now or never..._

It had to be done. For Kagome, for Kikyou, and also for himself. Inuyasha called Kagome and made up an excuse not to see her, promising to meet her for breakfast the next morning. Sweet, innocent, trusting Kagome never even hesitated, believing him full-heartedly. Luckily, the young woman had never become suspicious of his disapperances on the night of the new moon since he'd known her.

Inuyasha sighed, feeling like the dog he was. He was done with lying, feeling guilty. It was almost full dark now, but the morning held the promise of salvation; Kagome would be his path to absolution. So, Inuyasha moved forward, knowing that sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better.

Inuyasha slid onto his bike, the familiarity calming him as the engine roared to life. Knowing he would only have the protection of his youkai blood for a few minutes longer, Inuyasha tugged on a helmet even though it hurt his ears. Kikyou was expecting him, he knew. It was an unspoken agreement. In a cloud of melancholy nostolgia, Inuyasha knew this would be the last time he spend a new moon night with Kikyou.

_'Kikyou...how do I break this to you?' _

Her name echoed in his head, causing a stab of pain to shoot straight to the center of his being. Kikyou was his first friend and confidant. The only person to look out for him since the death of his mother. He'd fallen into the abyss of time, passing years alone, in the dark, fending and caring only for himself until Kikyou had found him and taken him under her wing.

He would always be grateful for her, always love her in his own way. He wanted her to be happy and he knew, deep down, that she would never truly be happy with him. Inuyasha didn't know Kikyou's schedule and had no idea when she was supposed to get off work, but he knew he didn't want to wait by himself for her to arrive home. He altered his course for the hospital.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't have his youkai senses to rely on, but it didn't take him long to spot Kikyou. She was in the middle of a heated debate with a nurse, a conversation that seemed to necessitate gesticulating wildly, so Inuyasha wisely stood to the side, politely waiting for her to notice him. Her eyes glanced over him once, not recognizing him at first with his altered features, but then her gaze slid back to him and he saw the recognition light up her eyes.

Kikyou excused herself from the enthusiastic young nurse and made her way over to him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I'm not scheduled to leave any time soon."

He managed to force a small smile. "I'll wait."

Kikyou quickly scribbled something down on a clipboard before trading it off to the nurse she'd been talking to. She tilted her head, her dark eyes taking him in. She smiled before slipping her hand into his. "I'm actually glad that you're here." She began to lead him along. "I would like to take another sample of your blood while you're still in human form."

Had Inuyasha still been in possession of his dog ears, they would have drooped sadly. Kikyou led him along a familiar corridor, turning into the room where she did most of her lab work. She looked him over again, reaching out to touch the ends of his blackened hair. "This really is an amazing phenomenon. You know, I have a few colleagues who would love to see your transformation. It would be amazing if we could set up a case study - "

Inuyasha took a step back. "Shit, Kikyou. I'm not a goddamn science project." Kikyou looked a little startled by his hurt expression and the raw anger evident in his tone.

"Of course not," she spoke quietly.

Averting his gaze, Inuyasha looked around the long, white room. "You haven't told any of your _colleagues_ yet, have you?"

"No, Inuyasha. I know how secretive you are about this night. I'm actually surprised you came here. I would wait for your permission before revealing something so personal. All though, I wish you would at least think about the possibility. It would be amazing to see your transformation on a microscopic level."

"I'm sorry, Kikyou, but I won't be your guinea pig." He sat down heavily onto one of the steel plated stools.

"I'm not asking you to be," she replied primly. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Sorry."

Kikyou stood still for a few moments, silently contemplating him, a quizzical, piercing look in her eyes. After sharing a long look, Kikyou turned her back to him, searching for something that he couldn't see.

"I was thinking," Kikyou switched tangents, apperently hoping to distract Inuyasha from his foul mood.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha prompted, his eyes sweeping the long, clean lines of the room. The halogen lights gleamed off the cold, silver surfaces, making the edges in the room appear sharp.

"Maybe once things have become more stable here and I've made some headway with this formula - maybe we should settle down and really start to plan our wedding. We haven't even decided on a date and my family has been dropping less than subtle reminders." Kikyou turned back to him, a pretty little smile on her face, and a thin, long-needled syringe in her hand.

Inuyasha's shoulder's hunched, drawing in on himself as Kikyou approached him, the heels of her shoes echoing ominously off the tiled floor.

"Why do you make it sound like the completion of the formula is a stipulation?"Inuyasha hissed softly, meeting her gaze determinedly.

"Don't be ridiculous." She made a move, preparing to draw blood, when Inuyasha gently caught her wrist. Kikyou looked slightly taken aback as Inuyasha carefully withdrew the syringe from her grasp, tossing it onto the counter.

"Inuyasha?"

"Stop, Kikyou," he commanded in a low, soft tone. "I know you can't leave yet, but is there somewhere we can talk uninterrupted? I need..." Inuyasha's words faded off brokenly. "I really need to talk to you."

Kikyou studied him quietly, her features firmly in check. Slowly, she nodded. "I know somewhere we can go."

* * *

Kikyou only had to talk to the janitor for a few seconds and smile kindly in order to get the key that opened the door that led to the rooftop. "I take it you've come up here before?"

"You're not the only one who enjoys a bird's eye view." Kikyou smiled knowingly as she led him across the roof, past the helicopter landing pad, and over to a secluded section where they could see the busy interstate and tall, light-studded buildings in the distance. "Are we allowed to be up here?"

"Not really, but everyone comes up here. I like to take a break away from all the noise occasionally. Some of the nurses sneak up her for cigarettes." Kikyou explained patiently. They sat down close to each other, leaning against the rough cement wall, watching the thriving city below them. It was a warm, humid night, and they were grateful for the cool breeze that could reach them, fluttering through their hair. Inuyasha watched Kikyou out of the corner of his eye. She looked almost approachable in her scrubs, sitting against the wall, her hands folded demurely on her lap as the wind tried uselessly to loosen her hair from its tie. Inuyasha didn't know if that made what he had to say easier or infinitely more difficult.

"So?" Kikyou tilted her head just-so, catching him staring. "What's going on with you?" She watched him as he lowered his eyes, wondering why it bothered her so much to see him look so profoundly saddened.

"Kikyou...have you ever realized that you only bring up the wedding on nights when I'm human?"

"That's not true," Kikyou amended quickly, indignation lacing her tone.

Inuyasha met her incredelous stare levely. "Really? Think about it."

Turning to stare down at the thrumming night life, Kikyou turned his words over in her head. Her brow creased as her quick mind replayed every conversation she could recall over the last few years. After a lengthy stretch of silence Kikyou breathed out quietly, "_Oh_...I suppose you're right..."

Inuyasha chuckled wryly, trying to ease the thin, uneasy tension building around them. "Told you so."

"But...why are you bringing this up now?"

Reaching for her hand, Inuyasha turned so he could look her full in the face. "Kikyou, I've realized something important."

She met his smouldering gaze beseechingly. "_You're never going to be happy with me_," his tone was agonized and his eyes were dark, full of conflict, yet Kikyou could pick up on an undeniable ring of truth that softened his tone.

"_Inuyasha_," his name was a quiet sort of horrified whisper on her lips. She squeezed his hand firmly. "That is _not_ true. That's absolute lunacy."

"Is it?" He asked softly, his lips quirking up in a small, tight smile that came off as self-effacing. He watched her searching for words, the one and only time he'd ever seen Kikyou anything less than perfectly composed and in control.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, allowing his head to fall back so he could study the dark, moonless sky dotted with a few lonely stars. "Kikyou, I owe you so much. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't found you when I did. That was a time in our lives where we really needed each other and I will _always_ be grateful for what you've done for me; but at some point our relationship became more of an obligation."

Kikyou parted her lips, taking breath to deny it, but her voice caught in her throat and she bent her head, considering his words. Heartened, Inuyasha braved on. "You're the first person I've ever cared about since I lost my mom and...I really care about you." Inuyasha stumbled over his words, feeling light headed suddenly as his heart pounded in his chest.

"I'll always care about you and I always want to be a part of your life. I want to be there for you and I want to protect you...but I know that I'm not what you want. Deep down, I think you know it too."

Inuyasha slowly enveloped her in a gentle embrace, pulling her closer. Her limbs were pliant as she allowed him to come closer. "I remember that night we talked about the legend of the Shikon jewel, but I lied." Inuyasha smiled dryly. "I've been lying a lot lately. Kikyou, I don't want to be human. I don't want to have to change who or what I am. Even if you do perfect that formula of yours, I don't want any part of it. I've always told myself I would do anything for you...but I can't do that. Not anymore. I don't think I should have to, should I? If you really wanted to be with me, it shouldn't matter what I am...human, youkai, or both." '_At least that's what Kagome believes...'_

"You're right," Kikyou admitted; her voice was soft, almost insubstantial, like the ringing of a small bell. She wound her slender arms around him, hiding her face in his broad chest. "Gods, you're right. I've been such a fool," she murmured quietly.

"You're anything but foolish," Inuyasha whispered into her hair, breathing in her familiar scent. Even as a human, her perfume tickled his nose.

"So this is it?" Kikyou pulled away slightly, her eyes wide. "We're done." She said it as a statement and not a question. Inuyasha's hold on her tightened. "It's not like we can't ever see each other again. I want us to remain friends."

Kikyou gently rested the back of her hand against Inuyasha's cheek and graced him with a bittersweet smile. "I think that we would grow closer as friends then we ever would have as lovers. Look at us. Newly separated and I can't remember the last time I was this close to you."

"Me either," Inuyasha agreed sullenly. Kikyou chuckled sardonically, resting her head against his shoulder. "My family will be so relieved."

"I know." Inuyasha said with a bitter edge to his tone.

They fell quiet, enjoying the warm night and each other's company, each a little afraid to be the first to move away. In the end, Kikyou was the one to move first, putting a few inches of distance between them so she could regard Inuyasha closely.

She watched him intently, catching him with that piercing, soul-searching look she was so capable of. "You've changed." That small, bittersweet smile reappeared. Inuyasha sent her a confused look.

"It's that girl, isn't it? Kagome?"

Inuyasha's wide-eyed, almost child-like astonishment was all the answer she needed. "I had a feeling. You're not very _good _at lying, just so you know." Kikyou shook her head, carefully smoothing her hair down. "Kagome is changing you. She's reached you in a way I never could." Kikyou's dark eyes were unreadable as she watched Inuyasha's face pale.

"How long?" Kikyou asked simply.

Inuyasha shut his eyes, having the decency to look like he wanted to fling himself off the roof. "A while."

"Inuyasha, you were right. Everything you've said to me has been true, but you're also _wrong_."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You shouldn't have let it go so far before you came to me." For the first time, Kikyou looked slightly angry. "You said you want us to be friends? Friends don't lie. Friends aren't unfaithful. Despite what you might think of me, that _hurts._ I did love you, for what that's worth."

Kikyou rose gracefully to her feet and Inuyasha caught the pained expression in her eyes before she pulled on the elegant mask that hid her emotions. "I hope that we can be friends one day, but I'm going to need some time." In one swift motion she pulled off her engagement ring and casually tossed it over the side of the building.

Before she could walk away, Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist, holding her still. "Kikyou," her name was a plea. "Please...I just want you to be happy."

She fixed him with a long stare before replying. "The feeling is mutual. Now, I need to get back to work." Kikyou gently pulled out of his grasp. "You should go home."

Inuyasha watched her walk away, feeling sick to his stomach. He sank down to the ground, wondering if he would be sick right there. His emotions were so much stronger, so frenzied when he was human. It was hard to think. He felt so fucking horrible. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was hurt Kikyou and he'd done just that. She would be better off in the long run, but it still killed him to know that he'd caused her pain. After steadying himself, Inuyasha got back to his feet. He looked over the edge of the roof, wishing he had his youkai abilities back. He could probably jump down to parking lot without so much as a scratch if he tried.

He slowly backed away, following in Kikyou's wake, though he didn't catch sight of her as he walked through the bustling hospital to reach the exit. By the time Inuyasha was back on his bike, he was feeling closer to normal. He realized why it was called 'breaking up.' It truly felt as if he'd broken something. The only thing that gave him solace was knowing that their break had been a clean one and if there was anything Kikyou had taught him, it was that clean breaks heal the best.

* * *

Inuyasha ended up driving around Tokyo aimlessly, finding comfort in the feel of his tires gliding effortlessly over dark pavement. He took random turns, twisting down dark alleys as if he was purposely trying to get lost. He kept replaying the last few hours of his life on an endless loop, trying to find a sign that he had done the right thing. Kikyou's injured look kept haunting him - that split instant when betrayal gleamed in her eyes.

Kikyou had told him to go home, but Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure where that was. When he thought of home no particular place came to mind, but Kagome's smiling image kept popping to the forefront of his mind. Shifting gears, Inuyasha changed his lost, drifting course and found the familiar route to Kagome's dorm, following it on autopilot as his mind raced chaotically ahead of him.

Inuyasha hadn't realized how late it had gotten until he arrived at the dorm building. He almost considered turning around and leaving, but then he caught sight of his blunt human nails where claw-tips normally gleamed. He knew he wanted to see Kagome's reaction. Would she prefer this half of him the same way Kikyou had? He parked his bike and tried to decided the best way to get in. Normally, scaling the second story and coming in through Kagome's window would be a simple matter.

Tonight, however, it would require some ingenuity. Just as Inuyasha was pondering the best way to get inside unnoticed, he saw a girl around Kagome's age walking toward the entrance. Or, more accurately, stumbling towards the entrance. The girl was quite helpfully drunk and she giggled as she tried to walk in a straight line. Doing his best to act natural, Inuyasha followed close behind the girl, but far away enough to allow her time to dig out her student key card, which she promptly swiped, unlocking the dorm entrance. Inuyasha slipped in behind her, catching the door before it girl didn't even realize someone was walking behind her.

_'Well, that was easy enough,' _Inuyasha thought as he followed the stairs to the second story. It only took him a moment to locate Kagome's apartment. As much as he didn't want to disturb anyone's sleep, he was prepared to rap loudly on the door until someone let him in, but he followed an impulse and tested the door knob just in case.

With barely any pressure, the door swung open, revealing a quiet, dark room. With a displeased scowl, Inuyasha stepped in, taking care to lock the door behind him. _'Damn wench, always so careless.' _Inuyasha mentally scolded Kagome as he walked through the living area, cursing his weak human eyesight, as he banged his knee on the edge of the coffee table.

Despite his limp, Inuyasha slipped quietly into Kagome's room, flipping the lock closed behind him before turning around in the direction of Kagome's bed. He allowed his eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness and eventually they suited themselves to the dark room, using the hazy grey light of Kagome's laptop to see by.

Her window was cracked open, allowing a slight breeze in that swirled her curtains. With a cross look at the slumbering girl, Inuyasha crossed over to the the other side of her bed to slide the window shut tight. The small room was warm and at some point during her sleep, Kagome had managed to kick off all her blankets. She lay curled on one side, wearing thin cotton shorts and a wide-necked tee. With his weak eyesight, Inuyasha found he couldn't even tell the color of her pajamas. Everything was washed grey and details were fuzzy. Taking care not to step on anything, Inuyasha made his way over to her side.

He drank her in for a moment, hovering over her lithe, vulnerable form. The calm stillness and the familiarity of her presence calmed the turmoil in his head as he watched Kagome's serene face as she slept. Her peace seeped into him as he sat gingerly on the edge of her mattress, careful not to jostle her. Inuyasha watched Kagome's sleeping form, transfixed. He knew her face, her eyes, her taste. A part of him felt as if he'd always known her, always loved her.

He studied her closely, finding beauty in every detail of her - the way her eyelashes curled, her long, slender legs, poised over her sheets, the abandonment with which she slept, the delicate curve of her cheek, the way her pretty face rested on her pillow case. Inuyasha wished it was sunrise so he could see and smell her properly.

"Oi, Kagome," he whispered. "Wake up."

His voice was lost on Kagome, her sleep too deep to be disturbed. He reached over to gently brush away a stray lock of dark hair. "Kagome," he called again, louder. She shifted slightly, a whimper on her lips.

"C'mon wench. Get up," he growled softly, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Go 'way, Buyo. I'll feed you in the morning..." she murmured, disoriented.

Inuyasha frowned at being mistaken for an over-weight feline. "Kagome, wake up. It's me," he commanded quietly.

Kagome blinked rapidly, rolling over on her back with a soft moan. Slowly, she opened her eyes and lifted her dark head off the pillow, trying to identify the source of her current state of consciousness. Inuyasha wasn't expecting her reaction. With quicker reflexes then he would have given her credit for, Kagome's open palm connected with his cheek with enough force to send him rolling off the mattress. He hid the floor with a dull thud.

The startled young woman shreiked, scrambling to the far side of the room. Her hands searched for a weapon with which to defend herself from the intruder, picking up the first thing she found. "Who are you?" she practically snarled at him, her eyes shining angrily in the dim light as she brandished an umbrella at him.

"Ow, fuck," Inuyasha cursed as he lept to his feet, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Kagome, it's me." He sounded slightly annoyed, an unmistakable edge to his voice.

Glaring, Kagome looked as if she intended to inflict some serious damage with her umbrella, until she realized that the stranger in her bedroom looked awfully familiar...

"I-Inuyasha?" She whispered, phrasing his name like a question, holding the umbrella to her chest.

"Yes. Now, will you put the damn umbrella down?" he asked wryly, rubbing his injured cheek.

"_Ohmygod_," she said all in one breath as she dropped her makeshift weapon. Kagome quickly turned her lamp on and starred openly at him, eyes wide, mouth gaping. "Why do you look like that?"

Inuyasha sighed. A long night was about to get even longer...

* * *

"So this happens every month on the night of the new moon?"

Kagome looked expectantly up at him from her spot on the floor, leaning against her wall. Inuyasha was seated crosslegged on her bed, watching her very intently in a very unnerving way.

"Yes," he answered, sounding rather aggravated by the fact.

Kagome couldn't help it. She giggled.

"Oi, what the hell are you laughing at?" he growled in a way that would be very threatening come sunrise.

"Nothing. It's just...it's kind of funny. You have a _time of the month_," she chided gently, hiding a smirk behind her hand.

Inuyasha glared, feeling a muscle in his cheek twitch. "Kagome, it's not funny. This is fuckin' serious."

The young woman immediately sobered up, shooting him a solemn look. Looking very hesitant and endearingly shy, she got to her feet and made her way to his side. She sat next to him and began to methodically catalogue all of the differences in her hanyou. She stroked his dark hair, traced the shell of his human ears with gentle fingers, looked deeply into his eyes.

When she blushed, Inuyasha's curiousity peaked. "What?" he asked bluntly.

Kagome ducked her head, peaking up at him through her long eyelashes. "You're very handsome," she admitted.

She didn't miss the way his eyes flashed or the way he clenched his fists. "But I have to admit, I much prefer you with lighter hair and golden eyes." Kagome pouted. "Plus, I miss your ears...you'll turn back to normal in the morning, right?"

In answer, Inuyasha crashed his lips to hers so hard he heard their teeth click together. Relief flooded through him with enough force to make him lightheaded. Kagome wasn't sure what was up with the sudden display of affection, but she decided she didn't mind and returned the kiss happily. Feeling mischievous, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, pulling him down so she could fully inspect his new, decidedly human, appendages.

She nipped his ear lobe gently then soothed it with her tongue, teasingly running her tongue along the rim of his ear so lightly he could barely feel it. _'As much as I love his puppy ears, I can't do this...'_

Inuyasha felt himself respond to her almost immediately, pulling her closer so he could trail burning kisses down the slender column of her throat. With a soft, encouraging moan, Kagome tilted her head back to allow him full access of her neck. Then, almost as if she'd just come to her senses, she tensed in his arms.

With a sigh, Inuyasha eased himself down in a careless sprawl across Kagome's mattress, pulling her down with him so that she rested across his chest, her head tucked into the niche between his shoulder and his neck. Kagome felt a little surprised that he'd stopped himself so easily, but propped herself up so she could smile up at him.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" She asked sweetly, a curious look gleaming in her eyes.

The neck of her tee was so wide it left one shoulder bare. Inuyasha brushed his lips against the exposed skin. "I was afraid," he answered honestly, "that you would prefer this side of myself."

Kagome's eyes widened almost comically. "That's ridiculous!"

With a mirthless smile Inuyasha revealed, "Kikyou did."

Her expression clouded. "Oh, Inuyasha," she whispered sadly. "I'm _not Kikyou_ ." She pressed a soft kiss to his neck, whispering, "I love you just the way you are. I don't want you to change." Kagome smiled, feigning a speculative look. "Well, you could work on your manners a bit. Has anyone ever told you that you have potty mouth?" She joked.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes.

Kagome giggled and snuggled into him. He combed his fingers through her hair, his heart full to capacity. He was more grateful for her in that moment then he'd ever been. Yawning, Kagome toyed with the hem of his shirt, looking thoughtful.

"Did something happen tonight? You look troubled," Kagome asked, even though she wasn't even looking at him. _'Maybe she can just sense that something is on my mind...' _Inuyasha pondered shortly before taking a deep breath.

"I broke it off with Kikyou," he said quickly, quietly, the words sounding odd and irregularly shaped in his mouth.

Kagome's body jerked as if she'd been shocked, rolling off of Inuyasha so quickly he didn't have time to stop her. She kneeled beside him, watching him with wide, fathomless eyes. "Really?"

With a soft sigh, Inuyasha clasped his hands behind his head and met Kagome's hopeful, disbelieving gaze. "Yes. She knows everything now."

Tossing her head back, Kagome inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Oh, Gods, I feel like a huge weight just lifted off my chest." With her eyes closed, she smiled. "No more lying or sneaking around for either of us." The blissful look vanished from Kagome's face as something occurred to her and she leaned in closer to Inuyasha, worrying her bottom lip.

"Is...is she okay?" Kagome asked in a trembling voice. She didn't know why she was so worried about her rival for Inuyasha's affection, but Kagome couldn't shake the guilt. She had nothing against Kikyou. Maybe in a different world they could have even been friends since Kagome held a lot of respect for the woman. All was fair in love and war, but Kagome still didn't wish for Kikyou to suffer. Deep down, Kagome had never wanted Kikyou to be unhappy.

Inuyasha's lids drooped sadly as he remembered the flash of gold as Kikyou's engagement ring vanished over the edge of the roof. "She took it well, but Kikyou could handle any situation with grace. I'm pretty sure she hates me now."

Kagome's eyes sparkled warmly, gracing her hanyou with an affectionate smile. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"You didn't see her face," Inuyasha muttered sullenly. Catching sight of Kagome's guilt-ridden face, Inuyasha offered her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Kikyou's strong. She won't let this get to her for long. Besides, she'll be happier in the long run."

Sneaking a look, Kagome shyly asked, "are _you_ okay?"

"Honestly, I hate myself for hurting Kikyou. But it feels good to come clean."

The couple fell into a companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Kagome was enveloped in a bubbly, effervescent casing of joy. Inuyasha was still reclining, hands folded nonchalantly behind his head, but Kagome could practically see the tumultuous state of his mind. _'He's finally all mine_,' she sang inwardly. _'I just wish he didn't look so sad...'_

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he felt the mattress shift. Kagome straddled his hips, a gentle, radiant smile playing at her lips. She leaned down to press a warm kiss to his lips, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders, the swaying ends tickling him pleasantly. Inuyasha heard himself moan softly, allowing her tongue entrance when she licked his bottom lip beseechingly. Kagome eagerly explored his mouth _sans_ fangs while his hands rubbed up and down her back, tracing her spine with his blunt fingernails. He was pleased to find that no bra-strap hindered his path, allowing him to caress her soft skin freely.

Grateful that his Kagome disliked wearing undergarments to bed, Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows, kissing Kagome's breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt. Kagome moaned appreciatively as he used his teeth to tease her nipples into hardened peaks. Deciding her shirt was a nuisance, Kagome slowly reached down to tug it off over her head.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat at the sight of her uncovered chest, nuzzling the underside of one breast, nibbling gently at the impossibly soft skin there. Trailing scorching kissed over to the other breast, Inuyasha closed his hot mouth over her nipple, biting and sucking until Kagome was making helpless little mewling sounds. He made a move as if to flip her over so that he could claim the dominate position, but Kagome stopped him, shaking her head.

"Let me," she whispered quietly, a shy smile on her lips, though there was a particularly sultry gleam in her eyes. "I always seem to get all the fun. It's not fair," she explained, helping him out of his shirt.

Inuyasha chuckled, palms roving over her narrow ribcage, moving up to cup the generous swell of her breasts, thumbs brushing across her dusky nipples. "There really aren't any losers in this game," he promised.

Kagome giggled. "Not my point," she said as she expertly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Inuyasha propped himself back up so he could watch his girlfriend carefully unzip his fly. "Kagome?"

"Help me out here," she smiled in a way that managed to convey innocence and wickedness at once as she scooted herself off the mattress. Inuyasha followed after her, quickly pulling her flush against him, enjoying the feel of their skin pressed together unhindered by clothing.

Kagome wiggled out of his embrace as she tugged his jeans down. Inuyasha smiled at her determination. "Oi, what's gotten into you, wench?"

Ignoring his question, Kagome tugged his boxers down in the same direction as his jeans, allowing his impressive erection to spring free. Kagome blushed despite herself and Inuyasha kissed the tip of her nose simply because she looked adorable. "Sit," she commanded with a soft shove. Following her command, Inuyasha sat on the edge of the mattress, sending Kagome curious looks. Just as he was about to voice his confusion, Inuyasha watched Kagome kneel down between his legs.

Realization dawned on him. Kagome was taking a leaf out of his book and trying to offer him comfort through touch instead of speech. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, admitting he much preferred _this _to a conversation and, if possible, he felt himself grow harder. Kagome glanced up at him as if to ask _'is this okay?' _Inuyasha hummed his consent, tangling his hands in her dark hair.

Kagome felt nervous, but eager to please, as she kneeled before Inuyasha, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She'd never pleasured him orally before, never felt quite confident enough. Unsure of what she was doing, or if she was doing it right, Kagome experimentally licked the tip of Inuyasha's throbbing erection. His sudden intake of breath sounded like a hiss and he gasped out a broken version of her name, his hands tightening in her hair. Encouraged, Kagome ran her tongue over the entire length of his shaft, before taking him in her mouth. The pleasure he felt almost boarder-lined on pain as he felt Kagome's hot, moist mouth take him in. Mind numb with pleasure, Inuyasha could do little more then moan and ride out the intense waves of pleasure as they came. Gripping handfuls of sheets, throwing his head back, reacting to the sensations of tongue, teeth and fingers until he felt the tightly-wound tension coil inside of him, bunching, white-hot, until he exploded. Breathing labored, Inuyasha fell back against Kagome's mattress, sated and slightly in awe.

A few moments later he felt Kagome return to his side, cuddling up to his side. "Fuck, Kagome. Where did you learn to do that?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Did you like it?" she asked shyly.

"Hell yeah, I liked it! That was amazing." He rolled over so he could kiss her. When he tasted himself in her mouth he moaned savagely and felt the embers of his arrousal stoke into a blaze once again. Kagme laughed softly as he nuzzled the side of her neck tenderly.

"You're gonna' be the death of me wench," he teased.

Kagome smiled languidly. "But what a way to go."

* * *

Inuyasha made lingering, passionate love to Kagome as a human and when the sun came up he made love to her again, covering every inch of her with burning kisses and his clever tongue; each kiss was a promise, each swipe of his tongue held meaning - I am yours and you are mine - until she all but begged for release. Feeling accepted, sated, and complete, Inuyasha curled himself around an exhausted Kagome protectively. The previous night seemed like little more than a sad dream as they cuddled beneath Kagome's sheets in the dim post-dawn light, skin against skin, heartbeat to heartbeat.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed...consider this chapter a way of saying "thank you!" for all the wonderful reviews. For those of you who are wondering: no, this isn't the last we've seen of Kikyou (or her pesky 'formula') or Naraku...or Kouga and Sesshomaru for that matter.

Until next time! :wink:


	25. Pieces Of My Heart

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-five:_

_Pieces Of My Heart_

_

* * *

__**Annoying Authors Note**: Hello all! I'm beyond relieved everyone seems happy with the previous chapter. My gratitude overfloweth...hehe...here's another treat - a short little chapter filled with InuxKag fluff galore. Like, cotton-candy fluffy. Well, only if cotton-candy comes in lemon/lime flavors... :wink: Anyways, just wanted to explain that this chapter is actually an accumulation of small moments in the life of Inuyasha and Kagome in the months following their official relationship. So, it's like several tiny chapters stacked together to make one full length chapter. This chapter and the next are kind of the 'calm before the storm' so enjoy the peace while it lasts! Hehe... Happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

**X-X-X**

An uncannily bright flash of light roused Inuyasha from his dreams. His ears twitched lazily as he automatically inhaled deeply, testing the air, to search for anything unusual. Another deep breath confirmed that all was well inside the calm, quiet house. _'Then why the hell am I awake?'_

Another bright flash of light teased him from behind his eyelids. The familiar sound of a shutter opening and closing was all the information he needed to realize what and _who_had awoken him. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, feeling sleepy and content in a way he'd never felt before. It was morning. Late morning, actually, and already warm. Odd, since he was usually awake in the cool, pre-dawn hours. He way laying on his stomach, his arms folded beneath his pillow, his long, silver tresses fanned out over his bare back. He lifted his head off his pillow and turned his head enough to glimpse the dark-haired young woman curled at the foot of his bed, camera poised for another snapshot.

Inuyasha quirked a dark eyebrow in her direction. "Gonna' add these pictures to your portfolio?" he asked wryly, his voice hoarse and thick from sleep.

Kagome giggled. "Nope. These are for my own personal collection." A thin sheet that barely came up to the base of Inuyasha's spine was all that preserved his modesty. Beneath the insubstantial fabric, Kagome knew her boyfriend was quite gloriously naked. While it pleased her to no end, it was hardly a shot she cared to share with the public. When she'd woken up and seen him, abandoned to sleep, looking like some disheveled fallen angel, she couldn't help herself. She had to savor the moment, lock it away, seal it forever into something tangible and real. With one last click and a satisfied grin, Kagome crawled off Inuyasha's bed and put her camera away.

Settling back down, Inuyasha enjoyed the sight of Kagome's long, shapely legs on display. She was wearing one of his shirts and it only hit her mid-thigh. She walked over to his dresser and tapped lightly on the glass of the large fish tank. "Hey, guys. Breakfast time!" Kagome chirped happily as she cooed over her koi fish which were growing at a steady rate. Inuyasha knew it was only a matter of time before he had to dig a goddamn pond in the backyard.

Kagome stood on her tip-toes and reached up to sprinkle food across the surface of the water, which the growing fish quickly responded to, diving into a feeding frenzy. Inuyasha's eyes widened as her actions caused her shirt to ride up, revealing enough flesh to make Inuyasha's mouth run dry.

"Oi, wench, come back to bed."

* * *

**X-X-X**

It was the night of Kagome's twenty-first birthday.

Miroku and Sango had managed to get the girl quite thoroughly drunk.

As it turned out, Kagome was an extroidinarily cheap drunk.

Inuyasha knew enough about Kagome to know she wasn't a big drinker. She didn't like the bitter taste of alcohol and only indulged in the occasional sweet, fruity-flavored mixed drink, and never more than one or two. The fact that she was twenty-one hadn't changed her attitude towards booze - or her tolerance level - but Miroku could be very persuasive when he wanted to, especially when aided by Sango.

"Inuyasha, you should try this," Sango offered her drink. "It tastes just like a mocha cappuccino!"

"That's like chocolate and coffee mixed together," Miroku added helpfully, a boyish grin plastered across his face.

"No thanks," Inuyasha declined as he shot Miroku a flat look. He was the official designated driver for the evening and intended on living up to the role. Kagome took the offered sip instead, leaning over him. "Mmm..." she hummed appreciatively. "You can't even taste the alcohol!" Kagome wobbled a bit, unbalanced, and Inuyasha reached over to steady her.

"That's the point." Miroku winked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Normally being the only sober person surrounded by a loud, inebriated crowd would be unbearably annoying, but Inuyasha was enjoying himself, much to his own surprise. He'd never realized how funny a drunk Sango and Miroku could be and since he'd never seen Kagome truely drunk before, he hadn't realized how damn _cute _she could be, even if alcohol made her innate clumsiness ten times worse. The poor girl was definitely a light weight and Inuyasha took to growling every time Miroku would buy her another drink or Sango would offer another sip of some bright and unnaturally colored. Kagome'd had _enough_. Much more and she wouldn't be capable of walking.

Inuyasha sighed, at least grateful that Kagome seemed to be having fun, which was the whole point of the outing. The night had started off innocuously enough with dinner at Kagome's favorite restaurant, but things had started getting a little out of control about the time they arrived at the Kareoke bar. Kagome was beautiful, kind, generous, smart, talented, and Inuyasha would do anything for her...but his Kagome could _not_ sing. The girl was damn near tone-deaf.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or tape it all so he could blackmail his friends for all of eternity. At close to two in the morning, he'd shut the party down, and struggled to get everyone back in the car, which proved to be a feat in itself. Babysitting three grown adults who'd imbibed a little too much was not an easy thing to do. There was some particularly amusing nonsensical chatter at first but it didn't take long for his passengers to pass out. Miroku was in the back seat, leaning against the window with Sango sprawled out across his lap.

Kagome was in the seat next to him, curled up, deeply asleep. The drive wasn't a long one and he soon pulled the car into the driveway. Inuyasha carefully extracted Sango from the back seat, cradling her carefully, then reached in for Miroku, whom he casually slung over one shoulder. Once he'd managed to get them inside the house, he arranged them in Miroku's bed, even going so far as to remove their shoes. Moving quickly, Inuyasha went back to the car to retrieve Kagome.

The young woman awoke as soon as she was safely cradled in his arms. She greeted him with a warm, sleepy smile. "Hey, we're home," she slurred slightly, blinking at her surroundings.

A smile quirked Inuyasha's lips, liking the way Kagome refereed to _his _place as home. "I hope you had fun tonight, you little alcoholic," he chided gently even though he knew Kagome's current state of intoxication was primarily to blame on Miroku and Sango. "I had my hands full with the three of you."

Kagome pouted, leaning her head against Inuyasha's shoulder as he carried her up the stairs. "Not an alcoholic," she mumbled in a small voice.

"You're right; a light-weight like you couldn't hack it as an alcoholic."

"Meanie." Kagome sighed against the side of his neck.

Inuyasha kicked open his bedroom door and gently settled Kagome across his mattress. He sat down beside her, sliding off his shoes as Kagome climbed into his lap. Her dark eyes were glassy and unfocused as she nuzzled his throat, gently nipping the sensitive skin. If he'd been more intoxicated or if Kagome were more sober, he would have gladly responded to her wordless query. However, he reigned in his control and pressed a chaste kiss to Kagome's forehead. "Save it for in the morning, wench. That is, if you still want to." Inuyasha did not envy Kagome the massive hangover she was sure to have.

"Okay," Kagome agreed gamely, wrapping her arms around him in a loose embrace. She nuzzled his neck, returning the sweet kiss. She sighed contentedly against him. Inuyasha smirked, but before he could say anything else, Kagome blanched and moaned pitifully against him. "I don't feel so well..."

Without wasting any time, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and made a beeline straight for the bathroom, setting Kagome by the toilet in time for the girl to retch into the porcelain bowl. "Gross," she moaned out just before her stomach seized again, dispelling most of its contents. Inuyasha sat beside her, using one hand to hold back her hair and the other to trace soothing circles across her back as she helplessly heaved into the toilet.

Inuyasha's nose crinkled at the smell, but part of him was amused to see that the liquids coming out of her body were almost as varied in color as the liquids she poured in. "Well, the rite is complete. You're officially twenty-one," Inuyasha joked with a sardonic smirk.

In response, Kagome vomited once more and then flushed the toilet. She leaned against the bowl, breathing heavily. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Won't be in a hurry to repeat this, that's for sure."

With a final pat, Inuyasha sat on the rim of the bathtub and ran the hot water. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Kagome reeked of alcohol, sweat, and smoke from the bar: _not _a pleasing perfume to Inuyasha's sensitive nose.

"A bath?" Kagome blinked up at him.

"Hate to break it you, but you smell like the inside of a dive bar and you ain't gettin' in my bed smelling like that."

Kagome pouted, but allowed Inuyasha to help her undress and settle her into the warm water. He added the bubbles Kagome was so fond of, partly to please her and partly to hide her lithe, naked form from view. Now was _not_ the time...

Once she was reclining in the hot water, Kagome smiled placidly and a serene look floated across her face. Inuyasha smiled at the little things that made Kagome happy as he got to his feet. "I'll be right back." He gave her a stern look. "Don't drown while I'm gone."

"I'll do my best," Kagome quipped, sinking further into her bubble bath.

Inuyasha left the room muttering something that sounded suspiciously like '_you're lucky it's your birthday, wench.' _He returned a minute later with aspirin and a glass of water. "Here, take this. Throwing up probably helped, but you'll appreciate this in the morning."

Kagome took the pills and washed them down with the water compliantly. Inuyasha took the glass from her and set it by the sink, resuming his position on the rim of the tub. Kagome felt dizzy and on the brink of exhaustion, so she didn't complain when Inuyasha wordlessly began helping her bathe. He grabbed the extended showerhead, quickly untangled the hose, switched the head to a gentle setting, and wet her hair.

Somewhat surprised by Inuyasha's attentiveness and gentle admistrations, Kagome watched him closely. _'Where did this come from_?' she wondered, though she certainly wasn't complaining, especially when Inuyasha popped open the shampoo and began messaging the sweet-smelling foam into her scalp. She sighed happily, leaning into his touch.

Inuyasha could practically feel the joy radiating off Kagome in waves, though he didn't miss the occasional curious, furtive glances she sent his way. As he rinsed out the shampoo and repeated the process with the conditioner, Kagome watched him speculatively through half-lidded eyes.

"What?" he finally asked, gruffly.

"Nothing...you're behavior is just a bit...unexpected," was Kagome's halting explanation.

Inuyasha adjusted the temperature of the water a tad before rinsing all the suds out of Kagome's sleek, ebony tresses. He narrowed his eyes down at the girl, trying to follow her logic. She was unable to fully take care of herself due to her state of inebriation, so of course he would step in and help. She was his to take care of. He would do the same if she were sick or injured...what was so strange about that?

"Just shut up and let me take care of you," he ordered softly. Kagome looked up into smouldering amber eyes, flushing slightly at the intense, almost predatory, protective look. She swallowed hard, nodding silently. A momentary silence lapsed before Kagome found her voice agan. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me." She smiled sweetly, pressing a quick kiss to the exposed flesh on the inside of his wrist.

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed, reaching down to drain the water from the tub. "I'll always take care of you," he said

Dubbed sufficiently clean, Inuyasha allowed Kagome out of the tub. He quickly nabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, shielding her damp, glistening curves from view. Once the towel was secure around her, he reached for another and began toweling her hair dry. With a pleased smile, Kagome leaned into him, letting him do all the hard work.

Inuyasha was intent on the task at hand so he didn't pay too much attention when Kagome tilted her face up to him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You're going to make a great Dad one day," Kagome said with all the honesty of someone whose thoughts were unfiltered and unrestrained from imbibing a tad too much alcohol.

_That _caught his attention. Startled, Inuyasha nearly lost his balance, which would have sent both he and Kagome tumbling back into the tub in an ungraceful sprawl. Kagome giggled at his bewildered, wide-eyed expression before he could regain his composure. Gathering his wits, Inuyasha muttered a gruff, "Keh!"

He gathered her up and carried her back into his room, tossing her lightly onto the bed. Knowing she preferred to sleep in one of his tee's, he rummaged in his closet for a clean one and then helped her shrug into it. Now that Kagome was perfectly safe and sound - clean and dressed for bed, no less - Inuyasha felt his instincts settle down and he quickly readied himself for bed. Kagome was already half-asleep when he climbed into bed. He pulled her against his chest, allowing her slight weight to rest against him while he patiently combed through her thick dresses with careful claws. Kagome sighed against him - a sound of pure bliss - and was asleep in moments.

Inuyasha glanced at the wrapped box resting on his nightstand that contained Kagome's birthday gift. After much debate and agonized pondering, Inuyasha had finally found the perfect present. He'd thought about getting her jewelry at first - diamonds, earrings, shimmering bracelets, sparkling necklaces, rubies, amethest rings - but Kagome didn't seem to care for jewelry and she hardly ever wore any. In the end he had decided to get her something he knew she would use and love.

Eventually, after hounding Miroku and Sango for their opinions, he'd settled on a fancy new lens for Kagome's beloved camera. With a mental shrug, Inuyasha figured he could just give to her in the morning. "Happy birthday, Kagome," he whispered into her hair.

It took Inuyasha longer than usual to fall asleep that night, but when he eventually drifted off he had poignant, lucid dreams filled with children that looked a little like him and a little like Kagome.

* * *

**X-X-X**

Miroku glanced over at his bride-to-be, who was carefully inspecting the font on the invitations they were about to send out. He loved her; he truely did. But the finer details of wedding planning were lost on him. He could understand major themes such as the dress, the cake, the food, the guest list, the music - but he could not fathrom the importance of _font_.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Sango looked up at him, genuine concern shining in her eyes.

A wide grin broke out across Miroku's face. "Absolutely."

"It's not too formal? I don't want it to be too casual - I mean this isn't a birthday party invite. It's an invitation to the single most important day of our lives, but I don't want it to look too stuffy. It's a wedding, for God's sake. It's supposed to be a joyous occasion and I don't want out guests to think..."

Miroku tuned Sango out with the ease of long practice, though nothing in his face or body language gave it away. He thought it was cute - the way Sango rambled when she was nervous or worried. Still, the fact remained that it was just a simple matter of _font. _While pretending to be studiously listening to Sango's dilemma, he instead began the subtle study of her curves.

Sango's expectant gaze broke through his haze of lust and he realized she'd just asked him a question. Falling back on the answer he'd been giving whenever Sango asked him his opinion about something wedding related, he smiled warmly and said, "it's perfect."

Sango smiled back, relief washing over her features. Then she bit her lip and eyed the invitation once more. "Maybe I should get Kagome-chan's opinion..."

Loud shouts, empty threats, and low growls filled the air and Sango and Miroku raised their eyes to the ceiling above them where they could her the argument raging on upstairs. The couple sighed in unison, trading knowing looks. "What are they even fighting about?"

The shouting match had been going on for the better half of an hour and Miroku simply shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt they even remember." Miroku wasn't worried about the fighting couple upstairs. They frequently got into arguments, partly due to Inuyasha's un-cautious mouth which brought out the worst in Kagome's temper. Despite the escalating volume of the fight, Miroku knew better then to worry. Their arguments were never serious and they always made up.

Catching Sango's worried glance, Miroku smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about them. This is part of their dynamic. They fight; they make up."

A long stretch of silence validated Miroku's claims and soon the barely audible squeak of bedsprings announced that the arguing couple had commenced the 'make up.' Sango blushed, looking back down at the invitations spread out around her. "On second thought, why worry about something as trivial as font?"

Miroku pressed a lingering kiss to Sango's temple. "My sentiments exactly."

* * *

**X-X-X**

Kagome allowed herself to be led blindly, clawed hands firmly clamped over her eyes, trusting Shippou not to lead her into a wall. "What's with all the secrecy?" she whined, heart pounding in anticipation.

"You'll see," Shippou teased, "be patient." His emerald eyes sparkled and an impish grin lit his boyish features.

Kagome sighed, relenting. Shippou carefully guided her across the floor as Kagome tried to use her other sensed to figure out where she was. Gasoline, oil, steel...all scents that marked the garage where Inuyasha and Shippou worked, but she'd already known that. The ground under her feet smoothed to concrete, giving Kagome another hint of her whereabouts, but she immediately knew Inuyasha was in the room they entered. Though he hadn't made a sound, she could feel him, feel his presence brushing across her skin like warmth thrown off from a fire. A plesant shiver ran up Kagome's spine. "Inuyasha? What's going on?"

"Alright, runt. Let her see."

Shippou released Kagome, taking a step back as both boys took in her reaction.

Kagome blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light, and was greeted by the sight of Inuyasha casually leaning against a car, a small smirk teasing at his lips. Kagome's gaze rested briefly on Inuyasha before revisiting the car he was resting upon. "Wait...is that _my _car?" Kagome had to do a double take. While the old Honda wouldn't be winning any car shows the change was undeniable. The scratches and dings had been buffed out, the back bumper had been replaced. A fresh coat of paint - a soft, powdery blue - gleamed in the dim lights - and Kagome had never seen her car so _clean._

Inuyasha was explaining things, though Kagome could hardly hear him over the roar in her ears. "...new tires, replaced the transmission, fixed the faulty serpentine belt, put a newer radio in so you can listen to your CD's. Shippou and I totally rebuilt you a new engine from the ground up, which is why it's taken me so long."

Shippou was hopping from foot to foot, barely able to contain his glee. "In other words, it might not look like much, but it runs like it's brand new!" he supplied helpfully.

Kagome stood in place, speechless, flabbergasted, shocked and awed. Then, without warning, she flung herself at Inuyasha who caught her easily.

"Oh, my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome was so happy she was actually tearing up. Inuyasha was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of graditude rolling off of her.

"Hey, I helped too." Shippou pouted.

Kagome slid off of Inuyasha and turned on the kit, enveloping him in a rib-cracking hug. "Oh, of course you did, Shippou-chan! I love it so much, thank you!"

Inuyasha tossed the keys to Kagome after she released Shippou from her vise grip. Grabbing the keys, Kagome practically skipped over to her car and opened the car door - appreciating the ease of the hinges as the door quietly opened. She was used to the horrible scream of rusted hinges whenever she opened the drivers-side door.

Tentatively, Kagome slid the key into the ignition. With a quick turn, the car hummed to life. Instead of the loud screech akin to a cat being declawed, her ears were met with a steady, powerful purr. Kagome grinned from ear to ear. It was like having a brand new car. Kagome rolled down the windows and fiddled with the radio, merrily reacquainting herself with her beloved old car.

_'I can't believe Inuyasha went through all this trouble_..._it's really too much...' _Warmth and affection surged through Kagome as she glanced over at her boyfriend who was absentmindedly horsing around with Shippou. He took the rag tucked into his back pocket and winded it up before whipping it out, the corners cracking against Shippou's leg.

"Ow, you jackass! Cut it out," Shippou growled playfully, reaching for his own rag to retaliate. Kagome smiled fondly, the bickering reminding her of the antics of her own brother. She sat back in her seat, contentedly watching as Inuyasha grinned down at Shippou before launching another attack. That smile warmed her heart and made the corners of her own mouth tilt up. _'He really is handsome when he smiles.'_

It occurred to Kagome that when she'd first met Inuyasha he rarely ever smiled and his laugh was even more rare. Lately, though, he was able to smile easily. His laugh was genuine and it reached his eyes. Kagome made a silent vow right then and there that she would do whatever she had to do to keep that smile around.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Inuyasha slide into her passenger seat until he slammed the door closed. A second door slammed as Shippou rolled into the backseat. Startled, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who only smirked back.

Shippou shoved his head in between them. "So, where are you taking us?" His emerald eyes sparkled through his messy auburn bangs.

Kagome swung her confused stare back to Inuyasha, who shoved Shippou back into his seat unceremoniously.

Inuyasha quired an eyebrow at her. "Where do you want to go for her maiden voyage? Gotta' make sure this clunker is running right."

Kagome leaned across the seat and pressed a gentle kiss to Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha caught her before she could pull away, his hand curved around the back of her head, his fingers buried in her hair, returning the kiss just as warmly despite the fake gagging noises coming from the backseat.

Once, Inuyasha released her, Kagome settled back into her seat, reaching for her seat belt. "Milkshakes on me!" she announced, shifting the car into drive so she could carefully navigate her way out of the garage.

"Yeah!" Shippou yelled enthusiastically, his stomach ailments suddenly vanishing. "Roadtrip!"

Inuyasha and Kagome traded knowing looks, smiling softly at one another as their hands naturally entwined over the center console.

* * *

**X-X-X**

Miroku was losing to Kagome in a very dignified manner as they enjoyed a round of Mortal Kombat on the X-box. Inuyasha was snickering from somewhere behind them, quite enjoying watching his best friend get his ass handed to him by his girlfriend, when Sango's raised voice came from the kitchen area.

Three heads swiveled in her direction, Miroku and Kagome quickly trading worried glances. Sango hardly ever yelled and though they couldn't make out her exact words, her voice sounded angry. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened in, blessed with keener hearing than his human companions.

"What's up?" Kagome asked, pausing the game as she looked up expectantly at her boyfriend.

"Sounds like something happened in regard to the wedding..." Inuyasha listened for a moment longer. "There was a clerical error...the room got double booked. Sango is _pissed_."

The sound of a phone being violently slammed down validated Inuyasha's words and the woman herself appeared in the doorway a moment later, looking as if she could spit venom.

"I don't believe this. The wedding is in a month. How do they expect me to '_find somewhere else' _in that amount of time?" Sango hissed, clearly on the verge of a breakdown. Miroku jumped to his feet and took his bride-to-be in his arms, carefully guiding her over to the couch, setting her down beside one bewildered hanyou. Sango was one of the strongest women Inuyasha knew; she'd been through a lot in her young life and tears didn't come easily to her, so Inuyasha had to fight down the urge to panic and run away when Sango's eyes gleamed wetly with unshed tears. Feeling awkward, Inuyasha wasn't sure whether he should ignore her distress or pat her knee comfortingly or something.

"Oh, Sango-chan!" Kagome cried, unknowingly solving Inuyasha's dilemma as she sat on the other side of her friend and began rubbing her back in an almost-motherly manner. "What happened?"

Sango felt better with her friends and her fiance surrounding her. Kagome was now stroking her hair in a soothing way and Miroku was kneeling in front of her on the floor, his hands resting on her knees. Even Inuyasha's presence was assuring. After a few slow, calming breaths, Sango retained her composure enough to get out the full story. Sango and Miroku had decided on a 'western-style' wedding and so had booked a room at a prominent hotel in the area. The ceremony was going to be held there and the hotel was including a separate room for the reception, except now they had just called and informed Sango that there had been an error in the computer that double booked her wedding and another wedding.

"That's not fair," Miroku interjected. "We already put a deposit down."

"They're sending it back to us," Sango said, crestfallen. "They apologized and offered to give us a complimentary weekend in one of their suits."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, her brows creased in consternation. "Well, they can take their complimentary weekend suit and shove it right up their -"

"What about the shrine?" Inuyasha smoothly cut in.

Three pairs of eyes blinked up at him, confused. "What?"

"Kagome's family owns a shrine. I know you guys wanted a western style wedding, but the shrine grounds are really, uh, beautiful...and you won't have to make reservations or anything. You'd just have to get permission from Kagome's family..."Inuyasha glanced around the room, feeling nervous. Despite the fact that there were only three people in the room excluding himself, he felt like he held the attention of a hundred eyes. Kagome suddenly launched herself at him, enveloping him in an unsuspecting hug.

"You're brillinat!" she damn near shouted in his ear. Laying his ears flat against his skull, Inuyasha slowly returned the hug. "Keh. You say that like you're surprised or somethin'."

Sango had visited Kagome's family home before and tried to picture her wedding there. Her head was spinning with visions, but she shut them down before she could get too carried away. "I don't know...Kagome-chan, how would your family feel about this?"

"Are you kidding? We used to host weddings all the time for perfect strangers; why wouldn't we host my best friends wedding?"

Sango reached for Miroku's hand. Miroku smiled warmly. "We wouldn't want to impose on your family's hospitality."

"Seriously?" Kagome shot them a flat look. "My mother lives for this kind of thing. It'll be great! A summer wedding at the shrine, exchanging vows beneath the Goshinboku..." Kagome's eyes were sparkling and Sango soon caught on the her fervor.

"The shrine grounds are lovely...but getting married at the shrine would entail a traditional wedding and I've already purchased a western-style wedding dress."

Kagome bit her lip as her mind raced, looking for a solutions. "That's okay! You could just have a contemporary wedding...the ceremony can be traditional and then the reception can be western-style. I have a cousin who had a similar wedding and it was a blast! The first half was traditional; very somber and beautiful and then the second half of the wedding was organized chaos. It was so much fun!"

Miroku sighed a breath of relief when Sango's eyes brightened and a small smile appeared as if by magic. "It could work..."

"It will be the best wedding ever!"

"There's only a month left...we have so much left to do."

"The invitations!"

"The wedding kimonos!"

"The cake!"

"The music!"

"Beer!"

The girls faltered, glaring at Miroku.

Miroku nudged Inuyasha nonchalantly and quietly intoned, "how about a beer?"

"We're out of beer."

"Oh, damn. I suppose we'll just have to go buy some then." Miroku pretended to pout. Inuyasha caught on and his shoulders sagged in relief. "Yeah, I guess we will."

The males in the room beat a hasty retreat, leaving the females to their strategic wedding planning.


	26. My Heart Ties

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-six:_

_My Heart's Ties_

* * *

After weeks of effort, Sango's vision, with the help of Kagome and her family, had come to fruition. It was beautiful, somber, light - the perfect summer wedding scene. With a satisfied sigh, Kagome made a few last-minute corrections, sending Inuyasha and Souta out to do her bidding so she could start getting ready. Kagome almost missed Kohaku's slow approach as he came to stand beside her with a sheepish smile. "May I help?"

Kagome returned his smile with a radiant one of her own. "Of course, Kohaku-kun! I'm sure Inuyasha and Souta wouldn't mind another hand."

With a small nod, Kohaku eagerly set out to help the other men set up tables and arranged flowing white tents over them. Kagome watched him go with a warm look. Sango's little brother had arrived at the beginning of the week, deeming his sister's wedding more important than his studies, and had been the sweetest, most well-behaved house guest anyone could wish for. Sango was possibly more excited about her brother's presense than the actual wedding and Kagome was delighted that he was able to share such an important day with Sango. Kagome knew Kohaku and Sango had very little family and cherished the time they were able to spend with each other.

_'They're so sweet_,' Kagome thought, watching her own little brother walk by, carrying chairs. Eyes softening, Kagome called out to him. He turned his head, raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

"I love you, squirt," Kagome teased, even though her 'little' brother was now taller than her, remembering the old nickname from their childhood. She was rewarded with a gratifying blush as Souta's eyes darted over to the other males in the vicinity, clearly hoping they hadn't overheard.

"Love you, too, sis. Jeez, why do weddings always make girls so emotional?" he mumbled almost inaudibly, ducking his head as his sister walked back to the main house, cackling gleefully.

Kagome was greeted by her mother the moment she stepped over the threshold. "Oh, good, you're back. The dresser just arrived. He's upstairs with Sango, in your room, dear."

"Thanks mom!" Kagome called out, racing up the stairs. Kimono could be so cumbersome, they had hired a dresser for the evening who had also agreed to help with hair and make-up. Sango was resting pensively on the edge of Kagome's bed, fresh from a shower and wearing only her under-robe, as she watched a well-dressed man unpack a rolling suitcase that contained an impressive array of make-up and styling products.

"Hey, Sango-chan. How are you feeling?"

Sango's large, dark eyes darted to Kagome and she seemed to relax minutely from the younger girl's presence. "I'm fine," she stated bravely. "I am a bit nervous, though," she quickly amended.

Kagome laughed and bent down to hug her friend.

"Nerves are normal," the man intoned calmly. Kagome turned to face the dark-haired man, surprised to find he was wearing a good deal of make-up himself. "You must be the maid-of-honor?"

"Oh, yes." Kagome quickly collected herself and smiled brightly. "Please, call me Kagome."

He shot her a friendly little smile, extending his hand almost imperiously. "Jakotsu."

"Nice to meet you, Jakotsu-san."

The slender man clapped his hands together, a look of gleeful determination shining in his eyes as he turned to Sango. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Jakotsu wanted to get hair and make-up out of the way first, so Kagome took a quick shower while Sango explained how she wanted her hair. By the time Kagome went back into the room, a towel wrapped around her wet hair, Jakotsu was beginning to dress the bride-to-be.

Kagome watched in quiet awe as Jakotsu began dressing Sango with practiced ease, sure hands deftly manipulating fabric. He started by shedding her underrobe, tucking a silk slip around her bare hips, followed by a prisitne-white kimono undershirt, tied shut at the waist. Next, he pulled out pads that looked like nothing more than small, countoured pillows with strings affixed for tying them into place. "You have a lovely, traditional figure. So tall and willowly ," he sighed with a hint of jeaousy. "You won't need much padding at all."

He replaced her lightweight under-robe and tied it shut with a thin cord. When the time came to reach for the uchikake, Kagome helped him with the rich silk, ensuring the ornate wedding-kimon wasn't wrinkled. He began to drape the material across her body with skill, folding the extra fabric meticulously beneath the sash in such a way that the heavy brocade laid perfectly smooth and flat. Kagome took a step back as Jakotsu became a flurry of movement, doubling the the kimono fabric at the waist and tying a cord to hold it in place. If there was a buckle in the fabric, a quick tug here or there set the garment at ease.

Kagome grinned, giggeling girlishly as she clapped her hands. "Oh, Sango-chan, those colors look so wonderful on you!" she exclaimed, slipping into her own beautiful, though much less intricate, kimono. Her kimono was designed to compliment and enhance Sango's extravagent ensamble, not to detract from it.

Sango glanced at her reflection with a humble blush. Her uchikake was a stunning work of art that had once belonged to Miroku's mother, when she was alive. It featured a pattern of gold cranes and brightly colored plumblossoms in various hues of red: scarlet, crimson, rose, as well as royal blue, green & silver - on a background of glamorous, snow-white silk.

Jakotsu took a step back to eye his handiwork, his dark eyes critical. Sango stood still as he reached for a can of hairspray and gave her already perfect hairdo a liberal dose. He pulled a lovely tortoiseshell hair ornament from his bag of tricks and arranged in neatly, adding a few beautiful flowers along Sango's hairline so that the creamy red petals framed her face. Sango took it in stride as Jakotsu tilted his head to one side, considering. Finally, a smile broke out across his face and he clapped his hands delightedly. "She's a vision on loveliness!"

"You really do look beautiful, Sango-chan," Kagome sighed dreamily.

Sango blushed and mumbled a humble "thank you" before a knock came at the door. Kagome's mother stuck her head inside. "How is everything - oh, Sango, you look stunning!"

Sango laughed as the older woman ushered her out of the room, intently talking a mile-a-minute. Sango leaned on the older woman's innate motherly nature, allowing herself to be fussed over, glad that Kagome was willing to share her mother on such a nerve-wracking day. "I'll take good care of her," the older woman winked, ushering Sango away.

Kagome waved, then stilled when she felt Jakotu's gaze focus on her. "Now it's your turn." He grinned toothily, reaching over to relay the fabric of the kimono over Kagome's body. The shimmering fabric was beautiful, though it paled in comparison to Sango's elegant uchikake. However simplistic, the soft hues of cream, peach, blush, and deep red-orange paired with the multi orchids, roses, iris, and delicate leaves looked wonderful against the golden-cream of Kagome's skin and the stark black of her hair.

Jakotsu added the barest hint of make-up, telling Kagome she didn't really need any, especially on such a warm afternoon. He was beginning to tame her natural-wave, straightening her ebony tresses into submission, when a knock sounded at the door. A second later, Inuyasha nudged the door open with his foot, peeking in, his sharp eyes taking in the slender man with his hands buried in his girlfriend's hair.  
Warmth spread through Kagome, a smile lighting her face as she watched his reflection in the mirror. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha bit back a smile, simply nodding and catching her eye in the mirror. It was ridiculous how much he enjoyed hearing his name come out of her mouth. "Oi, you done yet? Your mom says it's almost time to get this show on the road."

Jakoutsu's eyes narrowed on the tall, lanky young man dressed in well-fitting, dark gray slacks. His expert eyes took in the nearly invisible piping, the dark satin seams, the glossy oxford-style dress shoes. A crisp white dress shirt was half-heartedly tucked in, a charcoal gray tie loosely, almost rebelliously, tied around his neck. The matching double-breasted vest was obviously missing from his ensemble, but it simply allowed Jakotsu to take in the young man's broad shoulders, his slender -though finely muscled - build.

The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up, revealing strong, almost graceful, forearms. His eyes traveled up slowly, drinking in the handsome face, the inquiring amber eyes framed by unruly silver bangs. The bulk of his long, pale hair was tamed, pulled back in a loose braid. If Jakostu wasn't already half-in love, the silver lined dog ears quivering atop the mass of glossy silver hair put him over the edge.

Inuyasha fought the urge to take a step back under the man's leering gaze, cleared his throat, and sent Kagome a meaningful look.

Kagome didn't miss the way Jakotsu was looking at her boyfriend - as if he were something edible - and quirked an eyebrow, sending Inuyasha an amused look. "Tell Mom I'll be done in a minute."

"Sure." With one last uncertain look, Inuyasha beat a hasty retreat.

Once the door shut, Jakotsu made a sound as if he'd bit into something indescribably delicious. _"Mmmmm!"_

Kagome giggled helplessly as he began to pile her hair in a simple updo.

"Hot damn." He shook his head, catching Kagome's eye in the mirror. "What are the chances of that one swingin' my way?"

Mirth sparkled in her dark eyes as she pretended to consider Jakotsu's question. "Slim to none, I'd say."

"Damn. What a pity." Jakotsu looked thoughtful. "Is he single, you think?"

"Definitely not."

He slid a long pin topped with a cluster of pearls into Kagome's hair, completing the simply elegant hairdo seamlessly. "Wonder who he belongs to..."

There was a slight edge to Kagome's voice when she answered, "_me."_

Jakotsu looked startled for a moment, but then he began laughing, patting Kagome's back soothingly. "Can't blame you for being protective. I'd want that one all to myself too." He winked saucily. "You lucky girl, you."

Kagome smiled demurely, her eyes taking on a dreamy glaze. "Very lucky," she agreed softly.

* * *

Guests were happily sipping chilled champagne, mulling around, ambling from tent to tent, seeking shade. With a critical eye, Kagome gauged that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The vows had been exchanged, the first dance had been completed seamlessly, the guests had been fed and supplied with alcohol, the cake had been cut. Kagome sank into a chair, removing her camera from around her neck with a soft sigh. Though someone had been hired to take pictures during the actual ceremony, Kagome had insisted on taking pictures during the reception.

She smiled fondly, remembering the beautiful ceremony. Sango and Miroku had looked stunning next to each other, the very picture of happiness. The ceremony had been short but sweet, performed by Kagome's grandfather. Kagome was grateful everything had gone off without a hitch. Sango and Miroku had even gracefully endured being purified by Kagome's grandfather – a small ritual in which her grandfather had liberally doused them with holy water, flinging cool droplets atop their heads.

Kagome had caught Inuyasha hiding a smirk, clearly amused, until a stray droplet hit him square in the eye. Giggling to herself, Kagome took a moment to rest. She'd been busy all day and as her stomach lurched uneasily, she realized she had yet to eat anything. Inuyasha practically materialized at her side, a paper plate in his hand. He shoved the generous slice of cake in her direction. "Here. You should probably eat something."

He looked slightly taken aback by Kagome's look of pure gratitude. "Thank you," she smiled brightly, accepting the plate eagerly. Inuyasha hovered at her side, almost protectively, unmoving and solid as a statue. Kagome eyed him appreciatively, curious about his behavior until a familiar dark head bobbed closer.

Swallowing her mouthful of cake, Kagome gestured with her fork. "Kouga-kun is here?"

Inuyasha snorted, obviously unamused. "Miroku and Sango invited everyone they know. Half of fuckin' Tokyo is here," he said derisively under his breath.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating."

At that moment Kouga suddenly noticed her and a bright smile broke out across his face, causing Inuyasha to growl threateningly.

Kagome swatted at him. "Cut that out. Look, Kouga even brought a date." True enough, a pretty red haired young woman in an emerald green dress was following in Kouga's footsteps

Kouga sauntered over to the slice of shade Inuyasha and Kagome had claimed, a confident smile on his face. He ignored the threatening glare Inuyasha was bestowing upon him and turned the full force of his smile on Kagome.

"Kagome! You're looking beautiful, as always."

Kagome blushed prettily, smiling humbly. "Hello, Kouga-kun. I'm so glad you could make it."

"You think I would miss the party of the year? Not a chance. Especially since I got an excuse to see you again,  
then Kouga's eyes briefly shifted to Inuyasha as if he had just happened to wander over, instead of hovering protectively by Kagome's elbow since Kouga had approached, "Oh, hey Inuyasha."

Determined to be civil if only because it was Sango and Miroku's wedding, Inuyasha nodded. "Oi," he said gruffly. A weird tension built between the two imposing males, distinctly making Kagome and Kouga's date uncomfortable. The woman in the green dress looked slightly lost, her lovely emerald eyes glancing between Inuyasha, Kouga, Kagome, then back to Kouga.

"Um, so, Kouga-kun...who is your date?"

Kouga glanced over his shoulder at his companion as if he'd just realized she was standing six inches from him. "Oh, this is Ayame. Ayame, this is Kagome." Ayame quirked an eyebrow at the pretty young woman, her eyes searching Kagome's curiously, almost coldly.

Kagome jumped in, tugging on Inuyasha's shirt sleeve. "And this is my _boyfriend_, Inuyasha." Kagome grinned, shooting the seriously annoyed hanyou a look that seemed to convey how much she absolutely adored him. Ayame visibly relaxed. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. By the way, that's a fabulous dress..." As the girls settled closer, talking about their favorite stores, materials, fabrics, and cuts, Inuyasha and Kouga quickly fazed out of the conversation.

"So...still engaged?" Kouga asked casually.

"Nope," Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth.

Kouga laughed gruffly. "You lucky dog, you. Better hold onto this one tight. You never know; the minute you become distracted someone else might swoop in and sweep Kagome off her feet."

"Right."

"Seriously, pup. Keep an eye on her. I seem to recall Kagome being hurt once already while in your care."

Inuyasha growled so low it was nearly subsonic. "What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha was holding himself in check to tight he felt like a rubberband about to snap.

The electric dance music surrounding them abruptly changed to a slower, more romantic melody, and couples quickly joined the happily dancing newly weds out on the dance floor.

Kouga quirked an eyebrow at the seething hanyou and shrugged. "Mind if I steal a dance with Kagome?"

Fed up, Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "Fuck off, asshole. Dance with your own date," he growled, then stalked off to grab Kagome by her elbow, leading her away mid-sentence.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?"

"We're dancing." To prove his words, Inuyasha pulled Kagome flush against him, wrapping his arms tenderly around her small waist.

"You know how to dance?" Kagome looked mildly surprised.

"What? You think I can't dance?"

"You just don't seem like the waltzing type." Kagome laughed, twining her arms around Inuyasha's neck happily, tucking herself against him, head resting against his chest. She could just hear the gentle beat of his heart as he slowly guided her around the dance floor.

Kagome was so indescribably happy in that moment, she felt weightless. She was quite sure that if Inuyasha let go of her now, she would simply float away, up into the air, towards the sun...

But she felt quite confident in that moment that she never need fear him letting her go.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm going to go ahead and end this here. I decided to split this chapter in half so I could go ahead and post what I had written. I don't want you guys thinking I've: A) Gone off and died or B) Given up on this story. The answer is no to both! I'm very much alive and fully intend to see this story to completion.

I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait. I promise I won't make you wait so long next time – pinky promise! There's only about three chapters left, but they will probably be the most difficult to write. Anyways, I just want to say "THANK YOU!" to everyone who has followed this story and taken the time to leave me their feedback. Hope you guys aren't TOO mad at me. Hehe...I swear, I'll make it up to you! FYI: Reviews have been scientifically proven to help cure writers block. Just sayin'

P.S. Fluffy-sama makes an apperance again next chapter, for all you fluffy fans out there.


	27. With All My Heart And Soul

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-seven:_

_With All My Heart And Soul_

* * *

_Click._

_Miroku, smiling gently down at Sango, a tender look in his azure eyes. Sango has just changed from her elaborate uchikake and into her western-style wedding gown. It's a lovely, pearl white and clings to her long, lithe figure, hitting just below her knees to show off her fabulous pumps which are white and encrusted with seed pearls. Her dark, lustrous hair has been freed from the meticulous up-do, and hangs freely around her bare shoulders, save for one of the beautiful combs, in stark contrast against her white dress. Miroku is sweeping a stray lock behind her ears with one hand, the other hand hidden behind his back, looking for all the world like he is the happiest man on earth. Beside him, Sango is glowing, a smile lighting her pretty face as she poses for posterity._

_Click._

_It becomes blatantly obvious that Miroku has a piece of cake in the hand that was behind his back. The unsuspecting Sango gets a fair amount of icing up her nose. There is a look of murderous intent in her eyes._

_Click._

_Inuyasha bodily halls a laughing Miroku away before Sango can turn herself into a widow. Mrs. Higurashi is cleaning Sango off with a damp napkin, trying to hide a smile. Even Sango looks as though she's having a hard time staying angry._

_Click._

_Kohaku cuts in on the groom, leading his big sister away on the dance floor. Sango is so happy, unshed tears gleam in her eyes. The siblings share a smile, a bond so strong it has no need for words between them. Kohaku is grinning so hard the apples of his cheeks look pink._

_Click._

_A giggling Mrs. Higurashi is trying to teach Inuyasha a dance move that was popular when she was young. Souta is watching from the sidelines, clearly laughing at the blushing hanyou's expense._

_Click._

_Miroku, stepping in, for the benefit of Kagome's mother starts spinning her around the dance floor. A blushing Souta is allowing Sango to lead him off to the dance floor. Inuyasha watches with a smug grin, enjoying his revenge._

_Click. _

_Inuyasha nearly chokes on a piece of cake when he realizes his elder brother is among the wedding guests. Sesshomaru, looking resplendent and debonair in a well-fitting tux, is standing next to a dark haired young woman wearing a beautiful burnt-orange dress splayed with blushing pink cherry blossoms, managing to look like the embodiment of summer itself. Her bright eyes, warm smile, and cheerful disposition is set in high relief against the stoic, silent, silver-haired youkai beside her. The young woman, who barely comes up to his broad shoulders, is watching Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye, with a wistful, almost childish look._

_Click._

_Jakotsu, glassy eyed and replete with – not one – but two champagne glasses clasped in each hand, is standing between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and looking as if he'd just realized his birthday came early, combined with Christmas, and the winning lottery numbers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are wearing matching disgruntled expressions that showcases their familial resemblance._

_Click._

_Sesshomaru's companion is laughing, cheeks pink from champagne and the warm weather, allowing Kagome's grandfather to lead her grandly around the dance floor in an approximation of the jitterbug. _

_Click._

_Souta,Kohaku, and Shippou, being closest in age, have banded together. The three boys have their heads together, ducked under one of the white-lace draped tables, and are trying to sneak sips of alcohol while the adults are distracted._

_Click._

_Dusk is setting over the land, draping everything in long, cool shadows. Inuyasha is sitting by himself, elbow propped up on the table, his chin cradled in his palm. The sun is setting behind him, so he is outlined by a gentle golden light. His face is calm, the beginnings of a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth. His hair, which had been braided and tossed over his shoulder for most of the day, is loosening and the pale silver strands are framing the strong lines of his face. His eyes are focused on the girl behind the camera, a dark citrine hue, warm and inviting. Anyone with eyes could name the emotion shining in those amber depths..._

"Kagome," Inuyasha sigheds, raising an eyebrow at his camera-happy girlfriend.

"Yes?" Kagome let her camera settle around her neck and eagerly closed the distance between them. Inuyasha gently tugs her down across his lap. Feeling warm and sleepy, Kagome slung an arm casually around his shoulders, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and rested her head at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Inuyasha cast his arm over her legs, palms curving over her knee-cap, securing her position, and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Stop taking pictures for a while and just enjoy yourself."

Kagome faked a pout. "But I am enjoying myself."

"Keh. You do realize they hired someone to take pictures today?"

"Yes," Kagome answered sheepishly, sneaking a look at him through her eyelashes.

"Hand over the camera."

Cradling her camera to her chest protectively, Kagome met Inuyasha's narrowed look with a challenging glare. Inuyasha smirked, lowering his mouth to her ear, and growled in a low tone:"Don't be difficult, wench. I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your family."

Flushing, Kagome quietly handed over her camera and Inuyasha rewarded her with a kiss. "Good girl," he practically purred, deepening her blush.

Kagome swated his shoulder with a soft little giggle. "Don't test your luck, dog-boy."

Inuyasha looked up in time to see his brother standing a fair distance away, a bemused look gracing his aristocratic features. With a subtle jerk of his head, Sesshomaru signaled for Inuyasha to follow him as he slowly sauntered away. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, her expression openly curious. "I think your brother is summoning you," she grinned.

"Better go see what the bastard wants," Inuyasha said with what Kagome liked to call reluctant affection. "Why don't you go dance or something? I think Shippou was hoping to get a dance with you."

"Oh, so I can dance with Shippou-chan, but not Kouga-kun, huh?"

With a warning growl, Inuyasha playfully nipped her neck and sent her on her way. "Just stick with Shippou. He's under strict orders to give Kouga a swift kick in the balls if he comes anywhere near you."

Kagome shook her head, but dutifully sought out Shippou. Turning his back, Inuyasha followed after his brother. Mildly surprised, Inuyasha followed him out of the shrine grounds, down to the street level where he had parked. By the time Inuyasha reached the bottom of the staircase, Sesshomaru was lounging casually against his car.

"What?" Inuyasha asked without preamble.

Sesshomaru sighed, a patronizing smile ready on his lips. "So impatient, as per usual."

"Just cut to the chase. Why did you drag me out here?" Inuyasha's eyes flicked anxiously over his shoulder, back towards the formidable stairwell.

"Worried that wolf is going to encroach on your territory, brother?"

At Inuyasha's flat look, Sesshomaru chuckled wryly. "I brought you out here because it would be considered bad luck to give you this at a wedding." Sesshomaru opened the car door and pulled out a katana encased in a glossy black sheath. He held the sword in both his hands, saffron eyes carefully guarded. It almost looked as if he were silently saying goodbye to the sword.

"Uh...what is that?"

"Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru announced with a note of pride in his tone. "As you know, I have considerable resources. As uncommon as your..._kind_ is, I managed to fine some veritable information on hanyou."

Looking back and fourth between the sword and his brother, Inuyasha was trying to connect the dots. "Don't strain yourself, little brother. Allow me to explain..."

* * *

It wasn't until much later that night, technically morning, that Inuyasha got the opportunity to talk to Kagome alone. The wedding reception had gone strong, refusing to die out until almost dawn. Sango and Miroku had already left for their honeymoon. Most of the guests had gone home, though there were a few people staying in the shrine's guest room, not to mention the couch, to sleep off the fun. Inuyasha was supposed to be sharing a room with Souta, but the teenager had no tolerance for alcohol and was sleeping so deeply that Inuyasha doubted even an earthquake would rouse him until at least late afternoon.

Kagome had just changed into her pajamas when Inuyasha knocked on her door. Kagome flipped her lock and Inuyasha slipped noiselessly into his girlfriend's childhood room, then locked the door back. "Well...that's a nice sword you have there," Kagome found the energy to be curious despite her fatigue. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"A parting gift from Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said by way of explanation.

"Oh?"

"Apparently my father left this sword – Tetsusaiga – to me in his will. Sesshomaru only just now got around to parting with it."

"Why?"

"He's a stingy bastard?"

"No, I mean why would your father leave you this sword of all things?" Kagome had been briefed on Inuyasha's history with Sesshomaru and knew all about the tension between them, especially when it came to his inheritance. Their father had left a sizable fortune, of which Inuyasha was entitled to half. Inuyasha still refused to touch even a penny of it, though Kagome was slightly befuddled by his reluctance. She was actually surprised he had accepted the sword.

"Apparently, because I'm a hanyou," Inuyasha placed the sword safely in the corner, leaving it to gleam harmlessly in a puddle of moonlight.

"Maybe I'm just tired, but I'm not seeing the correlation here." Kagome scooted over on her bed to make room.

"My old man apparently had this made a long time ago, in order to keep my youkai blood in check among other things. There are certain times and situations where my youkai blood might flare, and since my dad's blood is so powerful, it could easily overtake my human side. The consequences aren't exactly pretty."

Kagome cuddled into Inuyasha's side and nonchalantly began rubbing the base of the ear closest to her. "Has that ever happened to you before?"

To Kagome's amusement, Inuyasha actually blushed. "Yeah, well, sorta'," he said sheepishly. "My youkai blood is connected to my more primal instincts. Primarily, the only time my youkai side will show up is if my life is in danger, I'm pissed off beyond reason...or when it comes down to the selection or protection of a mate."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. The first time it happened was when your car broke down and we got stranded. Remember the hotel...?"

"With the swan pillows, of course," Kagome giggled.

"Yeah. Suffice it to say, you had me a little riled up. I thought I was loosing my mind."

Kagome looked faintly pleased. "That was the first time ever? Your youkai side never reacted to...anyone else?"

Inuyasha smirked into the darkness, pressing a soft kiss to Kagome's temple. "Just you, wench."

"Well, I think it was nice of your brother to go out of his way and find out that information for you."

"Nice? Nice is not a word I would use to describe Sesshomaru...but I guess that was sorta' uncharacteristic of him. I never thought I would see the day where Sesshomaru would do something altruistic for someone who's _half human_." Inuyasha snorted.

"Maybe Rin-chan has something to do with his new found patience for human-kind," Kagome gave him a knowing smile, a faint twinkle in her eyes.

"Rin?" Inuyasha looked puzzled. "You mean his personal assistant?"

"I think she _might_ be more than just his personal assistant."

"Right," Inuyasha drawled sarcastically. "That'll be the day."

"I wanna' hear more about this tomorrow. Right now I'm just too tired to stay awake," Kagome mumbled, eyes closed. Inuyasha turned slowly on his side so that Kagome's forehead touched his. "Go to sleep," Inuyasha whispered, claws carefully working out the small tangles in her hair. She had been too tired to shower, so the scents of the evening still clung faintly to her skin. Inuyasha could just detect the patchwork of scents; his own scent was predominant, but he could also smell the people she'd been dancing with. Sango, Miroku, her family members, Kohaku, Rin, Shippou...Kouga? It was barely there, but still noticeable nonetheless. Right there, near her neck, as if Kouga had rested his hand on her shoulder. He'd probably done it on purpose, if only to get a rise out of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled into Kagome's ear. "You didn't dance with the damn wolf, did you?"

"For a minute. Kouga insisted. Shippou did manage to spill some wine on him later though, which I'm sure was an ode to you." Kagome cracked an eye to watch his reaction. To her surprise, his face darkened, like a storm cloud passing over the sun. His eyes narrowed to cat-slits, becoming red around the edges. Kagome could just detect the faint edges of magenta stripes ghosting over his cheeks, reminding her of Sesshomaru's distinct markings.

"Fucking prick," Inuyasha growled, his voice low and more guttural than usual. Kagome could see that his fangs were more prominent, altering his speech.

Kagome felt her fatigue slip away, as if she'd tossed it aside, like a robe. "Inuyasha? Maybe the Tetsusaiga might actually come in handy."

"Why do you say that?"

Kagome quickly hopped out of bed to grab her compact out of her purse. She passed it off to Inuyasha who inspected his face closely. "Damn. Sesshomaru was right."

Inuyasha closed the little mirror with a soft click. "Hand me the sword."

Kagome grabbed the ancient-looking sword carefully and handed it over. The minute Inuyasha closed his hand around the hilt he felt a pulse of power, like a heartbeat. Using his thumbnail, he slid the old sword about an inch out of the scabbard, revealing a thin slice of gleaming silver.

Kagome was kneeling next to him on the bed, her eyes wide. She tilted her head to one side. "I think it worked. You look normal again."

Inuyasha eyed the sword for a long moment before placing it next to the bed. "Guess the old man left me something useful after all." He sighed, resting his back against the wall. "Come here."

Kagome regarded him silently for a few moments, her expressive dark eyes suddenly opaque. Inuyasha wondered briefly if the changes in his appearance had scared her, but he'd barely completed the thought before Kagome climbed into his lap, as warm and trusting as ever. He moved her thick, glossy locks all to one side, baring the pale column of her throat. Kagome succumbed to the rough, damp treatment of his tongue gliding over her flesh, intent on replacing all traces of Kouga with himself.

"You're awfully possessive, you know that?"

Kissing the tip of her nose, Inuyasha smirked. "Can't help it, wench. You should ask Sesshomaru for a crash course in inu-youkai behavior."

Kagome giggled, picturing that particular encounter as she leaned against Inuyasha, eyes fluttering closed. Inuyasha noticed how hard she was struggling to stay awake and gently laid down, bringing Kagome with him. He pulled her close and tugged the sheets over them with one hand, keeping her tight against him with the other. In moments, she was asleep, her hand curled around a lock of his hair.

Inuyasha settled down, gently stroking her back, as his mind relaxed, the events of the day flowing through his mind like a river flows through a valley. Eventually he allowed himself to lightly doze for a few hours, until he heard Mrs. Higurashi begin to move around the kitchen. He roused himself, arranged Kagome's prone form across her bed, and tucked the sheets back around her.

Quietly, he left Kagome's peacefully sleeping form and ambled downstairs in order to investigate the delicious smells. When he entered the warm, sun-bright kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi beamed at him. "Well, good morning, Inuyasha," she greeted cheerfully, despite the fact that it was nearly noon.

"Mornin'" Inuyasha returned her grin with a lopsided smile of his own. The kitchen was suffused with a rich coffee aroma and Mrs. Higurashi poured him a cup without him having to ask.

"How did you sleep, dear?" She asked, lowering the heat on one of the stove's burners, and just like that Inuyasha was swept up in her maternal nature, feeling as if he'd always been a part of her family. Like it was nothing unusual to wake up in the Higurashi household, come down stairs for breakfast which was always artfully prepared by the nurturing Mrs. Higurashi.

Before he knew it, he was studying at the older woman's elbow, stirring this and slicing that. All the while she was regaling him with pleasant chatter, recalling fond moments from the wedding, or Kagome's childhood, or expertly giving him cooking advice – and even more valuable device on how to deal with Kagome. As the smells emanating from the kitchen became more prominent, Grandpa Higurashi shuffled into the kitchen wearing slippers, a newspaper tucked under his arm. He mumbled a "good morning" and sat down at the table, vanishing behind the newspaper without another word.

Not long after, Souta and Kohaku appeared in the doorway, sleep-rumpled and looking faintly miserable. "Why is the sun so bright?" Souta mumbled just loud enough for Inuyasha's keen hearing to pick up, and he grinned. The guests who had stayed over slowly roused themselves, accepting the offer of coffee before dashing off to return to their scheduled programming. Inuyasha smiled inwardly, knowing he had nowhere else to go. Honestly, he didn't want to be anywhere else. It was a curious feeling, operating in a family setting; and that's exactly how Kagome's relatives treated him: like he was a part of their family. '_What is this feeling_?' Inuyasha wondered, feeling oddly relaxed in both his mind and his heart.

Mrs. Higurashi was just finishing up when Kagome appeared in the kitchen, bleary eyed and mussed from sleep. "Good morning, everyone." Kagome checked the clock. "I mean, good afternoon," she corrected, first kissing her mother briefly on the cheek, and then came over to where Inuyasha was leaning against the counter. She wrapped him in a hug, then leaned casually against him, tucked against his side as if she belonged there. No one batted an eyelash, accepting this as part of their usual landscape.

Kagome's hand sought his and they laced their fingers together; Inuyasha identified the feeling that inundated his body and soul: it was the security of knowing he was exactly where he belonged.

* * *

Sango and Miroku had been gone for a week and weren't due back for another week. Though judging from the postcards featuring a lush tropical paradise, Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if the honeymooners would ever come back to Tokyo. Not that he minded their absence terribly. He and Kagome had been taking full advantage of the empty house.

When they deemed it necessary to get out of bed when work or school didn't otherwise occupy them, they would take long walks, go see a movie, eat out or order in. The duo had basically been existing off a mixture of take out and fast food and Kagome had decided to try and make a nutritious home-cooked meal. They had just come back from a trip to the grocery store and Kagome was lining up the ingredients as if she were preparing for battle. Inuyasha sat at the counter, twisting around on the bar stool's mobile seat, watching Kagome wave a spatula around as if it were a magic wand.

"Need any help?" he asked chivalrously. "I think I learned a thing or two from your mom."

Kagome laughed, smiling at him over her shoulder. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I've got this under control."

"If you say so. Your brother did warn me about your cooking. Something about you making him your guinea pig and he ended up in the hospital."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was twelve and he only had to get his stomach pumped once. He's such a whiner."

Inuyasha leveled Kagome a disbelieving look. "You're not going to poison me are you?"

Kagome sighed, sending him an ambigious look."Why don't you go watch TV or something and I'll call you when I'm done?"

"Rather watch you," he replied coolly, resting his chin in his palm. To his amusement, Kagome blushed and turned back to her work. "Suit yourself."

Inuyasha smirked and continued to watch his girlfriend try and be domestic. She was armed with half-a-dozen cooking utensils, an array of spices, and a large cook book, which she had propped open. Her hair was swept back in a clip and piled upon her head, small tendrils of escaped hair framing her face, which was contorted adorably with intense concentration. She was wearing a comely pink dress with thin, beaded straps.

It was a warm, humid night so they had all the windows open, allowing in a cool breeze and pleasant scents from the little garden on the side of the house. Inuyasha felt so content and satisfied, in the moment, in his life, that he was nearly drunk with it. His eyes were heavy lidded as he watched Kagome learn her way around the kitchen.

He was so happy he was almost guilty, plagued with the thought, _'What did I do to deserve such happiness?' _Sometimes he would think of Kikyou with a pang of regret, wondering and wishing that she would find the same kind of peace he had. Sometimes he still dreamed of her face, the way she looked at him just before she tossed her engagement ring off the roof. He hoped she was safe, that she was healthy, not pushing herself too hard trying to save the world. But whenever he felt burdened by thoughts of that nature Kagome would do something as simple as dart a quick smile in his direction and he slipped back into his world of shimmering, transcendent bliss.

Having all this time alone with Kagome was a god-send. They were enjoying playing house, but Inuyasha knew it would be coming to an end soon. And then what? So he'd been contemplating asking Kagome...what? He wanted to live with her, share his days and nights with her, his good times and his bad times with her in a way he'd never even conceived of with Kikyou. But would Kagome want to live with him?

He didn't want to dishonor her and didn't know how her family would react to her living with a man out of wedlock. And while, deep inside, he hoped for their relationship to lead to marriage, it was still too soon after Kikyou to jump into another engagement. Besides, those uniquely human concepts paled in comparison to how he felt. Kagome already owned his heart so completely.

Kagome's dress strap slipped off, baring one shoulder as she consulted the cook book, worrying her lower lip with her teeth. Inuyasha's chest swelled with a joy so acute it was almost painful; it was such a poignant moment. He wished he were a photographer, like Kagome, or an artist so he could capture the moment, keep it forever, bury it deep within himself. He tried to sear it into his mind and felt a strong, physical need to touch her.

Kagome startled a little when she felt teeth nip her bare shoulder; she hadn't heard Inuyasha get up. Giggling, she lost her place with the recipe, left the food to simmer in their respective pans, and turned in Inuyasha's embrace, twining her arms loosely around his neck. "Well, hello."

Inuyasha chuckled in his cocky, uniquely male way, trailing brief kisses up her shoulder, along her neck, jawline, then paused at her ear to trace the delicate pink shell with his tongue. He felt Kagome shiver in his grasp. "What's gotten into you, huh?"

He leaned back against the far counter, pulling her with him. "I dunno'..."

Kagome stroked his cheek gently, eyes warm and limpid. She searched his face and Inuyasha wondered if she could read his mind as clearly as text out of a book. "Something's on your mind. Do you wanna' talk about it?"

Inuyasha's stomach twists nervously and his grip on Kagome becomes slightly more assertive. He was torn between shrugging it off and asking another time and just coming right out and saying it. The moment felt right, so he decided to go with the latter.

"Kagome...do you wanna' maybe move in together?" he blurted so fast it took Kagome a moment to process his question. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Do you want to move in together? Like, get our own place. I don't like it when you stay at the dorm and I really think Sango and Miroku would be happier if they had a home to themselves, being that they're married now and all. I've been thinking about getting my own place for a while...and I'd like it if you..." Inuyasha didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Kagome suddenly had her limbs entwined with his and she was kissing him so hard he couldn't catch his breath.

He was so surprised he lost his balance and his back slid down the counter, until he was sitting on the tiled floor, Kagome's legs wrapped around him, her chest flush against his. It was a provocative position and Inuyasha could feel all the blood in his body rushing south. It was abruptly ten degrees warmer in the small kitchen and he was finding it harder to breath. He had to pull away from Kagome out of necessity.

"So...is that a yes?"

Kagome laughs. "Yes, that's a yes!"

Inuyasha blinked down at her, clearly astonished, then he quickly school his features. Kagome giggled and grabbed two handfuls of glossy silver hair to pull his face down for another kiss. A wave of relief washed over him and he cupped his hand around the back of Kagome's head to deepen the kiss. She moaned softly against his mouth, sending shivers down his spine. They were so consumed by each other, the world around them faded to the background, kissing each other as if their oxygen supply depended solely on the other.

Inuyasha's free hand roamed up her side, his claws tracing her skin through the flimsy cotton. Growling low in his chest, he reached to cup her breast through soft, thin fabric, and rumbled in appreciation when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He pulls down the strap he had corrected minutes before, then the other. Kagome's hands slid under his shirt to message the broad planes of his chest, then slid her fingernails down his back. He tugged at her dress, baring her breasts and moaned into her soft, warm skin.

Time didn't seem to exist anymore; lost in their own little world, they're almost past the point of no return when an unpleasant smell reached Inuyasha's nose and he pulled himself out of the lust-induced haze. "Kagome," he said huskily, "...is something...burning?" As if on cue a loud alarm split the air, assaulting Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

The lovers extricated themselves and scrambled to their feet, righting their clothing along the way, as smoke clouded the kitchen.

"Oh, no!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha dashed for the smoke alarm as Kagome emptied a glass of water over the small fire that had erupted over the oven. Coughing, Kagome managec to extinguish the flames and turn the oven off just as Inuyasha ripped the alarm out of the wall and discarded the batteries.

Coughing from the thick smell of charcoal and smoke, Inuyasha returned to Kagome's side. She was standing over the ruins of their dinner, looking dejected. Trying to hide a smirk, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her. "What was this _supposed_ to be?"

"Beef Kushiyaki, veggies, and gyoza in chicken broth, with spicy miso sauce on the side," Kagome sighed morosely. Inuyasha turned away, hiding a smile.

"Hey, are you laughing?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as Inuyasha tried to hide his laughter. "You are! This isn't funny Inuyasha!" But now Kagome's smiling too, because in a way it _is_ funny. And now that Inuyasha is laughing, Kagome can't help but laugh, and Inuyasha only starts laughing louder when Kagome starts, and so on, until the couple collapsed on the floor, side by side.

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she tried to catch her breath. Inuyasha rolled over and wiped the tears from her face. The smoke had cleared, thanks to breeze from outside, and Kagome smiled tearfully. "So, what are we going to do for dinner?"

Inuyasha pretended to think about it, then glances at Kagome hopefully. "Ramen?"

That starts Kagome up again, but after her laughter died down she nodded her head. "I think I can manage to cook some ramen."

The couple picked themselves off of the floor and worked together to clean up the mess in the kitchen, scraping the blackened remains of their meal into the trash. Minutes later, the lovers found themselves sitting on the front porch, shoulder to shoulder, balancing bowels of ramen on their laps.

"This is good," Inuyasha murmured.

"Thanks," Kagome replied wryly.

"Keh," Inuyasha smirks. "I mean this. Being here with you..." He motions to the bowl in front of him. "Ramen..."

Kagome laughed, gracing him with a sweet smile. "You're right. This is something I could definitely get used to. Being together...if it was just you and I and ramen every night, I'd be a happy girl."

Inuyasha was filled to the brim with happiness, but their was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, reminding him that this happiness couldn't last. Someone or something in the universe would realize their mistake soon and send him some misery to balance his karma. '_This feeling...it can't possibly last_,' Inuyasha thought distantly, but the night is so perfect and Kagome was beside him, and he had a belly full of ramen, and the thought dissipated like smoke in the wind.

* * *

A/N: Yep. Hope you enjoyed the lull, because next chapter things are gonna' get a little more exciting. Wondering if anyone is on to me...

For those of you who don't want the story to end, I know how you feel. I'm kinda sad too. I've actually been scheming on ways to make the story longer without dragging it out to long and beating it to death...anywho...

I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate your feedback. This little fic of mine wouldn't be what it is today if it weren't for my fabulous readers. A million thanks to everyone who has reviewed; you don't know what it means to me! Until next chapter, my friends.

Thanks again for all the support!


	28. Where Has My Heart Gone?

**_My Heart_**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-eight:_

_Where Has My Heart Gone?_

* * *

Kagome had always hated routines, even since she was a child in preschool. She hated monotonous cycles; they made her feel uninspired and transparent as wet paper. Up until the time she had met Inuyasha, she'd been stuck to form of monotony, some routine or other, despite her best efforts. Her friends, family, passions, and her hobbies helped keep life interesting, but each day hardly stood out from the next. She used to hate that feeling: knowing there was very little difference between yesterday, today, and tomorrow.

As Kagome slowly woke, her mind unfurling like a flower opening its petals to the sun, it occurred to her that somehow, along the way, Inuyasha had managed to change her mind. The couple had fallen into a comfortable routine, but instead of resenting it, Kagome flourished. It was funny how one person had changed something so deeply rooted in her personality. Kagome now woke up every morning excited, with a sense of contentment, and fell asleep every night sated, and looking forward to the next day.

Kagome had a new way of looking at the word _'extraordinary.' Extra. Ordinary._ Sure, her days were quite ordinary, but at the same time there was something extra in her life that she had been missing up until this point. Kagome gradually opened her eyes and took in the soft pre-dawn glow of Inuyasha's room. He was still sleeping soundly beside her, one arm thrown haphazardly across her waist as if he couldn't bear to not to be in contact with her. Kagome studied the side profile of his sleeping face, her heart swelling with the nameless emotion Inuyasha often inspired in her.

Something so sweet, it was almost bitter. Something so happy, it was almost sad. Such a pure pleasure, it was almost painful.

It was most likely some residual effect of being in love; a derivative of loving someone more than your own self. Kagome eyed the red figures of the alarm clock, pouting when she realized she only had another half-hour until the day officially started. She curled closer to Inuyasha, intent on pretending like time had stopped for the moment, their world intact and perfect like the inside of a snow globe. Being the light sleeper that he was, Inuyasha gently broke the surface of his dreams and glanced down at the girl currently trying to mold herself to his body. His yawn turned into a brief, lopsided smile as he pulled her closer, arranging their bodies so they fit together seamlessly, like two jagged pieces of glass that used to be apart of the same whole.

Inuyasha languidly kissed the hollow of her throat, as he often did. There was a small, barely visible scar there from where she had been attacked in the park last winter. The kiss felt like an apology, a promise. They never talked about it anymore, but neither had forgotten.

Without speaking, they quietly enjoyed the peaceful little slice of their day, curled together, limbs entwined, simply enjoying the presence of the other. No need for words. Kagome was almost asleep again when the alarm clock started blaring. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull in effort to block out the sound as he rolled over and turned the blasted little machine off, with perhaps a little more force than necessary. Kagome sighed heavily as Inuyasha rolled out of bed and got ready for work.

She moved over to his side of the bed, enjoying the warmth he'd left behind, and watched him move about the room. He didn't turn on any lights, even though the sun had barely begun to filter any light through the thick curtains. Inuyasha could see well enough in the dark that he didn't need to bother with the lights, a fact that Kagome had become thankful for on early mornings. She still had a solid two hours of sleep left, but she stayed awake until Inuyasha finished getting ready. Right before he left, he leaned over the bed, and waited for Kagome to emerge from under the warm blankets. They shared a sweet, lingering kiss.

Kagome tugged on a lock of his hair, keeping his mouth within kissing distance. "Stay," she whispered.

"Can't," Inuyasha chuckled, a hint of fang peeking behind his lips. "You make me play hooky enough as it is, wench."

She sighed. "Fine. Be the responsible one." She stole a quick kiss and released him from her grip. "Have a good day."

Inuyasha ruffled her hair. "You too. I'll be back soon enough."

"After class I'm going to the dorm room to work on my project. Meet me there when you get off? We can go to that noodle place you like that's right off campus."

Inuyasha's ears perked with interest. "Sounds good."

Kagome giggled sleepily. "Love you," she mumbled softly in lieu of saying goodbye.

As he always did whenever Kagome dropped the "L" word, Inuyasha resembled a deer in headlights. He kissed her again, quite thoroughly, to avoid an answer, but this didn't bother Kagome. She knew how he felt about her. It was clear in his eyes, in his every move. She didn't know what was holding him back from repeating those words back to her, but Kagome was willing to wait. She wouldn't bully him into it, or guilt him into saying it. He would say it when he was ready, and she would be patient in the meantime.

After Inuyasha left, Kagome drifted off for a few more hours until the second alarm roused her from her slumber. She showered quickly and dressed in the clothes she kept in one of Inuyasha's unused drawers: clean undergarments, a pair of slim well-worn jeans and a light weight, cream-colored sweater. She borrowed a pair of Inuyasha's socks and quickly made her way downstairs. Sango and Miroku were still on their honeymoon and it was odd being in the house when it was so quiet. Kagome turned the coffee maker on and made some toast while she glanced over her notes for her first class.

It was her final year of university and the semester would soon be coming to a close. Her core classes, however, weren't her main concern. Most of her focus and energy was pointed towards her final end of the year project for her photography class. Each student's final project would be exhibited in a gallery at the end of the year and Kagome was both thrilled and nervous. Pouring her coffee into a thermos and throwing her supplies into her pack, Kagome prepared to leave. She did a quick once over to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and then shoved her feet into her boots, and darted out the door.

Her classes went by fairly quickly, but Kagome's mind was preoccupied with ideas for her project. A short walk later and she was at her neglected dorm room. The dorm was empty and Kagome quickly set to work organizing. She was experimenting with an old camera she'd found at a flea market; one of the oversized clunky machines where you had to develop the film in a dark room. Kagome had converted her tiny bathroom into a makeshift darkroom and she enjoyed spending time by herself, seeping the film in the chemicals, coaxing the images into existence. She liked to watch the blank expanse slowly transform into something beautiful and familiar, like the face of a friend, or the face of her lover.

As she worked, she found her mind drifting back to Inuyasha. The last few months they had been apartment hunting, trying to find a perfect location – somewhere between where Inuyasha worked, and where Sango and Miroku were living, yet not too far from Kagome's family. The couple was also trying to decide whether to rent an apartment or take the plunge and buy a house. They had found a few options and Kagome was thinking about what it would be like to really live together, to make a home for themselves. It sounded wonderful.

They were taking their time, wanting to find the perfect compromise. Plus, house hunting with Inuyasha was fun. She liked visiting different places, imagining what their lives would be like. A soft noise from outside caught Kagome's attention. It felt early still, but time had a way of getting away from her when she was focused, and Kagome assumed Inuyasha had gotten off work and come to pick her up. "I'm in here!" she shouted. "I'll be out in a minute!"

He didn't reply, so Kagome resumed what she was doing until the door cracked open, allowing in harsh sunlight. Kagome narrowed her eyes, her temper flaring. "Inuyasha! You can't let light in here – you'll ruin my pictures!" Kagome whirled around, hands fisted on her hips, and experienced a strange moment of dejavu. Cold, hard eyes that had haunted her dreams stared back at her.

A scream started in her throat, but the man pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants in a smooth, oily movement, and waved the weapon in her face. The sight of the gun caused Kagome to freeze up, her scream dying in her throat. A cruel, hungry smile appeared on his lips. "None of that, now. You're going to do exactly as I say, do you understand? Be a good girl and I won't have to use this."

Kagome swallowed hard, nodding her head. Beneath her fear there was a thick layer of shock; the numbed part of her brain was able to avoid panic, a slim piece of her mind that remained calm, determined to get away from her worst nightmare. Her mind was spinning, trying to devise a plan.

'_Inuyasha_,' his name whispered through her mind like a prayer.

Without warning, the butt of the gun met the side of her head, just beneath her ear. Kagome stumbled, crying out. "Forgive me, Kagome, I hate to be ungentlemanly, but I need to make my point clear. Don't get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours. You need to understand the only way to make it out of this alive is to listen to everything I say without question."

Kagome gingerly touched her sore skull. Blood came off on her fingertips. '_Wait…blood! That's perfect. Blood is something Inuyasha can easily track. It's evidence._' Feeling heartened, Kagome looked up at her attacker, trying to look demure and hopeless. She allowed her fear to show and it seemed to appease the man. With a grim, satisfied smile he motioned for her to get up.

"Let's go. We're keeping a very special lady waiting."

* * *

"Oi, dog breath. You're turning the wrench the wrong way."

Inuyasha snapped back to reality, blinking at the red headed teen looking down at him with wide green eyes. "Huh?"

"You've been loosening that same bolt for the past five minutes. Righty tighty, lefty loosy; remember?" Shippou quipped in his sarcastic way, leveling a look at the older male.

"Right," Inuyasha mumbled, quickly tightening the loose bolt. Shippou looked surprised at Inuyasha's lack of a reaction. Even though Inuyasha was an all around more cheerful person since he'd started dating Kagome, he would still normally have a comeback at the ready, or at the very least would have threatened to do some bodily harm. Kagome had smoothed out some of Inuyasha's rough edges, but Shippou liked the challenge. It was a little bit harder to piss the hanyou off, but oh-so rewarding.

"What's wrong with you? You've been a total space cadet all day."

"Nothing, brat. Back off. I'm just thinking."

"Uh-oh."

Shippou felt satisfied by the glare Inuyasha shot over his shoulder. That was more like it. "So, how's Kagome?"

Inuyasha's expression smoothed over into something more pleasant. "She's great."

"You guys found a place yet?" Shippou crouched down next to the hanyou, leaning against a tire.

"Nah, not yet. Damn girl is picky like you wouldn't believe. We're gonna' look at a few more places this weekend, though."

"You do know that Kagome gave me an open invitation any time, right?" Shippou grinned.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

"Just accept it, Inuyasha. Your girlfriend thinks I'm cute."

Inuyasha sighed deeply. "Don't you have some phones to answer?

Shippou pouted. "Yeah, yeah. I gotcha'."

Once the nosy kit was back where he belonged, working the front desk, trying to look busy while he played a game of solitaire, Inuyasha resumed his deep thinking. He'd been feeling uneasy all day and Kagome was on his mind more than usual. He couldn't wait to clock out and meet her for dinner. Anxiety numbed his fingers, muddled his thoughts, turned his stomach, and kept him from being able to focus on the task at hand.

He couldn't explain his unease and he was seriously starting to get annoyed with himself. Finally, after Inuyasha loosened the same bolt he'd just tightened, he threw down his wrench and fetched his cell phone. He would just call and check on Kagome, just to calm himself, so he could stop acting like a half-wit and get back to work.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings, four...

Inuyasha growled in annoyance as Kagome's voice mail picked up, her cheery voice telling him to leave a message. It was normal for Kagome to not answer her cell when she was working. She tended to get absorbed in her pictures, ignorant of the world around her. Inuyasha left a brief message and hung up.

She would call back. In the meantime he had work to do. Pushing his thoughts away, Inuyasha tried to lose himself in his work. Hours slipped by slowly, but he was able to ignore the painfully slow hands on the clock.

He didn't realize Kagome hadn't called back until it was nearly time to clock out. Inuyasha wiped his hands off with a rag, quickly changed clothes, and let himself out of the work station and onto the front floor. Shippou was spinning around in the wheeled office chair, watching music videos made a decade before he was born.

"Hey."

"Did anyone call the front desk for me?"

"Yeah, Nitro called. They want their hair back."

"Shippou, you're not funny." Inuyasha shot the bored kitsune a dull look.

"You're right, you're right. That's not funny. Poison called. _They_ want their hair back."

Inuyasha glowered.

"Motley Crue? Cinderella? Come on, you've got to admit you kinda' look like the blonde guy from Enough Z Nuff."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, keeping a tenuous hold on his temper. "Did _Kagome_ call?"

"Oh, yeah she did, actually. She said something about finally coming to her senses and dumping you. She wants to take me out next Saturday."

Shippou's cheeky grin faltered as he dodged the stapler that was aimed for his head. "Come on, man. Can't you take a joke?"

"I'm leaving a little early," Inuyasha growled. "Clean my station for me, runt."

"Oh, sure. Leave me your dirty work." Shippou rolled his eyes as he watched Inuyasha storm out. "No one appreciates my humor around here," he grumbled as he set about removing the stapler that was now embedded in the drywall.

* * *

Inuyasha made it to Kagome's dorm room in record time. He couldn't wait until they were finally settled down in their own place, and Kagome wouldn't have to come back. They would have enough room to house all of his junk, plus Kagome's art supplies. Maybe, if they got a house, he could dig Kagome a koi pond for her fish which - despite the promises of the store clerk -were roughly becoming the size of baby dragons.

Inuyasha froze, his spine stiffening, as he noticed the door on the front entrance was broken. The uneasy feeling started up again in full force, prepared to settle down in his gut for a nice, long stay. It looked like it had been broken with a blunt object. The door opened with no objection, and Inuyasha slipped inside and took the stairs three at a time.

'_That wench better have locked the door,'_ he thought abstractly as he approached Kagome's room. He clenched his teeth. It wasn't even closed all the way. _'She never locks the goddamn door.' _Inuyasha kicked the door the rest of the way open and stepped into the quiet common room. He made a beeline for Kagome's door, which was also wide open.

"Kagome!"

Silence.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha felt cold. '_I'm never cold,_' he thought wearily as he walked into her room. Her scent was fresh, but it wasn't the only one present. Dread coiling in his gut, Inuyasha walked slowly to the small adjacent bathroom. Kagome's little dark room was in chaos. The vats of chemicals had been dumped over and half-developed pictures littered the floor.

Inuyasha's heart felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and plummeted further when he caught the scent of blood. It was Kagome's blood. Not a lot, but it was undeniably there. A bloodied hand print was on the wall, almost as if Kagome had purposely dragged her hand across the wall. Still, despite this ominous sign of foul play, Inuyasha had not fully succumbed to panic, had not fully accepted the gravity of the situation, until the second scent finally revealed itself. It felt like Inuyasha's very soul splintered into a million pieces when he recalled that cold, snowy night at the park.

Kagome's blood filled his nostrils, tainted the air, and then he felt a curious calmness. His vision became hazy and red, his mind clouded. Inuyasha almost welcomed this half-consciousness. It numbed his roiling emotions.

What had that man's name been? Onigumo? Naraku? Well, it didn't matter what name the bastard chose to call himself. Inuyasha suddenly knew with undeniable certainty that he would be dead in a matter of hours. He turned his head and caught his reflection in Kagome's mirror. Jagged stripes ghosted over his cheekbones, like war paint; faint, but definitely there. His eyes weren't their usual golden hue, either. The pupils looked nearly blue, icy blue, transparent blue. They were rimmed in scarlet red, brilliant red, rose red. Blood red. His lips curled back in a half- snarl, half-smile, revealing long, lethal fangs.

Inuyasha looked into his own eyes and felt someone else look back at him.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so before you get your fires and pitchforks, just know that my keyboard on my computer broke. I received my new one this morning and now you have a chapter! See how that works? Not that I'm not lazy and prone to bouts of writers block, but this time it really isn't my fault that I took so long to update.

This chapter is kind of taking a step in a new direction, so let me know what you think, please. I was almost tempted to leave out some of the drama and just have this end on a warm, fuzzy note, sort of unresolved, but what fun would that be? Plus, you know the saying: sometimes it's got to get worse before it gets better.

Thanks for all the feedback and all the undeserved patience, guys! I seriously have the best readers ever. Expect another update in less than a week to make up for lost time! This was about seven pages, but I'll try and make the next longer. I got some mixed reviews about chapter length. Oh, and yes: Shippou is the best comic relief ever. Except for maybe Miroku, but he's on his honeymoon. You guys don't even wanna know what he's up to. Anyway, all of Shippou's lame jokes in this chapter are about 80's metal hair bands. What, am I the only one here who gets the VH1 channel?


	29. Demon In My Heart

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-nine:_

_Demon In My Heart_

* * *

Awareness found Inuyasha kneeling on the street, taking in deep lungfuls of air. He kept fading in and out of conciousness. Something rooted deep inside of him was fighting for control, and honestly, it was easier for Inuyasha to give in to it; it made him feel stronger – almost invincible – and it heightened his already keen senses. It also helped regulate the powerful emotions that knifed through his heart. He didn't want to think about the worse possible scenerio, and the beast snarling in the back of his mind was not a deep thinker – it simply wanted to take action, to exact revenge in the quickest, most painful way possible.

This version of himself that normally slept dormant in the recesses of his mind knew what had to be done. He didn't feel as deeply, was less troubled by his predominately human way of thinking. But Inuyasha knew he coudn't give in completely – not yet. Raw, brute strength and a thirst for violence wouldn't help him find Kagome. Despite his suped up senses, Kagome's blood trail ended on the street, lost among the inumerable city smells. Cars, with their dripping fluids, the burning scent of gasoline, countless people who had touched countless other people and objects masked the scent of her blood. It would be impossible to untangle the endless thread of aromas.

He had to think - but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep himself in check. His mind was swimming, his vision was still hazy and red, but he had to try. Why would anyone want to harm Kagome? Inuyasha tried to think back to that night, nearly a year ago, when Kagome had been accosted on the playground, taking pictures.

Was he perhaps angry that Kagome had captured his image and worked with the police to help find him? Maybe; he had to think harder, had to remember. His mind recalled how angry and scared he had been to see Kagome with a knife poised at her throat.

_Kagome was holding back tears. "Why?" She whispered, trembling slightly. "What do you want with me?" The man seemed to jump at the sound of her voice. He used his free hand to grab Kagome's face, pulling her nearer so he could get a better look. His strong fingers bit into her cheek, making her cringe As he was studying her face, the knife slacken at her throat. She didn't hesitate and swiftly jammed her elbow into the man's stomach with all the force she could manage._

Naraku had seemed almost surprised to hear Kagome talk. He had tried to get a better look at her, and had seemed slightly dissapointed when he got a good look at her face. Maybe it hadn't been just a random attack. Had he mistaken Kagome for someone else? But who? Who else would Inuyasha have been with on a late winter night? Inuyasha remembered something else: the first time he had caught a glimpse of Kagome. At first, if only for a split second, he had thought he had seen Kikyou kneeling in the snow.

Kikyou had treated Naraku at the hospital back before Kagome had been assulted. Kagome could easily be mistaken for Kikyou in the dark or from a distance - they had similar enough features. If Naraku would take Kagome, would he also come for Kikyou?

Inuyasha clung to awareness, pulling out his cell. He found Kikyou's work number and fumbled trying to use the small key pad. His claws had nearly doubled in length and it made him clumsy. After several tries, he dialed the hospital. A woman answered the phone, asking for an extension. Inuyasha found it difficult to talk – his voice sounded rough, almost hoarse, and there was a definite snarl in his tone. The woman sounded slightly taken aback, but she went ahead and put his call through to Kikyou's floor. Had she been able to see the face on the other end of the line, she surely would have hung up the phone. He paced back and fourth as he waited. Finally, a nurse came to the phone.

"How may I help you?"

"Is Kikyou there?" he asked, his voice distorted around the fangs that protruded over his lips.

"Um, no actually. She didn't come into work this morning and we haven't been able to get in touch with her all day. Do you happen to know what -" Inuyasha hung up on the woman mid sentence. At least he had a goal, an idea, some kind of destination.

'_Kikyou,_' he thought nervously, before giving into the darkness.

* * *

Kagome woke up slowly, her head throbbing, her eyes heavy, her mouth dry. Her pulse raced as she tried to piece together what had happened. It took her overloaded brain a few moments to remember. After Naraku had gotten her off camus and into his car without warrenting any attention, he'd slid a cloth over her nose and mouth, doused with some kind of strong-smelling chemical. She couldn't fight it. She had passed out in seconds.

_'Where am I now?'_ she thought sluggishly, looking around. Her hands and feet were bound and she suspected it was duct tape that covered her mouth. She could feel dried blood matted in her hair and the sensation made her feel ill. However, she coul still force herself into a sitting position and she could use her eyes. She was in a small, well kept apartment. It seemed so familiar, but Kagme couldn't quite put her finger on it. Kagome turned her head and gasped despite the thick tape over her mouth. "Kikyou!" she tried to call, but it came out only as a muffled cry.

It was Kikyou's apartment! Kikyou herself was on the floor, a few feet away from Kagome, bound even more securely than she was, with her hands behind her back. Kikyou was awake, looking unsettlingly calm, with her long dark hair strewn out across the floor. She was watching Kagome with calm, dark eyes, as if assessing her worth.

"Ah, so you're both awake," a voice rose out of the darkness.

Both women flicked their eyes to the source of the sound, wearing matching expressions of revulsion. "Kikyou, I brought you a present. How thoughtful of me, don't you think?"

Kikyou sent a dark glare in Naraku's direction, which made Naraku smile. "Come now, Kikyou. Don't be ungrateful before you give it some thought. If you change your mind and help me, I'll let you be the one to take Kagome's life. It's only fair, after all; she did take your fiance."

Kagome felt bile rise in the back of her throat. Her eyes darted to Kikyou's face, but the woman's cold expression gave nothing away. Naraku approached slowly, like an insect, leaning down to rip the tape away from Kikyou's mouth. He shoved his gun close to her face. "Remember what we discussed about screaming."

Kikyou coughed delicately and met Naraku's gaze unneringly. "You're mad," she said simply. "I don't know what you thought you would accomplish by bringing that girl here, but I can't help you. Weren't you listening? It's impossible."

Naraku's answering smile made the fine hair on Kagome's nape stand up. "Oh, Kikyou, don't be coy with me." A long finger tapped against her chin. "You were willing to turn your ex-lover into a human. By that same logic, you could easily turn me into a youkai."

Closing her eyes, Kagome realized they were truely dealing with a crazy person. That was what this whole thing was about: gaining power. Naraku wanted to leave his humanity behind and become youkai. Kagome had known Kikyou's formula was nothing but trouble.

"I'm not," Kikyou said sharply. "It was just a theory. It wouldn't work with Inuyasha and reversing the formula wouldn't work for you. I was a fool to think I could manipulate nature that way. The entire structure of your DNA would have to be altered. It's not something you could live through; you would die."

With a snarl, Naraku stormed away, searching for something. When he came back he had a thick stack of hand-written papers clutched in his hands. He waved the papers in Kikyou's face. "Your notes cleary indicate your surprise and fascination by how similar youkai and human genes are."

A weary look suddenly crossed Kikyou's face, making Kagome wonder how long Naraku had been keeping her a prisoner in her own home. "A lion and a tiger have similar DNA, but you can't change a lion _into_ a tiger," Kikyou sounded almost angry, but mostly she just sounded exhausted.

"Logically speaking, humans and youkai must be similar on a cellular level; otherwise Inuyasha wouldn't even exist. Besides, in Inuyasha's case I would simply be taking away something that was already there. It was a good theory and it worked perfectly in a small-scale model. But it couldn't be safely exercised, it would be very likely that Inuyasha wouldn't live through such a procedure. In fact, I'm positive. And what you are asking is twice as difficult, twice as ardous, and twice as lethal. You don't understand; I can't create something that doesn't exisit," Kikyou sighed deeply. "I may have a complex, but I'm not God, and I'm done trying to play into the role."

The longer Kikyou talked the more twisted Naraku's expression became. He got very close to her face, his hot breath fanning out across her cheeks. "I have your notes, your work, the math, everything you poured yourself into. I wanted to spare you, but you should understand that your are expendable. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"Listen. To. Me. It will not – _can not_ – work. You will _die. _The technology simply doesn't exist," Kikyou gritted out.

Naraku's black eyes cleared of all malice. They went blank, empty. "Very well. I will simply find someone who feels they can do the procedure – someone much more qualified than you. Or I will wait until the technology does exist. We live in a very fast paced world, Kikyou."

Naraku stood and began pacing between the two woman, stroking his gun as if it were a pet. After a while he stopped, a grim, twisted smile splitting his face. "But since I have you ladies with me, wouldn't it be a wasted effort if we didn't get some value out of the situation? I think we should play a game."

Kagome's eyes flew open. She did _not _like the sound of that. '_Inuyasha,_' her heart whispered longingly, wishing desperately for his presence. What if she never saw him again? What if she never got to hold him, or laugh with him, or argue with him, or kiss him ever again? Tears burned behind Kagome's eyes. It wasn't just the thought of never seeing Inuyasha again, or the thought of all the things she had yet to experience in life, but the fact that she might never see her friends again. She would never get to hear stories from Sango and Miroku about their honeymoon. She would never see her mother's warm smile again or get a chance to annoy her little brother, or see him graduate high school. Kagome had never thought that her grandfather would have to bury her; but there was a chance it could come to that. She had to accept it and not dwell on it so she could try to make it out of this bizarre situation alive.

Kagome looked over at Kikyou, trying to catch her eye. If they worked together, then they had a chance. Naraku walked between them, shielding Kikyou from her view.

"Yes, I think we'll play a game. A game of survival – survival of the fittest." Naraku looked down at one girl and then the other. "I've decided." He looked very smug about this. "I will allow only one of you to live...but, as I am a fair man, I will allow the two of you to decide."

_'Is he serious?'_ Anger flooded through Kagome, pushing back her fear. '_What a manipulative, cowardly bastard._'

"I'll give you one last chance Kikyou; join me and we will be unstoppable, untraceable. Make the commitment to help me and I will return the favor ten-fold. I brought Kagome here as an offering, anyway. The girl who stole your first love away from you. Look, she even looks a little like you. I even mistook her for you once. Don't worry though, I much prefer you. She pales in comparison. I wonder why Inuyasha chose to betray you in favor of her?"

Naraku leaned down closer to Kagome, inspecting her. "I will admit she does have certain...charms. Perhaps she lured Inuyasha away with things you didn't offer. Don't think poorly of her, though. Not all woman are like you: perfect, beautiful, intelligent, respectable, pure. Poor Inuyasha probably didn't stand a chance against the little harlot, idiot hanyou that he is. Think, if you come with me, I'll even kill Inuyasha for you. Wouldn't that be the perfect revenge?"

Kagome cried out against her gag in indignation, anger burning her cheeks. Kikyou remained stoic and quiet. Naraku shrugged his shoulders and glanced back at Kagome.

"Ah, and you, Kagome. You have reason to be rid of Kikyou as well. Your rival for Inuyasha's feelings. Deep down, you must know that you'll never compare to Kikyou. Inuyasha has so much history with Kikyou, they have a bond which you can't even hope to understand. One day, once Inuyasha was done using you, you must know he'd come to his senses eventually and come crawling back to Kikyou."

Kagome glared as ferociously as she knew how, as Naraku kneeled next to her, and untied her hands. He ripped the tape off her mouth with more force than necessary. Filled with a rightous anger, Kagome promptly spit in his face. It was uncharacteristic of her, and she knew she'd probably pay for it, but it made her feel a lot better. Naraku watched her calmly, admiring her small, heart-shaped face which was set with fierce determination. He wiped the saliva calmly off of his face and smoothly backhanded her. She fell back, nausous, as the room swam around her. She lay still for a few moments, taking deep, careful breaths until her vision returned to normal and her ears stopped ringing. Her head ached ferociously, but she was able to return to a sitting position. _'Worth it_,' she decided dizzily.

Naraku moved over to Kikyou and untied her hands as well, but he left both women with their feet bound. He placed his gun in the middle of the floor, between the two women, about equal distance from each other. Just as Kagome felt a surge of hope, he pulled a second gun, a twin to the first gun, from the waist band of his pants, and winked at Kagome.

"I believe you ladies have an important decision to make. I will give you one hour to come to a decision. Remember, only one of you can live. Should you decide not to decide, I will simply kill you both. At least this way, one of you gets a chance at life." Naraku leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching them with glowing, excited eyes.

"You're sick," Kagome whispered, her throat sore form the chemicals she'd breathed in.

"You're wasting vaulable time."

Both women slowly turned to look at the other. It was going to be a long hour. Each woman had their own demons to confront. Kagome couldn't get a read on Kikyou; her face was completely devoid of emotion, but her gaze never wavered from Kagome.

* * *

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forhead against her knee. She couldn't take Kikyou's dark, silent stare any longer. Naraku, as vile as he was, had hit on a few truths. Kagome wouldn't even be surprised if Kikyou decided to save herself. A part of Kagome thought she deserved it. What she had done had been wrong, but Naraku didn't know what he was talking about. There was no way he could understand love, or the crazy things it made people do.

As the long minutes ticked by, Kagome slowly resolved herself. No matter what, she wouldn't give that mad man what he wanted. She would not feed his psychosis. Kikyou could make her own decision, but Kagome had decided.

"Ten minutes," Naraku's voice rang out smugly. He sounded like he was enjoying the tense atmosphere. Kagome lifted her head and met Naraku's cold, calculating gaze. "Go to hell," she hissed. "I refuse to play your sick little game. Face it: you're a cowardly little man with_ nothing_ and the only joy you get out of life is hurting other people. I can't even hate you for it, because it's so pathetically obvious how much you hate yourself – you hate yourself so much you're willing to die in order to change who you are. Even if you could somehow change even your DNA and become a youkai, who you are on the inside wouldn't change. You would still be the same sad, pathetic, little man with no one but himself to blame." By the end of her speech Kagome was out of breath, her dark eyes flashing.

The gun in Naraku's hand twitched as if he'd like nothing more than to sink a bullet into Kagome, but all he did was glare at her murderously and snarl, "Eight minutes."

"I won't do it. I won't hurt Kikyou."

Kagome met Kikyou's gaze for the first time in almost an hour. "Kikyou, I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I would even understand if you chose to save yourself, but it was never my intention to cause you pain. I was stupid and selfish, but people do stupid things when they're in love. I hope you can forgive me, even though I may not deserve your forgiveness. But we don't have to do what he wants. We don't have to play his game. Can't you see? He _wants_ us to do this. He's enjoying this. I, for one, will not give him the pleasure, even if it's that last thing I do." Kagome shot a defiant glare at Naraku.

"Six minutes."

Breathing hard, Kagome searched Kikyou's gaze. What was she thinking?

"Five minutes."

...

"Four minutes."

...

"Three minutes."

...

"Two minutes."

...

"One minute. Kagome, those were brave words for such a small girl. Still feeling brave?"

"I haven't changed my mind, psycho. I don't intend to do anything you want."

"Hmm...very well. Thirty seconds."

Kagome and Naraku glared darkly at each other. Kagome refused to be intimidated by him; she steeled her nerves and met his gaze unblinking, until a small movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Forgetting about her staring match with Naraku, Kagome turned her head, her heart sinking.

Kikyou was reaching for the gun.

* * *

A/N: I swear, I won't leave you guys hanging for too long on that note.

I may, however, extort reviews out of you. Or maybe bribe would be a better word? Nah, just kidding. But I do really love hearing from you guys. I'd be aimless without your feedback and I SO appreaciate all the support thus far. Seeing familiar pen names make me really happy. It's one thing to write something and someone enjoys it at the moment, but it's a different story when people actually keep coming back. I'm always half-surprised to get repeat reviewers - and I totally love it. You know who you are.

I'm not sure how well I write dramatic scenes, so feel free to give me some helpful critisism too! I appreaciate it, really. It only helps me get better :)

Thanks for reading!


	30. My Heart Is Bleeding For You

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty:_

_My Heart Is Bleeding For You_

* * *

Kikyou's slim hand closed around the gun, her manicured nails clicking gently against the cold metal. She inspected the glossy weapon the way someone might study an endangered animal, as if she'd never seen a gun in real-life before. As someone who had dedicated her life to healing people, it was very likely that she hadn't. Kagome held her breath as beautiful dark eyes, like that of a deer, or some other quiet forest creature, met her gaze. Kikyou looked calm, resolved. She wore the look of someone who had chosen her fate and cared little about absolutions or consequences.

Slowly, with great care, Kikyou aimed the gun at Kagome. Too surprised to move or to try to speak, Kagome swiftly shut her eyes, her body tense with anticipation of the pain that was sure to come. Or maybe it would be over so quickly she wouldn't feel a thing? She heard Naraku laugh gleefully to himself, but Kagome didn't dare look. She didn't want the last thing she would see to be Naraku. Instead, she kept her eyes shut tight and conjured Inuyasha's image up to the forefront of her mind.

Surely, only a few seconds passed, but she saw him in a thousand ways, his image shifting through her mind like rapid-fire snapshots, as if her brain were a endless roll of film. There was a soft 'click' and then the crack of a shot being fired. Though muffled by the crude silencer, it was an unmistakable sound. Kagome's whole body jerked violently. She realized, in an abstract sort of way, that she could feel warm tears sliding down her face.

But there was no pain. No impact. Nothing but her own shivers and swallowed sobs.

Naraku made a terrible sound, guttural and wordless, like an animal in supreme agony, more shock than rage. Kagome's eyes flew open in time to see Kikyou with the gun pointed at Naraku, who had fallen to the floor, his hand closed over the brand-new wound in his shoulder. Kikyou had been aiming for his heart, but she hadn't anticipated the kick from the gun, so her aim had been false.

She pulled the trigger again, intent on emptying the clip into Naraku's body, but the gun only produced a shallow, empty sound. Both girls realized at the same time that either there had only been one bullet in the chamber to begin with, or the gun had jammed.

Kikyou pressed hard on the trigger, her lips sealed in a tight line, but the trigger didn't budge. Had she been familiar with any type of handgun, she would have known that all she had to do to clear a jam was tap the magazine with the palm of her hand and rack the gun to reload it.

Naraku bared his teeth at her, eyes wild, and collected on her lack of knowledge. Kikyou spared a glance at Kagome as if to say, "Hey, I tried. You're on your own now, kid. Sorry this maniac is probably going to kill us both." But perhaps Kagome's panicked mind was being overactive.

Kagome screamed as Naraku gave a wordless cry of rage and raised his own gun shakily, the muzzle aimed for Kikyou. Instinct overtook her and Kikyou tried to roll away, but the bullet outraced her and grazed her side. A second scream ripped from Kagome's lips when she saw the spurt of blood from Kikyou's side. Suddenly, Kagome found she couldn't stop screaming, and when Naraku fired a second shot into the prone young woman, Kagome's scream nearly drowned out the sound.

Struggling to his feet, one hand stemming the blood gushing from his shoulder, the other hand clenching the gun, Naraku rounded on Kagome, his eyes burning. Before Kagome could even gather the breath for another scream, the wall behind Naraku seemed to explode. It simply shattered, sending out splinters of wood and a plume of smoke, dust, and drywall.

Kagome ducked her head, instinctively protecting her eyes, as the cloud of debris settled.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's heart stuttered with joy when she heard her name being called, but the voice calling it, the one voice that should have been most familiar to her, sounded all wrong. It was still Inuyasha's voice - but it sounded distorted, almost feral. It was a voice that inspired terror.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, raising herself up to get a better look. She should have kept her head down. She hadn't needed to witness what came next. Inuyasha, his sleek, silver hair wild about his face, bared a mouthful of lethal looking fangs. The action caused the muscles in his cheeks to contract, stretching the jagged purplish stripes that adorned his face.

His eyes were a sea of scarlet surrounding a pale blue pupil and they were focused solely on Naraku. For the first time, Kagome saw a flash of fear enter Naraku. He raised his gun to Inuyasha, but he moved too slowly. Inuyasha moved so quickly he was a blur of motion, to quick for the human eye. He knocked the gun out of Naraku's grip effortlessly with one hand, and reached for his neck with the other. The criminal's oxygen supply was abruptly cut off as Inuyasha lifted him several inches off the ground.

The only sound Kagome could hear was the constant, savage growl that Inuyasha emitted, and the weak shallow breathing that signaled her that Kikyou was still alive. And then Inuyasha snarled wickedly, flexing his claws. Naraku had only a moment of clarity before those long, sharp claws split him from throat-to-gut.

Kagome let out a startled sound, between a gasp and a scream, averting her eyes before she could see the blood and guts that dripped out. She curled up in on herself and let the tears flow freely. Threat successfully nullified, Inuyasha let the body drop. He wiped his claws clean on Naraku's shirt and began looking around for Kagome. He could smell her clearly - her tears, her dried blood, the stark, acrid smell of her fear, and sadness.

He kneeled down next to her, sniffing her closely just to make certain she was not harmed. He noticed the rope that bound her feet and cut it easily with his claws. Kagome stiffened and then looked up at him with wide eyes. "Inuyasha."

He tilted his head at her, his red eyes searching her face. A soft growl rumbled in his chest. Kagome sat up slowly, reaching out to touch his face. She traced the unfamiliar marking that embellished his face. His next growl seemed to be one of approval. His hands closed over Kagome's arm, just above her elbow. His grip was strong, the tips of his claws digging into her skin.

Kagome had seen him like this before, but at that time they'd had the Tetsusaiga within reaching distance. What could be done now to bring Inuyasha back to himself?

"Inuyasha, please. Naraku's dead. The danger is over. You can return to normal now. We have to help Kikyou. She's hurt badly." Kagome tried to move away, but Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, his grip becoming more assertive. "Inuyasha, please, you're hurting me," Kagome said quietly, tears slowly dripping off her chin.

Kagome was so happy to see him, but not like this. He didn't even seem like himself, and not just physically. The man she loved was lost inside the red-eyed youkai, who was unlike any youkai she'd ever met. It was like he was a feral animal released into society. Kagome didn't know how to deal with a wild youkai. She had never encountered anything like what Inuyasha presented to her now.

Kikyou needed help and she needed it fast. She could only hope that the neighbors hadn't failed to notice the commotion and had called the police. But that just caused even more problems. Inuyasha wasn't in control of himself and he had just murdered someone. Kikyou was dying…

"Inuyasha," Kagome begged, "please snap out of this." She tilted her head just-so and was able to reach his lips. She pressed a desperate kiss against his mouth, feeling his elongated fangs against her lips. She did it to comfort herself, but it seemed to sooth him as well. It was enough to make Inuyasha slacken his hold, and Kagome wrapped her arms around him, tucked her head under his chin, and buried her face in his shirt as she sobbed.

Inuyasha's strong arms wrapped around her, offering her warmth and security. He pressed his face against her hair, nosing aside the thick tresses at her neck to breath in the scent of her skin. A few moments of deep breathing and awareness seemed to seep back into him.

"Kagome?" he called out, his voice still gruff, despite the fact that his fangs had nearly reverted back to their normal size.

Kagome lifted her face in time to see the stripes on his face fade to a lighter hue. His eyes stayed red, but the blue portion had darkened to a lovely, achingly familiar, amber. "Oh, Inuyasha," she sighed with relief.

He looked slightly confused, his memory hazy and indistinct. All the events that had preceded this one felt like an obscure dream. "Are…are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me," she moved away, "Kikyou needs help."

Inuyasha's ears swiveled as he gained his bearings and he frantically looked around for the injured young woman. He left Kagome and crossed the room quickly, picking her prone, abused body gently off the floor to gather her in his arms.

"Kikyou," he whispered, his voice strained with emotion. He looked over her wounds, the blood steadily flowing from them, the paleness of her skin. "Fuck," he choked as tears burned the backs of his eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Kikyou's eyes blinked open, looking unfocused and blank, but they soon fixed on his face. She seemed to relax a little in his gentle embrace. "Inuyasha." Her voice was weak, no more than a whisper, like dry leaves being scattered by the wind. Kagome was suddenly at his side. She stripped to her tank-top and gave her sweater to Inuyasha. "Try to slow down the bleeding. I'm calling for help," she instructed before darting away.

Inuyasha grabbed the sweater and applied it to the worst wound. "He's dead?" Kikyou asked softly.

He spared a quick glance at Naraku's lifeless body. _Dead as a fucking doornail_, he wanted to say, but he settled for an authoritative, "Yes."

"Good." This seemed to offer her some solace. "Don't regret it. My fault."

Inuyasha bared his teeth. "Don't you dare say this was your fault."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. For everything."

"Stop apologizing, Kikyou."

"I understand now," she went on anyway. "We both made mistakes."

"Save your strength," he commanded gently, despite the turmoil churning in his chest.

"No use." she attempted a wry smile. "Nicked an artery. Lost too much blood."

"Don't say that," his voice was that of a scared boy. Kagome's cream sweater was crimson, already soaked with blood.

Using a Herculean amount of strength, Kikyou reached up and brushed her fingertips against his face. "You were my best friend."

Inuyasha caught her hand and held it to his chest. "I'm still your best friend."

Her smile reached her eyes. "Don't blame yourself."

"Stop talking like this, Kikyou. You're going to be fine." His eyes narrowed with determination.

"Promise me…"

Inuyasha felt like his soul had caught on fire. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. "What?"

"Be happy. I…hadn't seen you happy…in a long time. Kagome makes you happy…don't shut her out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you," she replied simply. "I learned what's really important in life. Maybe…a little too late. Don't throw it away."

"Seriously, Kikyou. Stop talking. You need to save your strength."

"Promise," she whispered, shutting her eyes.

"I promise," he pulled her closer, curving around her as if he were trying to protect her battered body from a malicious force.

"Remember…" her breathing got more shallow, each breath sounded painful. She didn't open her eyes again, but Inuyasha could still feel her weak pulse. He rested his forehead against hers and focused all his energy on her, willing her to survive.

* * *

The first person Kagome called was Kouga. It took her precious time to get in touch with him, but at last she found him, and explained their situation in a high-pitched voice, trying to hold back tears, talking way too fast. She had to repeat herself twice before Kouga started comprehending what she was saying.

The seasoned officer sounded shocked, but he quickly regained his footing. "Fuck," he cursed harshly. "Okay, honey, just stay there. I'll be there in ten minutes. If someone gets there before me, don't talk to them. Don't say anything. Just wait until I get there. You said Inuyasha is the one who actually finished him off?"

"Yes," Kagome replied woefully.

"I'll congratulate him when I get there."

"But, Kikyou…"

"I'm sending a medical team, don't worry. See you in ten minutes."

Kagome hung up the phone and stared at it as if she expected it to start giving her advice. She felt like she couldn't approach Inuyasha and Kikyou. It was too painful, too private a moment. It wasn't her place to interrupt what could be final goodbyes. Kagome swallowed hard. How had this happened? It had started off such a normal day. She glanced over at the space where the front door used to be. It was now a gaping, ragged hole in the wall…or what was left of the wall. She could hear sirens in the distance. Kouga would be there soon. Kagome looked down at the phone again.

There was one more person she needed to call…

* * *

"She's gone."

Kagome looked up, startled. She hadn't heard Kouga approach. She wrapped the blanket a kind nurse had given her more securely around herself, and allowed Kouga to sit down on the hospital bed, beside her. She had been taken to the hospital as a precaution. Physically, she was fine, other than a few scrapes and bruises , a mild concussion, and a gash on her head that had warranted a few stitches. How she was doing emotionally was a different story and Kouga seemed to sense this. He patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"What?" Kagome asked dumbly, not because she didn't understand, but because she didn't want it to be the truth.

"Kikyou died," Kouga clarified bluntly, not one to bear around the bush. "It's a miracle she held on for as long as she did. A medical anomaly. She was a remarkable woman."

Kagome remained silent, digesting the news. Tears gathered in her eyes, but none fell. After a few stunned minutes she cleared her throat. "How is Inuyasha?"

"Ah…looked like he took it pretty hard. But, he'll be okay."

"Where is he?" Kagome wanted to know.

"He's with his brother."

Kagome blinked. "I guess…that's good?"

"Yeah. Smart move calling that guy, by the way. By the time all is said and done, there's a chance you and Inuyasha won't even me mentioned by name in the paper. I don't know how he's pulling it off, but he is. Plus, he's keeping Inuyasha in check." He lapsed into an awkward silence, looking askance at Kagome. "You know you don't have to worry about me keeping my mouth shut, right?. I'm just sorry I didn't get to kill Naraku myself. You wouldn't believe the awful things he's done over the years, and we hadn't been able to track him."

Kagome offered him a watery smile. "Thank you, Kouga. I can't even tell you how much I appreciated you today."

Kouga flashed a cocky grin. "Hey, what are friends for, right? Anyways, I just wanted to check on you. I've got to get back down to the station and fill out some paper work. Hopefully Sesshomaru's lawyers will let me leave alive."

Kagome faked a grin and Kouga accepted it. He hugged her tightly, then remembering her injuries, released her quickly. "Try and get some rest, Kagome. You've been through a lot, but everything's gonna' be fine. Call me if you need anything."

When he was gone, Kagome laid down on the bed and looked out the window. It was late. Time had passed almost without her noticing. The sun had set long ago and in a few more hours it would be rising again. A sunrise Kikyou would never see. The thought made Kagome slightly nauseous.

It was hard to believe. Kagome's heart ached for Inuyasha. She couldn't even comprehend what he must be feeling, but she wished he were there with her so she could suffer through it with him.

She sighed deeply, wishing she could just go home, but the doctor had wanted to keep her overnight because of her silly little concussion. A concussion wasn't so bad. If only Kikyou had gotten away with something so superficial. Closing her eyes, Kagome allowed herself to grieve, shedding tears for the woman who had, in all reality, saved her life.

* * *

When Kagome had finally been allowed to sleep, she slept deeply and without dreams. A cool, refined voice roused her too soon. She blinked awake, feeling disoriented. Glancing out the window, she saw it was almost dark. How much time had she lost?

"Come. We're leaving." Kagome rolled over to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, looking fresh and alert, wearing crisp chinos and a white button-down shirt. Kagome stared at him blearily, as if not sure if he were real of a figment of her weary mind. "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru leveled her with a look as if to say 'don't question your superior if you know what's good for you,' but he graced her with an explanation. "You and Inuyasha are released from the hospital and the police know where to find you should they need any more questions answered. I'll be taking you home."

Home! Kagome's sleep-numbed mind cleared at the thought. She was sure he meant Inuyasha and Miroku's place, but was thrilled at the prospect. "Okay. Just let me change back into normal clothes and brush my teeth."

Sesshomaru nodded, accepting her reasonable terms and smoothly turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Kagome quickly slipped out of the hospital gown and changed back into her jeans and tank top. She started to look for her sweater, but then remembered what had happened, and had to shut the thought down. Someone had washed them for her and Kagome was grateful beyond words.

She darted into the bathroom to comb through her hair, splash a little water on her face, and brush her teeth. She tried to ignore her reflection in the mirror. She looked awful, but she was alive, and her looks suddenly seemed to matter less than they had before. Sighing, Kagome met Sesshomaru out in the hallway. Kagome felt incredibly indebted to Sesshomaru. He'd been tireless since he'd arrived on scene.

Kagome suspected he was being so helpful because he didn't want him family's name slurred, but despite his dubious reasoning, he was doing a great job, and according to Kouga he was keeping Inuyasha from doing anything rash. As they walked, Sesshomaru explained what was going on.

"You, of course, are a victim and are being charged with nothing. You are, however, the only witness as to what happened. If Inuyasha is charged with anything, you will have to testify in court. Inuyasha, of course, tried to save you and Kikyou from a madman, and when his own life was threatened, he had to act to save himself as well as two innocent bystanders who had been kidnapped and tortured." Sesshomaru gave her a sideways look. "You will comply."

Kagome didn't know if that was a statement or a question, but she nodded her head anyways. "Wait…Inuyasha is being charged with something?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, but there is a slim chance. He did commit murder, despite the fact that society is better off without such vile scum, and there is quite a bit of circumstantial evidence. The point could be argued that Naraku would have died regardless, because of his gunshot wound that Kikyou inflicted. The only thing Inuyasha has going against him is the manner in which he killed. Quite a gruesome wound."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Kagome frowned. "You don't think Inuyasha could actually get in trouble, do you? It's not like he had a choice. Naraku killed Kikyou and he would have killed me too, if Inuyasha hadn't shown up when he did."

"That's good. If we do have to go to court, you should use that expression and tone of voice. But, to answer your question, no. I am certain Inuyasha will not suffer any serious consequences. It helps that the entire police force would rather give Inuyasha a trophy, rather than a sentence."

They lapsed back into silence as they left the hospital. Sesshomaru's sleek vehicle was parked outside. Inuyasha was leaning against the car, next to Sesshomaru's chauffer, a short, green youkai, with squinty black eyes and a beak-ish face. He was youkai, but not one of the humanoid looking ones, and youkai such as him often ended up with menial jobs, usually serving under their more evolved counterparts.

The pair didn't seem to be getting along, and the short, grumpy-faced youkai seemed relieved to see Sesshomaru approaching. Kagome's eyes latched onto Inuyasha. After a moment of hesitation, she launched herself at him, locking her arms around his waist. He returned her embrace, slowly rubbing her back. Kagome glanced up at him to see that his eyes looked unfocused, attached to fixed point over her shoulder.

Without speaking, they followed Sesshomaru's orders and got into the car. The couple didn't speak, and Inuyasha stared fixedly out the window, looking detached from the world around him. Kagome tentatively reached out to touch his hand, relieved when he laced their fingers, though he still wouldn't look at her.

The car ride would have been a silent one if it hadn't been for Jaken, Sesshomaru's driver. He rambled the whole ride, fluctuating between complaining about traffic, the weather, and the economy. He did manage to slip in a few positive comments about Sesshomaru, all the while shooting dirty looks in his rearview mirror at Inuyasha and Kagome. Finally, they arrived at the house, and Kagome almost cried tears of relief. Inuyasha opened the door, slid out, and slammed it behind him. Kagome got out of the opposite door, but paused long enough to tell Sesshomaru how much she appreciated his help.

"And I'm sure when Inuyasha isn't grieving quite so hard he'll be grateful too."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru murmured, raising a slim eyebrow. "I'll be in touch," he said, before Kagome shut the door and Jaken sped away. Kagome watched the car vanish into the distance and then followed Inuyasha into the house. Kagome considered the prospect of a hot shower and clean clothes the way most people fantasized about winning the lottery.

The house was dark and quiet. Sango and Miroku weren't due home until tomorrow evening. Kagome wondered how she would be able to explain. She didn't want to ruin the couple's honeymoon high.

Inuyasha shut and locked the door behind her. Kagome turned to watch him do it, feeling disappointed when he couldn't meet her gaze after he turned around. The silence seemed magnified. Suddenly uncomfortable, Kagome averted her own gaze, looking down at Inuyasha's shoes. He'd forgotten to remove them. He looked strange wearing shoes in the house; Kagome was used to seeing him barefoot, even if he was outside. He just preferred not to wear shoes if he didn't have to. Kagome tried to point this out, but the silence seemed definite, like a living creature that didn't want to be disturbed.

Inuyasha didn't attempt to speak either. He still seemed a thousand miles away. Kagome worried her bottom lip, wondering why there seemed to be a mile of distance between them when they stood not even a foot away from each other. It was enough to make Kagome long for Jaken's insistent chatter. Her eyes flew up to Inuyasha's face as he abruptly moved away, heavy footsteps leading him to the stairway. Gravity seemed to have increased as Inuyasha dragged himself up the staircase.

Kagome watched him go. She intended to follow, but she wanted to gather her thoughts, give Inuyasha a chance to settle. They needed to talk, to work through this. Inuyasha couldn't just bottle everything up. Sooner or later, he'd explode. Plus, Kagome desperately needed to talk. Kikyou's death weighed heavily on her, too.

Sighing, she wandered over to the window. It was growing dark. A slight smattering of stars shined in the twilight sky and Kagome automatically searched the sky for the familiar sight of the moon. When she didn't see one, she assumed it was still a bit too light for the moon to be seen, or perhaps it was blocked from her view, until she remembered that nearly forty-eight hours had passed.

Tonight was the new moon.

* * *

A/N:

I knew from the first chapter that Kikyou was going to die, but I'm still a little bummed about it. To everyone who said "shoot Naraku!" I hope this chapter soothed your violent sides. If anyone has questions, shoot me (no pun intended) a PM and I'll happily try to explain my logic to you.

Anyways, thanks for reading! I thought the best way to thank my reviewers would be to write and post this as fast as I could. I really appreciate the feedback last chapter. Angst isn't really my forte, so rest assured it won't be dragged out for too long. I'm not writing a soap opera here. I'll try to have the next chapter posted by the end of next week. Reviews are a great incentive, by the way. Extra motivation is never a bad thing (:

Thanks again!


	31. My Heart Calls Your Name

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty One:_

_My Heart Calls Your Name_

* * *

By the time Kagome had cleaned herself up and borrowed a tank and sweatpants from Sango's closet and swiftly changed into the clean, slightly too-long clothes, and gathered her hair into a pony tail to keep it away from her face, it was nearly full dark. The young woman paused by a half-open window and gazed outside into the star-bright sky. After everything that had happened it was almost strange to be home, doing something safe and familiar. For a moment her mind jumped back in time and she saw the look on Inuyasha's face when he saw Kikyou sprawled out on the ground, blood soaking through her clothes. Kagome felt nauseous, shut the thought off and quickly slammed the window shut, wishing it were as easy to close out unwanted thoughts.

Kagome knew she was stalling, but she went into the kitchen and boiled a large pot of water. The house was warm and silent and being somewhere so familiar and safe calmed her frayed nerves. She used half the water to make tea, and the other half to prepare some ramen. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten something and figured Inuyasha hadn't eaten either.

It was a long shot, but if any food could cheer Inuyasha up, it would be ramen. Kagome drank her tea while she waited for the noodles to cook, and then split it into two bowls. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she grabbed two pairs of chopsticks, and stuck them into the steaming bowls of noodles, and made her way carefully up the stairs.

She nudged his bedroom door open with her shoulder and quietly peeked inside. Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows braced against his knees, head in his hands. His hair had already darkened to the glossy ebony he sported on moonless nights. He was so engrossed in his thought he didn't notice Kagome come in. He was remembering a night not so long ago, though it felt like years had passed since, sitting with Kikyou on the roof of the hospital, above the city hustle.

He clearly remembered the conversation they had, vividly recalled the flash of gold in the pale starlight as Kikyou hurled her engagement ring off the roof, down into the crowded parking lot below….

"Hey," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha slowly lifted his head to watch her enter the room. The bowls were burning her fingertips, so she quickly set them down on the bedside table, within easy reaching distance of the bed. In a nervous gesture, Kagome tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears and smiled in her boyfriend's direction.

"I made us some ramen," she pointed out the obvious, wondering why she acting like a nervous teenager. "You should really eat something."

"Thanks," he said quietly, his voice void of any inflections. His eyes briefly snapped to hers - and she was slightly taken aback from the change in color. While they were no longer golden, the color was still stunning: a dark, nearly black in the dim lighting, violet hue - and then he quickly dropped his gaze. Kagome was still getting used to his abrupt changes on the new moon nights, not that she minded. She would love him in any guise.

It always just took her a few minutes at first to adjust to the extreme physical changes. Inuyasha had gone from one extreme to the other, pure, unadulterated, youkai to full on human. She wondered what it felt like not to be able to control something like that and had to fight the urge to reach out to comfort him.

Kagome handed him his bowl, took her own, then gingerly sat down next to him. The couple ate in tense silence, watching Kagome's fish swim around in lazy circles. Inuyasha only took a few bites before he abandoned his dinner. Kagome discarded her own bowl and turned towards the newly minted human boy beside her.

"Inuyasha, you really need to talk. We need to talk. You can't just bottle this up inside." Kagome gently rested her hand on his knee, sending him a pleading look. Inuyasha turned his head, eyes focused somewhere near the ground.

"What? Are you never going to speak to me again? Come on, Inuyasha, please. Say something. Anything. Yell, cry, do whatever you need. Just let me know what you're thinking," Kagome's voice trembled.

Inuyasha turned back towards her, but kept his gaze low. Kagome inspected his face intensely, watching a variety of emotions chase themselves across his face. Eventually, he settled on a mix of pain and confusion. "She had on her engagement ring," he said in a low tone. Kagome wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

"What?"

"I didn't notice at first, but it was right on her finger." Finally, Inuyasha lifted his eyes to hers. His gaze was burning. There was so much pain in those dark violet eyes, that Kagome had to fight not to look away. Tears pricked her eyes, but she kept calm, wanting to focus on Inuyasha and not herself.

"The night we broke up, she took me up to hospital's roof. We talked for a while and then she threw the ring right off the roof. It was the most emotion I'd ever seen Kikyou show. She isn't…wasn't the type to do things like that. She was always so dignified, so controlled, so opposite of me. But she must have searched for it, because she was still wearing it. She died wearing it." Inuyasha's voice sounded strained. It took Kagome a moment to realize he was crying.

A little jolt of surprise went through her, even though under the circumstances she shouldn't have been surprised, but she'd never once seen Inuyasha cry before. He always acted so tough, like tears were for lesser beings. Kagome felt her heart break all over again.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she whispered, wrapping him in a gentle embrace. He dissolved into her, melted into her arms the way ice melts into water. Kagome's ribs protested his tight grip, but there was no way she was going to tell him to let go. She just let him hold her, resting her head on his shoulder.

He cried silently. Kagome had never seen someone cry without making a sound before; when she cried she alerted everyone within a mile, but if she hadn't seen the tears coursing down his face with her own eyes, she never would have believed it.

Occasionally silent sobs would wrack his body, but he would simply tremble for a while, and fall still again. Eventually, Kagome got him to shift into a more comfortable position. She scooted back on the bed to rest her back against the wall and he laid his head in her lap, allowing her to soothingly stroke his glossy dark hair.

Her gentle administrations seemed to soothe him after a while and he drifted into an uneasy sleep, his head still resting in Kagome's lap. Kagome watched him sleep, tenderly wiping stray tears away with her thumb. His dark eyelashes fluttered against his cheek as the anguish seeped out of his expression, safely ensconced in the shelter sleep provided.

Kagome knew she had witnessed something rare. It was the first time Inuyasha had truly showed emotion, actually let her inside. He had shared his body with her before, but never so much of his soul. She hated to see him suffer; it killed her to see him in any kind of pain, but the show of emotion was so intimate that she actually felt closer to him then she ever had before. He'd left himself vulnerable to her emotionally, had asked wordlessly for comfort, in a way he never had with anyone, ever.

Kagome almost wanted him to wake up. So she could tell him thank you for trusting her. She wanted to tell him that he was beautiful. She wanted to tell him she was sorry. She wanted to tell him she loved him. Instead, she let him sleep, her fingers tracing the familiar lines of his face, trailing through his thick locks, down his back, and back up again. Even in his sleep, she wanted him to know that she was there.

However, sleep caught up with Kagome just before dawn and she missed the transition of human back to hanyou. Black faded into his standard silvery shade and beneath his lids violet gave way to amber. As all of his senses came back to him, Inuyasha awoke, safely wrapped in Kagome's warm scent.

He lifted his head, as his memories of last night came flooding back. Inuyasha sighed deeply. He'd cried in front of her. Technically, on her. He wailed into her lap like a barely weaned pup. He expected to feel the need to die of embarrassment, but oddly enough he didn't feel ashamed and was slightly taken aback. Why wasn't he ashamed of such a show of weakness, something he hadn't allowed himself since he was a kid?

'_Because it's Kagome. It's not a weakness, not in front of her.' _his weary mind supplied. She was sleeping deeply, her back against the wall, chin resting upon her chest. Her dark hair had come free and it partially obscured her face. With gentle claws, Inuyasha pushed her hair behind her ears and carefully pulled her down with him, laying across the mattress on his back so that she rested comfortably on his chest.

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and tried to calm his mind enough to fall back asleep. The sun was rising higher, and he dreaded the coming day. He had a feeling it was going to be a terrible day. One of the worst of his life. '_The second worse day of my life?' _he wondered silently. The day Kikyou died surely had to be the worst.

'_The worst day,_' that primal part of his brain argued. Something about the tone gave Inuyasha the impression of a pouting child. '_There's nothing worse then what you plan to do.'_

Inuyasha had nothing to reply to that. He simply held Kagome tighter, wishing the peaceful new dawn hush would last forever.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," Sango muttered for the one hundredth time from where she was pacing back and fourth across the living room. Her dark eyes were narrowed into a fierce glare and Kagome and Miroku both watched her wearily from the couch.

Miroku carefully poured Kagome another cup of hot tea and pulled the blanket tighter around her small frame. His arm was a comfort around her.

"I mean it. I'm actually going to kill him. Like, first degree murder, in cold blood. They'll make a documentary about me! I will be on the eleven o'clock news. I will murder him so bad they'll leave out details so sensitive people won't be offended."

Kagome sighed deeply, clutching her cup of tea. "You're not going to kill him, Sango. He's been through so much, I can almost -"

"No!" Sango abruptly cut Kagome off. "You are not about to defend him."

"I'm not defending him!" Kagome looked up into Sango's fuming face. "He's a jerk."

"Your damn right he's a jerk. He's an asshole, is what he is." Sango snapped and continued to pace off her homicidal urges.

Miroku patted Kagome's shoulder. "Actually, dear, I think Kagome might have a point. All things considered, Inuyasha could just be having a temporary break down. I'm sure after a few days when he's had a chance to settle he'll come to the realization of what a huge mistake he's made and come crawling for Kagome's forgiveness."

"Oh, he'd better come crawling back. On his stupid, selfish, egotistical, hands and knees he'll come crawling back. And while he's down there on his hands and knees, Kagome should kick him!"

Kagome and Miroku exchanged looks. "How long has she been like this?"

Miroku shrugged. "She's been pretty moody lately. I think maybe it's the jetlag. Inuyasha has extraordinarily imperfect timing."

Kagome felt her heart lurch painfully in her chest at the sound of his name. A strange sort of pain filtered up through her numbness. Ever since Inuyasha had left - left her - she had been strangely devoid of feeling. It was like a bomb was detonating slowly inside of her, shrapnel destroying all the most sensitive of her innards; because true annihilation started from the inside out. She knew eventually she would snap out of the Novocain cocoon her heart was safely sheltered in. Eventually, the pain would come, the loss, the tears, the anger, the abyss of yearning would bloom in her chest…

But for now she was simply filled with a mild disbelief, like the moment after you stubbed your toe and the pain hadn't had time to reach your brain yet, but you knew that son-of-a-bitch was gonna' hurt like hell.

Besides, Sango was angry enough for everyone involved. Sango and Miroku had come home to find Inuyasha's room devoid of all personal artifacts. His room was empty save for the bed frame and mattress. And Kagome's fish tank. She hadn't moved the fish from his room yet, hadn't really thought to with everything else going on. Kagome silently wondered if Miroku would help her move it.

Sango stopped pacing and threw herself down on the other side of Kagome. "Did that asshole mention where he was going?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, he didn't tell me. He just said he needed to be alone for a little a while."

"Fucker."

Miroku shot Sango a beseeching look. "Dearest, please. Inuyasha is our friend."

"_Was_ our friend, Miroku, he _was_ our friend."

Kagome wasn't listening. She was thinking again about Inuyasha's empty room. How had he managed to do it so quickly? Now there was only a ghost of his presence and he wouldn't even answer the phone, not even when Miroku or Sango tried to call.

She tried not to think about the dark look in his eyes when he'd told her goodbye. She hadn't even understood at first when he'd said he was leaving. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and her face flushed hotly. She felt sick; achy and tired, hot then cold. She leaned against Miroku's comforting shoulder.

Sango seemed to reemerge from the anger-induced rampage and her worried eyes focused on Kagome's pale face. "Is there anything we can get you, Kagome-chan? Anything you want?"

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to think of something she wanted that was in the realm of possibility.

She recalled Inuyasha's face, tight with pain and a deep anger that was directed solely at himself. She heard her own shaky voice, thick with tears and much too high. _"Why do you have to go?"_

His amber eyes were burning. She'd always thought those golden orbs could see right through her, but now it looked as if he couldn't see anything past his own anguish. "_Kagome, don't you get it? My whole life, I've never done anything right. My whole existence has just been one fuck up after another. I didn't deserve Kikyou and I don't deserve you - not until I start to make things right."_

Sango and Miroku looked on worriedly, as a small sigh escaped Kagome's lips as her shoulders sagged under an invisible weight.

"I just want to go home."

* * *

**Super Apologetic Authors Note:**

Anyone still there?

I know, I know. I'm going to hell. I am so, so SORRY I haven't updated in ages. Life got in the way, then I started to lose my original thread for this fic. Then the longer I waited to write, the harder it got. I really am sorry. I hate to leave you guys hanging like that. But look! New chapter! I didn't give up on this fic. This chapter has been sitting on my computer for a while now. I wasn't going to end it here originally but then I decided to post this chapter so people would stop thinking I died. Sorry, I didn't edit it either. The next chapter will be out along nicely. It's the end of the end now, guys. Only a couple chapters left. Thanks for reading. I really, truly appreciate all and any feedback!


	32. My Heart Can't Forget

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Thrity-two:_

_My Heart Can't Forget_

* * *

There was snow on the ground.

It must have snowed overnight, without her knowledge. Before she had gone to bed the ground had been bare, the grass dead and brittle between strips of concrete, but in the watery morning sunlight, the thick blanket of snow sparkled cheerfully. The first snowfall of the season.

The first time she had met him there had been snow on the ground. His face came to her mind, unbidden. She could clearly remember seeing his face for the first time, hearing his voice for the first time. He'd seemed angry, jaded, cynical. His beautiful golden eyes were closed off, cold. He wasn't the type of guy Kagome normally found herself attracted to, but she inexplicably was. Kagome liked nice guys. She didn't go for badboys, but there she had been, looking longingly at the grumpy, ruffled, hanyou on the motorcycle. He had looked at her that first day like she was crazy. But still, he'd given her his chap stick. She still had the tube of cherry flavored lip balm. She couldn't use it anymore without tearing up, like an idiot.

All the memories came flooding back; they made Kagome stop in her tracks. It had been almost four months since Kagome had seen or heard from Inuyasha. Miroku's '_he'll get his shit together in a few days and come crawling back to you'_ theory hadn't quite come to fruition. No one had seen him or heard from him. He'd even taken a leave of absence from his job at the garage, much to Shippou's dismay. The sweet fox kit still called Kagome every now and then, to see how she was doing and to let her know he hadn't heard anything yet.

_Yet, _being the optimal word. Kagome felt a little foolish for holding out hope, but she still hadn't given up on Inuyasha. Sure, she had her days where she was angry and almost hated him, days where she called Sango up on the phone to vent. "Inuyasha is such an ass."

"Undoubtedly. Bastard."

"Douche bag."

"Dickhead."

"A most notable coward."

"An infinite and endless liar."

"An hourly promise breaker."

"The owner of not one good quality."

"So you caught _All's Well That Ends Well _on TV last night too, huh?"

"Yeah."

Yes, Kagome had her days when she just felt angry. But most days she just missed him with an ache she felt deep in her bones; a longing that would sometimes steal her breath away. As mad as she could get sometimes, she refused to give up on him. Some of her friends had urged her to forget about Inuyasha and move on with her life, but Kagome found she didn't want to move on. In her heart she knew she could forgive him, if he would just come back. She wished desperately to see him again. Even a simple phone call would be better than nothing, if only to know that he was okay. Because, beneath the thin layer of anger and hurt, Kagome was worried and more than a little scared.

"Kagome?" A concerned voice roused her out of her thoughts. "You alright?"

The young woman forced a bright smile on her face. "Of course, Kouga-kun. I was just thinking."

Kouga shot her a look that said he wasn't totally convinced, but simply turned back around and kept walking. The young police officer was off duty and dressed in brown cords and a thick blue jacket. He had shown up that morning, out of the blue, and had talked her into getting a cup of coffee. Kagome was more than surprised to see the dark-haired man at her door. She had been staying with her family since the fall semester had ended, and knew Kouga had driven quite a ways just to have a cup of coffee. Kagome had almost declined, but Kouga wasn't the type to take "no" for an answer. Besides, Kagome would be lying if she said she wasn't flattered by his attention. Sure, he called her on a semi-regular basis to check up on her, but Kagome was quite touched that he had come all this way to see her.

They walked to Kagome's favorite coffee place, tucked into a street corner, not too far from the shrine. It was shaping into a beautiful day, despite the bite of winter air, and holiday decorations gleamed optimistically from every store front. The sun had fully risen and was shining brightly, lending it's warmth to the earth. It was warm enough for the pair to take their steaming coffee cups outside to enjoy.

"By the way, I stopped by the university a few days ago to see your final project. I have to say, I was impressed."

Kagome blushed, a true smile reaching her eyes this time. "Oh my gosh, I didn't think you would actually go! Did you really like it?"

"It was great. Really, Kagome, you have a special gift. I think you're definitely gonna' win."

Kagome had _finally _completed her final art project for her photography class. The best projects were being displayed at the university and were being judged. The winner was supposed to receive a special prize. Kagome was finished with her semester and only had one more year left to go before she graduated. As fast as her smile appeared, it vanished. She wondered if Inuyasha would be gone long enough to miss her graduation. She had been looking forward to showing Inuyasha her final project, more than anyone else. She wondered if he would ever see it. Tears threatened to build and Kagome had to fight to keep them back.

"You're thinking about _him_, aren't you?"

Kagome cast Kouga a side long glance, peering at him meekly through her eyelashes. "Am I that pathetically transparent?"

"Yes."

A giggle bubbled up in her chest even as a stubborn tear escaped.

Kouga draped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kagome. You know, I couldn't help but notice who kept popping up in your piece."

Kagome smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious, huh?"

Kouga grinned his trademark grin. "You know what else I couldn't help but notice? The fact that I didn't make an appearance at all."

Kagome blanched. "Oh, Kouga-kun, I'm so sorry. You've been such a good friend to me. I hope you don't read into that too much…"

Kouga laughed. "It's fine, Kagome. I was just teasing. So, tell me about the grand prize again?"

As Kagome talked, Kouga watched her with great interest. Even when she was smiling, there was still an under current of sadness about her. Despite the fact that he was beginning to accept that he would never be anything but a friend to Kagome, he still wanted for her to be happy. He wanted to tell her the thing that would make her most happy, but knew that he couldn't. He had actually driven down to tell her, despite the fact he was legally obligated to keep his mouth shut, but selfish motivations kept him from divulging that he actually knew exactly where Inuyasha was hiding out.

With the mutt out of the way, he actually had a chance with Kagome. The more time he spent with her, the more he realized how much of Kagome's heart actually belonged to Inuyasha, but still - Kouga had decided he at least needed to try. Kagome was definitely worth a shot, even if he faced the risk of being rejected.

The carefully bundled up pair began the walk back to Kagome's home when a passing car backfired. Kagome's winced, eyes filling up to the brim again. Her scent was a cocktail of different emotions: fear, guilt, shame, anger, sadness. It made Kouga's head spin a little.

"Kagome?" He called out worriedly, reaching for her arm.

Her fathomless eyes met his, dark and pleading. "Kouga," she said, her tone deadly serious, "can you take me somewhere?"

"Um, sure," Kouga agreed, unable to deny her anything when she looked at him like that.

"Where do you need to go?"

* * *

About an hour later, Kouga got the answer to his question. He sighed deeply, casting a worried look Kagome's way as he parked his car.

"I'll just be a little while. Thanks again, Kouga. I owe you."

It was the first thing Kagome had said to him in an hour. "No problem. Take your time."

Kagome pulled her coat more securely around her, and rewound her heavy scarf, as she stepped out of the car and walked toward an obviously well-cared for headstone. Kagome hadn't been to Kikyou's gravesite since the funeral, and had never expected to see it again, but something had driven her to come here. She kneeled next to the granite slab, ignoring the snow. Kikyou had been on Kagome's mind a lot. Survivors guilt, they called it, but Kagome wasn't so sure. She was sorry about a lot of things and wished for more than anything that Kikyou was still alive. But, Kagome wasn't sorry that she was still alive.

Kagome looked into the endlessly blue sky and was struck speechless by how beautiful the world was. It was a brilliant day and it hurt Kagome that Kikyou wasn't alive to enjoy it. The dam inside of her finally broke, tears falling freely down her face. She sobbed, unafraid of showing her feelings to the empty, snow-covered graveyard. At first she was crying to hard to speak, but eventually her breathing regulated enough for her to form words.

"Kikyou," Kagome whispered softly. "I never got a chance to apologize, but more importantly, I never got a chance to say thank you. I know that if things had gone differently, I could be dead too. I know you saved my life that night…" her trembling voice ended in a sob. "I owe you more than I can repay. I'm so sorry things ended the way they did. You didn't deserve that. You were such an amazing person. I can see why Inuyasha loved you so much. I hope that wherever you are, you can keep an eye on him."

Kagome fell silent, suddenly thinking about the Shikon jewel Kikyou had been so fond of talking about. If she had it now, what would she wish for? As Kagome watched the clouds slowly roll by, it occurred to her that every wish she could think of was selfish at some level. Wishes were pointless. An easy way out. Kagome looked at the freshly cut flowers that adorned Kikyou's grave. She smiled, glad to know that someone was carefully maintaining her grave.

"I don't want an easy way out. That's what life is all about: the things that happen to you and how you react to them. I'm lucky to be alive, thanks to you, and I'm going to live my life to the fullest. I'll get through this," Kagome said with conviction, though in the back of her mind, she was thinking it would be so much better if Inuyasha were there. So they could deal with everything together, help each other heal. But Inuyasha wasn't there; he was gone. Kagome sat there for a while more, enjoying the quiet stillness. Time passed and she cried herself out, as a sense of peace filled her. The wind eventually dried the tear tracks on her cheeks, the sun warmed the top of her head. With wide, glassy eyes, Kagome looked up into the brilliant azure sky, feeling centered.

She hadn't felt this good in a while. Footsteps crunched in the snow behind her and Kagome looked up to see Kouga approaching.

His bright blue eyes were narrowed in concern. "Hey, you okay?"

Kagome smiled and allowed him to help her back to her feet. "Yes, actually, I am."

"Come on, the temperature is starting to drop. Let's get you back home."

Kagome allowed Kouga to steer her back to the car. She cast one last glance back at the silent grave, back towards the memory of a woman she had never really known yet owed so much to. Instead of pain, her heart was full of a tentative hope for the future.

'_Goodbye, Kikyou. '_

* * *

There was snow on the fucking ground.

He had a lot of memories of her in the snow, making snow angels, taking pictures. The first time he had seen her she had knelt in the snow, taking pictures with her ever-present camera. He remembered how he had mistakenly thought she resembled Kikyou and a familiar stab of pain gripped his heart and he shoved all thoughts pertaining to a certain raven-haired photographer out of his mind. It had been nearly four months and he still hadn't made any progress.

"You aren't about to cry…are you?" Sesshomaru asked in a flat voice, raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha snapped to attention and offered a half-hearted glare. "Go to hell," Inuyasha replied waspish, but there was no real venom in his tone. This is what he had come to. He didn't even have the energy to properly insult his brother anymore.

Inuyasha looked away from his window and back towards the imposing figure in the doorway of the room he'd temporarily taken as his own at his brother's estate. "What do you want, anyway?"

Sesshomaru sighed eloquently, his chin tilting proudly up just a fraction more. "Rin has been…concerned. She seems to think you aren't eating sufficiently. Or sleeping sufficiently." Sesshomaru took a delicate sniff of the air. "Or bathing sufficiently, evidently."

Inuyasha let his head smack against the glass. "What, you wanna' draw me a nice bubble bath?"

Sesshomaru gracefully let the snide comment slide. "I expect you to be presentable at dinner tonight."

Inuyasha gathered the energy for another sarcastic remark, but when he turned he found himself alone again. He relaxed, freed of the need for any pretenses.

Rin was right, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He had little appetite, and sleep eluded him. He was tired, all the way to his core. Bone weary. Inuyasha looked around his temporary residence, everything reflecting Sesshomaru's cool, modern, minimalist taste. Actually, it looked like Kikyou and Sesshomaru shared a similar sense of style. While the room was stylish, it felt cold and unlived in, and somehow…expensive. It was like living in a fancy hotel.

For a moment Inuyasha had to fight back the urge to call Miroku. He wouldn't believe where Inuyasha had ended up. In fact, Inuyasha could hardly believe it himself. He still didn't know why he'd come to Sesshomaru, or why Sesshomaru had allowed him to stay.

Sighing, he glanced at the clock. It was almost dinner time, and while he would prefer to stay holed up in his room (if only to do the opposite of what Sesshomaru requested) he didn't want to worry Rin. She wasn't his favorite person in the world, but she was very sweet and seemed to care about him, if only it was because of his relation to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sniffed the air tentatively, frowning. Maybe Sesshomaru was right. He resolved to take a quick shower before heading downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Inuyasha poked his food around with the points of his chopsticks as Rin chattered away animatedly. Across from him, Sesshomaru ate silently, giving no sign that he was actually listening. Inuyasha didn't notice Rin's cheerful chatter until it suddenly ceased. He glanced up to find her watching him worriedly.

"Do you not like your steak, Inuyasha? I told chef you liked it medium-rare. Is it too well done?"

"Uh, no. It's fine, I guess."

Rin's big brown eyes looked suddenly glassy. "Are you missing Kagome? Would you like me to call her?" Rin brightened. "Oh! Inuyasha, let's please call her. I bet she's worried to death about you."

Inuyasha winced at the phrase "worried to death" and quickly backtracked. "Actually, it is the steak. It's burnt. Coated in charcoal."

"Oh, well, I'll take it to chef and he can fix you something else." Rin jumped up and gathered his plate, rushing off with the perfectly good steak. "Be right back!"

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru's personal assistant trot off, wondering where the hell such a tiny girl stored mass amounts of energy. The petite girl reminded him a little of Kagome, but then again most things tended to remind him of Kagome.

"Why does she eat dinner with you again?" Inuyasha prompted.

Sesshomaru shot him a warning stare.

"Just asking."

* * *

A/N: I think I'm going to end it here and post the next chapter next week. Maybe I'm trying to stall subconsciously. Unfortunately, the topic of death has taken on a new meaning for me in these last few chapters. I just found out that a friend of mine shot himself. Kind of makes the last few chapters a little darker for me. Feeling very emotional and…well, shell shocked. I've lost loved one's before, but I've never had to confront suicide. I'm going to take some time to process everything, but I promise to post the next installment by next Monday. Thanks for reading, guys. It always cheers me up when I hear from you.

Until next time, be safe and God bless. (Oh, and yes, that is Shakespeare I snuck into the chapter... by the way.)


	33. Hearts and Bones

**My Heart**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-three: Hearts and Bones_

* * *

Inuyasha pulled at the tie around his neck. The gray and navy striped tie looked innocent enough against the tailored charcoal suit he wore, but felt suspiciously like a noose…or a leash. Only Sesshomaru's insistence and the fact that Rin had spent nearly half-an-hour coordinating his ensemble kept him from slicing it away with his claws.

He had found himself accompanying Sesshomaru more and more on business ventures, but was still unused to the dress code it entailed. He much preferred his jumpsuit. He couldn't quite picture himself changing a tire in his current state. Which was ironic, because that was exactly what he was doing. Sesshomaru's limousine had a flat, and while Sesshomaru's driver, Jaken, was throwing a near apocalyptic fit, and Sesshomaru sat sulking in the backseat, Inuyasha decided to make himself useful.

He quickly put the spare tire on. The little diversion had barely put a dent in their schedule. In fact, they still had time to stop for coffee.

"Not bad, little brother. Who would have thought your particular skill set would actually be useful to me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Who would have thought a grown man such as yourself wouldn't know how to change a tire. Good thing you had a real man here. Wouldn't want you to fuck up your manicure, anyway."

Sesshomaru leveled his younger half-brother a look that would have made a lesser man wet himself, but let the comment slide. "Knock some sense back into Jaken and let's get back on the road."

Inuyasha grinned, glancing over at the toad-demon who was still in the middle of a full-scale panic attack. "With pleasure."

At first Inuyasha had been shocked Sesshomaru was willing to acknowledge his half-breed, half-brother in a business setting. When they were younger Sesshomaru had made it very clear Inuyasha would have nothing to do with their father's legacy. However, Rin had let it slide that having the brothers presented as a united front actually helped strengthen the image of the company. She looked as if she had wanted to tell him more, but quickly caught herself and remained tight-lipped about it.

Inuyasha risked a glance at his brother. He silently wondered what was hiding behind the cool façade, what meticulous plan was Sesshomaru waiting to unveil. He knew it wasn't a sudden, deep-seeded love for his only brother presenting itself. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru had to be benefiting in some way. The brothers had never been close. Inuyasha's father had died when he was a baby and he knew nothing about the man except what others had told him. The rest of the clan abhorred him and his human mother, blaming her for his death.

As a result, his mother had nothing to do with the rest of the inu-youkai and had raised Inuyasha on her own, essentially on her own dime. Inuyasha had adopted her way of thinking, even after she died. His father had split the dividends equally between both sons, though Inuyasha had refused his share, with the exception of Tetsusaiga. Why Inuyasha had come to Sesshomaru, he didn't know. Maybe it was because Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru wouldn't coddle him about the loss of Kikyou.

Sesshomaru was as stoic as they came, and Inuyasha didn't have to worry about any emotional, tear-stained, heart-to-hearts. Maybe he felt it was just time to reconnect with his only living family. Maybe it was even because Sesshomaru had helped him out so much after the death of Naraku and losing Kikyou. Something about being in Sesshomaru's presence beat his inner demons into submission. Not that Inuyasha would ever admit he even remotely enjoyed the company of his brother.

Maybe it was just because he was a fucked up hanyou, in a fucked up situation, who had managed to fuck up every single good thing in life he had ever stumbled upon and he simply didn't have anywhere else to go.

Inuyasha sighed, removing his suit jacket, and loosening the tie around his neck. It was almost time to leave. As much as Inuyasha missed working with his hands, he had to admit that he didn't mind working with his brother. It was challenging, but he found he was up to it. Not that Sesshomaru had him doing anything too complicated, but it was a nice change of pace, even if it involved a lot of boring numbers, more than a few boring people, and the fact that if he bent over too fast he would probably split the fine seams of his designer pants.

Most of the day had consisted with sitting in on a few meetings with Sesshomaru, trying to keep his mind from wandering. The one good thing about all the business jargon was that if he actually tried to follow it, it kept him from thinking about other things. Like a girl with big, dark eyes and a smile that made his heart stop. Or the smell of her soft black hair right after she got out of the shower and her skin was still warm from the water and slightly damp. When he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the slight pressure of her head on his shoulder, could almost recall her scent as if she were actually right there in the room with him…

There was an oddly painful twinge in his chest, his heart so full of longing it felt like it might explode. Inuyasha quickly pushed Kagome out of his mind, locking the wayward thoughts down tight, fighting them away until he was pleasantly numb.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called from the door, "may I see you in my office for a moment?" though he phrased it as a question, his tone brooked no argument. Grateful for the distraction, Inuyasha slung his suit jacket over one shoulder (as he'd once seen in a movie) and followed Sesshomaru to his swanky office. Inuyasha noticed how the other employees seemed to clear his brother's path almost deferentially.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked once Sesshomaru had closed the door, sliding into a plush leather chair.

Sesshomaru glanced towards the furthest wall, which was more glass than anything else. The sun was starting to set. His face was impassive, but Inuyasha could see something stirring behind Sesshomaru's tawny eyes.

Finally meeting his brother's gaze, Sesshomaru sighed quietly, squaring his shoulders. "This Sesshomaru requires something from you."

The air was instantly tense between them as an awkward silence ensued. Inuyasha blinked owlishly up at the imposing figure of his brother and promptly burst out laughing. Sesshomaru's eyes traveled up towards the ceiling as if he were asking the heavens to grant him more patience.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned, a quiet threat embedded in his tone.

The gleefully cackling hanyou got himself under control. "Thanks, I really needed that. You really had me going for a minute there."

Sesshomaru shot him a poignantly annoyed look. "Do I look like a kitsune to you?"

"So, you actually need something? From me?" Inuyasha looked amused.

"Yes," was Sesshomaru's thin answer.

"What in all seven hells could you possibly need from me?"

"Your signature."

At Inuyasha's almost comically confused expression, Sesshomaru elaborated. "As I'm sure you're aware, father left you and I a rather hefty sum."

Inuyasha scoffed. "He left us a small fortune. Actually, scratch that, he left us a large fortune. What about it?"

"There is one stipulation to the financial aspect of his will. Either, we both take the money, or neither of us can touch the money."

Pure shock registered on Inuyasha's face before he could hide it. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, a dark look stealing across his features. "I take it you…want to touch the money?"

"Precisely."

"Why? You're loaded, even without the old man's money. Why do you need it now?"

"It's pointless to have the funds sitting there, untouched, wasted. I would like to invest the money properly. However, you're entitled to half."

"I don't need - " Inuyasha started, defiance writ across his face, before Sesshomaru cut him off. "Little brother, let me be clear. I don't give a damn what you do with your half. I don't care if you need it or want it. Burn it, spend it, give it to charity. It's senseless to have it sitting there simply because of your ego."

Sesshomaru went to desk and pressed a button on the intercom. "Rin, bring me the papers."

He settled a cool look on Inuyasha. "Consider it payment for letting you take up space in my home. Sign the paper, accept the money. Do with it what you wish."

Inuyasha felt completely blindsided and disconcerted. This was the most bizarre conversation he'd ever had in his life. It wasn't every day someone came up to you and said, hey, do me a favor and let me make you a multi-millionaire.

Rin entered the room, smiling brightly. She settled some papers on Sesshomaru's desk and then stood quietly to the side, casting little side long glances at Sesshomaru.

After a few quiet moments of silent deliberation, Inuyasha met his brother's steady gaze. He got to his feet, looked at his brother, and calmly said, "fuck you, Sesshomaru," and turned around to leave.

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru allowed a rare smile. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's hand paused on the door knob. Teeth clenched he hissed, "what?"

"You've made it clear you want nothing from me. That is fine, but what about your friends? You don't think they could benefit from your wealth? What about Kagome Higurashi? Her family lives at a shrine, I noticed. Interesting fact about shrines: they make money solely off of donations. There can't be much money in that, yet they still managed to send Kagome to a good University. And then there's your friends, Miroku and Sango. Isn't Sango's little brother sick? Hospital bills have a way of piling up."

'_That fucking asshole,' Inuyasha seethed. 'How does he know all this?'_

"Sesshomaru, stop! That's just uncalled for and mean." Rin frowned at her boss, big round eyes glossy with unshed tears. "You two are brothers! Start acting like it. And Inuyasha, I'm sure you could do a lot of good with all of that money, but regardless of any of that the only reason you should take it is because your father left it for you. He wanted you to have it. And from everything I've learned about your father, if he could see you two now he would be very disappointed."

The two silver-haired brothers stared at the tiny slip of a girl in mild astonishment. At Sesshomaru's icy glare, Rin smiled sweetly. "Don't even think about firing me. I know too much," she joked before turning back to Inuyasha. "Please come over here and sign these papers so I can go home and have dinner and not have to deal with any more stubborn inu-youkai until at least Monday."

Inuyasha stormed over to the desk, angrily scribbled out his signature, and then promptly stormed out, leaving Sesshomaru alone with his personal assistant.

"Rin."

Rin glanced shyly over at Sesshomaru, somehow not feeling as brave under the scrutiny of his intense gaze. "Yes?"

"Well done."

* * *

Inuyasha went to the one place he could think clearly. Kicking some snow away, he settled himself on the ground, resting on his back, hands laced behind his head as he starred up at the emerging moon.

Maybe most people would find graveyards creepy. Inuyasha found it quite peaceful. The grounds were always silent and serene. He felt some of the tension leave his body and his roiling thoughts simmered. He glanced towards the flowers that adorned Kikyou's grave, wondering how long they would last before he would have to replace them.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, enjoying the cool night air against his face. He inhaled the brisk air deeply, checking for the impending probability of more snow, and exhaled slowly. Something familiar and comforting was floating on the breeze, almost so faint his sensitive nose could barely discern it.

His thoughts turned towards Kikyou. What would she think of him now? He was by all intents and purposes, a very wealthy man - and yet he couldn't remember a lower point in his life. He wished that he could talk to her. She was his oldest friend. Surely, she would be able to offer him some guidance. Without meaning to, lulled by the peaceful silence and the clean night air, Inuyasha dozed off.

'_Oh, Inuyasha.'_

_He knew that voice, that exasperated tone. Startled, he opened his eyes wide. "Kikyou?"_

"_Hello," she greeted with a soft smile. _

"_Kikyou, I'm so sorry. I should have -"_

"_Hush now. None of that." Her eyes were bright and warm, showing only a touch of reproach. "You did exactly the opposite of what I told you. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you stubborn fool." _

_Inuyasha winced, even though her tone was light and friendly. "What do you mean?"_

"_I told you not to blame yourself. You had a chance at real happiness - do you know how rare that is in this world? You've been running your whole life, Inuyasha. Don't you think it's time to stop?"_

_His relief at seeing her was palpable. Golden eyes softening, he reached for the comfort of her hand. They had never been much on spontaneous displays of affection when they had been together, but he needed the contact now. Even though he knew in the back of his mind that Kikyou was dead and he couldn't possible be talking to her now, he needed her in that moment._

_Her hand was smooth and cool. "Kikyou, I don't know what I'm doing. Everything is so fucked up."_

"_You always push people away. You always have, to protect yourself. It's not your fault - life hasn't always been kind to you and you learned what to do in order to survive. You never could truly let anyone in, even me. But you had your chance, Inuyasha. Yet, you shoved her away too." Kikyou frowned deeply, her eyes shining with concern. "Why?"_

_Inuyasha lowered his gaze, ashamed. "I don't deserve her…" he whispered._

"_Why do you think that?" _

"_I'm just a fuck up, Kikyou," he said without pity. There was only a cold reality in his tone as if he were simply stating facts: the sky is blue, the sun is hot, I'm a fuck up. "I messed up everything. Especially with you. You were too good for me and so is she."_

_Her answering smile was sad. "I think I may have sometimes acted that way, unfortunately. You know what they say about the past."_

"_Hindsight is twenty-twenty?"_

"_You have no idea." She sighed, patting his hand gently. "But I was wrong and so are you. Maybe you have made mistakes, but it's not too late, Inuyasha. You still have a lot of life left to live. Don't waste it wallowing in the past. You can only move forward."_

"_Do you…think she'll forgive me?"_

"_I think you know the answer to that. Just don't wait too long."_

_Inuyasha's gaze brightened, his heart lurching. "Why do you say that?"_

_Her dark eyes sparkled with secrets and she smiled benignly. She rested one hand against his cheek. "Let her save you. You keep saying you don't deserve her, but I think she would disagree if you gave her the chance. Besides, you promised me you would be happy."_

"_But Kikyou…"_

She was gone and he was suddenly awake, staring up into the endless night sky, an unasked question still on his tongue. He could remember that night now clearly, the night Kikyou had died. Their last conversation. He scanned the area, almost expecting to see someone.

He was alone.

The loneliness hit him hard. It hurt even more because he knew this loneliness was self inflicted. He slowly got to his feet, shook himself off. '_That's the last time I fall asleep in a fuckin' graveyard.'_

He took one last look around and inhaled deeply, testing the air. That familiar scent drifted to him again, so faint, but so potent. For a fraction of a second he thought he smelled a ghost, but then he knew - there was no mistaking that scent and he was sure.

"Kagome," he whispered, his heart lightening at the mere suggestion of her name. She had been there at some point during the day. He crouched lower to the ground, deeply inhaling, like a hound on the hunt. He could definitely smell her. A small smile quirked the corners of his mouth. There was another scent there too, one he vaguely recognized. After a few seconds he placed the second scent and his smile vanished as his heart capsized, sinking into the vicinity of his stomach, almost making him nauseous.

_Kouga._

* * *

Miroku was enjoying a deep, dreamless slumber, warm under his thick comforter, his body splendidly molded against the sleeping form of his wife. So he was quite displeased when a loud knocking brought him crashing back to reality.

Sparing a glance at the clock, he noticed with some incredulity that it was three AM. Sango stirred beside him with a disappointed groan. "Who in the world could that be?"

"Stay here, love. I intend to find out."

Miroku dejectedly put on a pair of pants and shoved his cold feet into a pair of bedroom slippers before ambling towards the front door. He fought back a yawn, narrowing his eyes at the incessant knocking, and opened the door to find a disheveled Inuyasha dressed in the majority of a suit, his eyes bright, almost wild in their intensity.

Shock coursed through Miroku as he observed the AWOL hanyou with frank disbelief.

"Hey, Miroku."

"Inuyasha?" It was more than his sleep fogged brain could handle. "What are you…where have you…what the hell -"

"Who is it?" Sango's tired voice came from behind him as she approached the wide-open door, pulling her robe tighter around her.

"Is that…_Inuyasha?" _Sango sounded about as surprised as Miroku felt.

"Hey, Sango…" A curious, almost confused, look flitted across the hanyou's face as his eyes roamed over Sango. "You're…fat?"

Before Miroku could even wince, Sango promptly punched Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha was caught so off guard, Sango landed a decent punch. The momentum sent

him backwards over the front porch railing. Miroku glanced over the railing to see the moaning hanyou sprawled out in the snow. He spit out a mouthful of blood along with a colorful string of curses.

With a grim, satisfied smile, a very pregnant Sango turned to her husband. "Don't even try to tell me he didn't deserve that."

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the wait, guys. I just wanted to say thank you for all of your well wishes and the overwhelming support and understanding. It really means so much to me. I can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next - and potentially the last - chapter will be along shortly.


	34. These Are My Heart Songs

My Heart Chapter Thirty-Four

_These Are My Heart Songs_

* * *

Miroku sat across from Inuyasha; freshly brewed coffee steamed between them on the aptly named coffee table. Inuyasha was holding a damp rag against his nose, which had stopped bleeding long ago, but the coolness felt nice against his skin. The rag was adorned with variously shaped blood spatters that could have been Rorschach's inkblots:

a tribute to Sango's excellent right hook. Inuyasha glanced toward Miroku, who was relaxed against the back of the couch, looking at him with a quiet, dark look that seemed to say: _sorry my pregnant wife punched you in the face, but you rather brought it upon yourself, don't you think?_

Inuyasha sighed deeply. "I didn't mean to call her fat. I didn't mean it like that," he grumbled morosely, not sure if he should feel acutely embarrassed a woman had knocked him on his ass, or if he should just feel lucky Sango hadn't caught him while he was down and curb stomped his face in. She had left the room to change into warmer clothes, but he could still feel the heat of her anger even in the next room.

"I'm sure," Miroku said quite agreeably. "For future reference, the correct response would be _congratulations, you look lovely_! And then if at all possible, offer her chocolate. Chocolate seems to appease the beast within. Of course, in your case, she may have punched you anyway."

Inuyasha's ears perked and he took the bloodied rag away from his face. "Why?"

Miroku shot him a flat look. In that moment, Inuyasha could see behind the mild-mannered veneer Miroku had in place. Behind the polite banter and the docile temper, he could see the anger, like embers of a banked fire, flickering behind Miroku's gaze.

"You've been gone for a while. No one has seen or heard from you in months. We've all been worried about you, but you didn't even have the decency to give us a call, an email - nothing. You could have been dead for all we knew, and then you just show up on our doorstep at three in the morning and call my wife fat. You're lucky Sango got to you first."

Inuyasha had never seen Miroku genuinely angry before. He wasn't yelling, but there was something in his tone, a cold reproach that had never been there before. Even the way his dark blue eyes shone in the half light told Inuyasha how pissed off Miroku was. Guilt made his limbs feel heavy. Miroku and Sango had always been there for him. He hadn't realized until now how much he had taken their friendship for granted.

Ears drooping, gaze lowering, shoulders slumping forward, Inuyasha looked the perfect image of repentant. Miroku almost missed the quiet "I'm sorry" the hanyou uttered. Miroku felt his eyebrows raise towards his hairline. He had never heard Inuyasha apologize for anything, to anyone, for as long as he'd known him. Sango chose that moment to stomp back into the room. "You should be sorry. I can't believe how selfish you are. Did you ever take a moment to think about what your little disappearing act would do to us? To _Kagome_?"

Inuyasha winced, hardly daring to meet Sango's blazing eyes. "Yeah, remember Kagome? The girl you cheated on your fiancé with because you were supposedly frickin' soul mates, or something? I just don't understand you. You broke that girl's heart, and for what?"

"Sango…" Miroku started to warn, but Sango glared him into silence. She was on a roll.

"No, he needs to hear this." She turned her furious glare back to Inuyasha, who was sitting motionless on the couch, eyes wide, face pale.

"You didn't just break her heart; you shattered it. She is _devastated_. Kagome was the only person I knew who believed in fairy-tales, and happy endings, and fate, and all that crap. She is the happiest, kindest, most giving person I know, and you _broke_ her. You made her doubt you ever actually cared about her at all. Do you want to know the worst part? She still can't get over you. There is still a part of her that will not give up on you, even though you don't deserve that kind of faith."

Sango paused to take a breath, but then caught sight of Inuyasha's face. He looked like a man being impaled. The gut-wrenching agony in his eyes was enough to douse the heat of her anger, hormonal or not. Despite how angry she was with him, he was still her friend, and she still cared about him. Beneath the layer of fury over his behavior, there was a layer of relief that he was back and relatively unscathed.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Sango sighed and sank down on the couch beside her husband. "You're an idiot, but I am happy to see that you're alright.."

Miroku set down his mug of coffee and patted his wife's knee, accustomed to her mood swings. "We're both happy to see that you're alive and well. Out of curiosity, why did you come back now?"

Inuyasha picked up his own mug, more to do something with his hands then out of actual thirst. The warmth was comforting as he searched for words. His original plan had been to find out where Kagome was. He'd first checked the University, then had come to his old home, but he'd known upon arrival that Kagome wasn't there. He'd intended to find her…and then what? Beg for her forgiveness, try to explain himself, and spirit her away so they could live happily-ever-after? That plan, which had felt half-baked since fruition, seemed utterly futile to him now, especially after seeing Miroku and Sango's reactions. His need to see her was simple; all consuming. He just wanted to see her, if only one more time.

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered, his voice desolate. "I wanted to find Kagome. Where is she?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged quick glances before answering. "She's at home with her family. At the shrine," Miroku allowed.

"What are you going to do once you find her?" Sango demanded.

"Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her…goodbye." He quickly decided. He had virtually unlimited funds. He could go anywhere in the world, vanish from Kagome's life forever. Never trouble her again. Let her be happy and free of him. Kagome deserved so much better. He firmly resolved to leave Kagome Higurashi alone. All this time away had been like a detox. He'd been slowly weaning himself off of her like a drug.

She was almost out of his system. He had been spending all of his time trying to convince himself he no longer needed her. That he was much better off by himself, sheltered away from those he loved, his existence unable to poison the lives of his friends. In the long run everyone would be better off without him. Kagome would be happier without him to disrupt her life. It felt like time for a relapse, but maybe that would be the worst thing. Seeing her would make it harder for him to leave. It wasn't fair to Kagome and it would just about kill him to leave her a second time.

Sango sighed, as if sensing his thoughts. "Look, if you want to disappear again, I can't stop you. But if you do, don't see Kagome. It'll just hurt her and ruin all the progress she's made so far. If you leave, just leave."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, his amber eyes dull. "You're right. It's too late after all. I'm sorry for barging in like this." Inuyasha stood and gave a shallow, formal bow. "I guess this will be goodbye for a while. Sango, Miroku…congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Sango said quietly, looking up at him with a piteous expression. She moved to give him a hug, her round belly acting as a barrier between them. Miroku reached out to shake the hanyou's hand.

"Could you please just tell Kagome that I'm sorry about everything?"

"Of course," Miroku agreed, looking uncomfortable. He kept giving his wife pointed looks.

Inuyasha turned to leave, but Sango called out. "Wait, Inuyasha! Before you go…there's something I want you to see."

* * *

'_I miss you…'_

Those three little words echoed in her heart, so simple, yet so profound.

She missed him the way most people would miss a limb. Every now and then she would feel his phantom presence, forget he was gone, and reach for him only to suddenly remember that he had left. Kagome woke up in her childhood bedroom, blinking against tears. She had dreamt of him again and the dream had left her…wanting.

Her heart cried out for him, as did her body. Her body had yet to come to the realization that he was gone and possibly never coming back. She was too warm under her blankets, desire pooled deep in her belly. She rolled over onto her back, kicking off her blankets, startled by the depth of her yearning. Kagome closed her eyes, fingers curling, as she tried to pretend like her blood wasn't on fire, screaming for the only person who could slake her need. If she was honest with herself, she would admit it was not just a physical yearning, but an emotional need that bordered on spiritual. The very cells in her body felt his absence. Her soul was wounded - it had a hole and it was Inuyasha shaped.

The moment stretched on, gaping, endless like an abyss, until finally the feeling began to abate and recede like the tide. It would be back, but for now it was gone, and Kagome was grateful. She was tired of longing for his touch. She wanted to feel angry, to hate him instead of miss him, or at least feel ambivalent enough about him to begin to forget. She just couldn't. He was too far under her skin.

It was barely dawn, but Kagome knew sleep was lost to her. Her lust had passed, replaced by a feeling of pure discontent. Rolling out of bed and moving quietly around her room, she began to dress for the day. Her camera caught her eye and before she knew it, the familiar weight of the Nikon was in her hands.

* * *

Kagome sat bundled up in her warmest winter coat under the Goshinboku, starring up at a cloudy, pewter sky. It was early; everyone else was still asleep, but she felt wide awake and utterly restless. She looked up at the sky, heavy with the promise of more snow, through the grand tree's naked branches. A thin, glossy layer of ice sheathed the sprawling branches, encased the still, silent world around her as the sun unfurled from the clouds ever-so-carefully.

The warm arcs of amber light glowed as the left-over snow and ice reflected it back, so that the whole world looked like it was glistening with diamonds. The morning was infinitely beautiful, yet Kagome's camera lay unused in her lap, the lens cap still securely protecting the lens. Kagome sighed, watching her breath form into a little cloud of moisture. Her inspiration intended to hibernate through the winter, it seemed.

Kagome shivered inside her coat, feeling a little defeated. She had wanted to take a picture of the shrine like this, something she could remember it by, always. Her dark eyes took in everything, the natural beauty acting like a balm, but it couldn't reach far enough to heal the parts of her that filled her with longing and kept her awake at night. Admitting defeat for the day, Kagome gathered her camera and retreated back to the house. She cast one more glance over her shoulder at the thawing world before closing the door with a definitive click.

* * *

Inuyasha's life had felt surreal since the day he'd watched the life flee from Kikyou's body. Nothing had felt real or normal since that day…and yet this day, while young, seemed promising. It almost felt normal. It was nice, spending the morning with his old roommates. They'd stopped at a small diner for breakfast and the chance to catch up.

Inuyasha found out that Sango had discovered she was pregnant during the tail end of the honey moon and Miroku sat next to her looking happy and impossibly smug. When Inuyasha told them exactly where he'd been hiding out all those months, his admission was met with wide-eyed disbelief.

Sango sat, looking stunned, a strip of bacon clenched between her teeth. Miroku's eyes were wide. "Well, that's certainly the last place we would have looked."

After a while it began to feel like he had never even left, although Sango kept effortlessly slipping between wanting to hug him and wanting to kick him. Inuyasha was careful to keep Miroku between them at all times.

"So where exactly are we going?" Inuyasha questioned, even though the area was quite familiar to him.

"I want you to see Kagome's final project," Sango answered stiffly.

Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha shot her a questioning glance. "Why?"

"Just shut up and walk. We're almost there. Just trust me, you're going to want to see this."

Miroku shot him a warning look and Inuyasha had his tongue and curiosity in check. Eventually, Sango and Miroku led him into the gymnasium which had been converted into a small art gallery. They led him through a sea of stunning photos of nature and people and places. Some were black and white, some were full, radiant technicolor. All of them were beautiful, except for the ones that weren't meant to be beautiful, but even those were lovely in their own way.

Inuyasha's eyes glossed over them all, quietly trailing behind Miroku and Sango until they came to a stop. He was about to demand an explanation when a familiar face caught his eye: his own.

Blinking owlishly, Inuyasha gave his full attention to the massive collage taking up most of the wall in front of him. The pictures seemed to flow together so seamlessly, his eye had a hard time distinguishing the many different images, and then his eyes adjusted, and he began to notice the individual photos. A lot of the pictures were of Kagome's family, many featured Miroku and Sango, and other friends Kagome had made over the years. Each image was a perfect snapshot, a precise moment in time captured on film. Each picture felt intimate and personal, and each were surprisingly beautiful, even the simple pictures of everyday objects or Kagome's rotund cat. There was even a picture of a sunrise over the Higurashi Shrine that made Inuyasha feel as if he'd never properly seen the sun rise before. He could sense Kagome's presence in each photo, even though she rarely made an appearance in one. What surprised him the most was how many of the pictures were of _him._

Some he remembered her taking, like physical manifestations of his own memories, and others he'd never known she'd taken.

'_Damn that wench is sneaky with a camera…'_ he thought, stepping closer. There was one she'd taken on the day he'd first caught a glimpse of her, kneeling in the snow with her camera. One he hadn't been aware of, the other was when she'd caught him catching snowflakes on his tongue. One where he was sipping hot chocolate for the first time; his first snow angel, him wrapped in Christmas tinsel, trying to look annoyed, but really he just looked happy. Kagome wasn't in the frame, but he knew he was looking at her.

His first Christmas with her. He felt his heart clench as he took a closer look at the group photo, that one he'd never seen until now. Miroku and Sango stood close together, flirtatious and glowing, suffused with happiness. Kagome was in the middle, but she wasn't looking at the camera. His arm was slung around her shoulder in a move that had come so naturally. Her gaze was focused on him, shyly peeking up at him through her lashes as she flushed pink, the look on her face so exactly mirroring his feelings for her it almost floored him.

He was in so many pictures, clearly dominating the collage. There he was fixing her car, dressed in a jumpsuit, and covered in grease, yet Kagome had managed to take the picture in a way that made him look like he modeled for a living.

There he was with Shippou, ruffling the boy's mop of red hair, looking for all the world like an elder brother. There he was half-asleep in his bed, looking relaxed, his eyes focused on Kagome, full of intent. He was shirtless, covered only by a sheet and the fang-shaped beads Kagome had once given him as a present. He touched the necklace, now, his fingers rolling over the smooth beads, surprised by the memory the picture invoked. He could practically feel her skin against his, smell her warm scent wrapped up with his own. His breathing suddenly hitched and he quickly looked away.

There were so many pictures, so many moments of their lives. His eyes fell to the plaque beneath the collage.

'_**My Heart' **__- Kagome Higurashi_

* * *

A/N:

This has been sitting on my computer for a while now. It's been so hard to find time to write lately, but I have been so touched by the response to this story that I didn't want anyone to have to wait one more day. I've started on the next chapter so I should have that posted in a few days. Actually, I'm going to spare you guys a long author's note and go back to writing! I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who had read and taken the time to review. You have no idea how much it means to me! I appreciate everyone's patience - but no worries. I will never abandon this fic.


End file.
